Waiting for the night to fall
by timaelan
Summary: Après le Cell game, la famille Son traverse des temps difficiles. Décidé à aider sa mère, Gohan se met à vendre ses services pour faire, ce qu'il croit être la seule et unique chose, qu'on lui ait jamais vraiment apprise. Son entrée au lycée, et les rencontres qu'il y fera, suffiront-elles à lui ouvrir les yeux et à panser ses blessures?
1. Chapter 1

**Avertissement: Les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, un jour peut-être...**

**C'est M. C'est pas pour faire joli. Violence et contenu "explicite", c'est à craindre.**

**Autre avertissement: je commence cette histoire comme ça, sur une inspiration subite. Je ferais tout mon possible pour la finir, c'est ma règle d'or, mais je ne suis pas garantie d'une panne. Sans filet.**

**ooooo0ooooooo0ooooo**

**Waiting for the night to fall**

**ooooo0oooooooo0oooo**

_**Chapitre 1**_

Assis adossé au local technique, sur le toit désert de l'immeuble, Gohan fixait le ciel de l'été déclinant. Le soleil ne se décidait pas à disparaître, et la lumière jouait encore sur les quelques nuages chétifs et colorés. Ce ciel lui en rappelait d'autres. Sans savoir pourquoi, il s'était souvenu subitement qu'il avait joué, il y a très longtemps, avec son père, à se convaincre que les nuages prenaient la forme d'animaux ou d'objets. Il était enfant alors.

Pourtant, là tout de suite, même en les scrutant attentivement, aucun nuage ne paraissait vouloir prendre une apparence familière. Ces nuages au-dessus de lui s'obstinaient à n'être que de stupides nuages sans utilité, même pas capables de pleuvoir pour étouffer la chaleur cuisante. De toute façon, Gohan n'était plus un enfant, il venait d'avoir dix-sept ans, et son père avait disparu depuis bien longtemps.

Il soupira et consulta sa montre avec lassitude. Il avait encore plus d'une demi-heure devant lui. Il ouvrit son sac et en détailla le contenu. Il y avait un gros livre de littérature, qu'il était censé avoir assimilé pour la rentrée scolaire, d'ici une semaine. Il avait cette matière en horreur. Tous ces mots délicats et compliqués, assemblés pour décrire des choses simples et sans intérêt. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison d'être de tout ça. Il se résigna à sortir l'ouvrage, dont le poids lui parut immédiatement excessif et décourageant.

Sa mère se faisait beaucoup de souci pour son avenir, et dans l'immédiat, pour son entrée au lycée. Lui-même devait bien reconnaître que tout cela le rendait nerveux. Il n'avait jamais fréquenté d'école classique et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le niveau. Il avait passé des tests et on lui avait dit qu'il avait réussi. Brillamment, même, en ce qui concernait les matières scientifiques. Il était tellement ignare qu'il avait dû se faire expliquer le système de notation pour comprendre exactement où se situaient ses compétences. C'est ce qui avait amené Chichi à lui imposer d'ingurgiter cet énorme livre sur les auteurs classiques. Il ne devait pêcher en aucune matière et exceller en tout. Depuis l'âge de quatre ans, on lui demandait d'exceller en tout, il avait l'habitude et se pliait docilement aux exigences des adultes.

Il ouvrit le livre à une page au hasard. Il tomba sur le portrait d'un écrivain, annoncé comme une référence incontournable. Gohan fixa l'image, en essayant de croiser le regard triste de la peinture reproduite. L'homme n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été très comique dans son genre. En lisant ses dates de naissance et de mort, Gohan calcula qu'il n'avait vécu que vingt-neuf ans. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et ferma le livre d'un geste sec. Tout cela lui paraissait trop déprimant. Et il était trop nerveux pour l'instant. Il jeta à nouveau un œil à sa montre. Plus que vingt minutes.

Il rangea le livre et repensa au lycée. A la vérité, il n'y avait pas que le niveau des cours qui l'inquiétait. Il y avait aussi les autres. Les autres élèves, les professeurs. Avec les adultes, il devrait s'en tirer. Sa mère était si tyrannique sur les règles de politesse, qu'il était très à l'aise dans le monde cérémonieux des rapports avec les adultes. C'était les autres élèves qui l'inquiétaient. Il n'avait jamais évolué au milieu de personnes de son âge. On ne lui en avait jamais laissé l'occasion. Bien sûr, il s'occupait de Goten, mais Goten était son frère, il était petit. Ça ne comptait pas vraiment.

Ce qui le préoccupait était de se retrouver au milieu d'adolescents de son âge, qui auraient eu une vie normale. Une vie normale, avec des parents normaux. D'autres jeunes, qui vivaient au milieu de leurs semblables depuis toujours. Il savait qu'il ferait des gaffes, et il y avait de grandes chances qu'il passe pour l'imbécile de service. Il était à la fois curieux de ce monde insouciant, et anxieux de ce qu'il lui apprendrait sur lui-même et sur tout ce qu'il avait manqué.

Il fouilla à nouveau dans son sac et sortit une pochette dont il extrait un paquet de cigarettes et une photo. Il alluma une cigarette et observa les ronds de fumée, qu'il parvenait maintenant à former avec habileté. Des heures d'attente comme celle-là lui avaient permis de se perfectionner. Il consulta sa montre. Dix minutes.

Le jour avait nettement reculé et une brise nocturne très légère s'était levée, agitant doucement ses mèches qui retombaient sur son visage. Sa mère les lui couperait dans quelques jours. Ce n'était pas assez sérieux pour le lycée. Il actionna son briquet à essence et approcha la flamme de la photo. C'était le portrait d'un homme au visage long, ridé, aux traits tombants. Il avait des cheveux poivre et sel, tirés en queue de cheval et des catogans fournis. Il souriait d'un air conquérant sur le cliché, visiblement capturé au téléobjectif.

Gohan l'observa longuement en déplaçant la flamme, la cigarette coincée entre les lèvres. Il se demanda vaguement qui il était. C'était une question qu'il se posait de moins en moins. Du moins, il cherchait de moins en moins de réponse. Il réalisait qu'au stade où il en était, ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Sa conscience se rebellait encore parfois, et lui imposait de réfléchir à l'identité des gens sur les photos, au moins quelques secondes. Comme une prière, par superstition. Mais au fond, il savait que ça ne faisait plus vraiment de différence.

Au début, il lui avait semblé que ça changeait tout. Au début, il avait tout juste quatorze ans. Il croyait encore que son père veillait sur eux, et que ses petits boulots dans les fermes des environs feraient l'affaire pour faire tourner la maison, en attendant un signe d'espoir. En attendant que tout s'arrange, car tout finissait toujours par s'arranger. La première fois qu'on lui avait proposé le marché, il avait refusé tout net. Il avait même été particulièrement choqué. Il était rentré chez lui contrarié, et n'avait rien dit à Chichi. Il ne lui avait pas dit que quelqu'un avait reconnu le gamin qui était venu à bout de l'horrible Cell.

L'homme était revenu à la charge. Il disait s'appeler Monsieur M. et, dans sa candeur d'enfant, Gohan avait cru, au départ, que c'était son vrai nom. Il ne s'était jamais expliqué comment Monsieur M. le retrouvait partout où il allait. Monsieur M. voulait le bien du monde. Comme Gohan, après tout. Et ce qu'il lui demandait, Gohan l'avait déjà fait. Et Gohan savait que trop d'états d'âmes pouvait coûter des vies, des vies d'êtres chers, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Gohan n'avait pas voulu. Il était jeune, mais il sentait que ses parents n'auraient pas approuvé. Et puis, il y avait eu cet hiver terrible. Terrible pour les cultures, terrible pour la famille. Gohan avait pris conscience que sa mère n'arrivait pas à faire face, et que son père ne les aiderait plus. Bien sûr, Chichi aurait pu demander de l'aide. Il y avait grand-père Gyumao, il y avait Bulma, il y avait tous les amis de son père. Mais Chichi était fière. Gohan ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, sa fierté et ses enfants, c'était à peu près tout ce qui lui restait. Elle avait demandé un peu. Ça lui avait trop coûté pour renouveler l'expérience.

Plus d'une fois, il l'avait entendue sangloter dans la cuisine, alors qu'elle le croyait endormi et il n'avait plus pu le supporter. Quand il avait revu Monsieur M. il avait accepté son offre, en exigeant que, quoiqu'il fasse, il n'agirait que pour la bonne cause. Bien sûr, Monsieur M. avait promis avec un air très sérieux, en le félicitant de son choix si intelligent, tout ce qu'il ferait serait pour le bien du monde. Bien sûr…

Gohan laissa la photo prendre feu et tomber sur le sol, où elle flamba comme une torche, faiblement agitée par le courant d'air nocturne. La pénombre était maintenant installée. Le jeune homme finit sa cigarette et fouilla à nouveau le sac pour en sortir des jumelles. Il rangea minutieusement le reste de ses affaires, se leva et s'avança jusqu'au rebord de la terrasse. Il était vêtu de noir et se fondait commodément dans le décor.

Il prit encore la précaution de rabattre son chèche sombre sur sa bouche, et s'accroupit à l'abri de la bordure du toit, en positionnant ses jumelles sur ses yeux. L'immeuble était haut et tombait à pic sur la façade d'un hôtel en face. Gohan n'aima pas ça. Il y avait un peu de monde dans ce quartier touristique. Quelques passants, un voiturier, deux grooms, des clients de l'hôtel.

Le jeune homme observa leur ballet un temps avant de vérifier sa montre. L'heure était passée de cinq minutes déjà. Il reprit son repérage, en décachetant de sa main libre un chewing gum qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. Chichi n'aimerait pas sentir son haleine tabagique. Pour l'odeur sur ses vêtements, il expliquait toujours qu'il s'agissait des clients du restaurant où il était censé travailler, mais son haleine, il devait y veiller.

Enfin, une voiture qui pouvait correspondre s'arrêta devant le voiturier. Un chauffeur en descendit et s'adossa à la portière, dans l'intention évidente d'attendre patiemment ses passagers. Il échangea quelques mots avec le voiturier. Gohan compta.

Le chauffeur, un. Le voiturier, deux. Un groom chargé de valises près de l'entrée, trois. Une vieille dame avec un caniche excité, quatre. Une blonde _très _décolorée en fourrure extravagante par cette chaleur, cinq. Un vieux ridé avec des catogans, au bras de la blonde, _Six_. Le rayon d'énergie pure transperça son front à une vitesse si vertigineuse que les spectateurs eurent du mal à comprendre, sur l'instant, ce qui venait d'arriver. Même la blonde pulpeuse ne réalisa pas immédiatement pourquoi sa fourrure immaculée s'était subitement tachée de rouge. Le type à la queue de cheval s'affaissa sur le sol avec un son mat, et tout de suite derrière, les hurlements combinés de la fille à son bras et du caniche hystérique, retentirent jusqu'au toit où Gohan se tenait, le doigt toujours en suspens, pointé dans leur direction.

Il se recula prudemment et ne se releva que, quand il fut sûr d'être hors de vue. Il gagna l'extrémité opposée de la terrasse, indifférent aux clameurs qui résonnaient jusqu'à lui. Il s'envola sans bruit et piqua en direction de chez Barney.

Il atterrit dans une ruelle à proximité, se débarrassa du chèche qui couvrait toujours sa bouche et enfila une veste en jean. Il cracha son chewing gum et alluma une nouvelle cigarette en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la cafétéria.

- Gohan, mon ami ! Tu es de sortie ? s'écria Barney depuis le comptoir.

Gohan détailla la cafétéria. On était vendredi soir et elle était remplie de groupe de jeunes, sages ou moins sages, qui consommaient des glaces et de la bière. Gohan adressa un sourire timide à Barney. C'était un tout petit bonhomme à moitié chauve. Gohan avait travaillé un temps pour lui, mais sa maladresse lui avait définitivement fait renoncer à faire carrière dans la restauration. Mais Barney et lui étaient restés amis, et il acceptait d'être l'alibi de Gohan pour Chichi, les soirs où il « était de sortie ». Barney pensait qu'il fallait un peu laisser respirer les jeunes. Et Gohan était si _sérieux_.

Gohan grimpa sur l'un des tabourets du bar.

- Salut Barney, tu me sers une bière ?

- Tu sais que t'as pas vraiment l'âge, mon garçon ? Et pour ça, non plus, protesta le barman en pointant la cigarette.

- Il paraît, il paraît… répondit Gohan distraitement, sachant parfaitement que Barney mettait un point d'honneur à la leçon de morale avant d'admettre tout ce qui était en principe interdit.

Gohan sortit son portable de sa poche et le posa sur le comptoir en veillant à ce qu'il soit allumé. Il vérifia les messages tandis que Barney posait un verre de bière devant lui.

- Encore une copine ? minauda-t-il en observant Gohan, qui était absorbé par la consultation de son téléphone.

- En quelque sorte, répondit Gohan avec un sourire, sans lever les yeux.

- Il est interdit de fumer ici, c'est un lieu public, interrompit une voix de jeune fille.

Gohan releva la tête avec incrédulité et se trouva face à une fille qui le transperçait de ses yeux aigue-marine. Elle affichait une mine sévère, les poings sur les hanches, et le considérait avec réprobation de toute sa petite hauteur. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avec incompréhension.

- Et ça, c'est pas interdit ? répliqua Gohan en désignant le verre d'alcool qu'elle venait récupérer au comptoir.

Elle tiqua en jetant un œil à la boisson.

- Qui te dit que j'ai pas l'âge ? riposta-t-elle avec embarras.

Gohan prit un air incrédule.

- Je sais pas. Tout ?

- Elle a raison, Gohan, coupa Barney, mal à l'aise. Eteins ta cigarette, ça gêne sûrement Mademoiselle.

Gohan haussa un sourcil, en se tournant vers lui avec étonnement. Il eut une seconde d'hésitation mais laissa tomber sa cigarette qu'il écrasa sur le sol jonché déjà d'autres mégots.

- Moi, au moins, je ne gêne personne, conclut la jeune fille.

- Mouais, pour l'instant, maugréa Gohan.

La jeune fille tourna les talons et s'empara de son verre avant de rejoindre une table où d'autres jeunes étaient déjà attablés. Il la suivit des yeux, un peu contrarié. Une blonde assise à sa table lui jeta une œillade et lui fit un signe discret de la main.

- Mais pour qui elle se prend, celle-là ? grogna Gohan en trempant ses lèvres dans son verre.

- C'est Videl Satan, la fille du grand Hercule, tu sais ? répondit Barney à voix basse, sur le ton de la confidence.

Gohan sursauta imperceptiblement et ne put s'empêcher de se retourner à nouveau vers elle. Elle discutait vivement avec ses amis. Hercule Satan avait donc une fille ? Gohan se fit la réflexion, que, pour sa part, lui n'avait plus de père. Ni gloire, ni père. Mais il reconnaissait ses yeux. Hercule avait des yeux de trouillards, elle, avait des yeux de juge, mais c'était les mêmes.

- Tu nous rejoins ? demanda une voix mielleuse à côté de lui, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il s'aperçut que la blonde s'était levée et était venue jusqu'à lui. Il la fixa avec étonnement.

- Je m'appelle Erasa. Tu es tout seul ? Tu veux venir à notre table ? Videl n'est pas si rabat-joie qu'elle en a l'air.

Gohan resta muet. Il ne s'attendait pas à la proposition.

- Alors ? insista Erasa.

Le portable de Gohan se mit à vibrer. Il le saisit aussitôt et lut le message. Le boulot était fait, la paye était tombée. Il devait aller la chercher. Monsieur M lui indiquait où la récupérer.

- Une autre fois, peut-être, répondit-il en avalant le fond de son verre.

Il sortit un billet pour Barney et se leva.

- Dommage, commenta malicieusement la jeune fille tandis que Gohan avait déjà poussé la porte du restaurant, en saluant Barney de la main.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello MissClo, merci pour ta fidélité indécrottable. Je vais tâcher d'être à la hauteur de ton enthousiasme. Merci les reviews.**

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**

_**Chapitre 2**_

Gohan reprit son souffle avant de toquer à la porte de la salle de cours, refermée depuis déjà plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait réussi à arriver en retard dès le premier jour. Mieux que ça, il avait réussi à se perdre dans les couloirs du lycée. L'établissement lui paraissait gigantesque il avait demandé son chemin mille fois. Un agent d'entretien avait fini par l'amener jusqu'à sa salle de classe, avec une mine qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de cet élève fraîchement débarqué de sa campagne.

Gohan jeta un œil à sa tenue et se demanda une fois de plus, s'il avait eu raison de laisser sa mère lui imposer ses choix vestimentaires. Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, il sut que, comme il l'avait redouté, il avait eu tort. A la première seconde, il lui parut évident que personne ne s'habillait plus de façon si stricte pour venir en cours, comme Chichi en était toujours convaincue.

Une trentaine de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, d'un seul mouvement. Même les cancres du fond de la classe avaient relevé la tête et le détaillaient avec une curiosité malicieuse.

Le professeur était un barbu, dont le nœud papillon et le costume pied-de poule rivalisaient de désuétude avec les vêtements de Gohan.

Après un bref instant de silence, une rumeur s'éleva parmi les rangs des étudiants étonnés. Le professeur leva la main d'un geste autoritaire qui suffit à les faire taire, et se tourna vers Gohan.

- Alors, mon garçon, on s'est perdu, je parie ? Entre, quel est ton nom ?

- Gohan Son, bredouilla Gohan à mi-voix, avec embarras.

Le professeur le fixa avec un air entendu puis, consultant la liste des élèves devant lui, marqua son nom d'une croix.

- Bien. Assieds-toi. Regarde, il ne reste qu'une place là-bas à côté de Monsieur Sharpener.

Gohan repéra effectivement un siège vide à côté d'un type musclé, blond, qui l'épiait d'un air sûr de lui. Il se dirigea vers le pupitre que le professeur lui avait indiqué. Un murmure se répandait de nouveau dans l'assemblée.

Quand Gohan arriva devant son siège, un énorme sac à dos trônait déjà dessus. Il hésita et leva les yeux vers son nouveau voisin, qui le défiait du regard, sans faire mine de libérer la chaise. Gohan écarta le sac lui-même, en guettant sa réaction. Mais il se contenta de surveiller la manœuvre avec amusement.

En s'asseyant finalement, Gohan baissa les yeux. Il comprit que l'accueil ne serait pas forcément franc et chaleureux. Le professeur avait repris son cours et détourné son attention des deux lycéens.

- Alors, c'est toi _Gohan Son _? Le fameux qui a explosé tous les tests de science ? demanda Sharpener à mi-voix avec un sourire mauvais.

- Oui, je suis Gohan et toi c'est Sharpener, c'est ça ? répondit le jeune homme, incertain du ton qu'il devait prendre.

- Ouais… Mais tu peux m'appeler Sharp, comme tout le monde. Et tu viens de quel lycée ?

- Je…euh… j'ai toujours pris des cours à distance, en fait. C'est la première fois que je viens au lycée.

- Vraiment ? Sapé comme t'es, je parierai que tu viens d'un bled bien paumé pleins de bouseux.

Gohan déglutit un peu. La conversation commençait déjà à lui peser. Il se contenta, à nouveau, de baisser les yeux, sans relever le sarcasme.

- Reste cool, reprit Sharp toujours souriant, c'est juste que c'est pas comme ça que tu vas lever des filles, ici.

- Lever des filles ? demanda candidement Gohan.

Sharp soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ouais… Je me doutais bien que c'était même pas un truc qui aurait pu venir à l'esprit d'un intello fringué comme toi… Mais ça me fait quand même pitié, je te filerai des adresses de boutiques un peu plus branchées.

Gohan fronça les sourcils et réalisa qu'il était en train d'arriver exactement ce qu'il avait redouté qu'il arriverait. Il passait pour l'imbécile de service. Il se contenta de serrer les dents et de se plonger dans le griffonnage de son cahier. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de se faire des amis.

Sharp, qui s'abstenait même de faire semblant de s'intéresser au cours, l'observa avec dépit, tandis que Gohan concentrait son attention sur les paroles du professeur et les transcrivait avec application.

- L'année va être longue, conclut-il finalement, en se décidant à sortir son bloc-notes.

Gohan n'avait pas l'habitude de cette méthode d'enseignement. Il était capable de rester assis et de réfléchir pendant des heures, mais l'interaction avec un professeur en chair et en os lui était étrangère. De même que les interventions des autres élèves, parfois dissipés, qui venaient troubler le cours d'une explication ou d'un exercice.

Il sursauta quand la sonnette marquant la pause retentit, et ne comprit pas tout de suite à quoi elle servait. Le réflexe immédiat des élèves, qui se mirent à ranger leur matériel, et à se lever, sans attendre réellement que l'enseignant ait fini de donner des directives pour les devoirs du lendemain, le prit au dépourvu. Le bruit subit de cette sonnette leur avait à tous paru si familière, si évidente, qu'il prit conscience de l'ampleur de son ignorance et de son décalage.

Il était encore assis, le crayon à la main, qu'une partie des élèves avaient déjà littéralement fui la salle.

- Tiens, tiens, on se retrouve ! annonça une voix cristalline.

Gohan leva la tête et se retrouva en face de la fille blonde qui l'avait invité, chez Barney.

- Tiens, salut, répondit-il, incapable de se souvenir son prénom sur le coup.

- Alors, Gohan, c'est ça ? reprit-elle.

- Un vrai petit intello. Ca manquait par ici, souligna Sharp, assis sur sa table déjà vidée de toute trace de son passage.

- Sharp ! Essaye d'être bien élevé, pour une fois, protesta la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se pencha vers Gohan avec un air confident.

- Ne fais pas attention, c'est une brute, mais il n'est pas si méchant qu'il veut bien le faire croire. Tu manges avec nous ? souffla-t-elle.

- On mange alors ? reprit une autre voix de fille derrière elle.

Erasa s'écarta et Gohan avisa la fille de Satan, qu'il avait aussi croisée chez Barney.

- Erasa a décidé de jouer les Saint-Bernard avec le nouveau, décréta Sharp, en se tournant vers Videl.

Videl jaugea Gohan avec une moue, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore eu vraiment le temps d'accepter l'invitation d'Erasa. Les traits de Videl se décontractèrent.

- D'accord. Moi, c'est Videl. Et toi ?

- Eh…Gohan, je m'appelle Gohan, bredouilla-t-il.

- Bon, on se dépêche un peu ? J'ai faim, moi, gémit Sharp.

Gohan suivit docilement le petit groupe le long des couloirs en essayant désespérément de repérer les lieux. Ils arrivèrent dans une cafétéria, où régnait un brouhaha sonore. Il observa les lycéens attablés qui discutaient, certains chahutaient dans le dos des quelques surveillants, qui n'avaient pas vraiment l'air décidés à faire preuve de trop d'autorité.

Désireux de se fondre dans la masse, Gohan imita scrupuleusement tous les faits et gestes de ses camarades pour se servir, et prit place à une table avec eux. Il s'efforçait de parler le moins possible, et il fallait admettre que le monologue ininterrompu d'Erasa l'y aidait beaucoup. Elle faisait les questions et les réponses, entrecoupées parfois d'un commentaire de Videl ou d'un sarcasme de Sharp.

- Et toi Gohan, tu vis où ? demanda-t-elle subitement.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite que, cette fois-ci, elle lui laissait réellement la parole.

- Je viens de la campagne…

- Comme son costume typique le laisse paraître, précisa Sharp.

Videl leva les yeux au ciel en lui faisant signe de se taire. Les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers Gohan pour lui laisser préciser ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Dans un coin perdu de l'Est, la parcelle 38, je ne sais pas si vous savez…

- La parcelle 38 ? objecta Videl, mais c'est à plus de 1.000 kilomètres, ça ! Tu vas pas nous faire croire que tu fais tout le chemin jusqu'ici tous les jours ?

Gohan déglutit et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans que son cerveau eut vraiment le temps de préparer une réponse.

- Euh… Non, non, je… j'ai un pied-à-terre en ville, bien sûr…J'habite chez une vieille tante, bégaya-t-il, sans trop réfléchir.

- Une vieille tante ? Comme c'est romantique… soupira Erasa.

- Romantique ? s'étonna Videl avec scepticisme.

- En tout cas, ça veut dire que t'as pas tes vieux sur le dos; ça c'est cool, souligna Sharp avec un clin d'oeil.

Gohan les fixa les uns après les autres. Il regretta sa réponse, qui appellerait d'autres questions et d'autres réponses, aussi bancales les unes que les autres. Et leurs commentaires le désarçonnaient aussi. Un bip aigu interrompit heureusement la conversation. Videl sortit son portable avec empressement, et décrocha anxieusement. Elle hocha la tête en lâchant des réponses monosyllabiques, avant de raccrocher. Elle se leva d'un mouvement résolu.

- Il faut que j'y aille, il y a une prise d'otages à la banque, annonça-t-elle.

Les deux autres se contentèrent d'acquiescer avec indifférence. Gohan la suivit des yeux avec étonnement, alors qu'elle se précipitait vers la sortie du réfectoire.

- Mais, elle va où ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle va aider la police. Ils l'appellent parfois. Tu sais que Videl n'est rien moins que la fille du grand Satan, n'est-ce pas ? expliqua Erasa.

- Bah… Mais c'est qu'une lycéenne, quand même, objecta Gohan avec incrédulité.

- Videl est très forte, tu sais. Elle t'étonnerait. Même moi, elle peut me battre dans ses bons jours, répliqua Sharp.

- Ouais…Elle le bat à tous les coups, en fait. Il a du mal à le digérer, rectifia Erasa, tu sais qu'il lui est même arrivé de battre son père ? Une fois ou deux…

Gohan plissa les yeux. Il se souvenait de Satan. Il avait rarement vu un si piètre combattant, quoiqu'en pensent tous ces gens ignorants. Videl, quant à elle, était minuscule. Il se replongea dans le détail de son assiette. Il restait surpris qu'on appelle une si jeune fille, si frêle, pour une chose aussi sérieuse qu'une prise d'otages. Son esprit finit par lui souffler la conclusion évidente: ce qu'elle allait faire était dangereux et pouvait menacer sa vie. Ils croyaient tous si aveuglément dans le mensonge d'hercule, qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à exposer sa gamine, comme si elle pouvait venir à bout de types sans scrupule avec des flingues. Ce n'était pas très juste.

Il se mit à jouer avec sa nourriture. Mais, de toute façon, rien n'avait été très juste depuis le Cell game. Il était bien placé pour en juger. Mais sa conscience le travaillait. Cette fille était comme lui finalement, elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Rien fait, pour qu'on lui pose tous ces espoirs sur les épaules. Et Hercule, qui était un menteur et un lâche, préférait la laisser mettre sa vie en péril, plutôt que de reconnaître qu'il était un usurpateur.

Il se leva subitement, sans se soucier des sursauts de surprise d'Erasa et de Sharp.

- Faut que j'y aille. On se retrouve tout à l'heure pour le cours, annonça-t-il.

Il quitta la table sans leur laisser le temps de poser plus de questions.

Il monta sur la terrasse du lycée et, après s'être assuré que personne ne se trouvait aux environs, prit son envol. Depuis le ciel, il n'eut aucun problème pour repérer les barrages de police autour d'un bâtiment imposants. Il réussit à atterrir dans une ruelle à l'écart et tenta de fendre la foule jusqu'à la façade du bâtiment.

Il fut aussitôt stoppé par un policier.

- Hey, là, petit ! Où crois-tu que tu vas comme ça ?

- Je…euh… voulais... voir.

- C'est pas un spectacle, gamin, c'est dangereux. T'as pas plutôt école ? Circule !

Gohan fut repoussé fermement dans la masse agglutinée des curieux. Il battit en retraite. Evidemment, on avait aucune raison de le laisser s'approcher. Il s'aperçut aussi qu'il était identifiable, le policier n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître un simple lycéen. Et l'endroit grouillait de caméras et de photographes. S'il devait agir, il n'avait aucune envie d'être reconnu d'une manière ou d'une autre, encore moins de passer à la télévision.

Il chercha un recoin isolé et se débarrassa du veston que Chichi l'avait contraint à porter. Il sortit également son chèche de son sac et l'enroula autour de son cou et sur sa bouche. Il cacha son sac entre deux poubelles et monta son niveau pour se transformer et changer sa couleur de cheveux. Il estima alors, que, s'il arrivait à se déplacer suffisamment vite, et à rester à l'écart des yeux trop curieux, personne ne serait en mesure de l'identifier.

Il s'éleva jusqu'aux toits des immeubles avoisinants la banque. Il trouva un point de vue intéressant, qui lui permettait d'observer l'entrée principale. Son sang se figea lorsqu'il remarqua que Videl était totalement à découvert, et semblait parlementer avec les preneurs d'otages armés, qui tentaient une sortie en tenant une femme en joue.

Refermant sa main comme pour mimer un pistolet, Gohan pointa son doigt en direction de celui qui retenait l'otage. Il ferma un œil et essaya de viser, dans l'intention de générer un rayon d'énergie. Mais, sans ses jumelles, il était trop loin pour se rendre compte. Il aurait pu blesser la femme. Il se jeta alors dans les airs et décocha un coup de pied d'une rapidité foudroyante dans la tête du preneur d'otage. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et s'étala sans connaissance, tandis que la femme poussait un hurlement d'effroi et de surprise.

Gohan n'attendit pas pour enchaîner avec le guetteur qui fut aussitôt hors-jeu. Le troisième malfaiteur, qui semblait être le chef et discutait avec Videl, ne chercha pas à comprendre; il ouvrit aussitôt le feu sur elle, dans un réflexe presque nerveux. Gohan eut tout juste le temps se jeter sur Videl pour faire écran de son corps, en augmentant son énergie pour parer les balles. A quelques mètres d'eux, la carrosserie des véhicules blindés d'intervention se vérola instantanément de multiples traces d'impacts.

L'homme vida la totalité de son chargeur. Gohan sentait Videl retenir son souffle tout le temps que ça dura, instinctivement agrippée à sa chemise, la tête dans les épaules. Quand le silence se fit, elle leva ses yeux limpides, perdus et surpris vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde, et il eut l'impression oppressante qu'elle le reconnaissait. C'était impossible bien sûr. Son chèche noir le laissait voir que ses yeux et sa forme de niveau supérieur avait transformé ses prunelles en perles translucides. En plus, elle le connaissait à peine, ses trait ne lui étaient pas familiers encore. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle puisse l'identifier dans un si court instant. Pourtant, si elle avait dit son nom, à cet instant précis, il n'aurait pas été étonné.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à cette idée de faire son chemin, et se retourna vers le tireur à court de munition, qu'il assomma d'un seul coup sous les murmures stupéfaits des spectateurs qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui, malgré la distance de sécurité qui les séparait.

Il regarda autour de lui pour considérer l'étendue des dégâts. La femme prise en otage semblait saine et sauve. Elle s'était jetée au sol et était, de toute façon, toujours restée derrière le tireur. Les trois complices étaient inconscients. Gohan ramassa les armes encore susceptibles d'être chargées et les balança en direction des policiers, qui ne parvenaient pas à reprendre leurs esprits pour réagir et sortir de leurs abris, derrière les blindés.

Videl l'observait avec des yeux écarquillés.

- Ils ne sont que trois ? Il n'y en a pas d'autres ? demanda Gohan.

Elle secoua négativement la tête, incapable de sortir un son. Gohan reprit son souffle et s'éleva pour repartir.

- Attends ! cria Videl.

Il se tourna vers elle et suspendit son envol.

- Mais…Qui es-tu ? s'écria t-elle.

Il mit le doigt sur sa bouche, en guise de silence, et s'envola en trombe. Il était rassuré. Son sentiment qu'elle l'avait reconnu, n'avait été qu'une fausse impression. Il s'inquiétait pour rien.

Videl le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point dans le ciel. Elle ouvrit alors son poing pour observer ce qu'elle tenait dans la main. Tandis qu'elle s'était agrippée à sa chemise, par un réflexe qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé sur le coup, des papiers avaient glissé de sa poche. Elle les avait saisis quand il s'était détourné d'elle pour s'occuper du dernier malfaiteur.

Elle haussa les sourcils en constatant qu'il s'agissait de tickets de cantine de son propre lycée.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

- Hey, Gohan ! On t'a cherché pour manger !

Gohan détourna les yeux du magazine qu'il parcourait rêveusement, en mangeant son sandwich sur l'une des tables de pique-nique du parc du lycée. Erasa s'avançait vers lui, suivie de Videl et Sharp qui discutaient avec vivacité. Il leur sourit et les salua d'un signe de la main en avalant sa bouchée.

- On t'as pas vu à la cantine, tu boudes ? susurra Sharp avec un faux air séducteur.

Gohan eut un petit rire nerveux. Il ne savait jamais vraiment quand il fallait prendre Sharp au sérieux.

- Pas du tout, je… J'ai préféré pique-niquer aujourd'hui. Il fait beau et, en fait, je remets plus la main sur mes tickets de cantine…

- Tiens donc ? Quel distrait, commenta Videl.

- Oui, mais au moins, il est fringué normalement aujourd'hui, les filles ! releva Sharp, à croire qu'il avait mis son costume que pour nous foutre la honte à la cantine, hier.

Gohan se contenta de hausser les épaules. Pour mieux se fondre dans la norme vestimentaire, il avait décidé de mettre au point un stratagème qui consistait à se changer sur le chemin du lycée. Ça lui faisait perdre un peu de temps sur le trajet, mais il se sentait plus à l'aise et ça évitait des discussions sans fin avec sa mère.

- Et alors, au fait, Videl, ta prise d'otage, hier, comment ça s'est fini ? demanda Gohan pour changer de sujet de conversation.

- T'es pas au courant ? s'écria Erasa.

- T'as pas regardé la télé ? Dis donc, faut sortir un peu le nez de tes bouquins ! ajouta Sharp. Il y a un type super fort qui est intervenu, Videl a rien eu le temps de faire.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Gohan.

- Le ninja doré, minauda Erasa, les yeux luisants.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Gohan, c'est quoi ça « le ninja doré » ?

- C'est comme ça que les journalistes l'ont appelé, expliqua Videl, tu sais vraiment rien de tout ça, Gohan ?

La question était posée sur un ton qui mit Gohan mal à l'aise. Il se contenta de secouer la tête négativement.

- Il a fait rempart de son corps pour sauver Videl, tu te rends compte ? Tout a été filmé, renchérit Erasa avec émotion.

- Je dois reconnaître que c'est vrai… Mais c'est un dingue, il aurait pu faire tuer des gens. Il a l'air sacrément sûr de lui. Finalement c'était du bon boulot, conclut Videl.

- Et… on ignore qui c'est, c'est ça ? souffla Gohan, hésitant.

Videl s'assit à côté de lui, sur le banc, et se pencha vers lui en le dévisageant avec un air suspicieux.

- Pourquoi, tu as une idée ? grinça-t-elle.

- Moi ? Non ! Pourquoi j'aurais une idée ? Je viens tout juste d'apprendre qu'il existait.

Elle leva des yeux réprobateurs vers lui. Elle inspira subitement et s'écarta lentement de lui, sans le lâcher du regard. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Le torturer, le soupçonner. Il lui avait sauvé la vie hier. Il aurait pu rester tranquillement à table, à écouter le babillage d'Erasa en se remplissant l'estomac. Mais il était venu à sa rescousse, et il fallait bien reconnaître qu'à son arrivée, Videl n'était pas exactement en position de force. Il avait réglé la question en un claquement de doigts, sans blessé, sans attente interminable, sans même le temps de l'angoisse et du stress. Comme toujours, quand il s'agissait de bien faire, les choses se retournaient contre lui. Il n'aspirait qu'à une vie normale et tranquille.

- Regarde ! Il y a une photo, là ! Il est pas super mignon ? intervint Erasa en plaquant un journal sous le nez de Gohan.

Gohan détailla le cliché avec intérêt, rassuré sur le fait qu'il était littéralement impossible de l'identifier. La photo n'était pas très nette et le chèche noir sur son visage ne laissait rien voir. Sans compter sa tignasse platine.

- Arrête ça, Erasa… marmonna Sharp, il est masqué ! Comment peux-tu présumer qu'il est mignon ? C'est stupide !

- Moi, je trouve que ça se sent, c'est évident, objecta Erasa, sans se démonter par l'air affligé de Sharp. Toi qui l'as approché de près, Videl, t'en penses quoi ?

- Je sais pas, Erasa… Je sais pas s'il est mignon mais je travaille à savoir à quoi il ressemble, t'inquiète pas, siffla Videl.

La sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit. Le groupe d'amis se dirigea vers la salle de sport. Gohan découvrait encore la configuration du campus pharaonique et fut soulagé d'être guidé dans ce dédale de bâtiments. Avec des structures pareilles, la scolarité ici coûtait relativement cher. Il avait eu une bourse mais elle n'avait pas suffi à couvrir tous les frais. Il avait payé grâce à l'argent qu'il avait gagné, en faisant croire à sa mère qu'il avait obtenu des aides en plus de la bourse. C'est elle qui avait tenu à ce qu'il fréquente ce lycée en particulier, le meilleur, _toujours le meilleur, pour le meilleur_. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté d'y renoncer pour une question d'argent. Comme toujours, Gohan avait trouvé une solutions. Comme il gagnait bien plus qu'un simple serveur à temps partiel, qu'il était officiellement grâce à Barney, il dissimulait une partie de ses recettes à sa mère. Et il avait pu, grâce à son pactole caché, fournir l'argent qui manquait.

C'était le premier cours de sport de l'année. Ils commencèrent par une petite course d'endurance, sous l'œil implacable d'un professeur, absolument immobile au milieu du stade, et dont le sifflet impitoyable placardait la moindre tentative d'échappatoire de ceux qui auraient voulu ralentir ou s'arrêter. Gohan s'efforçait de mesurer son pas et se contentait de maintenir une vitesse acceptable, en attendant la fin du temps imparti. Il avisa Erasa, qui peinait un peu mais n'hésitait pas à discuter, dès que le professeur détournait son attention, avec une rousse qui courait à la même lamentable vitesse qu'elle.

Il fut étonné de la vitesse et de l'endurance de Videl. Sharp avait aussi une bonne foulée et Gohan avait décidé de se tenir en retrait de lui. Il avait remarqué qu'il avait un esprit de compétition aiguisé et qu'il supportait mal d'être surpassé. Concernant Gohan, tout ça l'indifférait et il préférait rester dans le rôle de l'intellectuel maladroit. Il s'inquiétait surtout pour les épreuves de force ou de rapidité qui risquaient de le trahir. Il se méfiait de Videl. Comme Erasa l'avait souligné, elle l'avait approché de très près lors de la prise d'otage, et un détail avait pu lui échapper. C'était une fouineuse, elle était maline.

A l'issue de cette épreuve, le professeur nota scrupuleusement les résultats qu'il avait observés concernant chaque élève. Puis il les rassembla et les amena jusqu'à une salle où un dojo avait été installé. Dès qu'il entra Gohan se renfrogna. Il voulait absolument éviter tout sport de lutte, au cours duquel il risquait de se dévoiler. Il avait espéré que ce genre de discipline ne serait pas imposée mais il comprit, en voyant le tatami, qu'il avait peu de chance d'y échapper. Ses sens se mirent en alerte.

- Pour votre premier cours, nous avons une surprise ! annonça le professeur fièrement.

C'était un homme entre deux âges qui s'étaient montré plutôt revêche et autoritaire jusqu'ici, un peu militaire sur les bords. Son ton changea subitement et sa voix s'anima d'une certaine excitation, presque enfantine, qui piqua aussitôt la curiosité et même l'inquiétude des lycéens. Ils se turent et se concentrèrent sur ses paroles.

- Le grand Hercule vous fait l'honneur d'une démonstration d'arts martiaux !

Un murmure de stupéfaction parcourut le groupe de jeunes tandis que Satan apparaissait avec son éternel air triomphant, le visage éclairé d'un sourire franc et sûr de lui.

- Videl, t'aurais pu nous mettre au courant, marmonna Sharp.

- Je savais pas, souffla Videl avec étonnement.

Hercule s'avança au milieu du tapis.

- Pour votre premier cours de lutte, j'ai accepté de vous faire une petite démonstration. J'espère que ça vous inspirera et que ça vous motivera pour l'année entière… Si vous travaillez bien, je reviendrai vous voir à la fin de l'année. Mais n'espérez pas atteindre mon niveau, ça demande énormément de talent et d'entraînement !

Gohan s'adossa au mur et croisa les bras. Devant lui, les autres étudiants buvaient les paroles du champion avec un air émerveillé.

- Alors ? Qui est volontaire pour être mon partenaire.

Plusieurs élèves levèrent la main avec entrain. Hercule laissa son regard navigué sur la classe réunie. Gohan l'observait d'un air mauvais, à moitié dissimulé dans les derniers rangs. Le mieux que Satan pouvait faire, pour se faire mousser, était de proposer de battre des adolescents sans aucune notion de combat, et sans aucun entraînement. Et il en tirerait encore gloire et admiration tandis qu'il avait été si minable au Cell Game, pleurnichant pour sa vie. Le revoir lui rappelait ce terrible combat et tout ce qu'il y avait perdu.

- Toi ! N'aie pas peur ! Tu as l'air timide mais je vois bien que tu en meurs d'envie ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement en pointant Erasa du doigt.

- Moi ? murmura-t-elle avec un mouvement de recul. Euh… Non, non, Monsieur Satan, je…

- Mais si ! Allons, viens ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, voyons.

Erasa fit instinctivement un pas en arrière et se cogna contre Gohan qui était juste derrière elle. Il assistait la scène avec un dégoût contenu. Désigner Erasa lui parut le comble de la lâcheté. Gohan mit la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et l'écarta doucement.

- Je vais y aller à sa place, Monsieur Satan, Erasa a horreur du combat, coupa Gohan.

Son regard croisa celui de son amie, et elle lui adressa un hochement de tête reconnaissant. Satan fronça un peu les sourcils.

- Je ne vous fais pas peur quand même ? demanda Gohan avec un sourire qu'il voulait candide.

- Mais non, voyons, mon garçon ! Si tu y tiens, ce sera entre nous deux, répliqua Hercule avec un rire sonore.

Gohan s'avança jusqu'à lui. Il savait qu'il devait se retenir. Il devait y aller très doucement même, mais l'occasion d'égratigner le champion déchaînait une jubilation difficile à maitriser. Les deux combattants se mirent en position. Hercule planta ses yeux dans ceux de Gohan. Une ombre passa sur son visage et le jeune homme le sentit se raidir subitement. Sans attendre, Gohan le mit au tapis d'une balayette lancée négligemment.

Hercule tomba à plat sur le dos, avec un bruit sourd. Gohan haussa les sourcils avec une surprise toute feinte. Les élèves se mirent à murmurer avec effroi sur le bord du ring.

- Gohan ! Qu'est ce que tu fais? Attends le signal ! hurla le professeur avec irritation.

- Désolé, répondit piteusement le jeune homme en levant les mains en guise d'excuse.

- C'est vrai, jeune homme, il y a des règles, toussota Hercule en se relevant, c'est juste une démonstration, attends le signal…

Le champion s'épousseta longuement et fit mine de refaire quelques étirements pour s'échauffer. Gohan observait avec amusement son manège pour gagner du temps. Finalement Hercule reprit sa position.

- Comment tu dis que tu t'appelles, petit ? demanda-t-il.

- Gohan, Monsieur. Gohan Son.

Gohan vit les traits de Satan s'affaisser et un tic nerveux commença à agiter le coin de sa lèvre.

- Ouais, Gohan, reprit-il après un instant de silence, donc on attends le signal de ton professeur.

Lorsque le signal retentit, le jeune homme resta totalement immobile. Hercule lança un coup de poing. Gohan l'arrêta du creux de la main et, manoeuvrant le poing emprisonné du champion, le mit à nouveau au tapis avec un claquement retentissant.

Cette fois-ci, la réaction de l'assemblée fut moins discrète et quelques filles laissèrent échapper un cri de surprise. Gohan dévisageait Satan, allongé à ses pieds. Hercule le fixait avec incrédulité et Gohan sut qu'il l'avait définitivement reconnu.

"J'arrive pas à le croire", murmura une voix au milieu des autres, derrière les combattants.

Gohan reconnut la voix de Videl et reprit subitement conscience de la présence de ses camarades de classe. Il avait retenu ses coups, il n'avait même quasiment rien fait, mais il s'apercevait que c'était déjà trop. Il se pencha vers Hercule et lui tendit la main pour le relever.

- Allez-y, le prochain coup, vous m'aurez, je vous le garantis, chuchota-t-il d'un air complice à son adversaire.

Le champion se remit à rire avec assurance.

- Vous avez vu cette superbe démonstration d'auto-défense, n'est-ce pas ? clama-t-il à l'attention des élèves. Vous voyez que, même quand on est faible comme Gohan, le bon mouvement, au bon moment peut vous permettre de neutraliser un ennemi.

Les lycéens l'écoutaient avec un certain scepticisme.

- Maintenant, je vais attaquer Gohan, pas trop fort mais je ne lui laisserai aucune chance de se défendre, vous allez voir la différence, poursuivit Hercule.

Il se tourna vers l'adolescent et essaya de lire dans ses yeux, incertain qu'il se laisserait battre.

- Prêt, mon garçon ?

Gohan acquiesça. Hercule envoya un coup de pied qui le toucha au niveau du menton. Gohan bloqua tous ses réflexes de défense et se laissa tomber à la renverse, sans grâce, ni naturel. Hercule sourit de toutes ses dents en constatant l'effet prétendu de sa prise et éclata de rire, sous les applaudissements chaleureux des élèves et du professeur.

Gohan resta étendu sur le dos, écoutant les félicitations chaleureuses de l'enseignant, qui s'adressait à Hercule avec une admiration évidente. Il fixa le plafond et ferma les yeux, partagé entre une immense lassitude et une colère sourde.

Grâce à ses exploits, Gohan put prétexter des douleurs, qui lui épargnèrent la suite du cours. Abandonnant sa classe pour la fin de l'heure, il quitta le dojo, se rhabilla et regagna le bâtiment où se trouvaient les salles de classe. Le professeur l'avait autorisé à aller avancer ses devoirs en salle de permanence. Il repassa par son casier pour y déposer son sac de sport.

Au moment de refermer la porte métallique, son attention fut attirée par un carton blanc, qui avait été punaisé sur le battant intérieur. Il le saisit avec étonnement et le retourna. C'était une nouvelle photo. Ça faisait plus de dix jours qu'il avait accompli son dernier contrat. Les missions n'étaient pas si fréquentes. Parfois, il pouvait rester plusieurs mois sans avoir de nouvelles de Monsieur M. Parfois, il pouvait avoir trois missions en un mois.

Il observa la tête du type, un blond crasseux avec une cicatrice assez laide sur une partie du visage qui ressemblait à une brûlure. Une mine antipathique, des yeux froids et agressifs.

Gohan crispa ses doigts sur la photo. Il osait à peine se demander comment ils avaient réussi à glisser cette photo dans _son_ casier, dans _son_ lycée. Sans savoir pourquoi, il ressentait l'acte comme une intrusion dans sa vie privée, un signal pour l'avertir qu'on savait tout de lui, à tout instant. Il eut un frisson désagréable. Il resta immobile, la photo à la main, se demandant subitement ce qui arriverait s'il n'acceptait pas le marché. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver après tout ? Ce qui arriverait à coup sûr, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas assez de fric pour finir l'année au lycée et qu'il devrait trouver une explication pour sa mère. Il devrait aussi affronter sa déception. Et elle n'aurait plus assez d'argent non plus pour le précepteur de Goten.

Peut-être Gohan pourrait-il le remplacer et continuer l'enseignement de son frère. Etait-il vraiment si important qu'il termine le lycée ? Il pourrait en trouver un autre, moins cher, moins renommé. Il pourrait trouver un petit boulot pour faire bouillir la marmite, il avait quand même un peu d'économie, il pourrait… Jusqu'à quand ? Jusqu'à ce que son père revienne ? Jusqu'à ce que son père _mort_ revienne ? Et que ferait-il sans diplôme ? Des petits boulots jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?

- Tu es drôlement plus fort que je ne pensais, dit une voix dans son dos.

Il sursauta et claqua la porte de son casier. Videl était derrière lui. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et garda le silence.

- Tu t'es quand même bien débrouillé avec mon père, insista-t-elle.

- Hmm… Je l'ai eu par surprise la première fois et il a fait exprès de tomber la deuxième, qu'est-ce que tu crois, marmonna Gohan en serrant les dents.

- Peut-être… N'empêche que, même par surprise, tu l'as mis à terre.

Gohan se retourna enfin vers elle avec un sourire de composition.

- Non, je t'assure… Mais lui, m'a ruiné le dos, tu peux me croire, objecta Gohan.

- Ouais… T'avais l'air bien sûr de toi quand tu t'es porté volontaire, quand même…

- Oh, j'ai fait ça pour Erasa, la pauvre… Et puis, je savais qu'il ne m'attaquerait pas vraiment.

Elle le fixait de ses yeux glacés, perçants. Il avait toujours cette désagréable impression qu'elle le passait aux rayons X. Elle tourna son regard vers la porte du casier, qu'il avait refermée si vivement à son arrivée. Il s'en aperçut et mit un tour de clé.

- Bon, je vais bosser. Je suis vraiment à la bourre en littérature, conclut Gohan, pressé d'échapper à ses questions.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, il sentait toujours ses yeux suspicieux braqués sur son dos, qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller si mal.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Gohan s'étira et se laissa aller sur le dos de la banquette en baillant. Il consulta l'horloge au-dessus du comptoir de Barney. Il était presque dix heures. Sur la table devant lui, le livre de littérature, épais et hostile, trônait patiemment, ouvert à une page dont Gohan n'aurait même pas su dire de quoi, ou de qui, elle parlait.

La nuit était complètement tombée maintenant. Les jours commençaient à raccourcir mais le climat restait estival malgré tout. Il avait commencé l'école depuis plus de deux semaines. Pour laisser croire à Chichi qu'il travaillait comme serveur, il passait ses soirées de week-end en ville. Barney acceptait volontiers qu'il campe dans sa cafétéria, où il mettait son temps à profit pour tenter désespérément d'apprivoiser la littérature classique, ou d'autres matières rebelles à son excellence. Chichi était si _fière_. C'était une chose précieuse pour lui que cette lueur d'attendrissement et d'admiration dans l'œil de sa mère, quand elle le voyait partir « travailler », sans oublier ses bouquins de classe « pour la pause ». C'était une chose précieuse mais, il le savait bien, un peu usurpée. Ce n'était pas bien grave, il la voyait heureuse, en comparaison des premières années qui avaient suivi la disparition de son père. C'est ce qui lui paraissait le plus important.

Il posa des yeux las sur le livre. Il fouilla dans son sac et ressortit le même magazine écorné qu'il trimballait partout depuis plusieurs jours. C'était un magazine de moto. Gohan s'était pris de fascination pour ces engins. Pourtant il n'en avait jamais conduit et, dans le fond, ça ne pouvait pas être plus grisant que de voler, mais tout de même…Ca lui faisait étrangement et inlassablement envie.

- Regardez-le ! Toujours dans ses bouquins.

Sharpener prit place en face de lui, une bière à la main.

- Même un vendredi soir, dans un bar... Lâche-toi, un peu, Gohan, marmonna-t-il avec un sourire.

D'un geste, il referma lourdement le livre de littérature de son camarade.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes de mieux ? demanda Gohan avec amusement.

- Une bière pour commencer, répondit Sharp en avançant un verre fraîchement tiré devant lui. En fait, j'attends les filles, on a pas trop de plans.

Gohan reposa le magazine pour prendre quelques gorgées. Sharp remarqua aussitôt le journal, et le tira jusqu'à lui, en admirant le prototype en couverture.

- T'aimes la moto ? demanda-t-il, un peu étonné.

- En fait, j'ai jamais essayé mais ça me tente furieusement.

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de Sharp et une étincelle illumina ses prunelles.

- Hmm… Je sais ce qu'on pourrait faire ce soir je vais t'emmener voir des courses. On pourra même sûrement trouver un pote pour te faire essayer.

- Essayer quoi ? demanda Videl qui venait d'arriver.

Sharp leva la tête.

- Une petite course, ça te tente, Videl ?

Elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette en le poussant pour se faire de la place. Elle fit une moue indiquant qu'elle paraissait réfléchir.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu cours, Gohan ?

- Courir ?...Non, je disais juste que j'avais bien envie d'essayer une moto, protesta-t-il en levant les mains.

- Goohaan ! Tu es là ? Tu ne rentres pas chez toi le week-end ? s'exclama Erasa.

Elle arrivait, les mains encombrées de deux verres de bières. Elle en posa un devant Videl et prit place en face d'elle tandis que Gohan lui faisait une place pour s'assoir à côté de lui.

- C'est vrai, tu ne rentres pas chez tes parents ? releva Videl.

Gohan se raidit un peu. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû donner l'endroit exact d'où il venait. Il devrait jongler avec ses mensonges jusqu'à la fin du lycée maintenant.

- Non, pas toujours, répondit-il évasivement.

- Alors ? Cette course, coupa Sharp avec impatience.

- Oh, non ! Pas de moteurs ce soir, j'ai horreur de ça. C'est plein de mecs grossiers et bourrés, et, une fois sur deux, y a des accidents, c'est chiant, grogna Erasa.

- Allez, une course ou deux, si je gagne, je t'invite en boite avec le pactole, insista Videl.

- Et Gohan rêve d'essayer une moto, ajouta Sharp.

Erasa fit un geste de résignation.

- C'est quoi ces courses? demanda Gohan avec curiosité, ça a pas l'air très « réglementé ».

- Ça l'est pas vraiment, confirma Sharp.

- Tu fais des choses hors la loi, Videl ? s'étonna Gohan malicieusement.

Videl se renfrogna et planta ses yeux glacés dans les siens. Il la défia du regard, sans faillir, attendant sa réponse.

- Parfois, admit-elle, et toi ?

- Parfois…

Elle baissa finalement les yeux et vida son verre d'une traite. Il sembla à Gohan qu'elle rougissait légèrement et il eut l'impression, pour une fois, de l'avoir prise en défaut. Elle reposa son verre brusquement.

- Allons-y ! décréta-t-elle, embarrassée de sentir Sharp qui riait sous cap à côté d'elle.

Ils prirent place dans l'engin de Videl. Elle sortit de la ville et se dirigea dans vers une sorte de hameau à quelques kilomètres de la bordure de la métropole.

Derrière quelques champs plongés dans l'obscurité, Gohan eut la surprise de découvrir une vaste aire de terre battue, éclairée par des alignements de braseros et quelques lampadaires reliés à des groupes électrogènes. A mieux observer, il s'aperçut que les différentes torches balisaient une piste sur laquelle des véhicules en tout genre roulaient anarchiquement, soulevant la terre et la poussière, dans une sorte de course désordonnée.

On pouvait distinguer une foule agglutinée près de ce qui paraissait être le point de contrôle. Videl se posa à l'écart.

- C'est quoi, ici, exactement ? demanda Gohan, fasciné par la bizarrerie de l'endroit.

- C'est une piste clandestine, expliqua Sharp. On joue de l'argent, on courre. Et personne ne demande rien à personne.

- Ouais, ben fais gaffe parce que c'est plein de pochtrons sans trop de manières aussi, grommela Erasa.

- Je suis là en cas de pépin, tu sais, releva Videl qui se voulait rassurante.

- Moi aussi, s'il te plaît, précisa Sharp.

Gohan ne les écoutait plus. Il s'enfonçait déjà distraitement dans l'attroupement. Une baraque à frites vendait tout un tas de boissons et diffusait de la musique à un volume insupportable si on restait trop proche. Un brouhaha joyeux montait de l'assemblée, des rires, des cris aussi, et bien sûr des bruits de moteurs qu'on réglait.

Le cortège des coureurs du moment dépassa le point de contrôle avec un vacarme assourdissant. Gohan observa les différents véhicules qui se défiaient. Des motos, des voitures, tout un tas d'engins bricolés, indéfinissables, sortis de l'imagination torturés d'aficionados. Tous avaient en commun de s'accommoder du sol instable de la terre battue et de rouler vite. Les spectateurs hurlèrent avec un enthousiasme qui frôlait l'hystérie sur leur passage.

Sur une petite estrade, un type avec un chapeau de cow-boy et un micro égraina l'ordre de placement actuel des concurrents. A son annonce, le haut-parleur eut du mal à couvrir les cris et les sifflets du public. Quand les coureurs eurent dépassé le point de contrôle pour entreprendre un nouveau tour, l'agitation retomba à peu près.

Gohan sentit une main sur son épaule.

- T'as envie d'essayer ? Il va falloir t'entraîner, avant.

Il se retourna. Videl était à côté de lui et lui souriait. Il se fit la réflexion que c'était la première fois qu'elle lui souriait si spontanément, sans malice, sans arrière-pensée. Il sentait sa propre excitation à être ici.

- Tu vas… faire une course ? demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

- J'y compte bien. Si je gagne quelques billets, ce sera pas mal, répondit-elle avec aplomb.

Il remarqua une étincelle dans ses yeux.

- T'as une moto ?

Elle se contenta de brandir une capsule qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Elle la jeta négligemment sur le sol et un engin rutilant apparut sous les yeux éberlués de Gohan.

Videl saisit le casque qui y était accroché et mima une révérence.

- Et voilà, annonça-t-elle.

Gohan plissa les yeux, admirant la moto qui semblait quasiment neuve.

- Hey, Gohan, j'en ai une pour toi, si ça te tente, héla Sharp derrière lui.

Gohan se retourna. Son ami lui indiqua d'un geste du pouce une autre moto un peu plus loin derrière lui. Elle paraissait nettement plus usagée que celle de Videl mais laissait apparaître une mécanique redoutable.

- Bon. Moi, je vais m'inscrire pour le prochain départ. Vous avez qu'à vous amuser en attendant, annonça Videl avant de disparaître dans la masse des spectateurs en direction de l'estrade.

Gohan s'approcha de la moto que Sharp lui avait désignée et en fit le tour pour essayer de repérer les commandes, qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'étudier dans plusieurs magazines spécialisés.

- Hey, Son, juste une chose. Tu casses, tu payes. T'as les moyens ? avertit Sharp en croisant les bras.

Gohan finit d'examiner l'engin avant de l'enfourcher d'un geste sûr. Il testa un peu l'assise et la meilleure position à adopter, puis se releva.

- J'ai les moyens, répliqua-t-il sans hésitation.

Erasa apparut avec un pack de bières.

- Arg ! Toujours aussi classe, les mecs ici ! Vous voulez savoir le nombre de mains au cul que j'ai essuyées pour pouvoir acheter ce truc ? s'exclama-t-elle avec agacement.

- Pas vraiment, lâcha Sharp sans même un regard.

- Alors, Gohan, ça se présente comment ? reprit Erasa, sans relever la réponse désobligeante de Sharp.

Gohan se contenta de lui sourire et mit le contact. Sharp avait pris les bières des bras d'Erasa et en ouvrait déjà une.

- Tu sais comment on fait ? s'étonna t-il en voyant Gohan ajuster les commandes.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de répondre, la moto partit en trombe, dérapant légèrement, sous l'impulsion trop brutale que Gohan venait de lui donner. Sharp l'observa faire quelques tours avec stupeur. Erasa lui prit une bière des mains.

- Ce type est… vraiment surprenant, conclut-il.

Gohan se laissa rapidement emporter par l'excitation. Il avait étudié la conduite uniquement dans les livres et les magazines, et dut s'adapter aux réactions du moteur. Mais, grâce à sa force et à la maitrise de ses gestes, le poids de la moto ne lui était pas un handicap et il parvenait assez facilement à maintenir son équilibre. Comme il s'y était attendu, cela lui plut. Il avait une impression, à la fois de liberté et de puissance, étrangement différente de celle qu'il pouvait ressentir quand il volait ou quand il se battait. C'était un peu tout à la fois. Il fit un large tour avant de retrouver Sharp et Evana, qui s'était installés autour d'un brasero.

- C'est incroyable, Gohan ! s'écria Erasa en le saluant de sa bouteille.

- Tu veux nous faire croire que t'as jamais conduit ce genre de trucs avant ? marmonna Sharp.

- Bah… j'ai pas mal étudié dans les bouquins, surtout.

- C'est pour ça que t'aimes autant les livres, tu peux vraiment apprendre n'importe quoi, nota Erasa.

- Quand même, maugréa Sharp.

- Je suis de la prochaine course, annonça Videl qui revenait vers eux.

Elle se figea en voyant Gohan.

- Comment ça se passe ? demanda-t-elle avec suspicion à Sharp.

- Comment ça se passe ? Je crois que ce mec nous baratine. Il a sûrement déjà conduit une moto. Il s'est à peine cassé la figure une fois ou deux, râla Sharp.

- Sois pas jaloux, mon chou, railla Erasa en faisant mine de lui envoyer un baiser, ça s'appelle du talent… Je t'expliquerai un jour ce que c'est…

Videl s'assit à côté d'eux sans un mot. Elle observait Gohan qui coupait le contact pour les rejoindre. Il s'empara d'une bière et scruta la course qui passait une fois de plus, provoquant l'excitation sonore de la foule, puis l'annonce du cow-boy au micro.

- Je vais m'inscrire aussi, annonça-t-il calmement.

- Quoi ? Tu es fou, coupa Videl.

Il la toisa, imperturbable et elle cilla devant le masque inhabituel qu'elle découvrit sur son visage. Il était subitement impassible, tranquille, sûr de lui.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je _peux_ faire ça.

- Gohan… c'est dangereux, objecta Erasa.

- Dangereux. C'est pas un problème, je sais que je peux le faire, insista Gohan.

- Les autres concurrents sont pas des agneaux, tu sais. Et je te rappelle qu'il y a pas trop de règles, reprit Videl.

- Moi non plus je suis pas toujours un agneau, ça tombe bien, répliqua-t-il, à nouveau tourné vers la piste.

- Bah dis donc, on est loin des soirées « littérature classique », releva Sharp avec sarcasme.

- Et s'il a un accident ? s'écria Videl avec réprobation.

- Je vais m'inscrire, décréta Gohan en se levant.

- Il est taré, conclut Sharp avec un sourire amusé, en le regardant s'éloigner.

- Tu devrais essayer de le dissuader, au lieu de faire des commentaires à la con, protesta Videl avec irritation.

Elle se leva à son tour et courut à sa suite.

- Gohan ! Ne fais pas ça, c'est stupide. C'est _vraiment_ dangereux, si tu n'as jamais conduit avant. Tu n'as aucune expérience…

Il se tourna vers elle et la prit par les épaules. Il sourit et planta ses yeux d'onyx dans les siens.

- Videl, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais. Mais si c'est si dangereux, c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète.

- Moi ? Mais… Je l'ai fait plusieurs fois déjà…Il ne s'agit pas de moi !

- Non, il ne s'agit jamais de toi. Laisse-moi faire.

Il la planta et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à l'estrade où se tenaient les inscriptions. Elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux, tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans la foule, et se demanda s'il n'avait pas déjà un peu trop bu.

Ils durent patienter une bonne demi-heure avant d'être appelés sur la ligne de départ. Videl était préoccupée par le nombre de bières que l'attente autorisa encore. Erasa avait réussi à se procurer un second pack, et aucun des trois ne paraissait partager son anxiété à voir Gohan courir cette foutue course. Sharp restait très cynique sur la question de savoir s'il allait se planter, et avait même parié avec Erasa, que l'ivresse avait rendue complètement insouciante de tout ça. Gohan conservait son attitude totalement sûr de lui et Videl sentait même son impatience à voir la course commencer.

Ils se placèrent côte à côte et Videl repéra les concurrents qui semblaient les plus offensifs. Elle s'arrangea pour qu'ils restent à distance dans le peloton de départ. Elle avait complètement oublié son intention initiale, de se faire quelques billets en décrochant une des premières places à l'arrivée, et concentrait toute son attention sur Gohan.

Une fille en tenue très légère se dandina un instant au milieu de la piste, avant de se positionner sur le bas-côté avec le drapeau signalant le départ. Dès qu'elle l'eut abattu, le bruit des moteurs rugissant, et la poussière soulevée par les démarrages nerveux, recouvrèrent tout. Videl accéléra autant que possible pour écarter les coureurs qui gênaient ses mouvements. En quelques secondes, elle perdit Gohan des yeux. L'obscurité et la cohue des participants le noyèrent en un instant.

Gohan sentit l'adrénaline le submerger, lorsque les véhicules autour de lui s'élancèrent sur la piste d'un seul mouvement. Il dut réfréner sa jubilation qui augmenta son _ki _ involontairement. Il slaloma habilement entre les deux voitures devant lui et monta à la vitesse maximum, dès que la voie fut à peu près libre. Il fut pris au dépourvu par le premier virage, et s'aperçut qu'il aurait dût repérer le tracé avant le début de la course.

Il sentait la poussière et la terre qui éclaboussaient son visage par l'interstice de son casque, dont il n'avait pas pris la précaution de rabattre la visière. Malgré tout, il poursuivit ses efforts pour rattraper à chaque fois les coureurs qu'il voyait devant lui. Il ne savait pas dire exactement sa position dans le peloton et se contentait de dépasser chaque concurrent qu'il trouvait sur sa route, avec une joie féroce. Il évita plusieurs autres motos qui s'approchaient délibérément et dangereusement de lui.

Il redoutait les virages. La route était faiblement balisée par les braseros et il guettait avidement les mouvements de ceux qui le devançaient, pour détecter chaque tournant.

A un moment, il n'y eut plus de phares devant lui. Il ressenti tout à la fois, l'excitation d'être peut-être le premier, et l'inquiétude de ne plus être certain du chemin à prendre.

Subitement sans qu'il s'y attende, la piste marqua un dénivelé. Il n'avait pas anticipé la bosse et perdit le contrôle de la moto qui atterrit sur le bas-côté en dérapant violemment, avant de se coucher. Il fut éjecté et se cogna la tête avant de recevoir l'engin sur la jambe.

La stupéfaction et le choc l'étourdit légèrement. Il entendait le bruit des autres concurrents qui le dépassaient pour poursuivre la course. Il se dégagea péniblement. La tête lui tournait et il s'aperçut alors seulement, qu'il aurait peut-être dû modérer la bière. Il resta assis sur le sol à côté de sa moto et retira son casque. Il se passa l'avant-bras sur le visage pour essuyer la poussière et la terre, qui s'étaient infiltrées par la visière ouverte.

- Gohan !

Il se tourna en direction de la voix qui l'appelait, et plissa les yeux. Dans la pénombre, il distingua Videl, qui s'était garée à quelques mètres, et couraient jusqu'à lui. Il leva la main pour lui faire signe qu'il allait bien.

- C'est bon, j'ai rien ! annonça-t-il.

Mais elle ne se défaisait pas de sa mine anxieuse et s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, grogna-t-elle, qu'est-ce que t'as dans le crâne?

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa jambe. Son pantalon avait été déchiqueté sous l'impact de la ferraille. S'il n'avait rien de sérieux, il avait été furieusement égratigné et saignait abondamment.

- C'est rien ? Gohan, il faut te faire examiner…constata Videl en écartant le tissu autour de la blessure.

Le contact de la main de Videl sur sa peau, et la délicatesse avec laquelle elle essuyait le sang et manipulait sa jambe, lui firent courir un frisson long de l'échine. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et la laissa faire un instant. Puis il l'écarta doucement.

- Je te dis que c'est rien, souffla-t-il.

Pour illustrer sa conclusion, il se leva sans difficulté et commença à s'épousseter. Elle le fixa d'un air incrédule, tandis qu'il se préoccupait de relever la moto sans vraiment d'effort.

- Gohan…

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il était juste impensable qu'il fasse tout ça avec sa jambe en sang et… En fait, elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle devait penser. Au loin, le vrombissement des moteurs de la course, toujours en cours, parvenait jusqu'à eux. Il attendait candidement qu'elle parle.

- Il est temps de rentrer, conclut-elle simplement en se relevant à son tour.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Gohan avait vraiment aimé cette soirée. La course, l'ambiance, tout lui avait plu. Mais, en se réveillant, avec un vague mal de tête, le lendemain matin, il dut admettre que tout cela l'avait mis dans une situation compliquée et périlleuse.

Après que Videl et lui aient rejoint Erasa et Sharp, Videl avait naturellement tenu à le déposer chez lui. Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas admettre qu'il rentre à pied dans cet état, et Gohan ne pouvait pas expliquer que tout allait bien et qu'il allait simplement voler jusqu'à la parcelle 38. Son esprit était un peu embrouillé par la bière qu'il avait bue, mais il avait tout de suite compris qu'il devait trouver une bonne idée. Vite.

Il avait gagné du temps pendant que Videl et Sharp négociaient avec le loueur de moto. La moto de Gohan était dans un état lamentable, et il avait piteusement avoué qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment d'argent sur lui pour payer les dégâts. Le propriétaire de l'engin était une montagne de muscles tatoués, avec des poings comme des enclumes, qui ne paraissait pas décidé à laisser filer ses jeunes clients, sur la seule promesse de revenir le lendemain pour régler leur dette. Videl et Sharp s'étaient disputés sur le point de savoir, lequel des deux avait eu la bonne idée d'amener Gohan ici, et de le laisser participer à la course avec une moto qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Gohan était déjà d'humeur absente alors, pris par la fatigue et l'effet de l'alcool, assis près du brasero. Il attendait que la situation se délie sans lui et essayait de forcer son cerveau à trouver ce qu'il devrait dire, quand on lui imposerait de le déposer "chez lui". Videl et Sharp avaient finalement réussi à réunir la somme nécessaire, avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient perdu Erasa.

- Vous avez repris un pack ? J'en reviens pas, Sharp ! _Tu_ la cherches ! Et Tu la trouves ! On t'attend dans ma navette, avait hurlé Videl, apparemment excédée, en pointant son ami d'un doigt accusateur.

- Ça va ! ça va ! avait protesté Sharp en s'éloignant avec un air renfrogné.

Il s'était enfoncé dans l'assemblée joyeuse des spectateurs, pour tenter de repérer Erasa. De son côté, Videl avait saisi Gohan par le col et l'avait relevé d'un seul geste, pour le trainer jusqu'à son engin.

- Toi, je te ramène, avait-elle maugréé.

Malgré l'irritation de Videl, Gohan était resté de bonne humeur tout le temps, encore grisé par la course et le reste. Il arrivait même à s'amuser de son emportement.

- Elle habite où, ta tante ? avait grogné Videl en le faisant assoir dans son aéronef.

- Videl… Calme-toi… C'était marrant quand même, non ? Ou t'es toujours sur les dents comme ça ? avait objecté Gohan.

- Marrant ?... Gohan, t'as vu ta jambe ? ça pisse le sang encore ! T'as même pas un peu mal pour voir que c'était pas _marrant _? C'était juste _stupide._

En parlant, elle avait retiré le tissu, qu'elle avait appliqué sur les plaies, et qui était maintenant imbibé de sang. Elle se contenta de balancer le tout à l'extérieur. Gohan comprenait que son insensibilité à la douleur et sa résistance au choc devenaient trop suspectes. Il préféra se taire, conscient aussi que son ivresse le poussait à avoir des réactions trop naturelles et irréfléchies.

Videl avait fouillé dans sa boite à gants et en avait sorti un kit de secours. Elle avait entrepris de nettoyer la blessure, qui consistait essentiellement en entailles superficielles. En versant le désinfectant, elle fixa le visage de Gohan d'un air curieux.

- Tu ne sens rien ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton méfiant.

- Je crois que j'ai trop bu, répondit seulement Gohan, qui n'avait plus le courage de faire semblant.

Videl n'ajouta rien. Elle se fit la réflexion que, même bourrée au dernier stade, elle aurait fait un bond, si on lui avait versé une bouteille d'alcool sur une blessure pareille. Elle posa un bandage et son esprit releva aussi que Gohan était plus musclé qu'il n'y paraissait.

Il la regardait faire, en retenant son souffle, troublé par son contact. Il fallait aussi qu'il trouve une réponse à la question qu'elle avait posée. _Elle habite où, ta tante ?_

Sharp apparut subitement, soutenant Erasa qui chantonnait un air à peine reconnaissable.

- Erasa ! T'étais où ? demanda Videl avec inquiétude en rangeant le kit de soin.

- J'ai rencontré des mecs super-coool…Avec une guitare… Ah, j'aime la guitare, articula Erasa avec une émotion exagérée et une élocution hasardeuse, qui trahissaient son éthylisme.

Sharp leva les yeux au ciel et Videl n'insista pas, se contentant de sourire avec bienveillance. Gohan remarqua qu'elle était beaucoup moins sévère avec Erasa qu'elle ne l'était avec Sharp et lui. Quand tout le monde fut attaché, Videl mit les gaz et se tourna encore une fois vers Gohan.

- Alors, je te pose où ?

- A la Capsule, je vais t'expliquer où ça se trouve.

Qu'aurait-il pu trouver d'autre ? La maison de Bulma se trouvait dans une ville voisine de celle du lycée, pas si loin. Elle coïncidait bien avec son mensonge. Il était même satisfait de s'en tirer si bien, dans l'état où il était.

Et Videl l'avait déposé devant la Capsule. Il avait fait mine de rentrer. Le système de sécurité de Bulma l'identifia immédiatement et lui autorisa l'accès sans problème. Il parvint ainsi à donner exactement l'illusion qu'il se contentait de rentrer « chez lui ». Une fois dans le jardin, il n'avait plus eu qu'à attendre leur départ pour s'envoler tranquillement jusqu'à sa vraie maison.

Il observait les plaies sur sa jambe, en laissant couler les filets d'eau de la douche pour mieux les nettoyer. Déjà, ça ne saignait plus. Ce n'était pas si grave. Il fallait qu'il trouve une explication pour Chichi parce qu'il était rentré un peu plus tard que d'habitude.

Il se sécha et s'habilla en prenant la précaution de vérifier que son pantalon ne laissait rien paraître de sa blessure. Quand il apparut dans la cuisine, la table du petit déjeuner était déjà débarrassée et Goten était en train d'étudier. Chichi avait laissé un plat pour lui. Elle se tenait derrière son cadet, vérifiant minutieusement ce qu'il écrivait.

- Te voilà ! Tu es rentré tard, chéri, salua-t-elle en voyant Gohan.

- Barney a eu un souci avec un frigo qui a lâché, nous avons dû trier et répartir tout le stock dans la chambre froide avant de fermer. Je n'ai pas voulu le laisser tout seul, expliqua Gohan d'une voix monocorde.

Sa mère eut un petit sourire et reporta son attention sur le cahier de Goten.

- On ira quand même pêcher tout à l'heure, hein ? demanda craintivement Goten à son frère.

Gohan sourit et hocha la tête en enfournant la nourriture dans sa bouche. Il observa Chichi et Goten qui discutaient les résultats de l'exercice. Goten essayait vainement de plaider sa cause sur les erreurs qu'il avait commises. Il finit par ramasser une tape sur le crâne et dut tout recommencer. Chichi se détourna de lui et commença à ranger les courses qu'elle venait de ramener.

- Maman… Je pensais à une chose, hasarda Gohan avec hésitation.

Elle se retourna et le fixa avec attention, attendant la suite.

- Hem… Le trajet pour l'école est un peu long… Et tu sais, je vais avoir besoin de rester tard à l'école pour travailler parfois… Je me demandais…Si Bulma était d'accord, je pourrais peut-être aller dormir chez elle la semaine.

Chichi fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu penses que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? répliqua-t-elle, visiblement contrariée par l'idée de son fils.

- Bah… Les autres élèves s'étonnent un peu que j'habite si loin. Et je n'ai pas de moyen de transport…Je ne peux pas vraiment leur expliquer que je viens en volant. Si j'étais chez Bulma, ce serait plus crédible, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Tu as honte de ce que tu es, Gohan ? Tu n'as qu'à leur dire, tout simplement.

Gohan se raidit imperceptiblement. Sa mère ne se rendait pas compte à quel point sa proposition lui compliquerait la vie. Surtout au milieu de gens qui étaient convaincus qu'Hercule, le père de Videl, était l'homme le plus fort du monde et le sauveur de l'humanité. En réalité, il réalisait que sa mère avait une vision très simplifiée du monde extérieur. Il leva les yeux sur elle.

- Maman… Je t'assure, le trajet me fatigue. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de travail et j'ai plusieurs matières à rattraper, reprit-il sur un ton implorant.

Cette fois-ci, son argument fit mouche. Les traits de Chichi se radoucirent lentement. Elle se retourna pour poursuivre sa tâche.

- Si Bulma est d'accord. Il ne faudra pas la déranger, conclut-elle simplement.

- Je passerai la voir avant d'aller travailler, promit Gohan en reprenant son petit déjeuner.

Il avait reçu un texto. Ce soir, 22 heures 30, une adresse. Trois lignes sans commentaire qui rendirent Gohan nerveux pour le reste de la journée. Ce rendez-vous avait été annulé plusieurs fois depuis dix jours. Les cibles n'étaient pas toujours prévisibles. Gohan était partagé entre l'espoir, qu'une fois encore, il s'agirait d'une fausse alerte, et la nécessité de toucher la paye. Il devait rembourser Sharp et Videl pour la moto. Et la facture de l'école pour le mois ne tarderait pas à tomber. Il n'avait pas les moyens de payer les deux. Toutes ses économies avaient servie à régler les frais d'équipement et d'inscription annuelle.

Il rêvait aussi de s'acheter une moto. C'était une idée qu'il caressait sans trop y croire. Mais depuis cette nuit, elle le taraudait plus rudement qu'elle ne l'avait fait jusqu'ici. _Tout ça est secondaire_. Il considérait que le prix de l'escapade de cette nuit était déjà de l'argent perdu. L'argent ne devait servir que pour Chichi, pour la famille. Il s'agissait uniquement de cela. Il s'était juré de ne pas en devenir dépendant autrement. Mais déjà, il avait conscience que ses principes partaient à la dérive.

Bien qu'il ne lui ait plus rendu visite depuis plus d'un an, Bulma lui fit bon accueil quand il se présenta à la Capsule.

- Alors ? Quoi de neuf chez vous ? demanda-t-elle en prenant place en face de lui avec une tasse de café.

- Tout le monde va bien. Je vais à l'école, tu sais.

- Oh ! Vraiment ? C'est super ! Quel lycée ?

- Le lycée Satan.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Trunks et Végéta qui sortaient de la salle d'entrainement.

- Gohan ! Goten est avec toi ? demanda aussitôt le petit garçon.

- Non, pas aujourd'hui. Tu devrais passer le voir des fois. Ma mère ne le laisse pas trop sortir tout seul. Bonjour Végéta.

Le saïyen eut un hochement de tête en guise de réponse et se servit à boire dans le frigo, après avoir laissé Trunks attraper une canette de soda.

- Le lycée Satan, tu dis ? reprit Bulma en allumant une cigarette. C'est très cher…

- Oui… Bah, j'ai eu une bourse, une chance, hein ?

- Les bourses ne couvrent pas tout, releva Bulma. Ta mère s'en sort quand même ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai trouvé un petit boulot comme serveur le soir.

- Serveur ? s'exclama involontairement Végéta, visiblement indigné.

- Ouais, faut bien qu'il y en ait qui bossent, répliqua Bulma, en lui jetant un coup d'œil acerbe.

Elle reporta son attention sur Gohan et le dévisagea rêveusement. Gohan savait que Bulma comptait mieux que sa mère. En tout cas, elle avait une meilleure notion de ce que pouvait représenter la note du lycée Satan et un salaire de serveur étudiant. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'additionner et de soustraire et reprit.

- Justement, j'ai un service à te demander… La maison est drôlement loin de l'école et je me demandais… si je pouvais venir dormir à la Capsule, la semaine au moins.

Gohan regarda furtivement Végéta.

- …Si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il.

Bulma sourit largement.

- Qui veux-tu que ça dérange ? On a au moins une dizaine de chambres d'amis vide, sans compter les annexes qu'on avait aménagées pour les Nameks à l'époque. Certaines sont encore fonctionnelles, même si on en a viré une bonne partie.

- Tu es sûre ? Ce serait parfait, comme ça, je suis sûr de ne pas vous encombrer.

- Ça pourra même te donner l'occasion de t'entraîner un peu, tu te laisses aller, ça se voit tout de suite, maugréa Végéta.

Bulma leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il faudra juste que tu t'habitues à l'humour de Végéta, ajouta-t-elle.

- Ça devrait aller, alors. Je suis ravi, annonça Gohan.

Bulma avit voulu qu'il reste manger avec eux, mais il avait décliné l'invitation. Il ne tenait pas réellement à affronter les inévitables questions de Bulma sur la situation de la famille. Quand Chichi avait été enceinte, après la mort de son père, et dans les premières années après la naissance, les temps avaient été très durs. Bulma avait aidé comme elle avait pu. Gohan était trop jeune à l'époque pour espérer travailler. Le peu d'argent que Gokû avait laissé, quelques restes de prix de tournoi, s'était évaporé en fumée et Chichi avait eu une grossesse et un accouchement compliqués. Gohan n'avait pas été tenu au courant des problèmes d'argent à cette époque, où il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon. Mais il avait tout de suite pris conscience de leur existence.

En ouvrant ses yeux et ses oreilles, surtout quand les adultes murmuraient dans son dos, il avait compris que Bulma avait payé tous les soins. Elle avait programmé la naissance de Goten dans l'une des meilleures cliniques alors qu'il était initialement planifié que Chichi accouche à la maison avec une sage-femme. Il se souvenait d'une phrase que Bulma avait lâchée à sa mère pour la convaincre d'accepter son offre. « Ces enfants-là ne viennent pas facilement, Gohan vient de perdre son père. Ce n'est pas un risque à prendre. »

Gohan n'aimait se souvenir de ce temps-là. Il adorait son frère, il était heureux de l'avoir. Son innocence, l'ignorance dans laquelle on le tenait encore de toute la violence et la brutalité que Gohan avait vécue, en faisait un vrai rayon de soleil dans la maison. Mais sa naissance et les premières années de sa vie avaient marqué un autre passage rude dans l'existence de Gohan. L'apparition de Goten, et même encore maintenant sa ressemblance avec son père, rappelaient chaque fois celui qui n'était plus là pour les protéger des coups durs.

Gohan en déduisit que Bulma connaissait parfaitement la situation de la famille Son et pourrait s'étonner, à bien y réfléchir, que Gohan, même boursier, ait été inscrit au lycée Satan. Bulma pourrait soupçonner que Gohan avait trouvé un autre moyen pour remédier à la situation. Pour cette raison, il réalisait qu'il devait tenir sa langue au maximum.

Il mangea dans un fast-food, la photo du blond crasseux devant lui. Son visage s'était déjà imprimé dans son cerveau. Avec cette affreuse cicatrice, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Il avait vérifié l'adresse où il était censé le trouver à 22 heures 30. C'était un club. Ce détail rendait Gohan nerveux. Il ne pourrait l'avoir à distance. Il ne lui suffirait pas de se poster en haut d'un toit et d'attendre. Il y avait trop de monde devant un club. L'exercice allait être bien différent et plus périlleux que la fois précédente, il allait devoir s'approcher.

Il n'aimait pas trop ça. Quand il s'agissait de tuer des êtres sans aucune apparence humaine, freezer ou Cell, les choses étaient simples. Ils étaient affreux, ils étaient cruels, ils étaient le mal et il fallait les abattre sans aucune hésitation. Avec des gens, c'était différent. Ils avaient toutes les apparences de citoyens normaux. Et, quand il fallait, en plus, les côtoyer de plus près, cette normalité lui sautait à la figure et le torturait.

La première fois qu'il avait tué un homme en corps à corps, il avait vomi. La cible était pourtant une ordure avérée qui se livrait à un proxénétisme effréné dans des conditions effroyables, et Gohan n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait dû se retrouver directement en enfer. Il l'avait tout de suite compris, parce que sur cette mission, il était alors relativement inexpérimenté, il y avait eu un témoin, une très jeune fille qui avait tout juste son âge. Elle ne l'avait pas vu tuer le mec mais elle avait tout de suite saisi que c'était lui. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés un instant, et ce qu'il y avait lu, l'avait tout de suite assuré qu'il venait de lui rendre un service inestimable. D'ailleurs,elle n'avait jamais parlé. Pourtant il avait vomi.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne vomissait plus, mais il gardait un sentiment de malaise persistant. En plus d'être désagréable, s'approcher trop de ses victimes était dangereux. Gohan avait toujours réussi à éviter tout dommage collatéral. Il n'avait jamais éliminé que les hommes sur les photos. Pas un garde du corps, pas un larbin, pas un témoin, n'avait jamais fait les frais de son boulot. Il y veillait encore scrupuleusement. _Que les mecs sur les photos._ Mais en corps à corps, le risque était là. Le risque d'être reconnu, le risque d'être vu, le risque de supprimer sans le vouloir des gens qui n'étaient pas sur la photo.

Il fuma une cigarette sur les marches du fast-food, en s'efforçant de réunir toute la concentration nécessaire à son plan d'action. Puis, jetant son mégot, il se leva et se mit en route vers l'adresse donnée sur le texto. Le ciel s'assombrissait déjà et les lampadaires commençaient à s'allumer dans la ville. Il repensa furtivement qu'hier à la même heure, il était en route pour cette incroyable soirée.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**

**Note: Il n'y aura pas de mise à jour avant vendredi prochain, pour cause de vacances au vert.**

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour les reviews et les encouragements. Petit problème technique du site pour uploader ce chapitre, donc finalement j'ai fait un copier-coller un peu bricolé. Si la mise en forme saute un peu, soyez pas étonnés.**

**oooo0oooooo0oooo**

_**Chapitre 6**_

L'entrée du Club se situait dans une rue étroite et peu fréquentée. Gohan comprit tout de suite qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un endroit spécialement distingué. Il se tint en retrait et observa un moment les gorilles de l'entrée. Il conclut rapidement qu'il n'entrerait pas. Il semblait y avoir deux critères pour être admis, quand on était un homme : être un habitué ou être accompagné au minimum de deux filles, les plus sexy possibles. Il aurait pu essayer de s'infiltrer par une porte de service, mais il connaissait mal les lieux et ce serait une perte de temps, il avait envie d'en finir vite.

Il s'éloigna et se dirigea sans hésitation vers un quartier adjacent, dans lequel il savait pouvoir trouver des jeunes femmes ouvertes, qui ne poseraient pas de questions. Il repéra rapidement une blondinette habillée en lolita et s'approcha d'elle.

- Salut, mignon. Tu as l'air de chercher de la compagnie. Ta petite amie t'a laissé tomber ? lui glissa-t-elle aussitôt avec une voix mielleuse à l'excès.

Il sourit nerveusement. Il était toujours mal à l'aise avec ces filles.

- Bonsoir, mademoiselle, je…

- Mademoiselle ? Oh, je sens que t'es un chou, toi. Est-ce que tu veux faire le grand saut ? J'ai tout ce qu'il faut… On peut même dire que c'est ma spécialité…

Elle se dandinait ostensiblement en tirant exagérément sur son décolleté.

- Ecoutez, j'ai un service à vous demander… Vous auriez pas une copine dans le coin, aussi ? coupa Gohan, rougissant en tentant vainement d'échapper à la vue des formes que la jeune fille exposait, comme sur un étal.

- Une copine ?... T'es pas si sage que t'en as l'air, hein ? répliqua-t-elle avec malice.

Il sortit une liasse de billets de sa poche et l'agita sous ses yeux pour écourter son manège commercial. Il tenait à la main, à peu près tout ce qui lui restait de ses économies.

- Voilà. J'ai juste besoin que vous m'accompagniez pour entrer dans un club. Il faut que vous soyez deux et que vous ayez l'air…hmm… naturelles, vous voyez ? Une fois entrés, on se sépare, vous repartez.

Elle attrapa les billets d'un geste sec et les fourra dans son soutien-gorge de dentelle, que ses vêtements peinaient à couvrir complètement. Aussitôt, elle cessa ses déhanchements langoureux et prit une expression beaucoup plus posée.

- OK, moi, c'est Jade. La fille là-bas, si elle te va, c'est Orchide. On te suit, ça doit pas durer plus de deux heures, c'est bon ?

Gohan avisa un peu plus loin une brune en tenue très moulante. Il acquiesça. La petite troupe se dirigea à nouveau vers l'entrée du club. Jouant leur rôle à la perfection, les filles encadrèrent Gohan, souriantes sans se montrer trop engageantes. Ils rentrèrent sans difficulté et, arrivés dans la salle principale de l'établissement, Gohan les libéra.

- Tu sais où nous trouver si ça te tente quand même, susurra Jade à son oreille avant de s'éloigner.

Gohan sourit avec embarras et se contenta de la saluer, sans oser décliner franchement son invitation. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à ses courbes, en même temps qu'il vérifiait qu'elle et sa copine prenaient bien le chemin de la sortie. Si ça devait mal tourner, il préférait que ces filles soient loin. Elles l'avaient vu de près et pourraient le reconnaître. Personne ne devait faire le moindre lien entre elles et ce que Gohan s'apprêtait à faire.

Il consulta sa montre. Un quart d'heure. Il commanda un verre et prit place à une table proche de l'entrée. Les lieux étaient mal éclairés, tamisés par les lumières colorées et les flashs, qui animaient la piste de danse. Gohan s'enfonça autant que possible dans son recoin et se concentra pour dévisager un par un les arrivants, qui passaient inévitablement devant lui pour rejoindre la salle principale. La pénombre, et le flux des clients rendaient l'exercice difficile.

Il se redressa subitement. L'homme de la photo était là, au milieu d'un groupe de quatre personnes. Une femme élégante le tenait par le bras et un couple les accompagnait. Gohan finit son verre d'une traite et se leva pour leur emboiter le pas, comme un chat, restant prudemment en retrait parmi la petite foule.

Il suivit leur progression jusqu'à l'étage, où une salle plus petite passait une musique différente, moins forte. A cette heure-ci, l'endroit était peu peuplé. Gohan s'accouda au bar et commanda un deuxième verre. Il observa le groupe, qui s'installait à une table un peu plus loin, et soupira avec ennui. Soudainement, la femme qui accompagnait sa cible se releva et se dirigea vers lui, d'un pas décidé. Tressaillant, Gohan se tourna vers le comptoir et baissa la tête. Elle se posta juste à côté de lui, lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif et reporta son attention sur le barman.

- Jesse ! appela-t-elle.

Le barman s'approcha avec un sourire.

- Lisbeth ! ça va ? Une bouteille ?

- Ouais, s'il te plaît. On est quatre !

Gohan la dévisageait sous cap. Elle devait avoir l'âge de Bulma, son corps filiforme paraissait amoureusement entretenu et mis en valeur. Mais ses traits, parfaitement maquillés, laissaient transpirer une certaine fatigue, et même, sous le fard étalé avec soin, Gohan remarqua un cocard qui devait dater de quelques jours. Après avoir gratifié le barman d'une liasse généreuse, elle regagna sa table, sans même remarquer le jeune homme.

Il se remit à épier le groupe en croquant ses glaçons distraitement. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée. Il se rendait compte qu'il pouvait même passer la soirée à attendre vainement une occasion de trouver sa cible suffisamment isolée pour passer à l'action. En tout cas, si l'opportunité ne se présentait pas très vite, il y aurait bientôt trop de monde pour espérer quoi que ce soit.

« Lisbeth » se leva de nouveau et disparut. Gohan scruta sa montre. Il n'était là que depuis dix minutes. Il se laissa presque surprendre quand le blond crasseux quitta la table à son tour. Seul. Gohan posa vivement son verre et se mit à le suivre, le plus discrètement possible. Au moins, il n'avait pas de gardes du corps, celui-là.

Il se dirigea dans un petit couloir mal éclairé, à l'écart et entra par une porte battante dans ce qui s'avérait être des toilettes pour hommes. Gohan s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille. L'endroit semblait désert. Son adrénaline commença à monter quand il comprit que c'était sa chance.

Il écarta la porte battante avec précaution, et la maintint ouverte, en scrutant les lieux. Toutes les cabines étaient vides, portes entrouvertes, sauf la dernière. Il n'y avait strictement personne sauf lui. Gohan jeta un dernier œil dans le couloir mais là encore, il ne perçut aucune présence.

Il rabattit silencieusement la porte derrière lui, et s'approcha sans bruit du seul WC occupé. Soudain, un soupir sonore se fit entendre, qui ne ressemblait pas à celui d'un homme. Il sursauta et se figea. Il se pencha silencieusement pour examiner l'interstice laissé par le bas de la porte, et essayer de cerner ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Il comprit immédiatement où « Lisbeth » était passée. Il entendit encore des coups répétés contre la paroi. Il se retint de jurer et repartit dans le couloir obscur.

Adossé au mur extérieur, il alluma une cigarette et attendit que les amants aient fini leur affaire. Il percevait leurs ébats un peu mieux que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu mais il devait guetter la fin de la séance et se tenir prêt.

Il se remémora la suggestion de Sharp de s'habiller autrement pour « lever des filles ». Il trouvait l'expression complètement ringarde. Il visualisait bien son ami en train de poser des collets pour prendre des filles au piège et éviter qu'elles ne s'enfuient. Pourtant, contrairement à l'impression qu'il avait donnée ce jour-là, ce n'était pas une question qui indifférait Gohan. Il n'était pas niais au point de ne pas y penser à dix-sept ans. Il aurait adoré avoir une petite amie mais, encore une fois, cela lui apparaissait surtout comme une complication supplémentaire dans sa vie. Cela supposerait de mentir _encore_, mentir sur ce qu'il était vraiment, et mentir sur ce qu'il faisait vraiment. Et tous ses mensonges savants, empilés les uns sur les autres, lui paraissaient déjà très pesants, suffisamment compliqués en tout cas, même s'ils étaient indispensables à la bonne marche de son petit monde. Ajouter encore une fille au milieu de tout ça, c'était totalement impensable.

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû accepter la proposition de Jade. Avec ce genre de filles, le mensonge était le principe de la relation, personne ne sortait déçu, personne ne se permettait d'être curieux. Mais il estimait qu'il n'en était pas là. Il s'interdisait de considérer qu'il en était là.

Il se mit à rêver qu'il était un garçon normal, tandis que les gémissements étouffés de Lisbeth commençaient à promettre la fin de son attente.

Il avait bien sûr remarqué Erasa. Tout le monde remarquait Erasa, tout le monde l'aimait aussi. Elle était toujours de bonne humeur, elle était mignonne, elle était sexy. Mais Gohan avait aussi senti que Sharp la tenait pour une chasse gardée. Il se demanda à quel point ses efforts avaient des chances d'aboutir. S'il avait pu se permettre de se rapprocher d'une fille, Gohan restait persuadé qu'il serait instinctivement allé vers Videl. Videl était un défi permanent, imprévisible, implacable ; elle l'intriguait furieusement. Et, à bien y réfléchir, elle aussi avait une vie bâtie sur un mensonge. Elle était fine et Gohan ne pouvait croire qu'elle adhérait à la thèse de son père, « homme le plus fort du monde ». Elle avait un sacré flair et elle avait dû comprendre depuis bien longtemps qu'il était un lâche pleurnichard. Ce n'était pas forcément facile à vivre non plus.

Il interrompit sa pensée, en entendant l'eau du robinet couler à l'intérieur des toilettes. Il se recula dans un coin sombre du couloir et guetta la porte battante. Lisbeth l'ouvrit avec hésitation, jeta un coup d'œil dans le corridor, sans le voir, et repartit vers le bar en ajustant sa jupe.

Dès qu'elle fut suffisamment loin, Gohan entra dans les toilettes. Le blond crasseux sortait de sa cabine en bouclant négligemment sa ceinture. Il bouscula presque Gohan sans y prendre garde et se posta devant le miroir, en ouvrant le robinet à son tour. Il commença à se laver les mains.

Le jeune homme se plaça derrière lui, observant son reflet. Une fois de plus, il était temps.

- On se connait ? grogna l'homme qui avait enfin remarqué Gohan qui le scrutait par l'intermédiaire de la glace en face de lui.

Gohan ne répondit pas. En une seconde, de sa main gauche, il le saisit par l'épaule et plaqua la paume de sa main droite entre ses omoplates. Le blond crasseux eut à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils et d'ouvrir la bouche. Il eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un geste pour se défaire de son emprise. De sa main ouverte, Gohan envoya une décharge d'énergie directement dans son corps. Une décharge faible mais suffisante, il le savait, pour faire éclater son cœur et quelques autres organes, en laissant sa peau à peine brunie par la brûlure.

L'homme grimaça subitement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent une dernière fois avec stupéfaction. Il s'affaissa aussitôt. Gohan le retint et tira, sans attendre, son corps vers la cabine qu'il venait de quitter. Il l'abandonna, avachi à l'intérieur et ferma la porte.

Il n'y avait personne mais Gohan avait besoin de temps pour quitter le club, avant la découverte du cadavre.

Sans perdre un instant, il sortit des toilettes et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle où la musique jouait à un volume exagéré. Il croisa deux filles hilares qui s'avançaient vers les toilettes pour femmes en vacillant. Il s'écarta prudemment pour éviter d'attirer l'attention.

Quand il regagna la rue, il remarqua qu'une cohue épaisse s'agglutinait maintenant devant l'entrée. Les videurs avaient du mal à contenir les sollicitations des clients potentiels qui voulaient entrer. Gohan profita avec soulagement de ce que leur attention était détournée. Un jeune homme qui quitte un club si tôt dans la soirée, seul, c'était pas vraiment naturel. Et, par expérience, il savait que ces types-là étaient particulièrement observateurs et physionomistes. C'était leur boulot.

En s'éloignant du club, tout en continuant à marcher, Gohan sortit son chèche et sa veste en jean de son sac. Il devait ressembler le moins possible à celui qui était rentré avec les filles une heure plus tôt.

Il finit par s'envoler pour rejoindre Barney, comme à son habitude. Il alluma une cigarette dès qu'il eut atterri dans la petite ruelle derrière la cafétéria. Il fuma silencieusement, immobile, attendant que les battements de son cœur se calment. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir la grimace du mec, qui le rendait encore plus laid, ajouté à sa cicatrice. Gohan se fit cyniquement la réflexion, qu'il avait encore agréablement occupé les dix dernières minutes de sa vie. Et Lisbeth n'aurait plus besoin de se tartiner de fond de teint pour masquer ses cocards. Malgré tout, Gohan ressentait une vague nausée. Rien qu'une bonne bière ne pouvait faire passer sûrement. De toute évidence, sa cible était, une fois de plus, une ordure. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails.

Gohan finit par pousser la porte du bar.

- Gohan, mon ami, bonsoir ! s'exclama Barney avec son éternelle bonhommie.

Gohan lui sourit nerveusement et s'accouda au comptoir.

- Salut, Barney, tu me mets une bière, s'il te plaît ?

- Tu m'as l'air contrarié, fiston, releva Barney.

Gohan sortit son portable et le posa devant lui, sans répondre tout de suite.

- Encore une histoire de fille, je parie, souffla le barman avec un air entendu.

Gohan sourit intérieurement. Barney voyait toujours des « histoires de filles » partout. Parce qu'il croyait que Gohan était un jeune homme normal. Et c'est certainement effectivement ce qui l'aurait préoccupé avant tout, s'il avait été normal.

- Ça expliquerait qu'elle t'attende depuis plus d'une heure, ajouta Barney avec un clin d'œil, en indiquant le fond de la salle d'un mouvement de tête.

Gohan leva les yeux avec incompréhension et se tourna dans la direction que son ami venait de désigner. Seule à une table, au fond de la salle, Videl était plongée dans un livre. Trois verres vides et une tasse trônaient sur sa table.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu et Gohan hésita à se signaler ou à filer sans attendre. Barney lut ses pensées et posa sa main sur son bras.

- Va la voir, mon garçon. Crois-moi. Va la voir, ou c'est moi qui lui dis que tu es là, ordonna-t-il avec sérieux.

Gohan soupira et saisit son verre, avant de se lever et de la rejoindre.

- Il paraît que tu voulais me voir, Videl ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui et il lut un certain soulagement sur ses traits. Il s'assit en face d'elle.

- Comment va ta jambe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Très bien, je te remercie. Tu t'inquiétais ?

- Bien sûr, je m'inquiétais, je me sens un peu fautive.

- C'est pas la peine.

Il y eut un moment de silence qui embarrassa Gohan. Elle ne lâchait pas de ses yeux cristallins. Il y avait une espèce d'admiration dans son regard mais aussi une espèce de rudesse, comme si elle essayait de l'écorcher pour le mettre à nue.

- Je n'ai pas ton numéro de portable, releva-t-elle.

- Je ne l'ai donné à personne… Je ne m'en sers pas beaucoup, tu sais, juste en cas d'urgence, maugréa-t-il.

- Je suis passée chez ta tante… Bulma Briefs.

Gohan sursauta et regretta aussitôt de ne pas mieux se maitriser, en constatant qu'elle avait relevé sa réaction.

- Elle m'a dit que tu travaillais comme serveur. Elle ne savait pas où. Elle n'a pas l'air très stricte, expliqua Videl.

- C'est vrai, elle ne l'est pas, admit Gohan avec un rire nerveux.

- Alors, tu travailles où ? J'ai tout de suite pensé que c'était chez Barney mais il m'a dit que tu ne bossais plus pour lui depuis longtemps. Il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas où je pourrais te trouver.

Gohan souffla avec contrariété et avala plusieurs gorgées de sa bière. Il s'essuya du revers de la main et fixa Videl. Elle attendait toujours sa réponse. Il savait que s'il ne répondait pas quelque chose d'à peu près crédible, elle fouinerait et ce serait pire. Le problème avec elle, c'est qu'à chaque réponse qu'il lui donnait, elle façonnait une nouvelle question, encore plus ennuyeuse. Il se sentait comme une souris qui croit à chaque fois échapper aux griffes du chat

- Barney m'a viré et… j'ai pas osé le dire à ma mère et à ma tante. Voilà.

Videl se recula doucement contre le dossier et croisa les bras, analysant vraisemblablement la réponse.

- Bulma Briefs n'est pas ta tante, lâcha-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment. Nos deux familles sont très proches et je la considère comme telle. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Videl ? Pourquoi tu te sens obligée de fouiller dans ma vie comme ça ? Je t'ai fait quelque chose ?

Il était nerveux et agacé, encore sous le coup de ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais elle resta calme et se contenta de lui sourire.

- J'ai les morceaux d'un puzzle entre les mains, et j'ai très envie de découvrir l'image qu'ils composent, c'est tout. Je ne te veux pas de mal Gohan.

- C'est des conneries, il n'y a pas de puzzle. Je suis un mec d'une normalité affligeante et tu m'emmerdes, parce que ça t'amuse de me mettre mal à l'aise, grinça Gohan en baissant les yeux.

Sa réponse avait été plus agressive qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais rencontrer Videl à ce moment très précis de sa journée le prenait au dépourvu. Videl ne parut pas s'offenser de son ton et se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, en essayant d'intercepter son regard. Elle avança sa main et saisit son chèche. Elle le tira vers elle doucement, forçant Gohan à relever la tête. Sans lâcher le tissu, elle l'attira encore à elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à face, très proches.

Gohan mit instinctivement sa main sur la sienne, pour la faire lâcher. Il suspendit son geste, hypnotisé par ses yeux dont il constata subitement que le bleu pur s'irisait.

- C'est un chèche, ton écharpe… constata-t-elle à mi-voix.

Il fronça les sourcils, sans un mot.

- C'est un tissu particulier, léger. Pas vraiment fréquent, reprit-elle.

Il détacha les doigts de Videl de son foulard et s'éloigna lentement d'elle sans aucun commentaire, redoutant la suite de son discours.

- Le type qui m'a aidé pour la prise d'otage, il portait exactement le même. Sur son visage, conclut-elle malicieusement.

- Et alors ? Lui, c'est un blond platine aux yeux bleus, l'inverse de moi, comme tu peux le voir, grinça Gohan en remettant le chèche en place.

- Possible, mais vous avez en plus le même parfum, troublant, non ?

- T'es un chien renifleur pour être si sûre de toi ? objecta Gohan avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Pour finir, il est comme toi… Il a perdu tous ses tickets de cantine. Ils me sont restés dans la main quand il s'est envolé.

Gohan se renfrogna, à court d'argument. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. A aucun moment, il n'avait pensé qu'il avait laissé tomber ces foutus tickets de cantine pendant la prise d'otages. Il fixait sa bière obstinément. Videl ne parlait plus.

Le silence fut interrompu par la vibration frénétique du portable de Gohan sur la table. Il s'en saisit précipitamment. Sans même le consulter, il sut que la paie était tombée. Il l'empocha et saisit son sac. Videl saisit son poignet tandis qu'il faisait mine de se lever.

- Gohan…

Il baissa les yeux sur elle et hésita une fraction de seconde.

- On se voit lundi, Videl. Si t'as d'autres idées tordues comme ça, pas la peine de m'en parler.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle le suivit des yeux avec tout à la fois, une vague tristesse et une vague colère. Sans se l'expliquer, elle ressentait une sorte de tourmente chez lui et le besoin irrésistible d'y remédier.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

Une pluie épaisse et agressive s'était mise à tomber, zébrant impitoyablement la baie vitrée de coulées de gouttes éclatées. Videl observait les motifs qu'elles dessinaient, sans les voir, assise à une énorme table de réunion vide, seule dans cette salle où on l'avait priée d'attendre, un thé fumant devant elle.

Comme toujours, sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher, son esprit vagabondait et revenait à Gohan. Cela faisait dix jours qu'ils avaient participé à cette course de motos et, depuis leur petite discussion chez Barney, elle n'avait plus osé exprimer ses doutes à voix haute. Elle l'avait senti si meurtri ce soir-là, si agressif, comme un animal pris au piège de ses questions, qu'elle ressentait depuis lors, ce qu'elle reconnaissait être une sorte de peur de le perdre.

C'était stupide comme sentiment, Gohan ne lui appartenait pas. Ils se connaissaient depuis un mois, à peine et elle ne savait précisément presque rien de lui. En réalité, elle avait plus exactement redouté qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, qu'il se contente de l'ignorer et qu'il la bannisse tout simplement de son monde. Cette idée-là la terrorisait d'une façon totalement irrationnelle.

Erasa estimait que Videl était amoureuse de Gohan. Quand elle lui avait fait part de cette théorie, Videl avait haussé les épaules. Elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse de personne et, à sa connaissance, personne n'avait jamais été amoureux d'elle non plus. De fait, elle arrivait même à douter de l'existence réelle de ce genre de sentiments. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'à l'inverse d'elle, Erasa était une cliente idéale pour ce genre de bêtises. Elle n'avait donc pas trouvé de réponse plus appropriée que ce haussement d'épaule.

Après leur brève rencontre chez Barney, dès le lundi, dès le retour au lycée, Gohan était redevenu le camarade timide, l'intello un peu gauche, le campagnard ignorant. Il ne semblait pas se forcer mais Videl le trouvait différent de celui qu'elle avait vu lors de la course ou chez Barney, le lendemain.

Même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, même si ça ne collait pas avec son attitude au lycée, Videl restait persuadée qu'il était le ninja doré, ou peu importe le nom qu'on voulait lui donner. Et elle s'était jurée de le confondre une fois pour toute, à défaut de le faire avouer. Mais le ninja doré n'était plus réapparu. Elle avait encore été appelée ce week-end pour mettre hors-jeu des trafiquants, qui avaient engagé une course poursuite avec échange de tirs. Elle avait vivement espéré le voir, et elle était tellement préoccupée à guetter son apparition, qu'elle avait failli prendre une balle. Il n'était pas venu. Peut-être qu'il ne viendrait plus. Peut-être que Gohan la sentait si proche de la vérité qu'il préférait ne plus prendre de risque.

Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était la raison de tous ces secrets. Si Gohan était si fort, pourquoi se cachait-il, pourquoi ne pas faire comme elle, et se mettre au service de la ville ?

Elle soupira et, dans un mouvement nerveux, fit sauter la mine du criterium avec lequel elle griffonnait distraitement sur le bloc devant elle. Elle le posa négligemment et s'étira en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte, qui restait obstinément fermée. Elle entendait à peine quelques voix étouffées qui provenaient du couloir. Elle scruta sa montre d'un air maussade.

Le commissariat central souhaitait qu'elle jette un œil à un dossier délicat. Ça arrivait parfois. C'était toujours des affaires palpitantes, sur lesquelles elle se jetait avidement. Mais même sa curiosité habituelle pour ce genre de situations semblait fanée. Elle était venue de bonne grâce, bien sûr, manquant même ses cours de l'après-midi, et attendait patiemment que les officiers en charge veuillent bien la rejoindre dans cette salle de réunion. Mais finalement, elle n'était pas si pressée de les voir arriver.

Sa seule obsession du moment reprit le dessus. Bulma Briefs était une donnée surprenante de plus dans la vie de Gohan. Videl n'arrivait pas à imaginer par quel miracle, la petite famille de paysans de l'Est, dont il venait, pouvait connaître l'héritière de la Capsule. Par quel hasard providentiel, ces deux milieux avaient-ils pu tisser des liens si forts que Gohan n'hésitait pas à la présenter comme sa « tante » ?

Videl était passée à la Capsule et Gohan avait été surpris qu'elle ait eu le cran de le faire. Elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux chez Barney. Bulma était visiblement pressée quand Videl l'avait rencontrée, mais, dès qu'elle avait mentionné Gohan, Bulma avait eu un sourire qui avait convaincu Videl que, pour une fois, son camarade avait dit vrai la concernant. Bulma Briefs le connaissait très bien et le considérait comme un membre de sa famille. Videl n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler vraiment. Gohan était au travail, Bulma ne savait pas où, mais elle avait invité la jeune fille à revenir un soir où il serait là.

- Désolés pour l'attente, Mademoiselle Satan, annonça un moustachu bedonnant en ouvrant la porte.

Videl sursauta presque. Elle contempla les quatre officiers qui firent irruption dans la pièce et prirent place autour d'elle. Le moustachu, de loin le plus âgé, semblait être le chef. Videl ne se souvenait plus de son nom, elle n'osa pas demander. Il posa un dossier épais devant lui et s'éclaircit la voix.

- Voilà l'affaire qui nous occupe…hmmm… en fait, nous pensons même qu'elle a peut-être commencé depuis bien longtemps, commença-t-il d'une voix embarrassée.

L'un des officiers se leva et entreprit de punaiser au mur un énorme panneau avec des photos et des inscriptions.

- Vous savez que c'est bientôt les élections et le maire voudrait qu'on fasse un peu de ménage…On a un sérieux problème de règlement de compte avec les différentes mafias locales, poursuivit son supérieur tandis que Videl scrutait attentivement l'affichage branlant.

- Jusqu'ici, ça ne nous posait pas trop de problème c'est assez courant dans le milieu, tant que ça reste des affaires de famille, c'est même plutôt bénéfique parce que ça fragilise les réseaux qui ont du mal à s'implanter et à s'organiser efficacement, précisa l'officier, qui bataillait pour mettre les punaises en place.

Videl cligna des yeux, un peu prise de court. C'était la première fois qu'on la consultait sur ce genre de cas, relativement ennuyeux à son goût, et qui relevait, pour le coup d'un _vrai_ travail d'enquête policière. Elle était faite pour l'action. Elle se tourna vers le moustachu et attendit la suite.

- Il se trouve que, ces derniers temps, les cibles de ces règlements de compte sont de plus en plus haut placées dans les organisations criminelles et ça appelle des vendettas furieuses et sanguinaires. Le maire n'aime pas ça…Et nous, non plus, précisa-t-il.

- Je comprends, il faut arrêter ces gens, acquiesça Videl avec sérieux.

Les policiers échangèrent un regard hésitant mais leur chef enchaina son exposé.

- Ce qui nous trouble, c'est qu'il s'agit apparemment du même tueur à chaque fois, invariablement. Il a un mode opératoire très particulier et dès qu'il est de sortie, on peut être sûr que c'est pour se faire un mec important qu'on pensait intouchable. Et à chaque fois, ça provoque des remous et des vengeances en chaîne.

- Quel mode opératoire ? demanda-t-elle.

Le moustachu pointa la photo d'un homme au visage rond, avec des cheveux poivre et sel et d'affreux catogans hirsutes. Videl n'avait jamais vu cette tête-là.

- Regardez celui-là, ça faisait plus de vingt ans qu'il était en place. Jeux clandestins, drogue, combats de chiens, proxénétisme, il touchait un peu à tout sans vraiment se salir les mains. On l'appelait le banquier, il blanchissait l'argent en empochant une bonne commission.

- Il est mort comment ?

- Bah, c'est pas vraiment clair. C'est comme s'il avait pris un rayon laser dans la tête.

- Un rayon laser ? Comme dans les films de science-fiction ? s'exclama Videl en fronçant les sourcils.

- Plus ou moins. Personne n'a rien vu, rien entendu. Il y a eu un « flash », selon les témoins, et il est tombé raide avec un trou au milieu du front.

Le policier sortit alors la photo d'un homme avec une horrible cicatrice sur le visage et la glissa sous le nez de Videl.

- Et celui-ci, le dernier en date, tous les organes internes en bouillies, l'extérieur, nickel, pas un bleu, pas un os brisé, juste une sorte de brûlure entre les omoplates. Dans une boite de nuit pourtant. Pareil, personne n'a rien vu, rien entendu. Sa femme venait de lui parler, un instant auparavant. La minute d'après, il n'était plus qu'un cadavre grimaçant avachi sur le carrelage.

Videl sentait que le chef de la police commençait à s'exaspérer, rien qu'à raconter son histoire. Il transpirait et devenait cramoisi à la seule évocation du néant de chacun des dossiers.

- Et celui-là, sur une plage privée, où il promenait son clébard à deux mètres de son garde du corps ! Et lui, dans une putain de cabine d'essayage d'un magasin de luxe ultra-chic !

Il finit par vider sa pochette de photo dans un geste excédé. Les portraits volèrent sur la table et Videl posa les yeux sur les clichés éparpillés devant elle. Il devait y en avoir une bonne quinzaine.

- Dans ce genre de milieu, nota l'officier qui avait fini par venir à bout de ses punaises, c'est toujours très difficile d'avoir des témoins fiables. Mais si ces gens avaient la moindre idée de qui a fait ça, et où le trouver, il n'aurait jamais été en mesure de recommencer. On en déduit que personne ne sait qui c'est. Ni nous, ni eux.

Videl laissa ses yeux naviguer sur les photos de tous ces gens, morts dans des circonstances si mystérieuses.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ? finit-elle par demander avec incompréhension.

- Nous pensons que ce tueur n'est pas quelqu'un du milieu du crime. Avec une signature pareille, il aurait été identifié et neutralisé depuis bien longtemps. Notre hypothèse est qu'il s'agirait peut-être de quelqu'un pratiquant les arts martiaux…

Videl arrondit les yeux et fixa les hommes autour d'elle avec stupeur.

- Les arts martiaux ? Mais… Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un capable de faire ce genre de choses. Même mon père. Et les arts martiaux… On nous enseigne des principes rigoureux, vous savez il faudrait tomber bien bas pour utiliser les arts martiaux pour de tels agissements.

La mine des policiers autour d'elle s'affaissa d'un seul mouvement. Elle perçut clairement leur déception.

- Ecoutez, soupira-t-elle, ce n'est pas très réaliste, votre hypothèse, je suis désolée de vous détromper. Mon avis, c'est qu'il s'agit plutôt d'une arme très spéciale, qui cause ce genre de dégâts, et votre tueur… et bien, à mon avis, il est très malin, mais il finira par faire un faux pas.

Avant qu'elle ait fini de parler, l'un des officiers raflait les photos étalées sur la table pour les ranger d'un geste las. Celui qui était debout fit sauter ses punaises d'un seul geste pour replier son panneau.

- Désolés de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps Mademoiselle Satan. Nous avons pensé à l'hypothèse d'une arme, mais… Une arme, ça se fabrique, ça se recharge, ça s'entretient, ça se transporte, bref, ça se repère. Nous sommes tellement à court d'idée…

La jeune fille comprit que les policiers étaient maintenant pressés de retourner à leurs tâches, puisqu'elle avait anéanti leur espoir de piste. Elle leur serra la main, saisit son sac et se mit en route pour le lycée. Sur le chemin du retour, elle repensa à l'étrangeté de leur histoire, mais très vite, sa préoccupation pour des choses beaucoup plus pragmatiques reprit le dessus. Elle dut retraverser toute la ville pour regagner le lycée, caressant l'espoir de réussir à intercepter Erasa, à la sortie des cours, pour copier ses notes.

La sonnette de fin de cours lâchait juste ses dernières notes, quand elle sortit de son engin sur le parking du campus. Elle courut vers l'entrée du bâtiment, craignant de manquer son amie et essayant d'échapper à la bruine poisseuse. Elle devait déjà se frayer un chemin à contre-courant de la masse d'élèves qui se précipitait vers la sortie.

Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Erasa sur le pas de la porte de leur salle de cours.

- Tu es déjà revenue ? s'exclama Erasa avec surprise.

- Oui, finalement, ça n'a pas été si long, je peux prendre tes cours ?

Erasa contourna Videl avec un sourire malicieux.

- Vois plutôt avec Gohan, j'ai mon cours de musique, je suis pressée. Il est encore à l'intérieur.

Videl fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension, tandis qu'Erasa s'éloignait déjà. Son amie se retourna un instant.

- Et, Videl… T'es avec lui pour l'exposé de physique ! Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à sa copine ?

Videl ouvrit la bouche avec surprise. Elle voulut répliquer mais Erasa s'était déjà fondue dans la foule. Elle était incorrigible. Son penchant pour les histoires romantiques était incurable et la plupart du temps totalement fantaisiste. Videl se demanda comment elle avait fait pour lui coller Gohan en partenaire d'exposé, mais elle imaginait assez bien que ça n'avait pas été très compliqué pour sa cervelle machiavélique.

Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la salle. Elle croisa Sharpener, qui sortait à son tour au moment où elle entrait, et avisa Gohan, debout devant son pupitre, en train d'emballer soigneusement ses affaires, sans grande précipitation. Elle se posta devant lui. Il lui sourit candidement.

- Bonjour Videl, tu as séché cet après-midi ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas vraiment, la police avait besoin de moi. Rien d'important. Il parait qu'on fait un exposé ensemble…

- Exact. Le magnétisme, annonça-t-il, concentré à faire rentrer un dernier livre dans son sac, prêt à exploser.

La mine de Videl se renfrogna. Elle haïssait la physique au possible. Gohan leva les yeux sur elle avec un air satisfait.

- …Ou comment les opposés s'attirent et les semblables se repoussent, ajouta-t-il avec une note amusé dans la voix.

Elle se contenta de soupirer.

- Je vois que ça t'inspire. Tant mieux, maugréa-t-elle. T'aurais les cours de cet après-midi, que je les photocopie ?

- Sûr. Allons à la bibliothèque, proposa-t-il.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs au milieu des bousculades désordonnées, pris en étau entre ceux qui avaient fini leur journée, et ceux qui devaient changer de salle pour la continuer, aussi soucieux les uns que les autres de ne pas perdre de temps. La bibliothèque était quasiment vide à cette heure. Dans un local à part, les étudiants disposaient d'une série de photocopieurs, tous inoccupés. Gohan entreprit de sortir et de trier ses notes. Videl le laissa faire, adossée rêveusement à la machine.

- Alors ? Comment on fait pour cet exposé ? Tu veux que je vienne à la Capsule?

- Euh…Non, non, ce serait mieux si moi, je venais chez toi.

Videl lui lança un œil suspicieux.

- Tu crois que ça dérangerait ta tante ?

- Chez toi, c'est plus près, trancha Gohan, sans même relever la tête de ses papiers.

Videl haussa un sourcil sceptique mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle empoigna la liasse que Gohan lui tendait et l'inséra dans la trieuse avant de mettre le photocopieur en route. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre à la place de Gohan, elle aurait soupçonné qu'il avait imposé son choix avec l'espoir secret de croiser son père. Mais Hercule et sa notoriété n'intéressaient pas Gohan. Videl l'avait compris dès le premier jour de cours. Elle pensait qu'il avait plutôt, et comme toujours, la volonté de la tenir à distance de son univers. Elle s'aperçut que ça la froissait d'une certaine manière. Malgré le bruit lancinant de la copieuse en action, Gohan lui parlait des cours de l'après-midi. Son ton était étrangement enthousiaste. Il était toujours fasciné par tout ce qu'on lui enseignait et Videl réalisait qu'il avait déjà assimilé le contenu de ses notes, sans même les relire. Ce mec était une machine à apprendre, à comprendre et à retenir, sa réputation sur ce point n'était pas usurpée. _L'intello. _Comme Sharp aimait l'appeler quelquefois pour le taquiner.

Mais Videl n'écoutait pas. La réticence de Gohan à ce qu'elle vienne à la Caspule restait inexplicablement plantée dans son amour propre.

- Il faut au moins que tu me donnes ton numéro de portable, lâcha-t-elle soudain avec froideur.

Gohan s'interrompit.

- Ah ? Euh… Je te l'ai dit, je m'en sers pas. Je le prends jamais, j'aime pas trop ces trucs…bredouilla-t-il.

- Vraiment ? L'autre soir, chez Barney, tu avais l'air très intéressé par ce « truc » pourtant, releva Videl.

Il y eut un blanc. Les traits de Gohan se fermèrent aussitôt. Videl avait voulu éviter de reparler de cette rencontre chez Barney, une dizaine de jours auparavant mais c'était sorti tout seul. Comme souvent, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir à la charge. Le tact n'était pas trop son fort. Maintenant, elle réalisait qu'il avait exactement la réaction qu'elle redoutait.

- Il est cassé, annonça Gohan. Je dois en racheter un autre, donc pour l'instant, je n'en ai plus.

Videl pinça les lèvres. Elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui disait et, sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer, sa réponse la blessa. Elle eut même l'impression de rougir un peu sous le coup de l'émotion. L'attitude de Gohan venait de faire subitement germer dans son esprit une idée, qu'elle n'avait pas encore explorée, mais qui pouvait paraître cohérente. Il avait une petite amie. Bien sûr. C'était elle, dont il avait attendu le signal, avant de la quitter si brusquement chez Barney. Et c'était sûrement avec elle qu'il passait les soirées, alors qu'il était censé travailler comme serveur, selon la version officielle servie à Bulma et à sa mère. Elle devait être aussi la raison pour laquelle, il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne à la Capsule, ou qu'elle ait son numéro, peut-être par peur qu' « elle » l'apprenne et se fasse des idées. Videl n'avait jamais envisagé cette version parce qu'elle avait tenu Gohan pour un campagnard, intello, un peu niais. Tous ces préjugés, il les avait démontés un par un. Il n'était peut-être pas non plus si niais, même si Sharp se plaisait à s'en convaincre.

Elle avait la gorge nouée, en rassemblant les copies que la machine venait de cracher. Gohan lui parlait du magnétisme et des devoirs du lendemain mais elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Là tout de suite, elle avait envie de lui hurler qu'elle s'en foutait. Elle ne supportait plus de sentir sa présence si proche d'elle.

- Videl ? Videl ?

La voix de Gohan la ramena à la réalité et elle le dévisagea, comme si elle était étonnée de le trouver encore là.

- Vendredi alors, c'est bon ? interrogea-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ignorant de quoi il parlait.

- Pour l'exposé. Je viens chez toi, vendredi soir, ça te va ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- C'est bon, marmonna-t-elle en fourrant ses copies sans ménagement dans son sac.

- Tu veux les références ….

- C'est bon, coupa-t-elle avec irritation.

Sans le laisser finir sa phrase, elle le planta et quitta le local d'un pas pressé. Elle accéléra jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment, sans vraiment comprendre elle-même l'urgence. Dès qu'elle fut à l'extérieur, la pluie rageuse s'abattit sur elle. Elle n'y prit pas garde mais ressentit le besoin de courir jusqu'à sa navette. Quand elle arriva devant la portière, elle ne trouvait plus les clés et, farfouillant nerveusement dans le fond de son sac pour mettre la main dessus, renversa les notes de Gohan qui atterrirent sur le sol trempé, et s'imbibèrent aussitôt de pluie. Elle s'immobilisa devant ce spectacle navrant et, soudainement, explosa stupidement en sanglot.

Elle se mit à ramasser les feuilles avec lassitude, reniflant et hoquetant de manière contrôlable, sous la pluie battante. Se sachant seule, elle laissait ses larmes couler sans pouvoir réellement les expliquer.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

Gohan soupira et consulta sa montre. Sharp était en retard, comme toujours. Heureusement, ils avaient plus d'un quart d'heure d'avance. Ils devaient se présenter au bureau de l'intendant, qui les recevait pour le bilan mensuel. Comme Sharp et lui se suivaient dans l'ordre des convocations, ils avaient décidé de s'y rendre ensemble. Gohan avait du mal à croire qu'il fréquentait le lycée depuis un mois entier déjà.

Il gigota d'une jambe sur l'autre, frissonnant dans le vent frais de ce début d'automne.

Sharp avait rendez-vous avec sa copine et tardait à revenir. Au départ, Gohan s'était étonné qu'on puisse organiser ce genre de rendez-vous dans l'enceinte du lycée, qui lui semblait un endroit assez peu propice au romantisme. Il avait vite compris que Sharp n'était inspiré par aucun romantisme d'aucune sorte et que sa « copine » et lui avaient largement dépassé le stade de la relation poétique et platonique. Ils étaient plutôt sur une base "hygiénique". C'était le mot de Sharp. Gohan considérait leur arrangement à la fois avec un certain malaise, et une certaine curiosité. Il connaissait la fille. Elle était en deuxième année aussi mais dans une autre classe. Mignonne, sympa. Sharp et elle avaient un rapport un peu bizarre et se voyaient peu hors de l'école. Gohan avait cru comprendre qu'elle avait, de son coté, des parents assez stricts sur ses activités extra-scolaires.

Il finit par prendre place sur un banc et, se sachant dans un endroit assez isolé du campus, il s'alluma une cigarette, dont il se contenta de dissimuler le bout incandescent dans le creux de sa main. Il sourit en repensant à la copine de Sharp, et en réalisant qu'elle mentait à peu près autant à ses parents, que lui à Chichi. Mais lui, c'était pour la bonne cause, pas pour son plaisir.

Sharp fit irruption par l'une des portes latérales du bâtiment. Il rejoignit Gohan et s'installa sur le banc à côté de lui.

- Tu crois que c'est le meilleur moment pour sentir la clope ? maugréa-t-il en lui lançant un regard de biais.

- Ça dépend si on a mes notes, ou les tiennes, répliqua Gohan.

- T'as raison. Moi, j'ai pas grand-chose à perdre. File m'en une, on a le temps, hein ?

Gohan hocha la tête et lui tendit son paquet.

- T'es quand même en retard, souligna Gohan.

- J'avais pas les yeux sur ma montre, si tu veux savoir. Tu le saurais, si t'essayais.

- J'ai pas vraiment le temps.

Sharp éclata de rire et faillit s'étouffer avec la fumée qu'il venait d'inhaler. Gohan leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ça, c'est vraiment un argument de looser, finit par hoqueter Sharpener. Mais si tu veux, je connais une fille qui craque sur toi. Je suis grand seigneur parce que tu m'as aidé en Maths, je te monte un plan, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Gohan ne répondit pas mais le regarda d'un air intrigué. Sharp eut un sourire féroce et lui mit une tape sur l'épaule.

- Nan… J'oubliais que t'as pas vraiment le temps… Oublie, finit-il par ajouter avec malice.

- Dis-moi qui, grinça froidement Gohan.

- Tu penses à qui ?

Bien sûr Gohan pensait à Videl. Mais il lui paraissait littéralement impossible que Sharp puisse se vanter auprès de qui que ce soit, de monter un plan avec Videl. Elle ne l'aurait jamais autorisée à s'immiscer de près ou de loin dans ce genre d'affaires. Et de toute façon, ces derniers jours, Videl semblait distante, un peu mélancolique, même _détachée_. Et Gohan s'apercevait que son insistance à rôder autour de lui, lui manquait autant qu'elle l'avait ennervé. Alors, Sharp pouvait avoir un langage cru quand il parlait des filles, il ne pouvait pas parler de Videl.

- Aucune idée, répondit Gohan en roulant sa cigarette entre ses doigts.

- Angela… Tu sais la petite rousse.

Gohan réfléchit. Il visualisa la fille. Il la connaissait à peine. Elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'une grande vivacité d'esprit mais elle était effectivement assez mignonne. S'il avait eu une vie normale….

Il leva les yeux sur la mine amusée de Sharp. Cette conversation pouvait lui laisser croire un instant qu'il était un lycéen normal, dans un monde normal. Il aurait adoré pouvoir la finir, comme elle aurait dû se finir, et accepter la proposition malicieuse de son ami. Sharp aurait organisé un rendez-vous, Gohan aurait bien pu sonder si la fille lui plaisait vraiment. Il se serait présenté le jour convenu, embarrassé et se maudissant d'avoir accepté de rentrer dans le jeu. La suite de l'histoire aurait été fonction d'une multitude de détails qui lui auraient échappé mais auxquels il aurait pu s'en remettre, sans crainte, et sans calcul.

- Laisse tomber, souffla Gohan, avec une vague tristesse, en jetant son mégot.

- Quoi ? Hey, elle est pas mal quand même ! Détends-toi un peu, Gohan ! protesta Sharp avec une certaine indignation.

- Laisse tomber, c'est tout. Maintenant on va être en retard.

- Vraiment, ce que tu peux être coincé! Je comprends pas, marmonna Sharp en tirant une dernière fois sur sa cigarette.

- Tu sais ce que je comprends pas, moi ? Je comprends pas que tu sortes avec des filles pour te les taper dans les vestiaires, comme un gros bourrin que tu es, alors que t'es même pas capable d'inviter Erasa une seule fois à faire un truc sympa en tête-à-tête.

- C'est bon, chacun ses méthodes, grogna Sharp en se levant, allons-y.

Gohan constata avec satisfaction que, comme il l'avait pressenti, la mention d'Erasa mit un terme à la discussion. Les deux lycéens furent obligés de courir au travers des grandes pelouses balayées par le vent, pour rejoindre le bureau de l'intendant à temps. Ils entrèrent dans le secrétariat essoufflés et décoiffés, pour s'entendre annoncer qu'il y avait du retard.

Ils s'installèrent sur les chaises de la salle d'attente, où l'un de leurs camarades patientait déjà. Compte tenu de la présence de la secrétaire de l'accueil, personne n'osait parler. Les trois étudiants présents restaient assis, raides et silencieux, fidèles à l'image impeccables qu'il fallait s'efforcer de donner en pareil endroit. Gohan décacheta un paquet de pastilles mentholées et en glissa quelques-unes dans la main de Sharp.

La porte du bureau de l'intendant s'ouvrit. Une jeune fille en sortit, les yeux rivés au sol, tandis que celui de leur camarade qui était arrivé avant eux, se levait à l'appel de son nom par la secrétaire.

Bercé par le silence feutré et la chaleur diffuse, Gohan se mit à penser à Videl. Il devait passer chez elle ce soir, pour l'exposé. Il n'avait eu aucune intention de faire équipe avec elle. En réalité, il avait instantanément projeté de travailler avec Sharp. Avec, ou même plutôt, sans. Il avait compté faire le boulot tout seul, puis veiller à ce que Sharp soit en mesure de recracher quelques notions élémentaires devant le professeur.

Gohan n'aimait pas le travail d'équipe. Ça l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise, ça impliquait que les autres comptent sur lui et que lui se reposent sur eux. Même avec son père, avec Krilin, il s'était toujours trouvé mauvais, jamais à la hauteur. Ça n'avait même jamais réellement été du travail d'équipe d'ailleurs; son père avait toujours veillé sur lui, il avait tout organisé pour minimiser les risques, et Gohan devait se contenter de faire ce qu'on lui disait, quand on le lui disait. A bien y réfléchir, même pour ça, il s'était trouvé nul. Son père était mort maintenant.

Mais ses plans, de constituer une non-équipe avec Sharp, avaient été perturbés. Au moment où le professeur attendait que les volontaires se signalent, Erasa s'était tournée vers lui. Elle lui avait lancé un clin d'œil, en lui faisant signe d'accepter de bosser avec elle. Sharp avait été surpris Personne ne demandait jamais à être avec lui, en tout cas dans ce genre de matière, ça diminuait fatalement la note. Mais, depuis son pupitre à quelques rangs de là, Erasa lui adressait un regard si pétillant, si… Gohan ne savait pas dire. Comment les filles arrivaient parfois à vous faire accepter absolument n'importe quoi, sans une seconde d'hésitation ? Peu importait, Sharp et Erasa avaient été inscrits en binôme. Après ça, Gohan, qui avait remarqué que le nombre d'élèves dans la classe était impair, se contenta d'espérer que, peut-être, on le laisserait faire son exposé tout seul. Il avait baissé la tête, pour éviter de se faire remarquer, et avait attendu que toutes les équipes soient formées. Comme un abruti, il avait oublié que Videl était absente.

La porte de l'intendant s'ouvrit à nouveau. L'élève avant eux sortit, et la secrétaire appela le nom de Sharpener. Gohan ne put s'empêcher de sourire parce qu'elle articula soigneusement son prénom, qu'il détestait. « James Sharpener ». Comme il le disait lui-même, partout où on se donnait la peine de prononcer son prénom, ça sentait les ennuis. Il se leva et tira un peu sur sa veste pour l'ajuster. Il était certainement plus nerveux qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser croire. Il s'engouffra dans le bureau d'un pas nonchalant et la porte se referma sur lui.

Au départ, Gohan n'avait pas forcément eu une bonne impression de lui. Il était assez prétentieux à ses heures, réfractaire à toutes forme d'exercice intellectuel, il pouvait être vulgaire, et même blessant dans sa façon de s'exprimer. Il était aussi très préoccupé par son image. Gohan n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils pourraient être plus que des voisins de classe. Et, de son côté, Gohan était conscient qu'il n'avait lui-même aucune des qualités qui retenaient l'attention de ce genre de type. D'ailleurs, aucun des copains de Sharp ne lui adressaient la parole, et il soupçonnait même Sharp de leur faire croire qu'il tyrannisait Gohan pour qu'il fasse ses devoirs et le laisse copier. A la vérité, depuis un mois qu'ils se fréquentaient tous les jours, Gohan avait commencé à l'apprécier, et à réaliser qu'il y avait beaucoup de mise en scène dans sa façon d'être. Gohan finissait par estimer qu'ils étaient devenus amis, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus dans son esprit.

Il soupira en repensant à cet exposé. Les choses auraient été tellement plus simples avec Sharp. Mais, dans le fond, il n'était pas mécontent de voir Videl ce soir. Depuis cet après-midi, où elle avait rendu visite à la police, il la trouvait changée. Il n'avait pas osé demander ce qu'ils lui voulaient, il supposait que c'était, de toute façon, secret. Et il ne voulait pas réveiller ses soupçons à son sujet. Il avait même l'impression qu'elle l'évitait à présent. Il aurait dû se sentir soulagé d'avoir perdu cet intérêt envahissant qu'elle lui portait, mais il s'apercevait que c'était tout le contraire. Il était content d'aller chez elle ce soir, même s'il s'agissait d'étudier le magnétisme.

Il était un peu nerveux de pénétrer sa maison luxueuse, et de croiser, peut-être, son pleurnichard de père, mais il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle vienne à la Capsule. Bulma lui avait aménagé l'une des anciennes annexes réservées aux Nameks. Evidemment, il y avait plus de place et de confort que nécessaire, Bulma ne laissait jamais rien au hasard, et il disposait d'une entrée indépendante, ce qui lui évitait de redouter, à chaque fois, de déranger les habitants de la Capsule. Matériellement, il pouvait faire venir qui il voulait, quand il voulait. Mais Gohan craignait surtout que Videl ne rencontre Végéta. Bizarrement, Gohan le croisait plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé en s'installant à la Capsule, et il s'était vite rendu compte, que le saïyen se réjouissait en fait de son arrivée, qui lui permettait d'avoir un partenaire d'entraînement sous la main. Surtout, Gohan commençait à réaliser que son rôle dans le combat contre Cell avait suffisamment impressionné Végéta, pour qu'il ait besoin de se rassurer en se mesurant à lui. Son obsession de toute-puissance ne faiblissait jamais. Gohan avait accepté quelques fois déjà son invitation dans la salle de gravité.

L'image de Videl croisant Végéta, et même, des deux discutant ensemble, horrifiait Gohan. Elle était si curieuse et lui, semblait tout simplement ne pas comprendre pourquoi il devrait se cacher de quoi que ce soit. C'était _vraiment_ une possibilité à bannir.

Et Videl lui avait rappelé qu'il devait se procurer un nouveau portable. Il ne pouvait décemment pas donner le numéro de celui qu'il utilisait pour travailler. Sharp aussi le charriait sur le fait qu'on ne pouvait pas l'appeler. Ça paraissait un mode de communication si naturel pour tous ses amis, qu'il commençait à être suspect de ne pas en disposer. Il s'occuperait de cette question dès que possible.

- Gohan Son.

Gohan cligna des yeux à l'appel de son nom et se tourna vers la secrétaire de l'accueil, une dame assez forte qui le fixait d'un regard blasé.

- Monsieur Son, vous vous êtes pas endormi, j'espère ? railla-t-elle d'une voix traînante.

Gohan se leva en balbutiant de piteuses excuses. Sharp lui jeta un coup d'œil complice en le croisant. Gohan entra dans le bureau et prit place sur la chaise face au bureau de l'intendant. C'était un homme un peu dégarni, qui prenait soin de peigner ses cheveux grisonnants en arrière pour recouvrir le sommet de son crâne luisant. Il était toujours habillé d'un costume de velours côtelé, qu'il espérait certainement distingué, le tout agrémenté d'un immuable nœud papillon. Son visage était marqué par l'âge déjà, et il parlait toujours du bout des lèvres. Il avait aussi toujours l'air de réfléchir beaucoup, et de peser chaque mot. Il était en charge de la moitié des deuxièmes années, qu'il connaissait depuis l'année précédente, et qu'il suivrait l'année prochaine. Ça représentait environ une centaine d'élève, et Gohan s'étonnait toujours de ce qu'il semblait tous les connaître minutieusement. En tout cas, il ne se trompait jamais sur un nom.

- Monsieur Son…

Il psalmodia presque son nom, les yeux rivés sur le dossier ouvert devant lui. Finalement il leva la tête et lui sourit.

- Vous vous habituez ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Parfaitement, Monsieur.

- Vous n'êtes donc vraiment jamais allé à l'école avant ?

- Jamais.

L'intendant soupira et Gohan perçut une sorte de réprobation dans sa réaction, mais il ne commenta pas plus le sujet.

- Vous êtes à la hauteur de vos tests d'entrée. Mais, comme vous n'avez jamais réellement suivi le programme officiel, il y a des faiblesses.

- J'en suis conscient, avoua docilement Gohan.

- Littérature, sport. C'est quoi votre problème en littérature ?

Gohan serra les lèvres et se tut. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expliquer que ça le barbait.

- Le monde n'est pas juste une application continue et successive de règles scientifiques, Monsieur Son, reprit l'intendant, il faut apprendre à voir au-delà de tout ça, il faut lire. Que lisez-vous ?

Gohan haussa les sourcils. Il lisait ses cours, ses livres de leçons, parfois des magazines. Mais il comprenait que ce n'était pas la réponse attendue. L'intendant imita son expression de perplexité avec un air entendu.

- Voilà le problème, conclut-il.

Il farfouilla dans un de ses tiroirs et en tira un livre épais qu'il posa lourdement devant Gohan.

- Lisez-ça. Nous en parlerons à notre prochain bilan.

Gohan se retint de froncer les sourcils. Il le remercia et prit le livre pour le mettre dans son sac.

- Et le sport ? Vous êtes aussi fâché avec le sport. Vous n'êtes pas le premier.

- Je ne suis pas… très physique, Monsieur, expliqua Gohan.

La vérité était qu'il se donnait tellement de mal pour anesthésier ses facultés extraordinaires, que ça en devenait presque ridicule. Si ridicule, que l'enseignant en était excédé.

- C'est ce que vous dites. Votre professeur dit que vous vous moquez du monde. Et moi je pense que vous pensez que le sport n'a aucun intérêt. Je me trompe ?

Gohan hocha faiblement la tête, ne sachant pas que répondre.

- Le corps est aussi important que l'esprit. Vous savez, vous êtes vraiment brillant. Si vous maintenez toutes vos matières à ce niveau et que vous vous rattrapez en sport et littérature, nous envisageons de doubler vos cours avec ceux des troisièmes années et de vous présenter à l'examen final avec eux.

Gohan sursauta. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle proposition. Il finirait son lycée en une seule année. Il avait raté la première, et on lui permettrait de sauter la troisième. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir aller si vite. Mais, comme toujours, les adultes semblaient déterminés à le pousser dans ses retranchements, toujours plus haut, toujours plus rapide, toujours plus fort. Chichi s'en pâmerait de fierté. Et ça réglerait certains problèmes d'argent. Pourtant, l'idée le contrariait.

- Rien ne presse, il reste neuf mois de cours. Réfléchissez à tout ça et revenez le mois prochain en ayant lu ce livre, Monsieur Son.

- Oui, Monsieur.

Gohan se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Oh, et… Monsieur Son… ça fait trente ans que je fais mon métier, alors je me permets un petit conseil.

Gohan le regarda avec une attention religieuse.

- Vous savez ce qui est encore plus repérable que l'odeur de la cigarette ? L'odeur de la cigarette mélangée à celle d'un bonbon à la menthe. J'ai déjà expliqué ça à Monsieur Sharpener juste avant vous. J'apprécierai que vous ne me preniez pas pour un imbécile, je vous laisse rejoindre Monsieur Sharpener en colle. Bonne journée, on se revoit le mois prochain.

- Oui, Monsieur, marmonna Gohan d'une voix penaude avant de quitter la pièce.

En sortant du bâtiment des intendants, à la recherche des salles de colle du jour, Gohan tomba sur Sharp, qui l'attendait en fumant, adossé au mur.

- Alors, Monsieur l'intello, collé ? demanda Sharp.

- Ouais… Mais t'es malade, t'en as rallumé une, tu veux vraiment te faire virer ? s'exclama Gohan.

- Mais non, y a personne à cette heure-ci… Et puis, je me suis déjà fait prendre, autant en profiter, non ? En plus c'était drôlement long de t'attendre.

- Justement, c'est sympa. Tu sais où sont les salles de colle ?

- Toujours. C'est l'avantage d'être copain avec un mec comme moi.

Sharp guida Gohan au travers des allées qui sinuaient entre les divers immeubles du campus. Gohan remarqua des camions imposants qu'on déchargeait devant l'un d'eux. Le spectacle piqua sa curiosité.

- Ils commencent à préparer la fête du sauveur, expliqua Sharp.

- La fête du sauveur ? C'est quoi ? Un genre de truc religieux ?

Sharp s'immobilisa et le dévisagea avec perplexité.

- Tu connais vraiment rien à rien, toi, hein ? lâcha-t-il.

Gohan rougit un peu de son ignorance, qui paraissait si indécente aux yeux de son ami.

- C'est une grande fiesta au lycée, reprit Sharp. Le jour de l'anniversaire d'Hercule. Tu te souviens qu'on est au lycée Satan, quand même ?

- Comment l'oublier ? maugréa Gohan qui réalisait surtout subitement que son heure de colle le mettrait en retard pour aller chez Videl.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	9. Chapter 9

**MissClo: Je suis ravie de voir que tu craques encore après les kilomètres de fics que tu as déjà lus de moi. Psychote bien, rien ne sera simple et rien ne sera précipité (Gohan est quand même un peu handicapé dans certains domaines). Merci pour cette infaillible fidélité, à toi en particulier, et d'une manière générale, aussi à ceux qui ne laissent pas forcément de reviews, mais se reconnaîtront.**

**oooo0oooooo0oooo**

**Ceux qui suivent: Compte tenu d'une semaine assez chargée en perspective, il est possible que je n'update pas jusqu'au week end prochain. Kein Stress, la suite arrivera quand-même. Et, sympa, je ne laisse pas de "cliffhanger" à la fin du chapitre. **

**oooo0oooooo0oooo**

_**Chapitre 9**_

Inspiré par une méfiance instinctive, Gohan prit le soin d'atterrir à plusieurs pâtés de maisons de la demeure de Videl. Il jura en poursuivant sa route, courant sous la pluie. Il avait presque une heure de retard, et n'avait pas réussi à prévenir Videl. Il n'avait pas voulu utiliser le téléphone de M. et celui de Sharp était déchargé.

Quand il arriva, il s'aperçut que la porte d'entrée était entrouverte, comme s'il était attendu. Il s'aprocha avec hésitation et, sur le seuil, se trouva nez-ànez avec Hercule qui s'apprêtait en réalité à sortir. Derrière son père, debout dans l'entrée, Videl écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Gohan.

- Aha… Et, alors, jeune homme, vous êtes en retard, releva Hercule en se reculant pour laisser le lycéen entrer et s'abriter de la pluie.

- Je suis désolé… J'avais un entretien avec l'intendant et… ça s'est peu éternisé.

- On pensait que vous ne viendriez plus, marmonna le champion avec réprobation en refermant la porte.

Videl affichait un air renfrogné, et Gohan perçut sa colère et son embarras.

- Vous voulez que je revienne une autre fois ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- C'est-à-dire… Du coup, j'ai renvoyé la gouvernante et… hem… Je m'apprêtais à sortir, donc….

Hercule semblait discuter avec lui-même, bredouillant dans sa barbe, tandis que Gohan attendait docilement le verdict.

- C'est bon, décréta Videl subitement, interrompant les pensées de son père.

Elle lui lança un regard sévère.

- Papa, j'ai pas besoin de chaperon, arrête avec ça. Voici Gohan, tu te souviens de lui ? Tu l'as rencontré quand tu es venu faire ta démonstration à l'école.

Hercule leva enfin les yeux vers le jeune homme, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment examiné jusqu'ici. Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit légèrement quand il le reconnut. Malgré ses efforts pour paraître naturel, Gohan ne put s'empêcher de durcir son expression en croisant son regard. Il lui tendit cependant la main pour la lui serrer.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr… murmura Hercule avant de retenir un grognement de douleur.

Gohan avait serré un peu fort. C'était une façon discrète et satisfaisante de rappeler à Satan qui il était vraiment. Une lueur de frayeur s'était allumée dans les prunelles du champion, et Gohan comprit qu'il redoutait, par-dessus tout, qu'il n'évente son secret. Hercule savait que le jeune homme pouvait le faire en une fraction de seconde, et, pire, il pouvait le faire là, dans sa maison, et devant sa fille. Il pouvait le mettre au tapis en un clin d'œil et prouver qu'Hercule n'avait jamais été, ni l'homme le plus fort du monde, ni le sauveur de qui que ce soit. Gohan se délectait à cette idée mais évidemment, il ne fit rien.

- Quel honneur de serrer la main du « sauveur », affirma-t-il malicieusement.

Hercule et lui savaient, qui des deux était le sauveur. Gohan connaissait le prix à payer et Hercule, les honneurs qu'on en tirait.

- Tu vas être en retard, papa, lâcha Videl qui avait perçu une sorte d'échange muet, dans cette poignée de mains entre son père et Gohan.

- Tu as raison, ma chérie. Je ne rentrerai pas tard. Si j'avais pu, je serais resté… Mais tu sais que le maire est un ami, je lui ai promis de l'aider à se faire réélire…

- Je sais tout ça, papa, coupa Videl avec impatience, ce n'est qu'un exposé de physique.

Hercule se décida enfin à quitter la maison, en jetant un dernier coup d'œil inquiet à sa fille. Il lui était pénible qu'elle reste seule ce soir, avec ce garçon, qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. S'il avait pu prévoir qu'il finirait par venir, il n'aurait jamais donné sa soirée à sa gouvernante.

Quand la porte se fut refermée sur lui, Gohan se tourna vers Videl avec une mine penaude.

- J'étais en colle avec Sharp, expliqua-t-il piteusement, on a…

- Peu importe, interrompit Videl, en tournant les talons.

Il hésita un instant avant de la suivre dans la maison. Son ton était si froid, si tranchant. Son indifférence aux raisons de son retard le blessa. Cette indifférence inhabituelle de Videl le tourmentait plus que sa manie infatigable de se mêler de ses affaires. Il se demanda alors, pour la première fois clairement, s'il avait fait ou dit quelque chose qui l'avait contrariée.

La splendeur de la maison ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir il fut impressionné par l'étalage de luxe et de raffinement de chaque pièce. Fréquentant Bulma, il n'était pas totalement ignorant du monde des gens riches, mais l'héritière de la Capsule restait très sobre et modérée, en comparaison des plaisirs que s'autorisaient Hercule Satan.

- Tu veux un truc à boire ? maugréa Videl d'une voix blasée.

- Je veux bien, souffla distraitement Gohan, qui réalisait qu'il n'avait même pas mangé.

La cuisine était grandiose, marbrée, cuivrée, luisante, immaculée, gigantesque. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en inspectant chaque recoin.

- Soda, ça va ? claqua la voix de Videl qui avait déjà saisi une bouteille, sans vraiment s'inquiéter de la réponse.

Elle remarqua son air ébahi et soupira avec agacement.

- Reviens sur Terre, Gohan, on est pas au musée, c'est qu'une cuisine, grogna-t-elle en remplissant un verre.

- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il en récupérant la boisson.

Il avait pris une mine si timide, presque enfantine, que Videl ne put s'empêcher de radoucir son humeur. Elle était en colère, elle avait résolu de rester ferme et insensible mais ses traits candides fissurèrent impitoyablement sa détermination.

- Tu sais, on a pas toujours eu autant d'argent, précisa-t-elle. Quand j'étais plus petite, on peut même dire… Enfin, mon père a gagné tout ça au prix d'efforts et de risques considérables, comme tu le sais.

Gohan la fixa attentivement. Il se demanda si elle avait découvert l'imposture de son père. Elle était si perspicace quand il s'agissait, lui, de le mettre à nu; était-il possible qu'elle n'ait jamais rien soupçonné des mensonges d'Hercule ? Gohan contempla encore une fois la pièce. Ça aurait dû être lui, qui aurait dû normalement la recevoir, elle, dans une maison si splendide. Ça aurait dû être Chichi, qui devrait pouvoir mitonner ses plats dans une pièce si moderne et spacieuse. Mais les choses avaient tourné autrement. La famille Son n'avait jamais revendiqué le mérite d'avoir abattu Cell. Elle avait choisi de se contenter d'enterrer Gokû, qui s'était lui-même contenté de décider que l'existence insouciante de l'autre monde lui allait mieux que les préoccupations du monde réel. Et voilà. Il était trop tard pour regretter, ou envisager de faire marche arrière. Il était trop tard aussi pour en vouloir à Hercule ou à Videl.

- Je connais l'histoire, finit-il par répondre.

- Alors, allons travailler et arrête de prendre cette tête éberluée à chaque pièce qu'on traverse, conclut-elle.

Elle avait repris cette voix cassante qui le glaçait. Il la suivit docilement jusqu'à une pièce, visiblement aménagée pour être le bureau de Videl. L'ambiance y était un peu plus chaleureuse, et un peu moins sophistiquée, que dans le reste de la maison. Mais là encore tout était spacieux et moderne. Gohan ne put s'empêcher de visualiser, en comparaison, la table en bois coincée entre son armoire et sa fenêtre, qui représentait l'intégralité de son espace de travail dans toute sa maison.

Il fut étonné de constater que Videl avait déjà préparé le travail. Personnellement, Gohan aurait déjà été en mesure de présenter un exposé complet, seul, dans la minute qui suivait. La matière scientifique lui était si familière, elle était si _naturelle_ à son esprit, sans qu'il sache vraiment l'expliquer, que, relire ses quelques notes de cours et consulter quelques ouvrages à la bibliothèque, lui avaient suffi pour que son cerveau fasse le tour de la question, et mette en forme la structure d'un exposé complet. C'était une des raisons qui amenaient les professeurs à le considérer comme un élève brillant. Ils avaient décidé d'appeler ça comme ça. Gohan savait juste que les choses étaient comme ça, sans qu'il n'y trouve aucun mérite. Il considérait même plutôt ça comme un handicap. Comme son talent pour le combat, qui l'avait toujours, bien malgré lui, amené sur le devant de la scène des plus grands combats de son père. Ce talent, qui avait poussé le monde entier à se tourner vers lui, quand il n'était qu'un enfant.

Evidemment, il ne comptait pas montrer à Videl qu'il savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sujet de leurs recherches. Il se contenta de sortir les livres qu'il avait trouvés à la bibliothèque et ils se mirent au travail.

Si la physique l'ennuyait, Videl déploya des efforts prodigieux pour ne pas le laisser paraître. Faire équipe avec Gohan la mettait décidément mal à l'aise et elle maudissait encore Erasa d'avoir échafaudé tout ça.

D'abord, elle connaissait le niveau de Gohan, et aurait préféré mourir que de laisser entendre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, ce qu'il paraissait tout simplement _savoir_. Elle avait, elle aussi, et sans rien dire, pris de l'avance en bûchant la question sans lui. Le résultat était loin d'être le même, mais elle s'interdisait de passer pour une abrutie à ses yeux. Mais, en plus de la pression de son orgueil à paraître aussi savante que lui, elle subissait l'anxiété de devoir rester stoïque et concentrée, tandis qu'il était assis juste à côté, lisant les mêmes mots qu'elle, sur les même livres. Elle évitait de le regarder, les yeux prudemment rivés sur les documents devant eux, mais son odeur s'imposait à ses sens avec puissance, cette odeur qu'elle avait, elle en était convaincue, reconnu sur l'inconnu de la prise d'otage. Et, régulièrement, sa voix venait lui rappeler qu'il comprenait en une fraction de seconde des théories, qui lui paraissaient, pour sa part, totalement insondables. Sans même le regarder une seule fois, elle se sentait submergée par sa présence.

Elle s'aperçut à quel point, il pouvait influencer son humeur, juste par le fait de se tenir là. Elle aurait voulu, tout à la fois, qu'il disparaisse sur le champs, et qu'il ne la quitte jamais. Alors, elle concéda que, peut-être, Erasa avait vu juste.

Quand Videl avait fini par conclure, quelques jours auparavant, qu'il avait une petite amie, elle s'était promis de rester à distance de lui, sauf bien entendu, si l'occasion se présentait de démasquer ce « ninja doré ». Elle pressentait déjà le tiraillement insupportable de son esprit, de vouloir se rapprocher toujours plus de lui alors qu'elle savait parfaitement l'indifférence, voire l'irritation qu'elle suscitait en lui. Son amour propre était à peu près aussi démesuré que son attirance pour lui et, en son for intérieur, les deux se disputaient les décisions à prendre et la conduite à tenir.

Jusqu'ici l'amour propre l'avait toujours emporté et elle persistait à considérer l'attirance que comme une irrésistible curiosité, qui finirait par se faner. Mais à cet instant, à quelques centimètres de lui, elle n'était plus sûre de rien, toutes ses convictions vacillaient. Pourtant, elle réussit à rester sur ses gardes et à conserver son attitude et son ton détaché, ne déviant jamais du sujet qui les préoccupaient.

Gohan, de son côté, jouait patiemment le jeu de feindre de découvrir les choses en même temps qu'elle. Il attendait qu'elle comprenne à son rythme, ce qu'il avait déjà ingurgité et digéré depuis bien longtemps. Il ne s'apercevait pas cependant qu'il tendait à rectifier ses erreurs, comme un professeur l'aurait fait, dévoilant par là-même les connaissances qu'il n'était pas censé avoir. Il la sentait nerveuse et tendue, sans en comprendre la raison. Au bout d'une heure et demi, ils avaient terminé la structure de l'exposé et la répartition des tâches. Videl finit de noter scrupuleusement les dernières idées tandis que Gohan s'étirait en baillant.

- Tu savais déjà tout, hein ? maugréa-t-elle en continuant d'écrire.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles, s'étonna-t-il.

- Au sujet du magnétisme, tu n'as strictement rien appris de nouveau ce soir. Je suis même sûre que tu avais construit la structure de l'exposé avant de venir.

- Mais non… Pourquoi tu dis ça ? protesta-t-il.

- Parce que je commence à te connaître. Un tout petit peu, en tout cas, répliqua-t-elle, en relevant la tête et en se tournant vers lui.

A nouveau, la colère avait enflammé ses prunelles. Gohan la fixait avec une certaine tristesse.

- Ecoute Videl, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas depuis cet après-midi, où tu as été voir la police. Tu peux me dire ce que c'est ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?

Elle se figea. La rage monta en elle, sans qu'elle la comprenne vraiment.

- T'es un menteur Gohan Son. Juste un énorme menteur !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Menteur ! T'essaie de me faire croire qu'on vient de faire ce boulot à deux, alors que tu as tout fait tout seul bien sûr, menteur ! T'essaie de faire croire que t'as jamais combattu et tu mets mon père au tapis, en faisant passer ça pour un accident, menteur ! Tu fais croire que tu n'es pas le ninja doré et tu l'es, encore un mensonge ! Et surtout, t'essayes de me faire croire…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement…. _Qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, et il n'y a rien puisque tu as déjà une petite amie…_Elle finit sa phrase mentalement, horrifiée, d'avoir été à un cheveu de la laisser sortir de sa bouche.

Gohan resta muet. Videl venait de résumer toute son existence. Il était un excellent combattant et se faisait passer pour un cancre en sport, un mec qui se faisait martyriser par Sharp. Il avait sauvé le monde et se faisait passer pour un fervent admirateur d'Hercule. Il était le ninja doré et se faisait passer pour un lycéen intello… Il était un tueur professionnel et se faisait passer pour un bon fils auprès de sa mère et un héros auprès de Videl. Il était un menteur à chaque minute de sa vie. Il était anormal mais voulait désespérément avoir une vie normale. Il baissa les yeux.

- Erasa, Sharp et toi êtes mes seuls et uniques amis. Je ne ferai jamais rien pour vous nuire, tu peux me croire, répondit-il simplement à mi-voix. Avant de venir au lycée, de vous rencontrer…

Il s'interrompit mais Videl sentit qu'il allait se confier. Pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle sentait ses murailles se fissurer. Elle se força à se taire et concentra son attention sur lui. Il releva la tête vers elle et elle y lut une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, un mélange d'apaisement et de sincérité. Il eut un faible sourire, en constatant que la colère avait disparu dans son regard.

- Avant de vous rencontrer, je n'avais jamais vraiment l'impression d'être moi-même, je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer… C'est vrai que j'ai compris et retenu le contenu de chaque cours, à la minute même où le prof ferme son bouquin, mais, en dehors de ça, quand je suis au lycée, ou même l'autre soir, quand je suis sorti avec vous, c'est comme… une sorte d'insouciance. Je n'ai à me préoccuper de rien, juste être là et profiter.

Videl écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de discours. Il lui donnait l'impression que Gohan avait cent ans. Pourtant l'innocence de son regard reflétait l'authenticité de ses paroles.

Elle se tenait debout, et tournait le dos à la table contre laquelle elle s'appuyait. Elle cligna des yeux.

- Tes seuls amis ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je sais… C'est un peu bizarre… On se connait que depuis un mois et tu dois me prendre pour un dingue mais, en dehors de ma famille, et des amis de mes parents, je ne me suis jamais lié vraiment avec personne… Peut-être un dinosaure ou deux…

Elle sourit, non pas à sa plaisanterie comme il le crut. Elle sourit parce qu'il n'y avait visiblement aucune petite amie dans l'équation, comme son esprit tordu avait tenté de l'en convaincre. Un sentiment de légèreté l'envahit subitement, comme si un carcan avait enserré toute son âme pendant une semaine, et qu'on venait de le lui retirer.

Gohan ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui avait dit tout ça. C'était sorti tout seul, quand il avait vu la colère dans ses yeux, qu'elle l'avait traité de menteur avec férocité, avec clairvoyance, il avait cru qu'il la perdrait. Elle avait vu en lui, elle avait vu toute sa noirceur et elle s'était sentie trahie, et l'esprit de Gohan lui avait hurlé que, si il ne lui disait pas tout de suite, à quel point il avait besoin d'elle, elle le mettrait dehors et leur amitié mourrait dans un claquement de porte. Il fut rassuré de voir ses traits se radoucir. Il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras comme s'il la retrouvait après une longue absence. Au lieu de quoi, son ventre se mit à gargouiller bruyamment. Il plaqua une main sur son estomac pour essayer vainement de le faire taire.

- Désolé, j'ai pas mangé ce soir, expliqua-t-il avec embarras.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Ramasse tes affaires et rejoins-moi dans la cuisine, je vais te faire un sandwich avant que tu repartes.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il nota immédiatement que, si elle n'était plus froide et irritée, comme en début de soirée, Videl paraissait mal à l'aise. Lui-même restait ennuyé de lui avoir parlé si ouvertement. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas habitué à livrer la vérité, tout simplement. Mais il aurait préféré que cette discussion n'ait jamais eu lieu. Il n'avait jamais été aussi franc avec personne. Et Videl était peut-être la pire personne à choisir pour se décider à être franc. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, tandis qu'elle finissait de confectionner son sandwich. Il n'osa pas lui dire qu'il ne suffirait pas à satisfaire son appétit. Il s'en saisit et annonça qu'il devait repartir. Elle le regarda avec une certaine surprise mais ne protesta pas et le raccompagna à la porte. Au moment où il sortait, elle le retint par le poignet.

- Gohan…

Il se tourna vers elle en l'interrogeant du regard.

- Rien… A lundi, soupira-t-elle.

- A lundi !

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, il s'envola pour la Capsule où il voulait récupérer des affaires avant de retourner chez Chichi.

Il se posa dans le jardin et se dirigea vers l'entrée de son annexe. Il sursauta quand Végéta se détacha de la pénombre, juste à côté de la porte.

- T'es pas censé travailler ? demanda le saïyen.

- Végéta ! Tu m'as foutu la trouille, bon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ? s'écria Gohan.

- Et toi ? T'es pas censé servir des minables dans un bar pour minables ?

- J'ai quitté plus tôt, marmonna Gohan.

- Vraiment ? Je trouve que tu as des horaires très variables.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu m'espionnes ?

- T'espionner ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'intéresser dans la vie d'un gamin qui s'entraîne si peu, qu'on arrive à le surprendre en se cachant dans l'ombre ?

- Oh, c'est ça que tu veux ? Végéta, je suis crevé et je dois rentrer chez ma mère, je ne vais pas m'entraîner maintenant.

- Je sais. C'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Je voulais te dire de rester un peu sur tes gardes, et je crois que j'ai bien fait de venir.

- Sur mes gardes ? Sur mes gardes de quoi ? s'étonna Gohan, on est en temps de paix, et je vais au lycée, qu'est-ce que j'ai à craindre ?

Le saïyen s'éloigna en lui lançant un œil noir.

- Tu ne vois pas ? Tant pis, grogna-t-il simplement en l'abandonnant.

Gohan fronça les sourcils en l'observant regagner le bâtiment principal de la Capsule. Il leva les yeux au ciel et décida que, la meilleure chose à faire, était d'oublier Végéta et son comportement de détraqué, pour penser à Videl.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10**_

Gohan s'était installé sur l'un des bancs derrière le gymnase, un endroit isolé du campus, avec vue sur une immense pelouse semée de quelques arbres. Il faisait frais, mais il s'y sentait tranquille, et le décor verdoyant lui rappelait un peu la nature qui lui manquait ici. Il avait un vide entre deux cours et en profitait pour avancer le livre que l'intendant lui avait remis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda Sharp, en poussant Gohan, pour s'assoir à côté de lui sur le banc.

- Une histoire de baleine, bizarre…T'es pas censé être en cours de soutien ? maugréa Gohan, en s'écartant un peu, pour laisser de la place à son ami.

- Cours de soutien ? J'ai dû oublier…

Gohan leva enfin les yeux de son livre, pour observer Sharp, qui se mit à rouler une cigarette.

- Tu vas finir par te faire virer, Sharp, soupira Gohan.

- Avec le fric que ma mère allonge, ça risque pas, grogna-t-il, concentré sur sa tâche.

Gohan ne répondit pas. Sharp le fixa avec un sourire narquois.

- Elle paye grassement pour qu'on élève son môme à sa place, elle a dix-sept années d'expérience… Evidemment, chaque année, le prix monte.

Il ricana, avant de passer sa langue sur le papier pour refermer sa confection. Sharp ne mentionnait jamais sa mère dans une phrase, s'il ne s'agissait pas aussi d'argent. On aurait pu croire que c'était pour étaler sa fortune. Gohan avait rapidement compris que c'était aussi parce que sa mère ne semblait réussir à remplir son rôle, que quand il s'agissait de payer des factures en tous genres.

- Elle viendra à la commémoration ? demanda Gohan qui était curieux de la rencontrer en chair et en os.

- Devine. Mon beau-père bat campagne pour la mairie. Inutile de te dire que les rapaces sont de sortie, ils ne vont pas rater l'occasion de passer pour de bons parents. Et toi, les tiens ?

- Ma mère ne pourra pas faire le voyage pour cette fois.

- Et ton père ? Ils sont séparés ?

- Mon père est mort.

- Aïe, désolé, j'en savais rien.

- Ça ne le ressuscitera pas d'éviter de poser la question, releva Gohan.

Ils ne parlaient que très rarement de leurs parents respectifs, Gohan, parce que c'était sa nature réservée, Sharp, parce qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à en dire. Erasa avait expliqué à Gohan que le père de Sharp était un musicien, assez fameux dans sa partie, qui avait plaqué sa mère, quasiment à la naissance de leur fils. Il était toujours en tournée à droite et à gauche, toujours avec une fille différente et très jeune. Il se contentait de verser des pensions alimentaires astronomiques à sa mère, qui en réclamait toujours plus, dès qu'il sortait un disque qui rencontrait le moindre succès, et Sharp le voyait à peine une fois par an. Sa mère, de son côté, une femme très belle selon Erasa, s'était remariée très vite avec un businessman influent. Au milieu de tout ça, Sharp avait grandi entre les nourrices successives et, plus tard, il avait écumé quelques prestigieuses écoles privées, qui l'avaient toutes rendu, totalement désespérées, à sa mère.

- Et la fête, après, tu y vas, j'espère ? reprit Sharp en allumant la cigarette.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit distraitement Gohan, qui s'était replongé dans son livre.

Sharp abattit le plat de sa main sur la page qu'il était en train de lire, pour mieux attirer son attention. Gohan releva la tête avec étonnement.

- Hey ! Oublie une minute tes bouquins ! Tu peux pas manquer ça ! s'écria Sharp.

- Ah Non ?

- Bon Dieu, Gohan, tu vas mourir puceau ou ermite, ou les deux ! Amuse-toi un peu !

Gohan sourit et referma son livre. L'indignation exagérée de Sharp l'amusait. Il savait être tellement théâtral parfois, ça faisait partie de son charisme.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes pour échapper à ce tragique destin ? reprit Gohan.

- D'abord, il faut te trouver une fille pour y aller. Angela… Bon, c'est mort, maintenant, elle sort avec un troisième année, t'es trop lent, comme gars.

- Bon. Tant pis.

Sharp se mit à réfléchir intensément.

- J'ai qu'à y aller avec Videl, lâcha Gohan.

Sharp haussa les sourcils.

- Videl ?

- Mais oui, de toute façon, je connais pas d'autres filles. A part Erasa. Mais, tu ne voudrais pas que j'y aille avec elle, si ?

- Erasa y va avec un troisième année aussi, maugréa Sharp, mais… Videl ?

Un sourire cynique étira le visage de Sharp.

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Tu flashes sur Videl, en fait !

- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? protesta Gohan en fronçant les sourcils. On cherche une fille pour que je puisse aller à cette soirée, c'est ça ? Autant que ce soit quelqu'un que je connaisse… Et on a pas l'embarras du choix, hein ?

Sharp hocha la tête d'un air entendu et Gohan comprit qu'il restait convaincu par sa première théorie. Sans s'expliquer vraiment pourquoi, Gohan lui trouva soudain un air totalement abruti, qui l'exaspéra.

- Sharp, je ne cherche pas à avoir une petite amie, je te l'ai dit. Avec Videl, les choses seront claires, c'est juste une copine. Alors, arrête de croire que tout le monde est aussi obsédé que toi, insista Gohan avec humeur.

- Quand je t'entends parler comme ça, j'ai vraiment l'impression que t'as passé ta vie dans une grotte, railla Sharp. Bien sûr, que tout le monde ici est aussi obsédé que moi, mais tout le monde ne l'assume pas, c'est tout.

- N'importe quoi, marmonna Gohan. Si c'est pour se taper la honte avec tes remarques scabreuses, oublie-ça.

Sharp sursauta et se tourna vers Gohan.

- Ah, non ! Me laisse pas en plan, viens quand même. Invite Videl, je serai un vrai gentleman, je ne ferai même pas le moindre petit sous-entendu, promis, juré !

Sharp mit sa main sur son cœur et leva la main qui tenait la cigarette, en signe de serment. Gohan se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il avait une vague idée de ce que pouvait signifier ce genre d'engagement dans la bouche de son ami.

- Et puis, je peux te dire un secret, reprit Sharp, si tu le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour Videl. Personne n'ose jamais l'inviter à ce genre de trucs, sauf des gros cons prétentieux et intéressés. Tu sais, être la fille du sauveur, c'est pas toujours simple.

Gohan planta ses yeux dans les siens; il hésitait à croire à son discours. Sharp avait baissé la voix et s'était rapproché de lui pour prendre un ton de confidence.

- L'année dernière, j'ai décommandé ma copine pour l'accompagner, expliqua-t-il, Erasa m'avait tellement tanné…Sans rire, la pauvre Videl, tu sais pas, c'est pas évident avec les mecs…

Il se mit à rire, et Gohan se fit la réflexion que si Videl avait été là, elle l'aurait certainement étranglé, à la fois pour avoir raconté cette histoire, et certainement aussi, pour en rire si franchement. Gohan savait que Sharp ne faisait pas ça méchamment, il savait qu'il avait de l'affection et de l'amitié pour Videl. Il riait parce que tout ce qui touchait aux rapports entre garçons et filles le faisait toujours rire. Tout ce qui était sérieux ou délicat, tout ce qui n'était pas censé être drôle, le faisait rire d'une manière générale.

- C'est bon, coupa Gohan sèchement pour écourter la plaisanterie. Je l'inviterai. On ira tous ensemble.

- Ça va être cool, commenta Sharp avec satisfaction.

- Si t'es pas viré avant, ajouta Gohan.

Gohan s'adossa au mur derrière lui et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il réalisa qu'il venait de faire exactement ce qu'il s'était juré de ne pas faire. Avant que Sharp n'en parle, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la question de savoir s'il avait envie d'aller à cette fête. Il avait juste considéré que ça ne le concernait pas, comme s'il n'était pas invité.

Il avait conscience que ce genre d'évènements, comme la vie au lycée, comme ces petites discussions avec Sharp, l'enfonçaient dans l'illusion qu'il était un garçon comme les autres. Il tissait des liens avec un monde qui ne serait jamais le sien, il s'installait dans l'insouciance et le confort si apaisant, de croire à tout ça. Il devait se souvenir qu'il n'était là que pour passer le diplôme de fin d'étude, et, si tout allait bien, il pourrait peut-être même le passer à la fin de l'année. En attendant, il ne devait pas s'attacher à tout ça. C'était une règle difficile à retenir, et aller à la fête du « Sauveur » n'allait pas l'aider.

La seule chose qui l'aidait à se souvenir était la nuit, quand il rêvait d'un blond crasseux grimaçant, ou des cris hystériques d'une pin-up, en fourrure éclaboussée de sang.

Au-dessus d'eux, le bleu du ciel ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser des quelques nuages moutonneux qui rôdaient, chacun chassant l'autre, sans se décider à disparaître. A nouveau, Gohan se mit à rechercher des formes dans les nuages. Le vent les déplaçait et les transformait, mais ils ne parvenaient pas à ressembler à quoi que ce soit.

- Son Gohan, mon ami ! s'écria une voix nasillarde.

Sharp et lui se redressèrent subitement, pour constater qu'un groupe de trois lycéens s'étaient avancés jusqu'à eux. Gohan reconnut les amis de Sharp. Celui qui avait parlé se prénommait Joon. Il était un peu plus grand et aussi musclé que Sharp. Gohan le connaissait peu et se contentait d'essuyer ses regards méprisants avec indifférence, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Et il perçut tout de suite, que le salut qu'on venait de lui adresser n'avait rien d'amical; il ne prit pas la peine d'y répondre. Joon enchaîna d'ailleurs sans attendre.

- Il parait que t'es fort pour rédiger les dissert' et ce genre de conneries ? demanda-t-il.

- Possible, répondit Gohan avec prudence.

- En tout cas, j'espère que t'es meilleur que pour choisir tes fringues, parce que j'ai un petit service à te demander, reprit Joon en provoquant des rires gras autour de lui.

- Lâche-le, c'est bon, grommela Sharp.

- Oh, je ne vais pas m'accrocher à lui, t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste un devoir à faire qui me gonfle incroyablement, et le prof a vraiment l'air de tenir à ce qu'il soit fait sérieusement, alors j'ai pensé à mon ami de la campagne, hein Son ?

- Je ne fais pas les devoirs des autres, annonça Gohan.

- Vraiment ? T'as tout le temps de faire les miens, alors, grogna Joon en s'approchant d'un pas décidé et menaçant vers lui.

Instinctivement, Gohan et Sharp, qui étaient toujours assis sur le banc, se levèrent d'un seul mouvement.

- Arrête ton cinéma, maintenant, intervint Sharp, qui avait jeté sa cigarette pour s'interposer entre Gohan et lui.

Joon lui jeta un œil mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sharp ? Tu défends ta petite copine ?

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase, Sharp lui asséna un coup de poing qui, sous lecoup de la surprise, le fit tomber à la renverse. Gohan ne bougea pas mais eut aussitôt le réflexe de reporter son attention sur les deux autres lycéens qui accompagnaient Joon. Ils observaient la scène avec incrédulité, et Gohan comprit que personne ne s'était attendu à la réaction de Sharp. Joon se redressa rapidement pour s'assoir sur le sol, il parvint à déséquilibrer Sharp d'un coup de pied circulaire.

- T'es malade, Sharp, t'es mort ! grinça-il avec colère.

Gohan regarda un instant ses deux camarades, qui se battaient de manière désordonnée, tous deux à terre. Il aurait dû intervenir. Il n'aurait eu aucun mal, les mouvements de Joon lui semblaient si lents, si inefficaces. Il aurait pu le neutraliser en une fraction de seconde. Mais il redouta de ne pas suffisamment mesurer sa force. Il n'avait jamais combattu des gens normaux. Et il se rappela qu'il n'était pas censé être violent, ici. Sharp paraissait s'en sortir honorablement, d'ailleurs.

Mais, déjà, les deux autres amis de Joon se rapprochaient d'eux, et la perspective d'une bagarre généralisée se révélait inévitable.

- Vous êtes pas bien ! Arrêtez ça ! hurla la voix de Videl.

Elle venait d'apparaître au coin du bâtiment, visiblement à la recherche de Gohan et Sharp. Seuls les deux comparses de Joon s'immobilisèrent, peu volontaires d'avoir à en découdre avec elle. Mais, au sol, les deux autres continuaient à se taper dessus avec acharnement, crachant des insultes et des menaces furieuses.

- Sharpener ! Joon ! tonna la voix d'un surveillant qui arrivait derrière Videl.

Cette fois-ci, l'injonction eut plus d'effet. Les deux garçons se séparèrent brutalement et commencèrent à se relever. Joon avait un œil déjà bien enflé et Sharp essuyait rudement son nez et sa bouche du revers de son poignet. Le surveillant s'avança jusqu'à eux, et les toisa avec réprobation.

- James Sharpener, vous n'êtes pas censé être en soutien ? demanda-t-il sévèrement.

- Peut-être, Monsieur, admit Sharp en reprenant son souffle.

Il était encore rouge de colère et Gohan sentait sa hargne redescendre graduellement. Son ami avait l'air de regretter vivement d'avoir été interrompu.

Le planton se posta devant Joon et saisit son menton entre ses doigts, pour observer son œil.

- Joon, infirmerie. Après ça, je veux vous voir dans le bureau du surveillant général.

Il se tourna alors vers Sharp qui finissait d'essuyer son sang avec un mouchoir qu'il avait déniché dans sa poche. Il paraissait moins amoché que son adversaire.

- Sharpener.

- Ouais, je sais. Surveillant général, hein ?

Le surveillant le fixa avec contrariété et hésita.

- Nan, pour vous, c'est l'intendant directement. Maintenant. Et les autres, vous dégagez, ordonna-t-il.

Videl et Gohan serrèrent les dents instantanément. Sharpener avait droit à un régime particulier qui n'augurait rien de bon. En plus de se battre, il séchait les cours de soutien. Son cas était plus grave. Les convocations chez l'intendant, en dehors des entretiens mensuels n'étaient jamais bon signe.

- Monsieur ! protesta Gohan.

- Son, mêlez-vous de vos affaires, je ne veux plus vous voir, coupa le surveillant.

- Mais, c'est Joon qui… insista Gohan.

- Je vous l'ai dit, ce que vous avez à dire ne m'intéresse pas. Allez plutôt en bibliothèque, puisque vous ne savez pas vous tenir à l'écart des problèmes !

Gohan voulut encore essayer de le convaincre de la bonne foi de Sharp, mais Videl saisit son poignet pour lui faire signe de se taire. Les deux amis de Joon se dispersaient déjà, et Sharp, qui avait ramassé ses affaires, partait d'un pas lourd, escorté par le surveillant, vers le bâtiment des intendants.

- On va l'attendre là-bas directement, annonça Videl à mi-voix, on a encore une bonne demi-heure avant notre prochain cours.

Ils rejoignirent le bâtiment des intendants par un chemin détourné, et s'installèrent sur les marches de l'entrée, pour pouvoir intercepter Sharp quand il sortirait.

- Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce mec ? Je croyais que Sharp et lui étaient copains, maugréa Videl.

Gohan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se sentait fautif de ce qui était arrivé il n'avait pas pensé un instant que Sharp prendrait sa défense et réagirait comme ça. Gohan savait que la situation avait été périlleuse, puisqu'il n'était pas censé savoir se battre, mais il n'avait pas voulu que ça se termine comme ça. Tout était allé trop vite.

- Ce type me menaçait pour que je fasse un devoir pour lui, Sharp a juste… voulu le calmer, expliqua-t-il piteusement.

Videl se figea et le fixa avec étonnement. Gohan sentit un certain reproche dans ses yeux glacés. Il devinait qu'elle restait convaincue qu'il était le « ninja doré », capable de résister à une rafale de mitraillettes, à plus forte raison, à cet imbécile de Joon. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et il s'attendit à ce qu'elle le blâme d'avoir laissé croire à Sharp, qu'il n'était pas capable de s'en sortir sans lui.

- Sharp est un crétin, conclut-elle simplement. C'est un crétin, parce que c'est lui qui a fait courir le bruit qu'il profitait de toi pour te faire faire ses devoirs. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il aime bien se mettre en valeur, mais il n'en faut pas plus pour que des abrutis comme Joon croient qu'ils peuvent en faire autant. C'est aussi un crétin d'avoir cru que tu avais besoin d'aide…

Gohan baissa la tête sans répondre. Ils restèrent assis un instant sur les marches. Un vent puissant les frigorifiait et commençait à rabattre les nuages et à assombrir le bleu du ciel.

- Quand même, j'espère qu'il ne va pas se faire virer, marmonna Gohan, interrompant le silence.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas. Sa mère… Mais, c'est toujours un mauvais plan de se retrouver chez l'intendant. Et il passe son temps à sécher son soutien et à se faire attraper en train de fumer, ou ce genre de conneries, il est usant, répondit Videl.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers Gohan.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais l'aider un peu, lança-t-elle subitement.

- Moi ? répéta Gohan avec incrédulité.

- Oui, toi. J'ai remarqué qu'il t'aimait bien. Ça fait longtemps que je le connais, il n'écoute pas grand monde. Tu devrais essayer. Tu le lui dois un peu, non ?

- Peut-être. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche. Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont lui faire maintenant ?

Videl sourit d'un air amusé.

- Je crois que la pire punition pour lui, serait d'être interdit du bal du Sauveur, il adore ce genre de fêtes. Mais comme sa mère et son beau-père sont censés venir, l'école ne voudra sûrement pas se priver de publicité.

Gohan fut soulagé d'imaginer que la sanction n'irait pas au-delà d'une décision aussi insignifiante. Il réalisa qu'en plus de se sentir fautif des événements, il redoutait d'être séparé de Sharpener, s'il se faisait renvoyer. La suggestion de Videl lui rappela aussi la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son ami un peu plus tôt.

- Parlant de ça, tu voudrais m'y accompagner à ce bal ? demanda Gohan soudainement.

Videl tressaillit. Gohan leva les yeux vers elle. Ses traits étaient si candides qu'elle hésita sur la signification à donner à son invitation. En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser. D'abord, parce qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'accepter, ensuite, parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver sans cavalier, ou avec un cavalier horripilant,_ une fois de plus_.

- Bien sûr. Pas de problème, murmura-t-elle, un peu troublée.

La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit brutalement et Sharp sortit du bâtiment avec une mine renfrognée. Sa lèvre était fendue et légèrement enflée. Il s'arrêta sur le perron et ses deux amis se levèrent d'un seul geste, en le fixant avidement.

- Alors ? demanda Gohan.

- Trois jours d'exclusion, une semaine de corvée. On a vu pire. Ma mère va être ravie, elle est convoquée aussi.

Gohan et Videl poussèrent un soupir de soulagement à l'unisson. Finalement, Sharp sourit avec satisfaction et regarda Gohan.

- Tu sais, il va falloir se méfier de ces trois gros abrutis maintenant, Gohan. Toi et moi, on va être dans leur ligne de mire jusqu'à la fin de l'année… Qu'est-ce que je lui ai mis…

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	11. Chapter 11

**MissClo: C'est vrai que le personnage de Sharpener dans l'anime est insupportable et caricatural. J'ai voulu essayer d'en faire un compagnon intéressant pour Gohan, et c'est vrai que c'était pas gagné. Je l'ai un peu perverti mais je l'aime bien aussi. Je suis pas encore sûre de ce que je veux faire d'Erasa, en revanche.**

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**

_**Chapitre 11**_

Le silence religieux de la salle de classe fut déchiré par un bip insistant, qui tira Gohan de sa concentration. Jusqu'à présent immobiles et penchés sur leur pupitre, les élèves s'agitèrent faiblement. Une rumeur imperceptible commença à s'élever.

Le professeur qui surveillait la classe jeta un œil à Videl, avant de se tourner vers le reste de ses camarades.

- Je ne veux pas un bruit ! tonna-t-il.

Videl avait décroché avec précipitation, pour faire cesser la sonnerie de son portable. Elle chuchotait au combiné, tandis que les autres la fixaient, attendant avec impatience de connaître la nature de son urgence, malgré les rappels à l'ordre de l'enseignant, qui les encourageait à reprendre leur travail. Videl finit par raccrocher et se lever.

- Monsieur, il y a un terrible incendie qui s'est propagé dans le quartier sud, annonça-t-elle.

- Il y a aussi un contrôle de Maths en cours, Mademoiselle Satan, soupira-t-il.

- Monsieur, insista Videl, ils…

- C'est bon, Videl, j'imagine que les maths attendront. Rendez-moi votre copie, je verrai, coupa-t-il avec lassitude.

Videl s'avança jusqu'au bureau. Elle hésita et se tourna vers Gohan. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il s'empressa de baisser la tête, pour avancer son devoir. Elle posa sa copie et se dépêcha de sortir. Lorsque la porte fut refermée sur elle, le bruit de son pas de course résonna dans le couloir.

- C'est pas à moi qu'on permettrait de me barrer en plein contrôle, pourtant, pour ce que j'ai à dire… murmura Sharp.

Gohan ne réagit pas. Il regardait sa feuille sans la voir, le crayon en suspens. Ses yeux glissaient vers la fenêtre, à côté de laquelle il était assis. Il essayait nerveusement de guetter la navette de Videl qui s'envolait, mais le parking était trop loin. Un incendie, c'était dangereux. Pourquoi appelait-on Videl pour ça ? Elle pouvait être une bonne combattante, mais contre des flammes ?

Son esprit et ses nerfs commençaient lentement à bouillonner. Elle pouvait être sérieusement blessée. Elle était toujours si sûre d'elle, trop sûre.

D'un autre côté, ça faisait déjà un certain temps qu'on l'appelait partout pour aider la police, et, sauf pour la prise d'otage, elle s'en était toujours tirée sans lui. Et puis, s'il y allait, elle finirait vraiment par le démasquer.

Il tenta de se replonger dans ses équations mais une inquiétude rampante parasitait ses idées. Est-ce qu'elle avait déjà aidé à éteindre un incendie ? Peut-être pas.

Il cassa brusquement la mine de son crayon, sur laquelle il s'était mis à appuyer trop fort sans s'en rendre compte. Il soupira et en changea, sans remarquer l'œil sévère du professeur.

Gohan fixa à nouveau sa copie avec un certain désespoir, et remarqua qu'il lui restait deux questions. Il reprit son travail subitement à un rythme accéléré et les boucla en une dizaine de minutes. Il ne prit pas la peine de relire, fourra ses affaires en vrac, dans son sac et se leva brusquement pour rendre son devoir.

- Déjà, Monsieur Son ? s'étonna l'enseignant en haussant les sourcils.

- Déjà, répondit sommairement Gohan, en plaquant d'une main sa feuille sur celle de Videl sur le bureau.

Indifférent aux regards ébahis de ses camarades, il sortit de la classe et marcha d'un pas rapide son casier. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste sec et y balança son sac sans ménagement. Il resta indécis devant le contenu du placard, détaillant les quelques affaires qui s'y trouvaient. Il devait prendre un minimum de précautions, pour que Videl, ou d'autres, ne le reconnaissent pas. Au milieu du couloir, désert à cette heure de la journée, il déboutonna et retira sa chemise avec précipitation, avant de s'emparer un T-shirt uniforme, qu'il avait utilisé plusieurs jours auparavant pour un cours de sport, et oublié là. Il l'enfila avec un pincement de nez, constatant qu'il n'était pas de première fraîcheur. Mais il était passe-partout, et il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de faire le difficile. Il tira également son éternel chèche qu'il jeta négligemment sur son épaule. Il savait que Videl l'avait repéré, mais il ne pouvait pas paraître à visage découvert. Il devrait aussi sûrement se protéger de la fumée. Il décida qu'il s'en débarrasserait après ça.

Il referma vivement le casier et sortit en courant du bâtiment pour s'isoler et prendre son envol.

Il ajusta son écharpe sur son nez, tout en prenant de la hauteur pour déterminer la direction à prendre. Il n'eut pas à chercher beaucoup. Un large nuage de fumée noire couvrait un quartier de la ville. Il passa en mode supérieur pour modifier la couleur de ses cheveux et accéléra, pour voler jusqu'au lieu de l'incendie.

En se rapprochant, il s'aperçut de l'ampleur de la catastrophe et son sang se glaça. Un vent hargneux attisait des flammes agressives et puissantes. D'après ce que Gohan pouvait juger, elles consumaient déjà quatre ou cinq bâtiments. Encouragé par les vigoureuses rafales automnales, le feu semblait essayer de saisir également les immeubles voisins.

Une fumée épaisse et sombre s'élevaient de tous côtés et empêchaient Gohan de discerner nettement ce qui se passaient dans les rues au-dessous de lui. Il entendait la rumeur d'une foule mélangée de civils et de secours, couverte par des sirènes et des coups de klaxon. De loin en loin, les flashs de gyrophares surgissaient entre les volutes de fumée. Un homme criait des consignes dans un haut-parleur grésillant, et des attroupements épars s'éloignaient du quartier sinistré avec une certaine panique. La désorganisation semblait totale.

Flottant assez haut dans le ciel, Gohan ne parvenait pas à repérer Videl, ni sa navette. Le bruit saccadé d'un moteur d'hélicoptère se fit alors entendre derrière lui et il remarqua l'approche d'un escadron complet de quatre engins.

Il descendit prudemment au travers de l'écran de fumée pour se poser. Il avait voulu arriver discrètement, mais la visibilité était si mauvaise et le désordre si complet, qu'il ne trouva pas d'endroit réellement isolé. De toute façon, personne ne parut prendre vraiment garde à son apparition. Des pompiers couraient en tous sens, et semblaient s'efforcer de suivre les instructions crachées par le haut-parleur, que Gohan ne parvenait même pas à localiser. Une espèce de brume cendrée rampait autour d'eux et les flammes impressionnantes, qui léchaient les façades des immeubles, diffusaient une lumière étrange et orangé, qui enveloppait la scène d'un éclairage surréaliste. Au milieu de tout ça, des policiers essayaient de guider les civils qu'ils trouvaient alentours vers l'extérieur de la zone à risque.

Absolument personne n'eut l'idée de venir à sa rencontre ou de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Tous étaient concentrés sur l'accomplissement de leur tâche, ou occupés à chercher la bonne direction pour fuir. Il leva les yeux vers l'incendie, incapable de déterminer à quel endroit du complexe touché par la catastrophe, il avait la moindre chance de trouver Videl. Le spectacle apocalyptique pressait pourtant son esprit de la localiser, et il sentait qu'il commençait à perdre son sang-froid.

Il attrapa au col un policier qui passa en gesticulant devant lui.

- Videl Satan ! Vous l'avez vue ? Vous savez où elle est ? demanda rudement Gohan.

Le policier, au visage déjà tanné par le nuage de suie, écarquilla les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, comme si la question paraissait totalement absurde.

- Videl Satan ? Aucune idée, grogna-t-il

Il se dégagea d'un geste brusque de l'emprise de Gohan, et se mit à courir en criant vers une femme désorientée, qui prenait la direction d'un bâtiment en feu.

Gohan augmenta son énergie pour créer un écran autour de lui, et s'approcha du premier bâtiment qui lui faisait face. Des pompiers allaient et venaient en le bousculant, sans même lui jeter un regard. Un peu plus loin, plusieurs lances à incendie avaient été déployées et projetaient des jets d'eau puissants, mais visiblement, totalement inefficaces.

Subitement, une déflagration sourde se fit entendre. L'onde de choc déstabilisa certains des hommes autour de Gohan, et tous se recroquevillèrent instinctivement. Quelques gravats furent projetés et certains atterrirent avec fracas sur les véhicules encore garés là, ou dans les murs ou les fenêtres des immeubles voisins.

Gohan n'attendit pas et s'éleva pour se mettre en quête de l'origine de la détonation, qui provenait sûrement d'une conduite de gaz.

- Videl ! appela-t-il.

Le vacarme ambiant, les cris, les gyrophares et le haut-parleur, qui avait repris son office après une courte interruption, couvraient sa voix. Gohan réalisa que le bruit de l'explosion l'avait rendu à moitié sourd, et qu'il devait en aller de même pour toutes les personnes présentes. Si elle était dans les parages, Videl avait peu de chance de l'entendre et de lui répondre. Pourtant, instinctivement, il continua de l'appeler, scrutant désespérément les fenêtres des bâtiments en feu. Bientôt, il se mit à hurler carrément son nom, sans aucun écho.

Et puis le souffle lui manqua. La fumée âcre et noire qui pénétrait dans ses poumons, lui brûlait la gorge. Il eut une quinte de toux et fut contraint de reprendre de l'altitude pour chercher une bouffée d'air frais.

La direction du vent était changeante et rabattait la fumée d'un côté, puis de l'autre, de sorte qu'il était difficile d'y échapper.

Toussant avec rage, Gohan était obligé de s'élever toujours plus haut, à la recherche d'oxygène respirable. Les hélicoptères tournoyaient assez pitoyablement autour de la colonne de fumée, sans se décider à apporter une aide quelconque. Dans l'un d'eux, Gohan repéra même une caméra de télévision. Il prit soin de se tenir suffisamment à distance d'eux.

Comme il peinait à retrouver une respiration normale, il rabattit son chèche, qui lui couvrait toujours le nez et inspira profondément. Il ferma les yeux en happant goulûment l'air qui le giflait par rafale. Son oreille fut alors attirée par des voix assourdies, presque inaudibles. Des yeux, il fouilla la brume opaque sous lui et essaya de se guider à l'oreille en remettant son écharpe en place. Il redescendit à nouveau et navigua entre les épaisses volutes de fumée, pour finir par s'apercevoir qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres au-dessus d'un toit d'immeuble.

Au milieu d'un nuage de cendres, deux petites silhouettes lui faisaient des signes désespérées. Il se posa près d'elles. Il s'agissait de deux fillettes. La plus grande devait avoir à peu près treize ans et l'autre, l'âge de Goten.

- C'est lui ! cria la petite.

- Aidez-nous ! Par ici ! implorait l'aînée, en tirant la plus jeune derrière elle.

Gohan vint à leur rencontre et, sans qu'il s'y attende, les enfants s'agrippèrent à lui en pleurant. Leurs visages étaient sales et sillonnés de larmes.

- Emmenez-nous, emmenez-nous, pleurnichait la grande, vous pouvez voler, emmenez- nous.

La cadette ne disait rien mais, elle avait crispé sa petite main sur son T-shirt et sanglotait silencieusement, en se mouchant littéralement dans le tissu. Dans un réflexe, Gohan essaya de les écarter de lui, mais elles ne semblaient pas décidées à le lâcher. Il s'aperçut qu'elles étaient terrorisées et que, le plus il tentait de se dégager, le plus elles paniquaient.

- Camez-vous ! Calmez-vous ! Tout va bien se passer ! s'écria-t-il.

Mais ses paroles ne suffisaient pas à les rassurer Elles continuaient à le supplier de les éloigner de cet endroit, et il dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence, qu'il n'apaiserait leurs pleurs qu'en s'exécutant. Un courant d'air soudain dégagea une partie de la fumée qui obstruait la vue et Gohan aperçut, posée à peine à quelques mètres de lui, la navette de Videl. Il fronça les sourcils et se raidit nerveusement. Il saisit la plus âgée des fillettes par les épaules.

- Videl Satan était avec vous ? Elle est dans cet immeuble ? demanda-t-il avec empressement.

- Oui, c'est elle qui nous a fait sortir. Elle nous a dit de rester là, et elle est repartie voir si elle trouvait d'autres gens... et après, il y a eu l'explosion… renifla l'enfant.

Elle pointa une direction.

- L'accès aux étages s'est écroulé, elle ne peut plus sortir et on ne peut plus la rejoindre. Emmenez-nous loin d'ici, s'il vous plaît…

Elle dévisageait Gohan avec des yeux implorants, pressentant que, peut-être, il pourrait les laisser là, pour aller chercher Videl. A côté d'elle, la petite se mit à tousser énergiquement, prise à la gorge par les émanations de fumées. Gohan hésita. Il avait très envie de faire exactement ce que la fillette redoutait. Il se rendait compte, malgré la faible visibilité, que la structure de l'immeuble était fragilisée. Les flammes montaient inexorablement les étages, même si on ne les voyait pas encore, et la fumée âcre devenait de plus en plus dense.

Il fut ramené à la réalité par une quinte de toux furieuse de la plus jeune des fillettes. Posant les yeux sur elle, il pensa à Goten.

- Dépêchons-nous, murmura-t-il en l'attrapant d'un bras par la taille.

De l'autre bras il souleva son aînée qui enroula instinctivement ses jambes et ses bras autour de lui. Il la sentit se crisper lorsqu'ils quittèrent le sol.

- Tu me serres trop fort, protesta vainement Gohan.

Elle l'avait déjà presque étranglé, quand ils furent assez haut pour trouver un peu d'air frais. Il avait une furieuse envie d'arracher son chèche qui lui couvrait le nez, et empêchait ses poumons d'aspirer tout l'air possible. Il ferma les yeux un instant et se dirigea sans hésitation vers l'hélicoptère le plus proche. C'était celui du caméraman. Gohan n'ignorait pas qu'il était minutieusement filmé mais la situation ne lui permettait plus de s'en inquiéter. Il vola directement jusqu'à l'objectif.

- Posez votre caméra ! cria Gohan, aidez-moi, prenez la petite !

Le caméraman hésita un instant, avant d'obéir à contre-cœur. Gohan lui tendit l'enfant. Paniquée par le vide au-dessous d'elle, elle s'accrocha brusquement à lui avec un cri et faillit lui arracher son écharpe. Par réflexe pour la retenir, il faillit lui-même lâcher l'autre gamine.

- Arrêtez de gigoter ! hurla Gohan, pressé d'en finir.

Les deux fillettes s'immobilisèrent et se turent subitement, saisie par l'exaspération dans sa voix. L'image de Videl hantait son esprit et il sentait la panique commencer à obscurcir son cerveau. L'homme dans l'hélicoptère réussit à attraper les enfants une par une, et à elles purent rejoindre ses collègues dans le cockpit. Dès qu'il fut libéré de leurs poids, Gohan piqua vers le bâtiment où Videl se trouvait. Le caméraman n'eut même pas le temps de rallumer son appareil.

Le ciel était noir et la fumée opaque réduisait tellement son champ de vision, qu'il perdit de précieuses minutes, qui lui parurent des heures, à localiser le toit de l'immeuble, puis l'accès aux étages. Son adrénaline montait par cran et il transpirait, autant du fait de la chaleur du brasier, que de l'angoisse qui lui serrait l'estomac. La situation se présentait mal et il n'avait plus la patience de réfléchir; il lança une décharge d'énergie, pour se frayer un chemin au travers des décombres qui menaient à ce qui restait de l'escalier intérieur.

Il sentit la chaleur qui s'échappa aussitôt de l'intérieur de l'immeuble et lui brûlait le visage. Il baissa un instant son chèche pour essayer de reprendre son souffle avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment. Les escaliers ne descendaient plus qu'au dernier étage. Au-delà, une partie s'était déjà effondrée dans la fournaise au dessous d'eux. Gohan se demanda combien de temps la structure tiendrait encore.

Deux appartements donnaient sur le pallier. La porte de l'un d'eux avait été laissée béante et il décida de commencer ses recherches par là. Il pénétra dans l'entrée en appelant Videl. Il entendit une voix étouffée qui lui répondait depuis une pièce sur sa droite.

- Videl ? rugit-il en se précipitant dans sa direction.

Il vit une main se dégager derrière une armoire effondrée. Il contourna le meuble et le souleva d'un seul geste. Il lui semble que son cœur s'arrêta une seconde en reconnaissant Videl, étendue sur le sol, toussant frénétiquement.

- C'est toi ? cracha-t-elle, t'en a mis un temps ! L'armoire m'est tombée dessus quand il y a eu l'explosion…

Elle voulut dire autre chose mais le manque de souffle ne le lui permit pas. D'un seul coup d'œil, Gohan évalua qu'elle n'était pas sérieusement blessée et elle essayait elle-même de se relever, maintenant libérée du poids du meuble.

Gohan écarta l'armoire brutalement et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Il faut sortir. Vite. Je crois que tout va s'écrouler.

Elle s'appuya sur lui pour se relever, sans pouvoir répondre, sifflant péniblement pour respirer. Son visage était assombri par la suie et des coulées de sang et de sueur sillonnaient ses joues. Ses yeux d'un bleu pur et lumineux perçaient au milieu de ce masque et ne lâchaient pas ceux de Gohan. Elle murmura quelque chose, la voix cassé par sa gorge brûlée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Gohan en la soutenant par l'épaule pour qu'elle se remette debout.

- Les petites filles ! Tu les as emmenées ? souffla-t-elle.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'elle parlait des gamines qu'il venait d'évacuer. Préoccupé par leur propre situation, il n'y pensait déjà plus.

- T'inquiète pas, grogna-t-il en la tirant vers la sortie de l'appartement.

Alors qu'ils regagnaient le pallier, une seconde explosion se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Tout le bâtiment trembla et une partie du toit au-dessus d'eux s'effondra. Gohan eut immédiatement le réflexe de générer un écran d'énergie autour d'eux. Videl lâcha un cri de panique. Le sol sous leur pied semblait vacillant, prêt à s'écrouler.

Gohan la saisit par la taille et commença à s'élever. Il leva sa main ouverte au-dessus d'eux, et généra des vagues d'énergie, qui pulvérisaient les décombres sur leur chemin et leur ménageaient un passage vers l'extérieur.

Déjà, le reste des escaliers étaient tombés en morceaux dans le brasier qui avait entrepris de s'élever dangereusement vers eux. Sous sa main crispée, Gohan sentait les mouvements pénibles de la cage thoracique de Videl qui parvenait tout juste à respirer.

Il baissa les yeux pour évaluer la situation au dessous d'eux et s'aperçut qu'une flamme gigantesque avait commencé à remonter à toute allure la cage d'escalier béante, dans leur direction. Il donna une impulsion soudaine pour transpercer la chape de béton écroulée devant eux et ils surgirent brusquement à l'air libre. Quelques morceaux de gravats parvinrent à percer l'écran protecteur et les heurtèrent. Il enveloppa instinctivement Videl de ses bras, plaçant sa main sur sa tête pour la protéger.

Il avait l'impression d'étouffer et il commença à ressentir un certain vertige. Il prit son envol comme une fusée pour s'éloigner de l'incendie, tandis que le feu se propageait déjà sur le toit, dévorant la navette de Videl.

Un moment, il ne vit rien d'autre que des nuages sombres et âcres et finalement, après un temps qui lui parut infini, le ciel et le vent frais percèrent giflant son visage et ses yeux. Il inspira instinctivement, malgré le tissu sur sa bouche, et aspira ce qu'il put.

Les hélicoptères continuaient à tourner de loin en loin. Sans hésiter une seconde, il piqua dans la direction opposée au quartier où se trouvait l'incendie et traversa une bonne partie de la ville.

L'air frais sur ses joues calma la brûlure de sa peau et sécha la transpiration qui avait dégouliné de son front. Videl restait immobile, accrochée à lui. Elle avait juste relevée sa tête, qui était restée nichée contre lui tout le temps, pour profiter de l'oxygène salutaire qui s'offrait maintenant à eux.

Il se posa au milieu du parc, dans un endroit retiré, près d'un lac, où ils avaient peu de chance de rencontrer de promeneurs à cette heure.

Il desserra son étreinte et Videl se laissa tomber assise dans l'herbe, continuant à inspirer avec insistance. Il s'assit également doucement à côté d'elle.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui.

- J'ai cru que cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne, murmura-t-elle, t'aurais pu venir plus tôt, non ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il attendait que les battements de son cœur reprennent une cadence régulière et réalisa seulement à cet instant la terreur qui s'était emparée de lui. Et la chance qu'il avait eu de la retrouver. Il remercia silencieusement Kami.

Ils se regardaient, tous les deux, conscients à cet instant très précis, du danger terrible auquel ils venaient d'échapper. Une petit bruine inattendue, inespérée, commença à tomber doucement. Ils levèrent les yeux vers le ciel d'un seul mouvement, profitant de la fraîcheur et de la promesse de l'averse. D'abord caressante, la pluie se fit progressivement plus mordante.

- Gohan, soupira Videl en approchant lentement la main du chèche, pour le retirer.

Il saisit sa main pour arrêter son geste. Les prunelles lucides de Videl se tintèrent d'une certaine tristesse.

-Gohan, reprit-elle, je reconnais ton T-shirt, tu le portais en sport l'autre fois, et ton odeur…

- Tu te trompes, grogna-t-il simplement en s'écartant d'elle pour se lever.

- Et même tes chaussures, bon dieu ! s'écria-t-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en toisant ses baskets.

- Gohan ! Pourquoi tu veux pas… Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour les cheveux, mais je sais que c'est toi, insista-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il recula.

- Je dois y aller, dit-il simplement avant de lui tourner le dos pour prendre son envol.

- Gohan ! cria-t-elle, cette fois-ci sur un ton autoritaire.

Il s'immobilisa et se tourna vers elle avec un œil interrogateur.

- Je t'ai eu, conclut-elle.

Il réalisa seulement qu'il venait, totalement stupidement, de réagir à son nom. Il serra les dents et commença à s'élever pour repartir. Derrière lui, il entendit la voix de Videl, faiblement couverte par le bruit de l'averse, qui lui criait Merci.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12**_

Plongé dans sa baignoire fumante, Gohan observait rêveusement la vapeur paresseuse qui flottait au-dessus de lui, et se demandait comment Videl s'en sortait. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée, même si elle n'avait vraisemblablement rien de sérieux. Il réalisait qu'il l'avait abandonnée au milieu du parc désert, sans même le moyen d'appeler des secours si elle en avait eu besoin. La façon qu'elle avait eue de le piéger l'avait littéralement fait fuir. Il avait été si crétin de croire que son T-shirt et son écharpe auraient suffi à la duper. Sans parler de ses baskets. Malgré son expérience dans le domaine du mensonge et de la dissimulation, il ne tenait pas le défi d'échapper à l'œil de Videl. Elle l'avait eu si facilement.

Il ferma les yeux avec un soupir. Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il lui dirait demain, il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle reviendrait à la charge. Il espérait simplement qu'elle ne l'afficherait pas publiquement.

Il n'était pas retourné à l'école, après son exploit. Il était directement rentré à la Capsule. Il n'avait heureusement croisé personne et s'était enfermé dans son annexe. Il n'avait alors eu envie de rien d'autre que du calme et du confort d'un bain chaud. Il y macérait depuis un bon moment et se sentait maintenant vidé de toute son énergie.

Il avait conscience qu'il aurait pu retourner sur les lieux pour aider les pompiers. C'est sûrement ce qu'il aurait dû faire d'ailleurs. Son père aurait fait ça. Et, d'une certaine manière, il l'aurait obligé à venir avec lui. Gohan se souvint qu'à une époque, il n'aurait pas hésité un instant. Aujourd'hui, il avait même hésité à mettre ces gamines à l'abri avant d'aller chercher Videl. A une époque, il avait un autre sens du sacrifice.

C'était comme si aider les gens ne l'intéressait plus, ou du moins, ne lui donnait plus la même satisfaction. Comme si il avait déjà suffisamment donné pour le bien-être de tous. Qui aurait pu le lui reprocher ? Il avait donné son enfance, son père, il donnait maintenant un peu de son âme, obligé de subvenir aux besoins des siens.

Bien sûr, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir permis aux fillettes d'en réchapper. Mais si les choses avaient tourné autrement... Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il aurait réagi, si le bâtiment s'était effondré avant qu'il ne retrouve Videl.

Il chassa cette pensée de sa tête et se redressa pour sortir du bain. Il devait quand même s'assurer que la pluie avait suffi à pallier son absence pour neutraliser l'incendie. Il se sécha et s'habilla, avant de se diriger vers la maison principale de la Capsule. Il n'avait pas la télévision et comptait regarder les informations chez Bulma.

Il traversa le jardin, sans s'inquiéter de la pluie qui continuait à tomber sans discontinuer, et frappa à la porte de la famille Briefs. Il entra sans attendre de réponse.

Il trouva Trunks et Végéta debout devant la télévision. Le petit garçon poussait des cris joyeux.

- Gohan ! Regarde ! T'es à la télé ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant le jeune homme arriver.

Il pointait l'écran frénétiquement, pris d'une excitation exagérée, comme si Gohan se voyait décerner un prix d'interprétation prestigieux. Gohan sourit faiblement et leva les yeux sur l'écran. Il reconnut le point de vue du caméraman dans l'hélicoptère, qui le filmait, surgissant d'un écran de fumée avec les deux gamines suspendues à chacun de ses bras.

Végéta lui jeta un coup d'œil distrait, presque étonné, sans dire un mot.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'es couvert le visage ? On te reconnaît pas bien, du coup, déplora Trunks avec une pointe de déception.

- C'est pour pas qu'on me reconnaisse justement, Trunks. Ne va pas raconter que tu me connais à l'école, hein ?

Trunks le fixa avec dépit et incompréhension.

- Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, ajouta Gohan, tu me le promets, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne diras rien ?

- Si tu veux, marmonna Trunks avec amertume.

Ils écoutèrent les commentaires, qui parlaient d'un « ninja doré », ce qui provoqua une moue dédaigneuse de Végéta. Puis le journaliste se décida à expliquer que l'incendie avait été finalement cantonné et devrait être définitivement maîtrisé dans la nuit. Il annonçait un nombre de victimes, qui restait à confirmer, et évoquait vaguement l'aide de Videl dans l'affaire.

- On dirait ton père, remarqua la voix de Bulma subitement.

Elle était apparue derrière Gohan, une tasse de thé à la main, et suivait elle aussi les nouvelles. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de sa présence.

- Son père n'aurait pas essayé de se cacher, nota Végéta.

- C'est sûr, il n'y aurait même pas réfléchi, répliqua Bulma en levant les yeux au ciel.

Gohan lui jeta un coup d'œil incertain. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait rien de son père. Son père serait encore sur les lieux à cette heure, en train de chercher si des gens restaient à sauver.

- Tu as sauvé ces enfants, Chichi va être fière de toi, ajouta Bulma en le regardant avec attendrissement.

Elle tendit la main pour la passer affectueusement dans ses cheveux, mais se ravisa, en se souvenant qu'il n'était plus exactement un petit garçon.

- « Le ninja doré », tout ça est bien affligeant, maugréa Végéta en se détournant de la télévision pour quitter la pièce.

Gohan se frotta la tête avec embarras. Bulma posa sa main sur son bras et lui sourit.

- Ne l'écoute pas, tu peux être fier de toi, Gohan. Tu as pris des risques mais tu as sauvé ces petites, conclut-elle sur un ton réconfortant. Mange donc avec nous, je vais te préparer un bon repas.

Il accepta l'invitation mais manqua un peu d'appétit. Il pensait à Videl, à ce qu'il devrait lui dire le lendemain au lycée. Et aussi, contemplant rêveusement par la fenêtre, la nuit qui commençait à obscurcir le ciel, il ne se sentait pas si fier de lui.

Le lendemain, devant son casier, prêt à prendre ses affaires pour le premier cours de la journée, il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien raconter à Videl. Il soupira et ouvrit la porte du placard d'un geste las. Une photo tomba à terre dès qu'il fit pivoter le battant. Son sang se glaça une seconde. Il la ramassa précipitamment et la mit dans sa poche en repérant Erasa qui venait à lui.

- Alors, l'ermite des bois ? chantonna-t-elle, on va au bal ? Avec Videl ?

- C'est vrai, admit-il en souriant timidement.

- Sharp est _trop_ fort pour convaincre les gens, releva-t-elle avec amusement.

- Mais toi, tu vas avec un troisième année ? demanda Gohan. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec lui ?

Les yeux d'Erasa s'arrondirent et il sut immédiatement qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

- Avec Sharp ? s'écria-t-elle avec incrédulité. Mais non, Sharp y va avec sa copine. Quelle drôle d'idées tu as des fois… C'est vrai que tu es dans la lune, comme garçon.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai dû louper un truc, bredouilla Gohan en commençant à sortir ses livres de son casier.

- Oh, et tu as vu ? Le ninja doré est revenu. J'ai bien cru qu'on ne le reverrait plus, celui-là. En tout cas, toujours aussi sexy, j'adore, reprit Erasa.

- Tu nous soules avec ce mec, Erasa, maugréa Sharp qui venait d'arriver à son tour.

Son casier était à côté de celui de Gohan et il l'ouvrit pour prendre ses affaires.

- T'es qu'un jaloux, répliqua Erasa sans se froisser, moi, je me demande qui c'est.

- Ça pourrait être moi, annonça Sharp avec un sourire malicieux.

Erasa le fixa avec scepticisme.

- Avec un peu de gel et une écharpe noir ? ajouta Sharp, on a les mêmes muscles, après tout.

- N'importe quoi, conclut Erasa, mais dis-moi, c'est pas aujourd'hui le rendez-vous avec ta mère ?

- Exactement, elle a dû décaler son rendez-vous chez le coiffeur, elle va être furax, plaisanta Sharp en refermant son placard.

Erasa ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

- James ! appela une voix autoritaire à l'autre bout du couloir.

Les trois lycéens se turent aussitôt et se retournèrent. Une femme blonde, moulée dans un tailleur sophistiqué, s'approchait d'eux d'un pas résolu, accompagnée du surveillant général, qui trottinait derrière elle. Ses talons, qui claquaient sur le sol, et ses cheveux, tirés en chignon impeccable, lui donnaient un petit air militaire et sévère. Gohan identifia immédiatement la mère de Sharpener. _Partout où on se donne la peine de prononcer mon prénom, ça sent les ennuis_. Erasa avait raison, elle était magnifique. Les autres élèves l'observaient avec curiosité mais elle n'y prêtait aucune attention.

Elle se posta devant son fils, qui baissait les yeux d'un air contrarié.

- Bonjour m'man, marmonna-t-il.

- J'ai fait avancer le rendez-vous j'avais d'autres…obligations, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle se tourna vers Erasa.

- Bonjour ma petite Erasa, comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour madame, répondit timidement Erasa, je vais bien.

- Il faudra revenir nous voir un de ces jours…reprit la mère de Sharp.

Elle s'interrompit quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Gohan.

- Vous êtes Gohan Son, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Gohan s'empourpra en un instant, étonné que cette femme connaisse son nom.

- C'est bien moi, bredouilla-t-il avec embarras.

Elle se tourna vers le surveillant général en pointant Gohan du doigt.

- C'est _le_ Gohan Son qui a si brillamment passé les tests sans jamais avoir mis un orteil à l'école ? interrogea-t-elle, comme s'il pouvait y en avoir plusieurs.

- C'est bien lui, confirma le surveillant, un garçon très prometteur.

- Quand je pense que d'autres, qui ont eu les meilleurs professeurs depuis leur plus jeune âge, n'arrivent pas à avoir la moitié de ses résultats, commenta-t-elle avec une moue.

S'il avait pu rougir un peu plus, Gohan l'aurait fait. Il se sentait horriblement gêné et n'osait pas regarder Sharp.

- Vous devriez aider un peu mon fils, Monsieur Son. Je vous assure que je saurais vous en être _infiniment_ reconnaissante, ajouta-t-elle.

- Ouais, c'est sûr, mon gars, elle a les moyens, grinça Sharp.

- Le problème, ce n'est pas mes moyens financiers, mais peut-être plutôt tes moyens intellectuels, coupa-t-elle froidement.

- Ce n'est pas une question de moyen avec James, Madame Misk, c'est une question d'envie, toussota le surveillant, ennuyé par la tension entre la mère et son fils.

- J'aimerais vous croire, répliqua la mère de Sharp.

Elle sourit à nouveau aux trois lycéens, d'une manière qui glaça le sang de Gohan et d'Erasa.

- Allons-y, James. A bientôt les enfants.

Elle tourna les talons sans attendre et repartit dans l'autre sens, suivie par le surveillant général, d'un pas empressé, et Sharp, d'un pas traînant.

Gohan et Erasa observèrent le tableau en silence.

- C'est pas gagné, nota Erasa distraitement.

Videl n'était toujours pas arrivée quand le premier cours débuta. Gohan guettait nerveusement sa table vide, sans parvenir à se concentrer réellement. Son absence lui assurait un répit, mais en même temps, il commençait à s'inquiéter et Erasa était placée trop loin de lui pour qu'il l'interroge. Peut-être Videl était-elle réellement blessée. Ou peut-être, prenait-elle simplement un jour de congé mérité, après tout.

Sharp ne reparut pas non plus et Gohan comprit que la peine d'exclusion temporaire avait dû faire effet, de sorte que sa mère avait certainement été contrainte de repartir avec lui. Gohan calcula qu'il ne le reverrait sûrement pas avant le jour du Sauveur.

Finalement, durant la dernière heure de cours de la matinée, on toqua fermement à la porte et Videl entra en s'excusant de son retard. Gohan fut rassuré de constater qu'elle semblait aller bien, hormis quelques points de suture sur le front et un bandage au poignet.

- Videl, vous auriez pu prendre un peu de repos il n'était pas forcément nécessaire de venir aujourd'hui, observa le professeur, d'un ton condescendant.

- Je vais bien, Monsieur, merci. Et je _tenais_ vraiment à venir au lycée aujourd'hui j'ai déjà manqué le contrôle d'hier, répondit-elle en regagnant sa place.

Elle lança un coup d'œil entendu à Gohan qui plongea aussitôt son nez dans son livre, comme si de rien n'était. Elle se contenta de sourire et s'assit simplement pour sortir ses affaires.

Quand la sonnette annonça la pause-déjeuner, une masse d'élève se rassembla autour d'elle avec curiosité. Gohan la vit disparaître derrière un rempart de lycéens empressés qui lui posaient des questions. Il en profita pour se lever et quitter la salle discrètement. Erasa sortit en même temps que lui. Elle avait son éternel cours de musique et l'abandonna immédiatement. Il se résigna à se diriger seul vers la cantine.

Il se servit d'un plat non identifié qu'il entreprit de manger dans un coin reculé du réfectoire. Il redoutait que Videl ne parle de lui aux autres, et épiait nerveusement ses camarades qui chahutaient autour de lui. Mais personne ne sembla le remarquer vraiment, ce qui le soulagea. Pour l'instant, personne ne paraissait le considérer comme un « ninja doré », ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il restait un deuxième année anonyme, nouveau et qui avait peu d'amis. Il se dépêcha quand même de finir de manger et quitta la cantine en rasant les murs pour regagner son banc préféré derrière le gymnase.

Il avait cessé de pleuvoir. L'air était humide et l'herbe de la pelouse encore dégoulinante, mais les nuages s'estompaient et un rayon de soleil perçait même par moment.

Il s'assit sur le banc et sortit son livre de baleines, que l'intendant tenait tellement à lui faire lire. D'un coup d'œil, il consulta sa montre pour vérifier le temps qui lui restait et se plongea dans cette histoire de marins qui avait fini par le happer.

- J'étais sûre que je te trouverai là, déclara Videl, alors qu'une baleine se profilait enfin à l'horizon.

Il sursauta et leva les yeux vers elle. Il ne l'avait pas entendue venir. Elle s'approcha de lui et saisit doucement une mèche de ses cheveux qu'elle examina avec une moue.

- Tu t'es cramé des cheveux, constata-t-elle.

Il eut un mouvement de tête pour qu'elle lâche la mèche.

- Tu es blessée ? demanda-t-il en fermant son livre.

- Hmm… J'ai quelques écorchures, j'ai toussé toute la nuit... J'ai surtout eu la trouille de ma vie, tu m'as sauvée...

- Tu vas le dire à tout le monde ?

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et se pencha pour le regarder en face.

- Je ne sais pas. Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas. Pourquoi tous ces secrets, Gohan ? Tu as sauvé ces gamines, tu m'as sauvée, moi. Tu es un héros.

Il soupira. Il avait presque envie de lui expliquer qu'il ne serait jamais venu s'il n'avait pas eu peur pour elle, qu'il avait hésité à ramener les gamines jusqu'à l'hélicoptère, plutôt que de se précipiter à son secours, qu'il avait sûrement laissé des gens mourir, plutôt que de revenir après l'avoir déposée en sécurité dans le parc. Mais elle avait des yeux luisants d'admiration et d'enthousiasme, il n'eut pas le cœur de la décevoir.

- Je ne suis pas un _héros_, Videl. J'arrive à faire des choses que la plupart des gens ne peuvent pas faire, c'est tout, répondit-il, Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, tu comprends ?

- Je vois. Comme… voler ou… changer de couleur de cheveux, comment tu fais ça ?

- C'est une question de maîtrise du _ki_.

- Vraiment ? répondit-elle distraitement.

Elle le fixait avec une sorte de fascination, et il eut l'impression que son regard sur lui avait changé. Exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, maugréa-t-il, je suis le même qu'hier.

- Mais hier, je savais déjà qui tu étais, souligna-t-elle malicieusement. Je me demande juste ce que tu caches au juste.

- Tu as découvert tout ce que tu avais à découvrir, il me semble.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre.

Il tressaillit et se tourna franchement vers elle en attrapant son poignet.

- Videl, si tu parles… Je serai obligé de quitter le lycée. Je ne veux pas qu'on me considère comme une bête curieuse et que tout le monde vienne fourrer son nez dans ma vie.

Elle cilla en entendant ses paroles si radicales et son ton si déterminé. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point son secret lui tenait à cœur. Elle avait pris ça pour un jeu, à vrai dire, et elle s'apercevait que ça n'en était pas un pour lui. Elle avait l'impression que, derrière tout ça, il cachait une blessure, sans qu'elle ait la moindre idée de sa nature.

Elle avait cru qu'après l'avoir confondu, le mystère serait élucidé et que tout serait clair pour elle. Elle prit conscience, qu'à l'inverse, tout s'obscurcissait encore plus. Gohan demeurait une énigme rebelle qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Manifestement, il n'avait aucune envie d'être un héros, ni un « ninja doré ». Si elle avait eu la moitié de ses capacités…

Un rayon de soleil perça les nuages à cet instant, et tomba directement sur eux. Elle le trouva soudainement très beau et sourit.

- Tu m'emmènes quand même au bal du sauveur ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh… Oui, bien sûr, bredouilla-t-il, pris de court par la question.

- Très bien parce que tu es mon sauveur aujourd'hui, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa doucement un baiser sur sa tempe. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur sa peau et il ferma les yeux. Quand elle s'écarta de lui pour se lever et ramasser son sac, il eut un mouvement instinctif pour la retenir, mais avorta son geste.

- Je dois aller voir le prof à cause du contrôle d'hier. Je suis en retard, annonça-t-elle à mi-voix.

Il ne répondit pas et la laissa partir. Dès qu'elle eut disparu, il eut une furieuse envie de la serrer dans ses bras et il se maudit, d'avoir peut-être raté l'occasion. Son cœur se mit à réagir à retardement, et à battre la chamade. Le contact de sa peau laissait des picotements imperceptibles, le frôlement de son vêtement sur son bras, son odeur, tout prit du sens dans son esprit buté. Il voulait qu'elle revienne, qu'elle reste là près de lui.

Les notes stridentes de la sonnette de reprise des cours troublèrent impitoyablement son émotion. Il ferma les yeux et soupira, conscient que certaines choses commençaient à lui échapper. Ses mensonges mécaniques et ses principes méthodiques s'effilochaient dangereusement quand Videl se trouvait dans les parages.

Il rangea son livre et entreprit de rejoindre sa classe. En fourrant les mains dans ses poches, il retrouva la photo qui était tombée du casier ce matin. Il l'avait complètement oubliée. Encore une photo. Une autre. Il la tripota sans se décider à la sortir de sa poche. Rien que de la sentir sous ses doigts avait assombri son humeur, et déjà la douceur de l'instant avec Videl s'évanouissait.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	13. Chapter 13

**MissClo: Tu as raison, Videl est beaucoup plus brute dans l'anime, en tout cas au début. Mais bon, il me semblait que par la suite, pendant et après Boo, son personnage s'adoucissait un peu. Alors j'ai décidé de creuser par là, d'autant que ma fic est plus dramatique que l'anime, donc j'avais besoin de nuances. J'espère que je ne la dénature pas trop. J'ai gardé son caractère entêté et volontaire, et son flair, évidemment.**

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**

_**Chapitre 13**_

Le campus du lycée Satan était particulièrement impeccable ce soir-là. Les pelouses avaient été fraîchement tondues, les allées ratissées et balayées. Le bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait la salle qui devait abriter le bal, était tendu de bannières aux couleurs de l'école. Au milieu du parc, à quelques pas, on avait dressé un gigantesque barnum blanc pour tenir la cérémonie de commémoration. Des guirlandes de lampions multicolores étaient déjà accrochées aux alentours, entre les branchages, pour guider le public lorsque la nuit serait tombée.

Par chance, il ne pleuvait pas. La journée avait même été particulièrement ensoleillée et la lumière rasante de fin d'après-midi illuminait ce décor somptueux. En attendant le début des festivités, une musique discrète jouait en fond sonore, pour accompagner les familles qui commençaient à s'acheminer paresseusement vers la tente.

Adossé au mur d'un bâtiment voisin, Gohan observait les groupes d'élèves et de parents qui arrivaient peu à peu. Il était debout dans l'ombre, fumant une cigarette, et prenant soin, de temps à autres, de jeter un coup d'œil dans les parages pour que personne ne le surprenne. Mais il y avait peu de chance qu'on le punisse ce soir. Ce soir était le soir du Sauveur, l'anniversaire d'Hercule Satan, le Héraut du monde.

Bulma avait proposé à Gohan de l'accompagner, mais il avait décliné son offre. Elle avait juste pris quelques photos de lui en costume, à la demande de Chichi, et il était venu seul. Sa mère n'avait eu aucune envie de faire le voyage pour assister à une heure de discours à la gloire de celui qui avait usurpé les honneurs de son fils et de son mari. Gohan lui-même n'était pas vraiment pressé de rejoindre le public pour la commémoration.

En dehors du fait que cet imbécile d'Hercule profitait d'une manière révoltante de la gloire qui revenait à son père mort au combat, une multitude de raisons auraient justifié que Gohan ne vienne pas ce soir, et il restait étonné de s'être laissé convaincre. Il devait même reconnaître qu'il s'était réjoui d'avoir accepté.

Il finissait par admettre qu'il se sentait bien dans ce lycée, au milieu de _ses _amis. Car, pour la première fois, Videl, Sharp ou Erasa étaient _ses _amis. Non pas sa famille, ou les amis de son père, mais des gens de son âge, des gens normaux, au milieu desquels il se sentait normal, et surtout, qui ne lui demandaient rien de plus que d'être lui-même. Ils n'exigeaient pas qu'il soit fort, ou courageux, ou excellent en tout, juste qu'il soit Gohan Son, lycéen de dix-sept ans. Ils ne lui demandaient pas de sauver le monde ou de se montrer à la hauteur de son père, mais juste d'écouter leurs petites misères, et ils étaient prêts à recevoir les siennes.

C'était un monde comme il n'en avait jamais connu et il aimait l'illusion, quand il était au lycée, qu'il en faisait partie.

Mais bien sûr, ça ne restait qu'une illusion. Et, comme pour mieux le lui rappeler, il avait reçu un message de M le matin même. Mais il avait décidé de venir quand même; s'il avait renoncé, la mission qu'il aurait à accomplir ce soir lui aurait paru encore plus insupportable que d'habitude. Même s'il devrait s'éclipser un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il avait besoin du réconfort qu'il trouvait ici.

Evidemment, la première partie de la soirée, le discours inaugural en l'honneur d'Hercule et du lycée, ne serait pas son passage préféré et, fumant dans l'ombre, il retardait le moment de s'y rendre.

Il repéra Erasa et sa mère qui marchaient vers l'entrée de la tente. De loin, elles paraissaient en tous points semblables, blondes, vêtues de robes blanches, discutant joyeusement. Gohan remarqua à quel point Erasa était jolie. Il se remémora son étonnement quand il avait suggéré que Sharp soit son cavalier pour le bal, et Gohan se demandait même si elle avait jamais remarqué l'intérêt que son ami lui portait. Ou peut-être faisait-elle semblant de ne pas voir, parce qu'elle ne partageait pas son sentiment.

Elle était toujours d'humeur joyeuse, toujours positive, un peu naïve et rêveuse. Solaire. Finalement l'inverse de Sharp, l'inverse des petites amies de Sharp aussi. Alors peut-être que le lien entre ces deux-là n'étaient pas si clair que Gohan voulait bien se l'imaginer. Et de toute façon, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se soucier d'eux, ça ne le regardait pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas franchement important non plus.

Il expira sa dernière bouffée et jeta son mégot, avant de prendre à son tour le chemin du barnum.

Une foule s'y pressait maintenant et un brouhaha bourdonnant résonnait sous le chapiteau de toile blanche. Des chaises élégantes étaient disposées en rangs pour le public, classées par années. Sur les côtés des buffets étaient dressés, encadrés de serveurs en livrées qui veillaient à ce que personne ne s'en approche avant la fin de la cérémonie.

Gohan jeta un coup d'œil dépité sur la nourriture et les boissons qui s'y entassaient. Puis, il repéra l'espace réservé aux deuxièmes années et se mit en quête d'un siège éloigné, où il pourrait s'assoupir en toute quiétude. Tandis qu'il essayait de se faufiler au travers des invités, une main se glissa dans la sienne. Il se retourna avec surprise et trouva Videl qui lui souriait en le tirant dans une autre direction que celle qu'il avait choisie. Il ne la reconnut pas instantanément. Elle avait négligemment relevé ses cheveux dans une coiffure inhabituelle qui laissait filer quelques mèches rebelles et portait une robe, qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, si ce n'est d'être d'une couleur strictement identique à celle de ses yeux. Elle ne portait même aucun bijou et se contentait d'arborer simplement son bandage au poignet et son pansement sur ses points de suture à la racine de ses cheveux.

- La cérémonie ne commence pas tout de suite, viens, dit-elle simplement avec un clin d'oeil.

Il ne résista pas au mouvement et se laissa guider silencieusement par la main, comme un enfant. Sur leurs passages, les gens saluaient parfois Videl qu'ils reconnaissaient. Certains la félicitaient, certainement d'être intervenue au cours de l'incendie. Elle se contentait de poursuivre son chemin avec des hochements de tête et des sourires en guise de remerciements. Gohan restait hypnotisé par le bleu de la robe et le mouvement de ses plis. Videl ressemblait tellement à une _fille_ qu'il avait presque l'impression que ce n'était pas elle, ou plutôt, que c'était un côté d'elle qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le plaisir de découvrir. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient un peu. Elle l'emmena hors du barnum, à l'écart de la foule. Dans le soleil couchant, hors du carcan de la cohue, elle lui parut encore plus splendide.

Elle lui lâcha la main et accéléra le pas pour contourner la salle de bal. Les yeux de Gohan n'abandonnèrent la contemplation de sa silhouette que pour s'apercevoir avec étonnement que plusieurs élèves avaient déjà fauché compagnie à leurs parents et se tenaient là, à l'écart, fumant ou discutant tranquillement. Quelques couples s'embrassaient dans les recoins. Un peu plus loin, Sharp discutait avec Erasa. Ils avaient des bières en main.

- T'as pas sorti un costume de grand-père, aujourd'hui Gohan ? moqua Sharp.

- Comme tu vois, je commence à me civiliser, répliqua Gohan. Et toi, tu as purgé ta peine finalement ?

- Et oui, les vacances sont finies, je reprends lundi, soupira Sharp en lui tendant une bière.

- Mon père est en retard, annonça Videl en décapsulant une bouteille pour elle-même, du coup, on a quelques minutes devant nous.

Ses mots firent craquer le vernis de béatitude qui avait recouvert l'esprit de Gohan. Il scruta instinctivement sa montre. Non pour vérifier ce que disait Videl, comme les autres auraient pu le croire, mais pour contrôler l'horaire. Le message qu'il avait reçu ce matin annonçait 22 heures et une adresse. Comme toujours, il n'y avait pas d'autre précision. Le message et la photo. La photo et le message.

Les lycéens discutaient gaiement mais il n'entendait plus. La mention de l'heure lui avait impitoyablement rappelé ce qui restait à venir. Il s'agita imperceptiblement en reconstituant mentalement les traits de sa cible. Il avait l'air assez jeune, très brun, le visage anguleux, un peu agressif. Certainement au gout des femmes, mais pas au goût de Gohan, qui lui trouvait un physique trop passe-partout. Il avait contemplé son portrait une bonne partie de l'après-midi, sans y trouver aucun signe distinctif rassurant.

Un sifflement sonore se fit subitement entendre et l'ensemble des étudiants présents commencèrent à se disperser précipitamment, rompant la méditation de Gohan. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'une alerte pour annoncer la venue de surveillants et le début imminent de la cérémonie. Videl dût le tirer vivement par la manche.

- Tu rêves encore, Gohan ! Tu vas te faire prendre.

Il se tourna vers elle avec un air hébété. Elle saisit sa bière avec agacement et l'envoya à Sharpener, qui jura en évitant de justesse les giclées de liquide qui faillirent l'éclabousser.

- Viens, grogna-t-elle en reprenant la main de Gohan.

Elle le ramena au barnum par un chemin différent. Elle s'immobilisa avant d'entrer, le lâcha et sortit des pastilles mentholées. Elle en goba plusieurs et balança le paquet à Gohan.

- Sois sage, on se voit au tout à l'heure, lança-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans la tente.

Il resta là, hésitant à la suivre, bousculé par plusieurs de ses camarades retardataires, qui s'ajustaient précipitamment, en rejoignant l'assemblée qu'ils n'étaient pas censés avoir quitté. Sharpener arriva derrière lui et finit par le pousser vers l'intérieur.

- Je t'inviterai bien à t'assoir avec ma famille, mais l'ambiance est pas géniale en ce moment, marmonna-t-il.

- Laisse tomber, répondit Gohan en constatant que la plupart des places assises étaient maintenant occupées.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent. La foule s'était en grande partie déjà assise mais Gohan repéra exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, une chaise vide, à l'extérieur d'un rang, qui avait l'avantage d'être placée juste derrière une colonne qui bouchait la vue sur la scène, et qui semblait l'attendre, délaissée par la masse de ceux qui voulaient voir et être vus.

Il s'y cala le moins inconfortablement possible, à côté d'une femme épaisse qui regardait déjà l'estrade béatement. Dès la première seconde de paroles, il regretta vivement de ne pas avoir fini sa bière. Imperméable aux discours qui s'enchaînaient, et à la liesse qui accueillit l'apparition d'Hercule, il sortit la photo pour la détailler encore.

Il frottait nerveusement les contours cartonnés. Il peinait à mémoriser les traits du type, mais au-delà de ça, l'adresse lui posait un vrai problème. Il avait vérifié sur un plan de la ville et avait été très troublé de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un commissariat de police. Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas poser des questions ?

Quand il avait commencé à travailler pour M, les instructions étaient toujours accompagnées d'une biographie sommaire de la cible, une façon de le convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Au fil du temps, les informations étaient devenues de plus en plus lacunaires. Malgré tout, Gohan s'était toujours exécuté. Maintenant, on ne lui disait plus rien. Comme une vieille relation d'affaire à qui on ne demande plus de garantie, M s'affranchissait de toute explication. _Bon dieu, je suis en train de devenir un vulgaire flingueur, _pensa Gohan. Est-ce qu'on lui demandait de tuer un policier ? Un policier corrompu peut-être. Ou peut-être lui demandait-on de tuer un truand. Les truands aussi entraient dans les commissariats de police.

En levant la tête distraitement, ses yeux tombèrent sur Videl, quelques rangs devant lui. Elle écoutait religieusement le directeur du lycée. La courbe de sa nuque et de ses épaules immobiles, les bretelles si bleus de sa robe, les plis qui pendaient de chaque côté de sa chaise, le firent tressaillir. Il était son _sauveur_. C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'autre jour. Il était un héros pour elle. Il aurait voulu que le monde s'arrête à ses paroles. Peut-être pouvait-il… simplement ne pas remplir le contrat. Renoncer à l'argent. Paradoxalement, il savait que s'il le faisait, il devrait quitter le lycée et il ne la verrait plus. Il serait privé d'elle et retournerait certainement à sa vie solitaire et monotone au Mont Paozu. Ca lui paraissait inimaginable.

Et puis, cette mission, c'était un simple aller-retour, il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois. M ne l'avait jamais pris en traître, toutes les cibles étaient des ordures de premier choix. A chaque fois qu'il avait eu la curiosité de vérifier, il en avait eu confirmation, même s'il devait avouer qu'il ne vérifiait plus très souvent ces derniers temps. Il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire, il reviendrait. Personne n'aurait remarqué son absence, et il ferait la fête avec elle, avec Sharp et Erasa. Quand avait-il fait la fête la dernière fois ? Il ne savait plus. Ce genre de fêtes en tout cas, jamais.

La cérémonie se termina enfin vers 20 heures 30. Après un tonnerre d'applaudissements, l'assistance se précipita sur les différents buffets. Gohan parvint habilement à se servir copieusement et discrètement, malgré la ruée. Il repéra Videl qui venait de quitter son père et le directeur et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle.

- J'ai de quoi manger, ça te tente ?

Elle le regarda avec une moue amusée.

- Emmène-moi plutôt au bal, maintenant. On doit rejoindre Sharp et sa copine dehors.

Il ne se laissa pas décourager et enfourna une poignée de petits fours dans sa bouche, avant de la suivre vers l'extérieur.

- Et Erasa ? demanda Gohan, la bouche pleine.

- Erasa sort avec un troisième année, on la verra plus tard, soupira Videl.

Gohan ne comprit pas vraiment l'explication de Videl, mais il imagina que, pour une raison ou une autre, un troisième année n'avait aucune envie de s'afficher avec eux. Devant la salle de bal, ils retrouvèrent Sharp et sa petite amie. C'était une grande fille aux cheveux ondulés et aux yeux noisette qui s'appelait Aya. Elle avait toujours l'air de se moquer de tout et de tout le monde, à commencer par Sharp. Mais étrangement, elle était aussi toujours là, dès qu'il en avait envie. Le reste du temps, elle était totalement invisible il pouvait même lui arriver de manger à la cantine avec ses copines, à la table voisine de la leur, sans que Sharp et elle n'échangent une parole. La nature de leur relation déroutait complètement Gohan. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il s'imaginait avoir une petite amie.

- J'en reviens pas, comment t'as réussi à piquer autant de bouffe ? S'exclama Sharp, en repérant les petits fours que Gohan ramenait.

- J'ai ma méthode…T'as faim ?

- Pour l'instant, j'aurais plutôt soif, répondit malicieusement Sharp, je viens de me taper deux heures avec ma mère et mon beau-père, j'ai besoin de me détendre un peu.

- Vas-y doucement, cette fois-ci, maugréa Videl avec méfiance.

Aya et lui tenaient chacun un sac à dos lourdement chargé et Gohan s'aperçut qu'ils contenaient des canettes de bières. Il se rendit compte instantanément que beaucoup d'autres lycéens s'acheminaient vers le bâtiment avec des sacs sortis de nulle part.

Le groupe d'amis se décida enfin à entrer dans la salle de bal. Sharp attrapa instinctivement la main d'Aya, et Gohan jeta un œil à Videl, hésitant à faire de même. Mais Videl semblait éviter son regard, comme si elle avait voulu qu'il trouve par lui-même la réponse à sa question. Il se frotta la tête avec embarras et décida que Sharp et Aya n'avait rien à voir Videl et lui. Il se contenta donc de marcher à côté d'elle.

La salle était magnifiquement décorée. Elle lui parut surtout gigantesque. Au centre, une piste de danse avait été aménagée, et sur les côtés, des tables et des chaises avaient été disposés pour s'assoir. La lumière était tamisée et de la musique commençait à jouer. Gohan fut ravi de constater qu'on avait prévu de grands bols de nourriture, qui ne semblaient pas intéresser grand monde, pour l'instant. Il se servit encore, pour compléter ses réserves et rejoignit ses amis à une table, où Sharp avait profité de la pénombre, pour sortir sa bière.

- La musique est toujours nulle au début, siffla Aya en ouvrant une bouteille, à croire qu'ils attendent le départ des parents à côté.

- Attends un peu, je te promets une petite démonstration de danse, ricana Sharp avant de commencer à boire.

- Oh ! Pitié, Jamie, pas ça ! objecta-t-elle.

- Je danse comme un dieu, tu rigoles ? Et m'appelle pas comme ça. Toi, tu danses Gohan ?

Gohan loucha un instant sur sa bouteille.

- Danser ? Non, je crois que j'ai jamais dansé de ma vie, répondit-il après un instant de réflexion.

- C'est une blague, s'étouffa Videl.

- T'inquiète pas Videl, je vais lui apprendre, enchaîna Sharp avec un air sûr de lui.

- Ma pauvre Videl, c'est pas gagné, soupira Aya avec sarcasme.

- On verra bien, tu essaieras Gohan ? demanda Videl.

- Bien sûr, si tu veux, souffla-t-il avec incertitude, observant avec malaise les quelques courageux qui se déhanchaient déjà sur la piste.

Sharp et Aya avaient ramené beaucoup de bières. Gohan s'aperçut qu'ils en avaient même d'autres sacs de côté. L'attitude réservée du début de soirée se dissipa assez vite. Sharp et Aya disparurent à un moment de la table. Erasa les rejoignit de son côté et se mit à discuter avec Videl. Sous la table, les canettes vides gonflaient les sacs à dos, remplaçant progressivement les canettes pleines. Gohan, qui surveillait l'heure, profita alors de la distraction des filles pour les abandonner en prétextant un besoin urgent, dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

L'air frais lui rappela qu'il aurait dû être plus prudent sur sa consommation. La tête lui tournait barnum était maintenant désert et éteint. Les parents, et la plupart des adultes, avaient quitté les lieux pour laisser la place au bal, dans l'ordre d'une tradition bien rôdée que Gohan découvrait. Les guirlandes de lampions éclairaient le parc plongé dans une semi-obscurité.

Il s'éloigna du bâtiment et croisa encore quelques lycéens qui discutaient sur les bancs au calme, ou chahutaient sur les pelouses, manifestement éméchés. Des couples se fondaient dans les ombres de la nuit grandissantes et Gohan ne put s'empêcher instinctivement de vérifier du coin de l'œil s'il n'apercevait pas Sharp et Aya.

Il ne les trouva pas mais dut marcher un moment pour s'assurer d'être tout à fait isolé. Il s'éleva jusqu'au toit du gymnase, où il avait laissé son sac. Il se défit de sa veste de costume et de sa chemise, en dessous de laquelle il avait enfilé un T-shirt. Il passa une veste de sport noire, qui lui permettrait de se fondre très commodément dans l'ombre, et sortit encore une fois la photo de sa poche.

De là où il se trouvait, il entendait la musique assourdie et entrevoyait les bannières de l'école et les guirlandes de lampions qui illuminaient la pénombre. Il soupira en pensant à Videl qu'il avait abandonnée, discutant avec Erasa. Il se demanda à quel moment elle se rendrait compte de sa disparition. Peut-être s'en était-elle déjà aperçue ? Et si la mission durait trop longtemps, peut-être rentrerait-elle avant son retour. Il ne reverrait plus la robe bleue. Il aurait manqué l'occasion de danser avec elle. Il aurait manqué l'occasion de danser tout court.

Il crispa les doigts sur la photo et la fixa haineusement, comme si elle était fautive de tout ça. Il prit son sac à dos d'un geste ferme et s'envola. Au moins, la nuit était tombée.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14**_

Le commissariat n'en était en fait pas vraiment un. C'était un immeuble dédié à des services spéciaux de la police. Très peu de ceux qui travaillaient ici portaient un uniforme et on n'y amenait pas n'importe quel voleur de sacs à mains, mais plus vraisemblablement des truands plus rompus, qui montaient des coups plus élaborés. C'est du moins l'impression qu'en eut Gohan après une demi-heure d'observation de l'activité qui y régnait. Il ignorait qu'il se trouvait en fait exactement à l'endroit où Videl avait été invitée quelques semaines plus tôt.

C'était un bâtiment en brique avec de très grandes fenêtres, toutes équipées de barreaux, mais qui facilitaient largement le repérage de Gohan. Il s'était installé sur un toit voisin avec ses jumelles et, du fait de la nuit, les bureaux occupés et éclairés s'offraient tout entier à ses yeux curieux. La sécurité s'avérait assez pauvre. Il y avait un homme en faction devant l'entrée principale, et, probablement, un ou deux autres à l'accueil, à l'intérieur, ainsi que des caméras de vidéosurveillance dans la rue. Rien d'autre. Gohan n'ignorait pas cependant que l'immeuble était rempli de types armés et capable de tirer, ce qui expliquait cette surveillance allégée.

Assis contre la bordure du toit, une cigarette vissée entre les dents, il refit le compte des issues. Il y avait l'entrée principale en premier lieu. Elle était très large et c'est à cet endroit que se concentrait le flot de ceux qui entraient et sortaient. En réalité, il s'agissait surtout de gens qui sortaient: des fonctionnaires et des flics, qui partaient manger, ou qui avaient fini leurs services. De temps à autres, certains revenaient avec des sacs de nourriture à emporter, ou des sandwichs. Personne ne paraissait tendu ou empressé.

Il y avait aussi, bien sûr, l'entrée du garage. Mais la circulation de ce côté-là était faible. Depuis qu'il était installé, Gohan avait vu un seul véhicule sortir et une femme le conduisait.

Pour finir, il avait repéré une minuscule porte cochère, qui paraissait condamnée. Il avait fait le tour du bâtiment, mais il n'y avait apparemment pas d'issues sur les autres façades.

Il consulta sa montre, il restait un quart d'heure. Il soupira et posa ses jumelles. Il se demandait si la cible allait sortir ou entrer. Il ne pouvait aussi s'empêcher de se demander, à nouveau, qui elle était exactement. Il passa sa main sur son visage avec lassitude. Il était un peu tard pour se poser la question maintenant. Il voulait juste en finir. Il voulait que tout se passe simplement et qu'il puisse retourner à ce foutu bal. Il avait conscience qu'il avait trop bu et un vague désespoir s'empara de lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il s'apprêtait à tuer quelqu'un. Pas n'importe qui, quelqu'un qui était peut-être un policier. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas pu renoncer à cette fête de lycée, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de boire et de rire aux blagues imbéciles de Sharp, il n'avait pas résisté à l'idée d'inviter Videl à cette soirée, qui était censée, il le savait, être une occasion de passer du bon temps avec elle. Entre ses deux vies, il n'était pas capable de choisir, et le résultat était qu'il se présentait à moitié ivre, comme un crétin de premier ordre, sur une mission aussi risquée. Et il avait misérablement abandonné Videl dans sa robe bleue. Il se sentait passablement minable sur toute la ligne.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira un coup. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il ne devait pas laisser son cerveau mouliner sur tout ce qu'il faisait de travers, sinon ça allait vraiment mal tourner.

Il reprit ses jumelles et scruta à nouveau l'entrée principale. « Allez… Où es-tu ?... Viens maintenant… » marmonnait-il à voix basse, comme une incantation à l'attention de sa cible. Il était l'heure. Mais l'entrée était déserte. La sentinelle en faction dansait d'un pied sur l'autre dans le vent frais de la nuit, et les énormes lanternes suspendues au-dessus de la double porte, projetaient une ombre totalement immobile sur la scène. Gohan reporta son attention sur l'entrée des voitures, mais là non plus, il ne se passait rien. Il commençait à être nerveux. Il consulta encore son portable pour vérifier qu'il n'avait aucun message annulant la mission mais tout ce qu'il put en apprendre était que l'heure était passée de cinq minutes déjà; pour le reste, le dernier message affiché restait celui de ce matin. 22 heures.

- Bordel, ce type ressemble à rien, et en plus, il est en retard, siffla Gohan avec agacement.

Il se positionna de nouveau avec les jumelles. Un vieil homme en imperméable entra à pied, en saluant le planton, puis plus rien. Gohan souffla avec exaspération. L'inaction et la bière commençaient à embrumer son cerveau et il avait du mal à rester attentif.

Subitement, il repéra un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir trois types s'engouffrer par la petite porte latérale qu'il croyait condamnée. Il sursauta et vissa ses jumelles dans cette direction. Mais il était déjà trop tard, la porte s'était refermée sur eux. Gohan jura en boucle. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'assurer qu'il était parmi les trois. Une colère sourde s'empara de lui. Tout ça se présentait mal. D'abord parce qu'il n'était plus sûr de devoir attendre encore la cible, et ensuite parce qu'elle était peut-être maintenant _à l'intérieur_ de ce bunker.

Gohan maîtrisait l'art de passer inaperçu. Il pouvait se faire passer pour un serveur, pour un passant, pour un lycéen innocent, il n'avait jamais été à court d'idées pour se faufiler partout. Partout mais pas là. Il y avait des caméras dans chaque couloir, à coup sûr, et de toute façon, il ne ferait pas deux mètres sans se faire repérer. Un flic pouvait avoir beaucoup de défauts mais il y en avait un qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre, surtout s'il travaillait dans ce genre de services délite, il ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître un collègue dans son propre commissariat. Ça signifiait que la première personne qui croiserait Gohan l'identifierait comme un intrus. Et graverait son visage dans sa mémoire.

Alors comment faire ? Gohan réfléchissait, en continuant à surveiller la rue, avec le faible espoir que la cible ne s'était en fait peut-être pas encore présentée. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Le type était là, à l'intérieur, dans un endroit totalement inaccessible pour lui. Il serra ses doigts avec frustration sur les jumelles.

Allait-il devoir attendre des heures qu'il ressorte ? Devait-il renoncer pour retourner auprès de Videl ? Le vent caressait doucement ses cheveux, comme pour l'encourager dans cette voie. Il calcula qu'il avait encore un peu d'argent, pas assez pour toutes les factures du mois, mais il pourrait négocier des délais de paiement avec le lycée... Peut-être... Mais il savait que le lycée ne discuterait pas avec lui, le lycée contacterait Chichi et elle découvrirait que la bourse était insuffisante, et elle poserait des questions hystériques sur la manière dont Gohan avait pu payer jusqu'ici. Cette pensée lui paraissait apocalyptique et le dégrisa un peu. Sans compter que M ne lui donnerait peut-être plus de travail. Tout ce qu'il aurait fait jusqu'à présent tomberait en poussière. Il se mordillait la lèvre en détaillant une à une chacune des fenêtres du bâtiment en face de lui. Il devait trouver une solution. Vite.

Soudain, un mouvement, dans l'un des bureaux illuminé sur la façade, attira son œil. Son sang se glaça et il s'empara à nouveau des jumelles.

- Kami, je t'adore, souffla-t-il, en reconnaissant la cible qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec un autre homme.

Il observa le type de la photo. C'était bien lui. Il prit place sur une chaise, ce qui le mit hors du champ de vision de Gohan. Il l'avait localisé, mais la suite restait compliquée. Il fallait s'approcher, faire le boulot et repartir le plus discrètement possible. Gohan ne tenait pas à être pris en chasse. Surtout, il ne fallait pas qu'on puisse se rendre compte qu'il pouvait voler. Combien d'hommes pouvaient voler dans le monde ? Même si la police n'en savait rien, trop de gens autour de lui connaissaient la réponse. Et Videl, quant à elle, ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable d'une telle prouesse.

Gohan sortit son chèche. Il avait renoncé à s'en débarrasser puisque Videl avait compris. Il l'enroula comme un cache-nez, et rangea le reste de ses affaires dans son sac, qu'il alla cacher derrière le local d'accès aux étages. Hormis ses mains et ses yeux, son habillement le fondait totalement dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il vola sans bruit jusqu'à la corniche de la fenêtre, veillant à éviter de s'exposer à la luminosité des réverbères.

Il se plaqua contre la façade et jeta un œil furtif pour repérer la configuration de la pièce et les personnes présentes. Les barreaux verticaux scellés devant la vitre le gênaient et rendaient son équilibre très précaire. Il put néanmoins compter qu'il y avait un seul autre homme avec la cible, certainement un policier à en juger par la poche revolver sanglée sur ses épaules.

La pièce était rectangulaire percée de deux fenêtres sur la longueur. Une table avait été disposée à côté de l'une d'entre elles et les deux types y étaient assis, l'un en face de l'autre. Gohan se tenait derrière la seconde fenêtre, de telle manière que la cible lui tournait le dos, tandis que son interlocuteur n'avait pas d'angle de vue suffisant pour repérer le jeune homme. Dans l'un des coins, à quelques pas des deux hommes, la porte était restée ouverte sur un couloir mal éclairé.

Gohan referma très lentement ses doigts sur le barreau le plus proche de lui, et commença à l'écarter, dans un exercice de force d'autant plus pénible qu'il fallait le réaliser silencieusement, en veillant à conserver son équilibre. Il dut se reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de le tordre suffisamment pour se ménager un passage jusqu'à la vitre.

Il s'immobilisa et reprit son souffle. Il se pencha très lentement pour guetter ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Les vapeurs d'alcool dans son crâne le désorientaient par moment et il faillit tomber. Il se rattrapa _in extremis_ et se cogna le poignet contre l'un des barreaux. Il se plaqua aussitôt au mur, figé, l'oreille tendue, attendant de voir si l'un des deux avait remarqué son mouvement.

Mais les deux hommes à l'intérieur poursuivaient leur conversation. Gohan n'entendait pas bien ce qui se disait mais la cible parlait peu. C'était surtout l'autre qui dissertait. Le brun de la photo lui tournait toujours le dos, affalé sur sa chaise. Il avait allumé une cigarette et paraissait écouter. La sonnerie du téléphone interrompit la discussion. Gohan entendit quelqu'un décrocher, probablement le policier, quelques bribes de mots, puis le silence. Il risqua à nouveau un coup d'œil et constata que la cible était maintenant seule.

Il n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde et se glissa entre les barreaux déformés. Il exerça une faible pression, du bout des doigts, sur les battants de la fenêtre, qui cédèrent aussitôt et s'ouvrirent en grand. Ce qu'il faisait était totalement inconsidéré, il le savait. Des flics pouvaient débarquer d'un instant à l'autre, et la porte était toujours ouverte sur le couloir, ce qui signifiait que n'importe qui pouvait passer, ou entendre ce qui se passait ici, et intervenir. Si ça arrivait, cela impliquait qu'il devrait s'enfuir, le plus probablement par la voie des airs. La mission risquait d'échouer et, son identité serait en plus menacée. Il faisait preuve de beaucoup plus de sang-froid et de prudence en temps normal. Mais sous le coup de l'impulsion, de l'exaspération et de la bière, il ne réfléchissait déjà plus beaucoup.

L'homme brun sursauta et eut le temps de se retourner tandis que Gohan atterrissait sur le sol. Il ne lui laissa aucune chance, comme s'il devait payer l'accumulation des contrariétés de la soirée. Sans l'ombre d'un scrupule, Gohan saisit son épaule et lui asséna un seul coup, du tranchant de la main, à un endroit précis entre deux cervicales. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Le corps du type se désarticula instantanément et la cigarette fumante glissa de ses doigts. Gohan le retint d'une poigne ferme pour éviter qu'il ne chute lourdement à terre. Il se pencha pour le déposer silencieusement sur le sol. Alors qu'il se relevait, il tomba face à face avec le policier qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Il restait figé par la stupéfaction, sur le seuil de la porte, les doigts crispés sur une liasse de documents qu'il tenait à la main.

Gohan portait son chèche mais ses yeux s'arrondirent et, pendant un instant ils se dévisagèrent avec incompréhension. Le seconde suivante, sans que le policier comprit comment, Gohan était derrière lui et pressait un point sensible de sa carotide. Il sombra aussitôt dans l'inconscience. Des pas et des voix résonnèrent dans le couloir. Gohan n'attendit pas qu'ils rapprochent et se rua vers la fenêtre qu'il atteignit en un seul bond. Il se faufila comme un chat à l'extérieur et plongea dans le vide en silence. Il survola la rue, sans un bruit, en veillant à rester dans l'ombre des lampadaires. Derrière lui, il entendit des cris affolés et il perçut du coin de l'œil des silhouettes qui se précipitaient à la fenêtre. Mais il était loin déjà, fondu dans le noir de la nuit. Il contourna le pâté de maison pour revenir sur le toit qui lui avait servie de tour de guet et récupérer son sac. Le commissariat, si calme quelques minutes auparavant, s'agitait maintenant comme une fourmilière. Des hommes avaient investi la rue et plusieurs voitures surgirent du garage, sirènes hurlantes. Des éclats de voix faisaient écho entre les immeubles et ricochaient jusqu'à lui. Il épongea son front du revers de sa manche et reprit son souffle un instant. Ce qu'il avait fait avait été _vraiment _insensé. Et il avait dû neutraliser ce type. Il ne lui avait pas fait de mal mais les choses ne s'étaient jamais aussi mal enchaînées. Et il l'avait vu, ou, en tout cas, leurs yeux s'étaient croisés.

Gohan se dépêcha d'enfiler son sac sur son dos et de repartir vers le lycée. Il consulta à sa montre. Il était presque onze heures. Il n'était pas très sûr de ce qui l'attendrait là-bas.

Il dut encore traverser la ville, en volant le plus haut possible dans le ciel pour éviter de croiser les engins volants de la police qui s'étaient mis à pulluler. Son estomac était encore noué et il sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse anormale, lorsqu'il atterrit sur le toit du lycée, où il avait laissé son costume. Il se changea rapidement et redescendit jusqu'au parc.

Il fut rassuré de croiser des lycéens et d'entendre la musique qui jouait encore dans la salle de bal. Il appréhendait de devoir mentir à Videl, il était mauvais pour ça. Malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, il constata que la fête avait débordé sur les pelouses et dans les bosquets autour de la salle du bal. Des petits groupes éparpillés s'étaient formés ça et là, et sirotaient des bières ou fumaient, en discutant bruyamment. Gohan se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle en ajustant sa chemise. Il se demanda s'il réussirait à retrouver ses amis dans cette foule dispersée. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, la voix autoritaire de Videl l'interpela.

- Gohan !

Il tressaillit en percevant sa colère. Elle venait d'apparaître au coin du bâtiment et marchait jusqu'à lui d'un pas déterminé.

- Bordel ! T'étais où ? On te cherche depuis une heure ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Je… Je me suis endormi… Je crois que…

- C'est bon, peu importe, soupira-t-elle avec une rage contenue, viens, on a un petit problème.

Elle lui attrapa le poignet fermement et le tira derrière elle, pour s'assurer qu'il ne traînait pas. Ce n'était déjà plus la main affectueuse qu'elle avait glissée dans la sienne au début de la soirée et Gohan comprit immédiatement que le problème n'était pas si petit. Il accéléra le pas pour tenir son allure et ne put s'empêcher, à nouveau, de laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur les plis de sa robe, qui se soulevaient à chaque pas qu'elle faisait et qui restaient d'un bleu hyppnotique, presque luminescent.

Elle le guida au travers d'une allée à l'écart de grands arbres, et jusqu'à une pelouse bordée de buissons taillés. Il repéra dans la pénombre, créée par les quelques lampions accrochés dans les branches, la silhouette agenouillée d'Erasa. Elle leur tournait dos et était penchée sur quelqu'un qui était étendu sur le sol. Quand elle se redressa vers eux, Gohan s'aperçut que c'était Sharp.

- Gohan ! Enfin ! s'exclama Erasa avec soulagement.

- C'est bon, vous allez pas rameuter la terre entière, grogna Sharp qui se redressa sur un coude.

A ce moment seulement, Gohan s'aperçut qu'il avait le visage en sang, et qu'Erasa était en train d'essayer d'essuyer une partie des blessures avec son mouchoir. Elle avait l'air d'avoir pleuré.

- Merde, siffla Gohan, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien, il s'est rien passé, marmonna Sharp en essayant de s'assoir péniblement.

Sa chemise blanche était déchirée à l'épaule et maculée d'éclaboussures de sang.

- La ramène, pas, Sharp, coupa Erasa avec colère. C'est Joon et ses potes, bien sûr. Ils l'ont tabassé.

- A trois contre un, très joli, ajouta sombrement Videl en croisant les bras.

- T'as vraiment loupé un truc, Gohan, ricana Sharp en repoussant la main d'Erasa qui voulait l'aider à se relever.

Il tenta de se remettre debout, mais il renonça, visiblement pris de vertiges, et se rassit lourdement, la tête dans les mains.

- Ces connards, siffla Erasa, ils repartaient quand je suis arrivée. On s'est engueulés mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ?

- Il faut prévenir le surveillant de service, décréta Videl.

- Même pas en rêve, grogna Sharp.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? T'es complètement bourré en plus ! Comment tu vas expliquer ça à ta mère ? protesta Videl.

- T'inquiète pas, je trouverai un truc. Faut juste… Faut que je rentre.

Il se laissa retomber en arrière, allongé sur le sol, en se tenant la tête des deux mains. Erasa échangea un regard hésitant avec Videl.

- Il faut qu'ils payent, allons voir le surveillant, insista Videl.

Gohan suivait la scène avec incrédulité. Il contemplait Sharp qui marmonnait dans sa barbe, apparemment très loin du mieux de sa forme. Pour ce que la pénombre lui laissait voir, un cocard prodigieux commençait à se former sur l'un de ses yeux et du sang avait coulé jusque dans les plis de son cou. Son nez enflait d'une manière inquiétante aussi. Et son élocution pâteuse confirmait ce que Videl avait dit, il devait avoir quelques litres de bières sur sa route. Gohan repéra une tache de sang jusque sur la robe d'Erasa. Sur sa robe si « blanche ». Cet image, sans qu'il sut pourquoi alluma sa colère très subitement. Son niveau d'énergie flamba d'un coup et il dut s'efforcer de le maîtriser. Jusqu'ici, il était resté debout immobile et silencieux à écouter les palabres de ses amis. _Il faut qu'ils payent._ Il était tout à fait d'accord avec ça.

- Je vais les chercher, annonça Gohan froidement.

Avant que Videl ait pu esquisser un geste, il avait tourné les talons et repartaient en direction de la salle de bal. Il essaya de se concentrer pour détecter les auras de Joon et de ses copains. Mais il n'avait pas les idées très claires et, de plus, il ne les connaissait pas suffisamment pour les identifier. Lâches comme ils étaient, ils ne seraient pas retournés sur les lieux de la fête. Plus probablement, ils seraient repartis continuer leur beuverie dans un coin reculé du parc.

- Gohan ! Gohan ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? criait Videl qui lui courait après.

Il continuait de marcher d'un pas nerveux, sans vraiment savoir où il se dirigeait. Il s'enfonçait dans la verdure, s'éloignant des autres lycéens, convaincu que ceux qu'il cherchait, devaient, en quelque sorte, « se cacher ». Des mecs comme ça, ça se « cachait » après un mauvais coup, c'était évident.

- Gohan ! Calme-toi ! Ne fais pas de bêtise, allons voir le surveillant, continuait Videl qui n'arrivait pas à se marcher aussi vite que lui.

Il ne lui répondait toujours pas, entreprenant de faire le tour complet du petit lac au milieu du campus. Elle soupira et se tut, se contentant de le suivre pour le surveiller. Quelques gouttes de pluies se décidèrent à faire leur apparition.

Finalement, ne parvenant pas à retrouver ceux qu'il cherchait, il ralentit et s'immobilisa, ce qui permit à Videl de le rattraper enfin.

- Gohan, tu vas leur faire du mal si tu te bats avec eux. Vous n'êtes pas à égalité, sermonna-t-elle doucement.

- Et eux ? Ils étaient à égalité avec Sharp tout seul, et bourré en plus ? aboya-t-il.

- Mais eux, ce sont de brutes. Tu n'es pas comme ça, objecta-t-elle avec candeur.

La phrase de Videl le figea et l'image du brun passe-partout qu'il venait de tuer, sans lui laisser la moindre chance, resurgit avec force dans son esprit. Bien sûr qu'il était comme ça, il était pire. Il était plus malin, mais il était pire. S'il n'avait pas été une brute, au lieu d'aller exécuter un type sans arme, il serait resté à la fête, et il aurait évité tout ça. Il aurait veillé sur Sharp, et sur Videl et Erasa. Repenser à tout ça ralluma sa rage de manière incontrôlable et son niveau d'énergie s'éleva à nouveau avec violence. Il réprima un grognement et ses cheveux se colorèrent instantanément.

Videl tressaillit et réprima un mouvement de recul.

- Gohan, calme-toi, reprit-elle à mi-voix, je t'en prie. Je ferai le nécessaire, ils seront renvoyés du lycée…

Il serra les mâchoires et eut subitement envie de pleurer, de la voir si convaincue que sa colère était pure. Elle enroula doucement ses bras autour de lui, comme si elle avait pu le retenir d'aller où que ce soit. La pluie s'intensifiait très progressivement et il sentait l'odeur de ses cheveux mouillés.

- Je t'en prie, si tu continues, ça va mal finir. Tu le sais comme moi. Promets-moi de ne rien faire de violent, chuchota-t-elle.

Son étreinte ferme mais calme, le frottement de sa voix à son oreille, l'apaisèrent peu à peu. Ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur normale. Elle leva ses yeux translucides vers lui et lui sourit timidement. Elle le regardait avec une telle confiance, une telle bienveillance admirative, qu'il eut envie de mériter ces sentiments.

- C'est promis ? insista-t-elle.

- Promis, souffla-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il n'avait pas vraiment planifié de faire ça. Videl eut un tressaillement de surprise mais ne le repoussa pas. Il se libéra du carcan de ses bras et l'enlaça contre lui brusquement. La pluie continuait à les tremper méthodiquement et les cheveux de Videl dégoulinaient maintenant sur son front et dans son dos. Ils restèrent sans bouger un instant, avant que le portable de Videl ne se mette à retentir avec force. Elle s'écarta de lui, et il lui sembla qu'elle rougissait légèrement. Elle baissa les yeux en se défaisant de son étreinte.

- C'est Erasa, il faut qu'on aille l'aider, on peut pas la laisser toute seule avec ce couillon de Sharp, annonça-t-elle en évitant son regard.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, elle se mit à courir au travers de la pelouse déserte en direction de la fête.

- Dépêche-toi Gohan ! cria-t-elle.

Il sembla à Gohan que sa voix était presque joyeuse, comme si elle était sur le point d'éclater de rire.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci pour les reviews. **

**En temps normal, j'update tous les soirs mais sur cette fics, les chapitres sont longs. Les écrire, les revoir et les corriger prend du temps que je n'ai pas toujours. Même en faisant au mieux, j'ai souvent un train de retard. Donc désolée pour ceux qui essaient de suivre, aucun caprice de ma part. Et d'avance pardon pour les quelques fautes qui se glissent quand même au milieu de ce bazar.**

**Et, vu comme ça se présente, l'histoire risque d'être longue.**

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**

_**Chapitre 15**_

D'abord, Erasa, Videl et Gohan voulurent prévenir le surveillant de service. Mais Sharp beugla comme un âne qu'il ne voulait pas et il jura la fin de leur amitié, s'ils le faisaient. Il était saoul bien sûr, mais il réussit à impressionner suffisamment ses amis. Même Videl, qui était au départ si déterminée, renonça à alerter qui ce soit. Elle suggéra alors au moins de l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Il avait certainement le nez cassé, peut-être besoin de points de suture aussi. Là encore, Sharp refusa avec violence. Il voulait rentrer chez lui et il n'avait besoin de personne pour régler ses affaires. Plus tard, Gohan fut convaincu qu'ils auraient dû couper court à toutes ces négociations et se contenter de livrer le problème aux adultes.

Mais, sur le coup, ils étaient tous les trois passablement ivres, pas vraiment volontaires d'affronter les questions du surveillant de service ou d'un interne suspicieux des urgences. A vrai dire, leur désorganisation s'avéra assez désastreuse.

Ils entreprirent donc de charger Sharp dans la navette de Videl, pour le ramener chez lui, et traversèrent le campus sous les regards interrogateurs, mais déjà très brumeux, de quelques camarades, qui n'avaient pas jugé vraiment utile de s'abriter de la pluie. L'averse glaciale qui s'était déversée sur leurs têtes n'avait pas suffi à dégriser Sharp, qui ne cessait de crier vengeance. Il était impossible de le faire taire et son état d'agitation devenait inquiétant. Gohan se demandait presque s'il n'était pas préférable de l'assommer, quand la nature le dispensa d'avoir à le faire. Sharp se mit tout simplement à vomir sans discontinuer. Gohan comprit plus tard que, si la situation leur avait pas mal échappé jusqu'ici, elle commença réellement à déraper à ce moment précis.

Erasa, qui était à l'arrière avec Sharp, poussa des cris hystériques en suppliant Videl de se poser, ce qu'elle fit de la manière la plus hasardeuse possible. Gohan qui surveillait Sharp en train de se tordre sur le siège derrière lui, crut leur dernière heure arriver, quand l'engin heurta le sol. Les filles, assises du côté du choc, se cognèrent la tête violemment contre les montants du cockpit.

- Bon dieu, je parie que tu prends des médicaments, Videl ! hurla Erasa excédée, en se tenant la tête, bordel, tu nous conduis alors que t'as bu et que tu prends des médicaments ! C'est ça la fille du sauveur ?

- Et alors ? T'allais le ramener chez lui sur ton dos, ton chéri ? répliqua Videl avec humeur.

- C'est pas mon chéri ! Et c'est toi qui a dit que t'allais prévenir le surveillant et qui l'as pas fait ! C'est toi Madame « sens des responsabilités » !

Les filles commencèrent à se disputer férocement, laissant Sharp agoniser dans son coin avec la plus profonde indifférence. Gohan tenta vainement d'apaiser la situation mais réalisa rapidement qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'en mêler. Il se contenta alors de sortir sous la pluie pour constater les dégâts. L'appareil de Videl était endommagé et, à l'évidence, il serait impossible de le faire repartir. Sans consulter Videl et Erasa, il extirpa Sharp de l'habitacle, le chargea simplement sur son dos, et entreprit finalement de marcher jusqu'à l'hôpital, qui n'était qu'à quelques pâtés de maison. Son ami n'était de toute façon plus capable que de bredouiller des mots incompréhensibles pour marquer son désaccord. Après avoir, comme lui, conclu qu'il n'y avait plus d'autres options que la marche, les filles le rejoignirent au pas de course.

Ils présentèrent un piteux spectacle quand ils arrivèrent aux urgences, dégoulinants de pluie. Les robes des filles, si magnifiques au début de la soirée, étaient imbibées d'eau et pendaient lamentablement, au même titre que leurs cheveux, plaqués sur leurs joues. Elles se serraient l'une contre l'autre, grelottante et partageant la veste que Gohan leur avait cédée. Leur apparence misérable suscita l'empressement des médecins à prendre Sharp en charge.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'un d'eux, en s'avançant vers les trois amis avec un calepin.

Gohan et les filles échangèrent un regard incertain.

- Une bagarre, répondit Gohan simplement.

Le médecin posa ses yeux sur chacun d'entre eux, à tour de rôle, avec un air sceptique. Il y eut un flottement.

- Il a peut-être un peu bu aussi, bredouilla Erasa.

L'homme en blouse blanche leva un sourcil mais ne posa pas d'autres questions et tourna les talons pour regagner la salle de consultation. Resté seuls, aucun des trois n'osa ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ils prirent place, sans un mot, sur un banc dans la salle d'attente.

- Il faut appeler ses parents, marmonna Videl au bout d'un moment, sinon l'hôpital va appeler le lycée et là, on est morts.

Erasa hocha la tête pour approuver.

- Qui a le numéro ? enchaîna Gohan.

Videl et lui se tournèrent instinctivement vers Erasa qui se décomposa.

- Oh non, j'appelle pas sa mère, moi…objecta-t-elle sur un ton buté, elle me fout la trouille…

- Elle t'adore au contraire, assura Videl.

- Nan, je veux pas. En plus, elle doit dormir à cette heure, elle va être furax. Me forcez pas.

Erasa résista avec un air implorant, mais finit par sortir son portable. Elle chercha le numéro dans son répertoire, mais, au moment de composer le numéro, elle suspendit son geste et tendit résolument l'appareil vers Gohan.

- Toi. Toi, elle t'adore. Tu es _le _Gohan Son qui a si brillamment réussi les tests, décréta-t-elle.

Videl était assise entre les deux; elle jeta un coup d'œil étonné à Gohan mais il se contenta de s'emparer du téléphone d'un geste ferme.

Il passa le coup de fil. Il parla d'une voix très naturelle et détachée, rassurante pour un adulte à qui on annonce une catastrophe. Assises de part et d'autre de lui, Videl et Erasa écoutèrent avec incrédulité le numéro qu'il joua à la mère de Sharp. Son art de la dissimulation, qu'elles ne lui connaissaient pas, leur apparut dans sa forme la plus éclatante. Sa voix posée et son ton sérieux donnait l'illusion totale qu'il était sobre et maîtrisait la situation. Il mentit avec un aplomb qui les laissa sans voix. Quand il raccrocha, il y eut un silence entre eux.

- Elle arrive, finit-il par marmonner, elle n'a pas l'air très contente.

En réponse et sans qu'ils surent pourquoi, Erasa fondit soudainement en larmes. Gohan réalisa seulement à cet instant qu'elle avait du descendre, elle aussi, pas mal de bières. Videl essaya vainement de la consoler, prenant avec elle ce ton protecteur que Gohan avait déjà remarqué chez elle quand il s'agissait d'Erasa. Bizarrement, elle pouvait être aussi condescendante avec Erasa qu'elle était intransigeante avec les autres. Gohan imaginait que ça devait être une marque d'amitié.

Comme l'état d'Erasa ne s'arrangeait pas, Videl appela un taxi pour la raccompagner. Elle abandonna Gohan qui attendait la mère de Sharp. Avant de quitter la salle d'attente, tenant Erasa par les épaules, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui et lui sourit. Il y avait une étincelle inhabituelle dans ses prunelles azur et Gohan ressentit une chaleur inexplicable envahir tout son corps. Il lui sourit en retour, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière les portes battantes.

Cette nuit-là avait été vraiment catastrophique. Pourtant, quand Gohan finit par se glisser dans ses draps, peu avant le lever du jour, il repensa à la robe de Videl, à son corps contre le sien, et il décida que le bonheur de cette minute-là éclipsait la misère de toutes les autres.

Le nez de Sharp n'était pas cassé mais son amour propre était en miettes. Quand il se présenta le lundi matin en cours, Videl, Erasa et Gohan braquèrent aussitôt leurs regards sur lui, inquiets de ce qu'il aurait à raconter. En fait de quoi, il ne desserra pas les dents, les ignora et prit place avec humeur à son pupitre. Il arborait un cocard presque noir, la base de son nez était encore rouge et enflée et on lui avait recousu l'arcade sourcilière. Les autres élèves ne purent s'empêcher de lui jeter des œillades curieuses, tandis que le cours commençait. Gohan eut tout juste le temps de le saluer avant que le silence studieux de la classe ne l'empêche de discuter plus avec lui.

A la façon dont l'enseignant évitait de regarder Sharp, et s'abstenait de s'étonner de ses blessures, Gohan fut viscéralement convaincu que le lycée savait tout. La mère de Sharp avait du les prévenir à la première heure du lundi matin, et même, Gohan n'aurait pas été étonné qu'elle ait tiré le directeur de son lit aux aurores du dimanche. C'était une femme très autoritaire et certainement pas très patiente. Sharp, qui aimait habituellement commenter les cours avec sarcasme, resta particulièrement silencieux, et Gohan eut presque l'impression qu'il lui en voulait. Il percevait sa colère à la façon dont il crispait ses doigts sur son malheureux crayon.

La leçon fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un surveillant, qui glissa un papier au professeur et murmura discrètement quelque chose à son oreille. Tous les élèves se turent instinctivement, intéressés par la scène, espérant peut-être capter quelques-unes des paroles qui ne leur était pas destinées. Quand le surveillant fut reparti, le professeur jeta un œil sur le papier et s'éclaircit la voix.

- James Sharpner, Erasa Solis et Gohan Son, vous êtes attendus dans le bureau du directeur à la fin de cette heure, annonça-t-il.

Une rumeur se répandit parmi les lycéens. Ils furent aussitôt rappelés à l'ordre par le professeur, qui reprit ses explications avec indifférence. Erasa s'était retournée vers les garçons avec un air désespéré. Mais Sharp gardait sa mine renfrognée et Gohan fit une moue pour marquer son ignorance.

Dès que la sonnette déclara officiellement la fin de la première heure, Videl et Erasa rejoignirent les garçons.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Erasa avec inquiétude.

- Ma mère fait des siennes, évidemment, soupira Sharp sombrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? reprit Erasa, pourquoi on est convoqués comme ça ?

Sharp jeta un regard contrarié à Gohan.

- Moi, je lui ai rien dit… Et toi, Gohan, qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté, mon vieux ?

Gohan leva les mains en signe de paix tandis que ses trois amis se tournaient vers lui avidement.

- Euh… J'ai juste dit qu'Erasa t'avait trouvé blessé sur le campus et que je t'avais ramené à l'hôpital, je lui ai assuré que j'en savais pas plus.

- Voilà pourquoi on est convoqués, conclut Sharp en levant les yeux au ciel, maintenant elle est convaincue que ce sont des élèves qui m'ont fait ça.

- C'est le cas, coupa froidement Videl.

Sharp frappa sa table du poing subitement.

- Je ne veux pas que Joon et ses connards de larbins soient punis ou renvoyés, grogna-t-il rageusement, je vais m'occuper de ça tout seul. Je veux ma revanche.

- C'est nul, commenta Videl avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Je te demande pas ton avis, Madame parfaite, répliqua-t-il en se levant.

Ils se défièrent du regard quand Sharp passa devant elle, mais Videl n'ajouta rien et laissa ses trois amis prendre le chemin du bureau du directeur.

Erasa marchait sans entrain, les yeux rivés au sol. Gohan, de son côté, comprenait la volonté de Sharp. Il ne voulait se fier à personne pour lui rendre justice, qui pouvait l'en blâmer? Faire profil bas n'était pas toujours rentable, Gohan le savait. Il était même tout à fait décidé à aider son ami dans son entreprise, mieux que ça, il en avait très envie, considérant d'ailleurs qu'à l'origine c'était lui, et non Sharp, que Joon et ses amis avaient pris pour cible.

- Mais alors, il faudra bien que je raconte ce que j'ai vu au directeur, reprit subitement Erasa.

- Non. Tu n'as rien vu, tu ne vas rien raconter. Tu vas juste dire que tu m'as trouvé comme ça, moi je dirai que j'ai été agressé par des inconnus à la sortie du campus et que j'ai essayé de revenir pour trouver de l'aide, c'est bon, ça, non ? Qu'est-ce t'en penses Gohan ?

- Pas mal. Je pensais pas que ton cerveau pouvait fonctionner si bien, répliqua Gohan.

- Mais, tu veux que je mente au directeur et à ta mère ? coupa Erasa, avec une note de désespoir dans la voix.

Sharp s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers elle avec un air à la fois attendri et amusé.

- T'iras pas en enfer pour ça, Er, objecta-t-il. Tu feras ça pour moi, hein ?

- J'aime pas ça, répondit-elle avec un air buté.

Il la prit par les épaules et baissa les yeux sur elle.

- D'accord, je sais. Mais tu le feras ? insista-t-il avec une certaine douceur.

Elle détourna son regard du sien en fronçant les sourcils, et se dégagea de son emprise d'un geste irrité, pour le contourner et poursuivre son chemin sans un mot. Sharp l'observa un instant.

- Elle le fera, confirma-t-il à l'attention de Gohan. Et toi, évidemment, tu ne sais rien d'autre.

- A quel sujet ? répondit Gohan avec un sourire.

Les deux lycéens se dévisagèrent d'un air entendu, le sourire aux lèvres, et se remirent en marche derrière Erasa.

Mentir n'était pas un problème pour Gohan. Depuis longtemps, ça n'en était plus un. Pour Erasa en revanche, il paraissait évident que ça restait un cas de conscience. Surtout, elle n'était pas stupide et avait bien compris que son mensonge permettrait à Sharp de faire les choses à sa manière, une manière qu'elle n'aimerait pas et qui pouvait attirer d'autres ennuis. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'assoir dans la salle d'attente du directeur, avant qu'il n'apparaisse et fasse entrer Erasa. Il vint la chercher lui-même et passa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste paternaliste, prenant un ton rassurant.

Restés seuls, Sharp et Gohan se regardèrent. Il n'avait pas échappé à Gohan qu'Erasa n'avait pas été choisie par hasard pour s'expliquer la première, _seule_ et hors la présence de Sharp.

- T'es sûr qu'elle dira rien ? demanda Gohan.

Sharp s'appuya contre le dossier de la banquette, les mains derrière la tête.

- T'inquiète pas. Elle va faire la gueule, c'est sûr, mais elle ne dira rien.

Gohan aimait l'idée d'arranger les affaires à la façon de Sharp mais il le trouvait incroyablement égoïste d'imposer à Erasa de se faire complice de ses magouilles. Et il ne comprenait pas qu'elle l'accepte. Encore une fois, il se fit la réflexion que leur relation était des plus étranges.

Quand elle sortit, Erasa confirma la prédiction de Sharp, elle passa devant lui en lui jetant un œil furieux et sortit du service en silence, sans les attendre. Sharp se tourna vers Gohan avec un demi-sourire.

- Je te l'avais dit…murmura-t-il.

- Gohan Son, venez avec moi, coupa la voix du directeur.

Gohan joua le jeu à la perfection. Il était _le _Gohan-Son-qui avait-si-brillamment-réussi-les-tests. Il n'avait rien vu, il avait ramené son camarade à l'hôpital sous la pluie. Oui, c'est vrai, il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de prévenir le surveillant de service, mais Erasa et lui avaient eu si peur… La panique sans doute. Et il avait vaillamment attendu Madame Misk aux urgences, après avoir renvoyé Erasa chez elle en taxi, mais quel jeune homme prévenant, n'est-ce-pas ? Il se garda de mentionner Videl.

La mère de Sharp était présente et écoutait attentivement ses explications. Il était évident qu'elle était sous le charme. Gohan comprit avec un pincement au cœur que, jouant son rôle trop parfaitement, il représentait exactement ce qu'elle aurait voulu que son fils devienne. Brillant, responsable, leader. A la place, elle avait Sharp. Cancre, inconscient, rebelle. En réalité, Gohan était surtout beaucoup plus manipulateur que Sharp et si vicieuse soit-elle, cette femme se laissait prendre. Il la détestait presque à cette minute. Mais pour l'instant, il devait jouer de son aura pour la convaincre.

- Je ne crois pas que des élèves de notre école auraient pu faire ça, si c'est votre idée, Madame, conclut Gohan en prenant l'air le plus sérieux possible.

- Vous êtes gentils Gohan mais James peut être si bagarreur, ce ne serait pas la première fois, vous ne le connaissez pas.

- Peut-être mais j'y ai bien réfléchi, ça me paraît impossible, insista fermement Gohan.

Elle lui sourit largement. Si Erasa s'en était tenue à la version de Sharp, Gohan savait que la partie était gagnée. Mais, assis à son bureau, le directeur levait sur lui un œil dubitatif, qui fit comprendre à Gohan que l'homme était beaucoup moins convaincu. Il était même probable qu'il savait la vérité. Il avait dû avoir vent de la bagarre avec Joon et, encore une fois, les intendants connaissaient leurs élèves par cœur dans cette école. Mais il ne dirait rien, ce n'était pas son intérêt d'avoir des problèmes avec la mère de Sharp.

En quittant le bureau, Gohan n'eut pas le temps d'échanger un mot avec Sharp, qui fut happé à sa place par le directeur. Il sortit du bâtiment et scruta sa montre. Le cours qui avait commencé sans lui devait finir dans vingt minutes. Au lieu de retourner en classe, il prit son parti d'aller attendre Sharp sur le banc derrière le gymnase, qui était devenu leur point de ralliement habituel.

Après s'y être installé, il fouilla dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et en sortit une liasse de billets. C'était la paye pour sa mission de samedi soir, et ça le préoccupait. Il se mit à compter minutieusement l'argent en fronçant les sourcils. Il en manquait un tiers. Il n'avait récupérer son dû que très tôt ce matin. L'enchaînement des événements l'avait empêché de le faire le samedi soir, et le dimanche, il s'était réveillé très tard à la Capsule et avait été obligé de rentrer chez Chichi qui l'attendait impatiemment. Il n'était revenu en ville que ce matin, aux aurores, pour aller chercher son salaire. Il avait bien eu l'impression que la liasse était moins épaisse que d'habitude, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de vérifier son compte.

Pour récupérer l'argent, le système était toujours le même. M lui envoyait par texto le nom d'un hôtel, ou d'un bar, où il devait se présenter et demander Cell. Une sorte de blague de mauvais goût C'était rarement le même endroit. Invariablement, la réponse du réceptionniste ou du barman était la même. Monsieur Cell avait dû partir, mais avait remis une enveloppe pour lui. Et, invariablement, l'enveloppe contenait la clé d'une consigne à la gare, où Gohan allait récupérer sa paye. De ce fait, il n'avait plus vu M depuis plusieurs mois, même un an peut-être. Ce n'était plus nécessaire finalement, Gohan était devenu un employé modèle qui n'avait plus besoin qu'on lui explique quoi que ce soit.

Gohan fixait les billets avec contrariété. Ce n'était pas assez. Il serra les dents et pensa qu'il était peut-être temps de revoir ses accords avec M. Il rangea son trésor discrètement et sortit son portable. Il voulait voir M. Il constata que c'était réciproque lisant un message de sa part, qui lui fixait rendez-vous le lendemain, après les cours, dans un bar du centre-ville. Gohan soupira et empocha son téléphone d'un geste irrité.

Tout ça commençait à le rendre nerveux il sortit une cigarette, sans même prendre la peine de surveiller les alentours. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas brillé lors de la mission au commissariat, mais le boulot avait été fait. Il reconnaissait volontiers que son plan d'action avait été hasardeux, mais la cible était on ne peut plus _morte_ quand il avait quitté les lieux. Il revit furtivement le visage décomposé du flic, avec lequel il s'était retrouvé nez à nez, ses doigts crispés sur son paquet de documents, la stupeur dans ses yeux, ses yeux qui avaient tout enregistré. Gohan avait été _obligé_ de le neutraliser. Il ne lui avait pas fait de mal mais il avait conscience qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la catastrophe, il avait même eu une chance monstrueuse. Il avait quand même rompu la promesse qu'il s'était faite, de ne jamais, _jamais¸ _provoquer de « dégâts collatéraux ». Et sur le coup, il n'avait même pas hésité une seconde à le faire; il avait été si choqué de se retrouver en face de ce témoin inattendu, de devoir agir comme il l'avait fait. La tête de ce flic restait gravée dans sa rétine, comme celle de Gohan avait dû s'imprimer dans la sienne.

- Monsieur Son ! Il est interdit de fumer sur le campus !

Gohan sursauta nerveusement en émergeant de sa méditation. Ce n'était que Sharp. Il éclata de rire en voyant son expression affolée.

- Si tu voyais ta tête ! Alors, à quoi tu rêvais ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Je rêve d'un monde sans tes blagues à la con, grogna Gohan, alors ?

- Alors, affaire classée. On a eu raison de ma mère. Officiellement, j'ai été agressé par des inconnus à l'extérieur du lycée.

- Le directeur n'est pas dupe, précisa Gohan.

- Je m'en fous du directeur. Je vais me faire Joon.

- Mais ils vont vous tenir à l'œil toi et lui…

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je vais attendre… Comme on dit la vengeance est un repas qui se mange froid.

- Un plat, rectifia Gohan, c'est un plat. Tu vas attendre longtemps ?

Sharp s'étira avec une grimace.

- Je vais déjà attendre que mes côtes se ressoudent pour commencer. Mais l'heure viendra. T'es avec moi ?

- Evidemment, marmonna Gohan avec un regard absent.

L'idée de Sharp l'excitait au plus haut point. Il venait pourtant de se souvenir qu'il avait promis à Videl de ne rien faire de violent. Il se rappela aussi ce qu'il avait fait pour sceller cette promesse. Videl…

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 16**_

- C'est quoi exactement cette histoire de baleine ? demanda l'intendant.

Gohan leva des yeux hésitants vers lui et serra ses poings sur ses genoux avec embarras.

- Hmm… C'est une quête, j'imagine, répondit Gohan timidement.

L'intendant hocha la tête et lui fit un signe de la main pour l'encourager à continuer son raisonnement. Gohan se concentra pour chercher ses mots.

- C'est une obsession ?

- Mais encore ? insista l'intendant.

- Une quête obsessionnelle ? risqua péniblement Gohan

L'intendant soupira et massa légèrement ses paupières.

- Et alors, reprit-il, elle mène à quoi ?

- A la destruction totale, à la mort de tout l'équipage et au naufrage du navire.

L'intendant tapota ses doigts nerveux sur son bureau et Gohan comprit qu'il n'avait pas forcément donné la bonne réponse. Pourtant, l'intendant parut se décontracter et lui sourit faiblement.

- Bon, conlut-il, vous êtes capable de lire un livre sans image, Monsieur Son, c'est déjà un bon point. Et vous comprenez à peu près les messages cachés, ça vous met tout juste au-dessus d'un collégien de troisième année.

Gohan s'agita sur sa chaise. Il n'était pas certain qu'il s'agissait d'un compliment.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas en troisième année de collège, vous êtes en deuxième année de lycée… Et notre projet de vous faire passer l'examen final avec les troisième année tient toujours. Il faudrait donc que vous puissiez approfondir votre analyse.

L'intendant reprit son livre, que Gohan avait ramené et déposé sur son bureau, comme ils en étaient convenus le mois précédent. Il ouvrit son tiroir, y déposa l'ouvrage et en sortit un nouveau. Il le laissa tomber lourdement devant le lycéen qui le trouva encore plus épais que le premier.

- La prochaine fois, vous me parlerez de celui-ci.

- Oui, Monsieur, acquiesça Gohan docilement, les dents serrées.

Tandis qu'il le glissait dans son sac, l'intendant se remit à feuilleter son dossier.

- La littérature, c'est meilleur. Le sport… Faites un effort, mon garçon. J'imagine qu'on peut s'arranger avec le sport mais vraiment…Bref, vos professeurs estiment que si vous continuez comme ça, on pourra doubler vos cours avec les troisième année d'ici un mois ou deux. On vous a déjà inscrit pour l'examen final par précaution.

Gohan sursauta à cette annonce.

- Monsieur, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir…

- Bien sûr vous pouvez. Faites-moi confiance. Vous avez la chance inouïe d'être un jeune homme hors norme, vous savez. Vous ne vous ennuyez pas un petit peu en deuxième année ? Soyez honnête.

S'il avait dû être honnête, Gohan aurait expliqué à l'intendant qu'il ne s'était jamais autant amusé que dans cette classe de deuxième année, et même, qu'il n'avait jamais autant appris en si peu de temps, même si c'était, pour l'essentiel, en dehors des heures de cours. Il lui aurait aussi expliqué qu'il n'avait jamais considéré le fait d'être « hors norme » comme une chance inouïe mais, plus précisément, comme une malédiction qui le tenait à distance des autres depuis toujours.

Mais évidemment, il ne pouvait pas livrer le fond de sa pensée à l'intendant. Depuis trente ans qu'il faisait ce métier, Gohan était certain que cet homme n'avait jamais croisé la route d'un saïyen.

- Si vous le dites, vous devez savoir, se contenta de répondre Gohan.

L'intendant lui sourit.

- En effet, je sais de quoi je parle. Mais il y a autre chose. Il y a des frais supplémentaires pour la présentation à l'examen et vous êtes boursier. Il faudra qu'on voie tout ça avec votre mère à la fin du trimestre. Pensez-vous que ça pose problème ?

- J'en sais rien, marmonna Gohan en baissant les yeux, c'est cher ?

- Disons… que ça représente un effort. Mais ne vous tourmentez pas, on trouvera une solution. Je sais que votre mère est très motivée par votre scolarité. Et puis, ça épargnerait le coût d'une troisième année…

Gohan ferma les yeux. Il avait déployé des trésors d'ingéniosité pour cacher la réalité des frais de scolarité à sa mère. Il interceptait les factures avant que Chichi ne les ouvre et il avait _légèrement_ falsifié sa signature sur le contrat scolaire. Cette affaire l'embarquerait dans de nouvelles contorsions et de nouveaux mensonges. Et surtout, cela lui imposerait de trouver plus d'argent, plus vite et ses rapports avec M n'était pas au beau fixe.

- Avant que vous ne sortiez, Monsieur Son, une dernière chose, reprit l'intendant en rangeant son dossier.

Gohan le regarda en suspendant son souffle. Cette fois-ci, il s'était gardé de fumer avant de venir, mais il avait compris que l'intendant gardait toujours, en quelque sorte, le meilleur pour la fin.

- Je sais que vous êtes proche de James Sharpener et je sais aussi que, quoi que je puisse vous dire, je ne pourrai rien y changer. Même si ça me paraît un peu… surprenant. Alors, à défaut de vous séparer, j'aimerais juste vous suggérer de l'influencer un peu… Plutôt que de le laisser vous inflencer. Vous feriez ça pour moi ? Ou même plutôt, devrai-je dire, pour lui ?

- Comme vous voudrez, répondit Gohan, d'une voix monocorde, mécanique et sans aucune conviction.

- Merci. On se revoit dans un mois. Avec le livre.

Gohan se leva et quitta le bureau. Il lui sembla que l'intendant était tout simplement un pur crétin. Il voulait croire que Gohan n'était qu'un super-élève, sage et poli, et c'était aussi ce que Gohan voulait lui faire croire, mais s'il sortait le nez de ses livres idiots, de temps à autre, il réfléchirait et il n'aurait _jamais _conseillé à Gohan d'influencer Sharp.

Il était un peu irrité par son rendez-vous mensuel avec lui. Il poussa fermement la porte pour sortir du bâtiment. Il s'immobilisa aussitôt sur le perron. Videl était là. Elle l'attendait, adossée à la rambarde. Le soleil automnal qui perçait les nuages tombait sur elle et sur la pelouse en arrière-plan, créant un tableau qui l'apaisa instantanément.

Ses prunelles bleues pétillaient mais elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise, les poings crispés sur la barrière contre laquelle elle était appuyée. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls depuis le bal, depuis qu'elle était venue l'empêcher d'engager la traque de Joon et de ses copains.

Il ne s'attendait pas à la trouver là mais la voir si jolie dans la lumière du soleil ralluma une flamme que ses ennuis du moment éclipsaient sans cesse. Il lui sourit.

- Alors, bilan ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Tout va bien.

Elle hocha la tête distraitement et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ils n'avaient aucune envie réelle de parler du bilan de l'un ou de l'autre. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle lâcha enfin la rampe qui la retenait pour se redresser.

- Sharp est à son cours de soutien, souffla-t-il.

- Erasa est à sa répétition de musique, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Ils se turent. Autour d'eux des élèves sortaient ou entraient dans le bâtiment sans vraiment se soucier de leurs présences. D'autres remontaient les allées du campus de loin en loin. Gohan toucha le bout de ses doigts, dans un geste furtif, qui ne pouvait être perçu des passants. Il sentit une émotion incontrôlable monter en lui et se retint de l'embrasser. Sa respiration était presque douloureuse.

- Tu veux pas qu'on se retrouve chez Barney vendredi ? demanda-t-il.

Elle glissa ses doigts entre les siens doucement.

- Je ne peux pas, je suis punie… A cause de l'accident avec ma navette. Mon père était furax.

- Punie ? répéta Gohan avec incrédulité.

Ses muscles se nouèrent instinctivement. Comment cet abruti d'Hercule pouvait se permettre de croire qu'il était suffisamment à la hauteur pour « punir » Videl ? Avait-il été puni de ses mensonges et de sa lâcheté ? Gohan inspira brièvement pour se calmer. Il devait se rappeler que Satan était le père de Videl, il ne devait pas oublier qu'à ce titre, il comptait aussi dans sa vie et, même, que ce qu'il pensait et décidait, avait beaucoup plus de poids que le point de vue de Gohan.

- Un chauffeur vient me chercher très précisément à la sortie des cours, je n'ai pas le droit de traîner, ajouta Videl tristement. J'étais censée aller à l'entraînement de base ball mais le coach est malade, j'en ai profité pour venir te voir avant de rentrer.

Il prit sa main et la pressa gentiment.

- Combien de temps ça va durer ? demanda Gohan

- Le temps que mon engin soit réparé. Deux semaines, normalement.

Gohan soupira avec déception. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ses lèvres et peinait à maîtriser son impulsion de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Viens, conclut-il subitement en repartant vers les marches du proche, la tirant par la main.

Elle le suivit sans un mot jusqu'à « son » banc derrière le gymnase. Comme souvent, l'endroit était désert. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'assoir et saisit son visage à deux mains pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne réfléchit pas une minute, il ne redouta pas même pas qu'elle le repousse. Il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas, il le lisait dans ses yeux depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée à la sortie du bâtiment des intendants. Son envie d'elle, qu'il refoulait depuis plusieurs jours, à laquelle tout lui interdisait de penser, le rongeait depuis trop longtemps et très vite, il approfondit son baiser, en cherchant sa langue de la sienne, retenant sa tête, la main sur sa nuque. Elle fut surprise par son emportement et fut obligée de faire un pas en arrière pour préserver son équilibre. Elle lui rendit son baiser mais finit par le rompre en essayant de desserrer son étreinte.

- Quelqu'un risque de nous voir, objecta-t-elle à mi-voix.

En réponse, il approcha à nouveau ses lèvres des siennes. Il n'arrivait plus à se préoccuper du reste, il ne voulait plus se préoccuper du reste. Le monde lui sembla si compliqué, comparé à la jubilation de ce moment. Elle le laissa faire une minute mais finit par le repousser à nouveau.

- Gohan, quelqu'un va finir par arriver. Si on se fait surprendre, c'est sûr, mon père le saura et là, j'en ai pour un an d'interdiction de sortir.

Il la libéra à contre cœur, sans parvenir à la quitter des yeux. Elle avait saisi le bout de ses doigts et lui rendait son regard avec un petit sourire. Son visage rayonnait littéralement et Gohan dut se retenir de l'embrasser de nouveau.

- Mon chauffeur va arriver, conclut-elle tristement.

- Quinze jours, hein ? redemanda Gohan.

- Disons, un peu moins, si on enlève ceux qui sont déjà passés, précisa Videl avec amusement. Raccompagne-moi jusqu'à la sortie. En camarade, hein ?

Ils se remirent en chemin vers le parking du lycée.

- Et, au fait, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as promis, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Videl en marchant à côté de lui.

- Je t'ai promis quelque chose, s'étonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Au sujet de Joon, ne fais pas semblant, Gohan, marmonna-t-elle. Pas de violence.

- J'ai vraiment promis ça ? demanda-t-il avec malice.

- Sérieux, Gohan, Sharp va encore se mettre dans les emmerdes, promets-moi que tu veilleras sur lui, insista Videl.

A cette minute, Gohan aurait pu lui promettre n'importe quoi. Pourvu qu'elle reste auprès de lui, pourvu qu'elle allume encore une fois cette étincelle dans ses prunelles, quand elle les posait sur lui.

- C'est promis, Videl.

Elle eut l'air rassurée par ses paroles, et le quitta avec un salut de la main pour se diriger vers la voiture, qui l'attendait moteur tournant sur le parking. Il l'observa rêveusement courir jusqu'à la voiture et refermer la portière sur elle. Il lui semblait que son parfum ne quittait plus ses narines et il resta là un bon moment, après que la voiture eut disparu dans la circulation. Quinze jours, ça lui parut une éternité.

- Gohan, vous êtes là, ça tombe vraiment bien ! s'exclama une voix haut-perchée derrière lui, qui brisa sa rêverie impitoyablement.

En se retournant, il se trouva nez-à-nez avec la mère de Sharp, qui s'avançait vers lui, serrée dans un trench élégant. Comme toujours, ses cheveux blonds, ramenés en chignon impeccable, sa démarche assurée sur ses talons disproportionnés, lui conférait son petit air autoritaire. Elle lui souriait avec détermination.

- Bonjour Madame, salua respectueusement Gohan.

- Appelez-moi Maya, Gohan, c'est plus sympathique. Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose mais avec cette histoire abominable d'agression, je n'ai plus eu l'occasion.

- Vraiment ? Vous venez chercher Sh…James ?

Elle éclata d'un rire franc.

- Pas vraiment, Gohan, ça fait longtemps que je ne vais plus le « chercher » à la sortie de l'école. J'ai un rendez-vous avec le directeur mais… Je pense qu'il pourra m'attendre cinq minutes.

Evidemment, pensa Gohan. Le directeur serait même certainement capable de l'attendre deux heures, sans oser une réflexion sur sa ponctualité.

- Ma proposition de faire travailler James tient toujours, vous savez ? reprit-elle.

Gohan fut un peu embarrassé qu'elle remette cette idée sur le tapis.

- Et lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?

- Oh, quand il s'agit de travailler, il n'est jamais d'accord. Par principe. Alors on se passera son avis. C'est d'accord ?

- Je… J'ai pas trop le temps. Je rentre chez ma mère le week-end, elle habite très loin, bredouilla-t-il prudemment.

- Mais je vous paierai bien sûr… N'êtes-vous pas boursier ? Votre mère pourrait comprendre, je peux l'appeler si vous voulez.

Gohan se sentit blessé par l'allusion à sa bourse et l'idée que cette sorcière puisse appeler Chichi pour lui faire comprendre à quel point, elles ne disposaient pas des mêmes moyens pour élever leurs enfants, lui souleva l'estomac.

- C'est pas la peine. Je veux bien lui faire préparer les gros contrôles quand il y en a…Mais ça ne sera pas tout le temps, et…Je ne vous garantis pas le résultat, lâcha sombrement Gohan.

Elle eut une moue désappointée. De toute évidence, elle n'avait compté rencontrer aucune résistance de la part du lycéen, en formulant sa proposition. Mais elle finit par soupirer et sourire à nouveau.

- Commençons comme ça. Vous pouvez venir samedi ?

- Ca me va. Je verrai l'heure avec Sh.. James.

Elle hocha la tête avec satisfaction et reprit son chemin vers le campus après l'avoir salué brièvement. Sans savoir pourquoi, Gohan détestait cette femme. Il consulta sa montre et constata qu'il était en retard pour son rendez-vous avec M.

Il traversa la ville en volant le plus rapidement qu'il était possible sans se faire remarquer des quelques navettes volantes qui circulaient dans le ciel. Sa petite « discussion » avec Videl laissait son corps brûlant et ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Il essayait de retrouver son calme. Il savait l'importance de ce rendez-vous, surtout si il devait payer la présentation à l'examen final en fin d'année.

Il sentait son esprit déchiré. Il avait de plus en plus envie de plaquer son boulot pour M, de profiter d'une vie plus normale, de profiter de Videl surtout et de cesser de lui mentir indéfiniment. Mais d'un autre côté, la vie semblait s'acharner à lui rendre cette double vie indispensable et il restait amèrement convaincu qu'il était illusoire de croire qu'il pourrait échapper à tout ça. Il avait tué des gens et, même s'il s'agissait d'ordures, il ne pourrait rien faire pour effacer tout ça, même s'il arrêtait de le faire. Il était devenu un tueur. Sa nature violente s'accommodait très bien de cette situation, même si sa conscience le tourmentait de temps à autres. Il n'était pas et ne serait jamais un gentil lycéen.

Le rendez-vous était fixé dans un bar à cigares qui était parfaitement à l'image de M. C'était un homme flegmatique, toujours élégant, toujours raisonnable. Il semblait maîtriser l'art de démontrer n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Quand Gohan était plus jeune, il vouait à sa parole et à son autorité une fascination et une confiance totale. Il avait absorbé ses conseils et ses histoires sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il avait vraiment cru se transformer en héros en débarrassant la planète des pires salauds qui y pullulaient. C'était rude. Tuer un homme, quel qu'il soit, n'était pas une chose facile et anodine. Au début, il pleurait à chaque mission. Il n'avait que quatorze ans. Les nuits qui suivaient chaque contrat étaient systématiquement peuplées de cauchemars affreux. Mais M avait su l'apaiser et l'encourager, pour le convaincre de recommencer. Ils avaient discuté des heures de son choix de travailler pour lui.

Bien sûr, Gohan avait posé des questions sur qui il était vraiment, et comment il savait tout ce qu'il savait. Mais M n'avait jamais rien dit. L'essentiel était que ce qu'ils faisaient était pour le bien de tous, non ? Pour le reste, chacun avait droit à ses petits secrets. Et Gohan avait été élevé avec le culte du secret. Ne pas dire comment son père était mort, ni qui il était, toutes ces règles, qu'on avait minutieusement enfoncées dans son crâne, l'avaient habitué à croire à la nécessité des « petits secrets ».

Le bar était très feutré. Une moquette épaisse et chic absorbait les bruits et les conversations, les meubles étaient massifs, en ronce de noyer verni. A cette heure-ci, il y avait peu de clients, quelques hommes d'affaires qui conversaient à voix basse. M était installé à une table au fond. Une musique de jazz jouait en fond sonore, pour ajouter à la discrétion des lieux. Dans son accoutrement de lycéen, Gohan dépareillait un peu mais le serveur ne parut pas le remarquer et il ne tiqua pas quand le jeune homme commanda un whisky « on the rock », comme s'il était un businessman accompli.

M sourit avec amusement en entendant la commande. Il fumait un énorme barreau de chaise devant un verre de cognac. Aucun des deux ne lâcha un mot de salut. Gohan sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. M l'observa un instant.

- Voilà bien longtemps, Gohan, hein ? finit-il par dire.

- Ouais, trop longtemps, peut-être, marmonna Gohan en réceptionnant son verre.

- Je me souviens de toi quand tu étais gamin, reprit M. Les débuts n'ont pas toujours été faciles, je m'en rappelle. Tu es presque un homme déjà.

Gohan but une gorgée et reposa son verre, qu'il se mit à fixer avec insistance. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de ressasser tout ça. Mais M ne se laissa pas décontenancer par son attitude désinvolte.

- Tu es si brillant, je dois dire que, depuis le départ, même si je ne t'ai jamais rien dit, je suis bluffé par ton talent. Tu as vite appris, somme toute, et tu n'as jamais reculé. Une fois que tu as décidé, tu as toujours été au bout, sans te plaindre, poursuivit-il en recrachant la fumée épaisse de son cigare.

- Un bon petit soldat, ajouta amèrement Gohan, qui avait l'impression, d'une certaine manière de rejouer le rendez-vous avec l'intendant.

- Un bon soldat, rectifia M. Petit, tu n'es pas resté très longtemps. Tu surpasses même n'importe qui dans ton domaine.

- C'est pour ça qu'il manque un tiers de ma paye ? coupa Gohan, qui commençait à s'impatienter de toute cette pommade.

M cala calmement son menton dans sa main.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé samedi soir, Gohan ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Gohan le fusilla du regard.

- J'ai fait le boulot.

- C'est vrai mais quelqu'un t'as vu.

- Personne m'a vu, j'avais le visage couvert. Tout ce qu'ils ont vu, c'est un homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Je reconnais que c'est pas grand-chose mais c'est pas tout-à-fait rien, souligna M.

- Le boulot a été fait. Ce n'est pas juste de me couper la payer. Je veux le reste. J'en ai besoin.

M reprit une bouffée sur son cigare, ignorant les yeux furieux du jeune homme.

- Je sais que tu en as besoin. Et moi, j'ai encore besoin de toi. Je veux juste que tu imagines, une toute petite seconde, ce qui arrivera si quelqu'un découvre qui tu es.

Gohan fronça les sourcils et baissa enfin les yeux, sans répondre.

- Imagine tes copains du lycée, imagine ta mère. Ton petit frère ?

- Laissez mes amis et ma famille tranquille, cracha Gohan, c'est _mon _problème.

- Ecoute mon garçon, interrompit M, avec autorité, c'est aussi _mon_ problème. Si tu veux que ta petite vie continue à tourner tranquillement, ce genre d'erreurs ne doit plus arriver.

Gohan but la moitié du verre en quelques gorgées et leva la tête vers M.

- Vous croyez que je sais pas tout ça ? grogna-t-il. Vous croyez que je l'ai fait exprès ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée de m'envoyer bosser dans un commissariat plein de flics ? Qui c'était ce type d'abord ?

- On fait comme on peut, j'avoue que le commissariat c'était risqué. Mais je te rassure, c'était pas un flic, c'était même loin d'être un gardien de l'ordre et de la justice. Je veux juste être sûr que tu feras attention.

M prit un journal replié qui reposait sur la chaise à côté de lui et le glissa sur la table vers Gohan.

- L'argent est dedans. Tu liras l'article aussi, ça répondra à tes questions.

Il saisit sa gabardine et se leva en posant un billet pour les consommations et le pourboire.

- Prends bien garde à toi, mon garçon, conclut-il. Je vais vraiment avoir besoin de toi prochainement.

- Je veux une augmentation, annonça brutalement Gohan en ramenant le journal plié vers lui.

M, qui était debout devant la table baissa les yeux vers lui avec un haussement de sourcils. Il tira sur son cigare et expira longuement la fumée, comme s'il réfléchissait. Gohan soutenait son regard avec détermination.

- J'imagine que ça devait arriver. Tu n'as pas d'ennuis, au moins ?

- Je prends de sérieux risques et, vous l'avez dit vous-même, je suis le meilleur. Ça se paye.

M eut un petit rire.

- On devient un homme d'affaire, hein ? Je croyais que tu faisais tout ça pour le bien du monde ?

Cette remarque mit Gohan mal à l'aise mais il garda le silence.

- C'est d'accord, il faut bien que tu t'amuses un peu après tout. Je te mets un tiers de plus. Mais une dernière chose : tiens ta langue avec la petite Videl Satan; des guerriers plus rudes que toi ont été mis à genoux par une femme.

Gohan sursauta en entendant le nom de Videl.

- Laissez-la tranquille ! Vous occupez pas d'elle, sinon…

M leva la main en signe d'apaisement.

- Gohan, je ne m'intéresse qu'aux gens mauvais, tu le sais. Si quelqu'un risque de lui faire du mal, ce n'est pas moi. Passe une bonne journée.

Gohan ne sut quoi répondre. D'un œil mauvais, il suivit M du regard tandis qu'il sortait tranquillement du bar.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	17. Chapter 17

**MissClo: Merci, tu vas me faire rougir. J'espère que le kiff continuera. (Jamais pensé à t'identifier depuis le temps? Je pourrais te répondre en direct)**

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**

_**Chapitre 17**_

Il se passa plusieurs jours avant que Gohan ne se décide à lire l'article. Ce soir-là, étendu sur son lit à la Capsule, après avoir rangé ses affaires de classe, son regard tomba sur le journal, resté plié sur sa table de chevet. Il l'avait balancé là négligemment, après l'avoir vidé de la liasse de billets que M lui devait, et qu'il avait minutieusement recomptée.

Sa conversation avec lui avait assombri son humeur. Elle lui avait démontré à quel point il était loin d'arrêter ses petites affaires avec lui. Il avait besoin de l'argent bien sûr, mais il n'était pas seulement question de cela. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait partie de sa vie.

M avait pointé tout ce qu'il avait à perdre s'il était découvert. Sa mère. Chichi ne s'en relèverait pas. Elle s'alarmait de la moindre toux, de la moindre entaille qu'il se faisait. Tout ce qui le concernait prenait une proportion irrationnelle pour elle, depuis qu'il était tout petit. Une seule chose la rendait heureuse, savoir qu'il allait bien et qu'il marchait sur le bon chemin. _Le seul et unique bon chemin._

Quand il avait été collé avec Sharp le mois dernier, elle était rentrée dans une rage démesurée. Il s'était gardé de lui raconter exactement ce qui s'était passé, et avait simplement expliqué qu'il avait été trop bavard avec son voisin de classe. Déjà, l'annonce de la fin du monde n'aurait pas eu plus d'effets sur Chichi. Gohan savait à quel point ses fils étaient, pour Chichi, à la fois sa force et sa faiblesse. Si elle apprenait ce qu'il faisait, il avait du mal à prédire comment elle le prendrait. Il était maintenant si loin de ce chemin qu'elle avait voulu lui tracer… Il lui sembla qu'elle en mourrait. Tout simplement.

Il ne voulait même pas penser à la réaction de Bulma, ou pire de Videl. Il perdrait Videl dans la seconde, c'était certain. Là, c'est lui qui mourrait.

En résumé, ça ne _devait_ pas, ça ne _pouvait_ pas arriver, sinon sa vie s'arrêterait avec la révélation de son secret. Pourtant, Gohan n'ignorait pas que ça pouvait arriver à tout instant. Même avec mille précautions.

C'était même déjà arrivé avec cette fille, quelques années auparavant, quand il avait assassiné ce maquereau de haut vol. Cette fille l'avait surpris, à visage découvert. Il revoyait sa tête aussi clairement que celle du flic de la dernière mission. Elle devait avoir quinze ans tout juste, de grands yeux noisette, tristes et maquillés, des lèvres peintes et brillantes. Ses cheveux longs encadraient son visage à peine sorti de l'enfance. Elle l'avait regardé bien en face, et son expression s'était transformée. Elle avait eu un demi-sourire et une étincelle s'était allumée au fond de ses prunelles. Elle avait juste levé le pouce, dans un geste d'approbation. Il s'était enfui sans attendre et elle n'avait jamais parlé. Mais elle aurait pu. Ça pouvait arriver sur chaque mission.

Et malgré cela, il avait décidé de continuer. M savait qu'il le ferait. M l'avait cerné depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Il le tenait en laisse, mais pas que pour l'argent, même si ça devenait une motivation de plus en plus pressante. Quelque chose en lui le poussait à continuer, quelque chose de sombre, un instinct obscur dont il avait toujours voulu nier l'existence mais qui lui apparaissait de plus en plus clairement.

Gohan tira le journal sur son oreiller et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un article intitulé « Un chef de gang présumé assassiné dans les locaux de la police ». Il reconnut tout de suite sa cible sur la photo qui accompagnait le texte. Gohan s'assit en tailleur et commença à lire. Le journaliste détaillait les circonstances du meurtre, ou du moins, ce qu'il avait pu en apprendre, avec beaucoup de conditionnel. Puis il résumait la série de soupçons qui pesaient sur le type. Racket et trafic de drogues, peut-être exploitation de travailleurs clandestins. Le personnage paraissait sordide, mais rien n'avait pour l'instant été établi par la police. Gohan pensa furtivement qu'il aurait peut-être dû la laisser faire son boulot, après tout. Pour finir, l'article remettait en cause la politique du maire actuel qui peinait à débarrasser la ville de la vermine, et disposait de services de police si incompétents, qu'on parvenait à s'entretuer jusque dans leurs commissariats. Gohan eut une vague pitié pour les flics qui se faisaient sévèrement épinglés, et plus spécialement, pour celui qu'il avait si impitoyablement neutralisé. Il n'y avait rien sur « l'auteur » qui s'était enfui si facilement, et dont on savait tout juste qu'il avait sûrement agi seul.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait tira Gohan de sa lecture. Il leva la tête pour constater que Végéta lui rendait visite, en s'abstenant, comme toujours, de frapper avant d'entrer. Une manière caractéristique de marquer qu'il était chez lui et qu'il ne devait rien à personne.

- Salut Végéta, lança Gohan, sans espérer de réponse.

Le saïyen s'avança jusqu'à lui et baissa les yeux sur le journal devant lui.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda Gohan.

- Viens t'entraîner un peu, ça fait longtemps, je crois que tu en as besoin.

Gohan pencha la tête. L'idée lui plut. Il remarqua que Végéta fixait toujours le journal grand ouvert sur l'oreiller. Il le ferma. Végéta leva alors les yeux vers lui.

- On y va ? suggéra Gohan avec un sourire candide.

Végéta émit un grognement et tourna les talons pour sortir.

Gohan s'aperçut très vite que Végéta ne voulait pas un simple entraînement, il voulait un vrai petit combat. Après plusieurs coups assez rudes, qu'il ne parvint pas à esquiver, il monta sa garde. Cela ne suffit pas à rivaliser avec la vitesse et la puissance de son adversaire. Le jeune homme finit à genoux, se tenant le ventre en levant le bras pour signifier son intention de faire une pause. Végéta abandonna sa posture de combat et marcha jusqu'à lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ce soir ? souffla Gohan qui peinait à respirer, on a parlé d'un entraînement, non ?

Végéta s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- _C'est_ un entraînement, lâcha-t-il froidement.

- Alors, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que t'essayes de me mettre au tapis ? grinça Gohan.

- Parce que tu baisses trop ta garde. Tu n'es pas concentré sur ce que tu fais et tu crois que je vais être tendre avec toi. Tu mises trop sur ta chance aussi.

Gohan leva les yeux sur lui avec incrédulité. Il avait l'impression d'entendre le discours de M.

- Je ne suis pas ton père, ajouta Végéta, ton père n'est plus là pour te protéger, comme quand tu étais gamin.

Il se releva et augmenta son niveau jusqu'à décolorer ses cheveux.

- T'es prêt à continuer ? grogna-t-il.

Gohan fronça les sourcils. Végéta était bien le seul qui était capable de lui parler de son père aussi directement. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'imiter.

Ils se battirent longtemps, avec une férocité croissante. Gohan avait fini par cesser de penser. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il prenait le plus de plaisir. Dans ces moments-là, il n'était plus vraiment lui-même, il était le combat. Il était le choc, la douleur, la jubilation de prendre le dessus, d'anticiper les offensives de l'adversaire, de parer un coup. Ou peut-être, dans ces moments-là était-il tout simplement plus lui-même que jamais. Peu importait, la transe était jouissive et le laissait comblé à l'issue du combat. La fatigue finit par le contraindre à demander grâce. Végéta restait, de loin, bien plus endurant que lui.

Le saïyen se décontracta quand Gohan marqua la fin du combat. Il sourit avec un air satisfait et triomphal. Gohan lui renvoya son sourire, en saisissant une bouteille d'eau qu'il se mit à boire goulûment. Végéta passa devant lui pour se diriger vers la sortie de la salle.

- Bulma a rempli le frigo si t'as faim, marmonna-t-il sans même le regarder.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en constatant avec admiration qu'il paraissait à peine essoufflé. Gohan avait vaincu Cell mais c'était il y a longtemps, et avec de l'aide, et il percevait la différence entre le saïyen et lui. Végéta était un vrai soldat d'expérience.

Le lendemain, il fut obligé d'avaler un sensu avant de se rendre chez Sharp. Il habitait une villa ultra moderne aux abords de la ville. Gohan eut la stupéfaction de découvrir que la maison de Videl restait assez sommaire, en comparaison de la sienne.

Il se présenta à l'interphone et les grilles gigantesques s'ouvrirent automatiquement sur un jardin impeccablement entretenu. Sharp l'attendait sur le seuil de la porte avec un air amusé.

- Salut, prof, lança-t-il avec sarcasme.

Sharp avait clairement expliqué à Gohan qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de donner satisfaction à sa mère. Comme elle l'avait elle-même souligné, c'était un principe pour lui. Mais Gohan s'apercevait que, sous couvert de jouer les rebelles réfractaire aux exigences des adultes, Sharp manquait en fait tellement de confiance en lui, qu'il ne voulait même pas essayer de devenir meilleur élève, persuadé que, même en travaillant, il échouerait. Il ne voulait pas subir l'humiliation de rater en essayant et préférait afficher son refus tout net de rentrer dans le rang. C'était plus glorieux, c'était un alibi terrible.

- Tes parents ne sont pas là ? demanda Gohan en entrant timidement, redoutant de rencontrer _Maya_.

- Mes quoi ? plaisanta Sharp en refermant la porte, mets-toi à l'aise, y a que le majordome et ma sœur et sa nourrice.

- T'as une sœur ? s'étonna Gohan.

- En quelque sorte, elle a deux ans. C'est ma demi-sœur. Mais tu viens pas pour une réunion de famille, non ?

- Monsieur Son veut peut-être boire quelque chose ? demanda alors une voix derrière eux.

Gohan sursauta en avisant le majordome à quelques pas. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il avait horreur de cette manie des gens riches, de ne rien faire par eux-même et d'avoir des gens pour les servir.

- Une vodka, vous avez ça, Jasp ? suggéra Sharp avec malice.

Le majordome leva les yeux au ciel, apparemment habitué à ses manières.

- Un soda vous conviendrait ? proposa-t-il en se tournant vers Gohan.

- Très bien, murmura Gohan, un peu gêné.

- Ca reste meilleur avec de la vodka ! lui cria Sharp tandis qu'il repartait.

Gohan suivit son ami au travers de la maison jusqu'à sa chambre. En fait de chambre, c'était presque un appartement dans la maison.

Dans la pièce principale trônait un lit pharaonique et tout un équipement audiovisuel, qui allait de l'écran géant aux amplis sophistiqués. Gohan repéra une porte entrouverte sur ce qui semblait être un dressing et une autre qui devait mener à la salle de bains. Une dernière pièce était le « bureau ». Deux de ses murs étaient ouverts de gigantesques baies vitrées qui donnaient sur un jardinet verdoyant. Sharp y disposait de deux bureaux, l'un couvert de matériel informatique, entassé anarchiquement, l'autre réservé aux livres et aux cahiers. Une immense bibliothèque était remplie de livres, magazines et disques. Le tout était très désordonné mais la taille des lieux atténuait l'impression de chaos.

Sharp se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils.

- Tu comptes pas bosser, j'espère ? grogna-t-il.

Gohan s'assit prudemment sur l'une des chaises de travail, et posa son sac sur le bureau jonché de livres.

- Je voulais pas vraiment venir, c'est ta mère...

- Ouais, je sais comment elle peut être, soupira Sharp, On peut dire que tu lui as vraiment tapé dans l'œil. Ce que je veux dire…

- T'inquiète pas Sharp, coupa Gohan, moi ça m'intéresse pas tout ça. Tes notes, ton travail. Si tu veux que je te file un coup de main, tu peux compter sur moi sinon... Je ne veux pas de l'argent de ta mère.

Sharp éclata de rire. La réponse de Gohan avait l'air de lui plaire énormément. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une pochette de tabac. « Jasp » entra avec un verre de soda sur un plateau et le posa devant Gohan. Sans un mot, il déposa également une enveloppe avec son nom écrit dessus. Avant de repartir, le majordome fronça les sourcils en repérant, au milieu du bazar, une assiette sale qui paraissait dater de plusieurs jours. Il la débarrassa aussitôt et ressortit silencieusement, sans même se préoccuper de Sharp, qui était en train de se rouler une cigarette. Gohan en déduisit qu'il y avait une sorte d'accord tacite entre eux pour qu'aucun des deux ne se mêle des affaires de l'autre.

- J'adore t'avoir comme pote Gohan. Avec toi, les choses sont claires et tu te laisses pas avoir par ma mère. Mais prends le fric quand-même, t'inquiète pas pour ça, elle se rendra compte de rien.

- Je vais pas faire ça, protesta Gohan, j'aurai l'impression de l'arnaquer.

Sharp eut un petit sourire et ouvrit un mini frigo encastré dans la bibliothèque, que Gohan n'avait pas remarqué. Il en sortit deux bières et en envoya une à son ami.

- Arnaquer une arnaqueuse, c'est légal, mon ami.

Gohan rattrapa la canette, et se demanda si ça devait vraiment lui poser plus de problème que de tuer des tueurs. Il posa ses yeux sur l'enveloppe que le majordome avait laissée. Il avait compris que c'était l'argent et il hésitait à la prendre. Tandis qu'il y réfléchissait, la bière, secouée par le lancer de Sharp, gicla quand il ouvrit la canette et il se mit à jurer.

- Alors ? reprit Sharp en l'observant avec un air amusé, ça avance avec Videl ?

Gohan, qui était en train de s'essuyer comme il pouvait, suspendit son geste et le fixa avec incompréhension. Il n'avait parlé de Videl à personne. Au moment du bal, Sharp n'avait certainement pas été en état de comprendre quoi que ce soit, et, par la suite, ils avaient eu si peu d'occasions d'être seuls…

- Pourquoi tu parles de Videl ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

Gohan n'avait aucune raison de se cacher de Sharp. Son ami pouvait parler beaucoup à tort et à travers, mais il ne racontait jamais rien de sérieux en public. Il n'aurait jamais éventé son secret, avec le risque que ça remonte aux oreilles d'Hercule. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça parce qu'il n'était pas tout à fait crétin, et il était son ami et, avant tout, celui de Videl. Pourtant, Gohan avait une certaine pudeur à s'ouvrir à lui de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

- Oh, allez, j'ai peut-être l'air d'une grosse brute sans cervelle, je suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être naïf, tu crois que ça se voit pas ? Surtout elle, elle a tendance à sautiller dès que tu arrives, crois-moi, je la connais depuis longtemps.

Gohan baissa les yeux avec une certaine gêne. La mention de Videl qui « sautillait » dès qu'il arrivait lui fit monter le sang aux joues. Sharp sourit avec une certaine malice et alluma sa cigarette.

- Ouais, vous êtes mal barrés tous les deux, conclut-il en expirant la fumée, quand je pense qu'Erasa avait peur que tu veuilles aller trop vite.

- Erasa ? sursauta Gohan, tu as parlé de ça avec elle ?

- Ben ouais, pourquoi pas ? Pour être honnête, c'est elle qui m'en a parlé, elle était sûre que vous finiriez ensemble depuis le premier jour d'école. Au début, j'y croyais pas trop, tu sais elle est tellement « fleur bleue », elle voit des couples partout, surtout, là où il n'y en aura jamais.

Gohan déglutit. Il n'avait pas pensé que les choses se passaient comme ça. Ce genre de choses… Il pensait toujours que c'était très intime et qu'il ne fallait jamais en parler. Au mieux, on se mariait, on faisait des enfants. Le reste n'existait pas. Mais, de toute façon, il s'apercevait que dans sa famille, on ne parlait pas de grand-chose, surtout quand il s'agissait de sentiments. Son père ne savait pas et sa mère ne voulait pas.

- Tu sais comment on fait, au moins ? reprit abruptement Sharp, parce que Videl… Enfin, fais gaffe avec Videl.

Gohan s'empourpra intégralement, lorsque le sens des paroles de son ami s'éclaira dans son esprit. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de sentiments.

Sharp aimait parler de sexe. Souvent. Parfois même trop souvent. Gohan n'y faisait plus vraiment attention. De temps à autres, il écoutait avec curiosité, il devait l'admettre, mais en règle générale, le sujet n'avait d'autre intérêt pour Sharp que de se faire mousser. Ça faisait partie de son cirque. Comme un bon élève aimerait parler de ses résultats et de ses mentions, un sportif, de son palmarès et de ses médailles, Sharp exposait ses expériences, réelles ou imaginaires, avec des filles dont il prenait soin de taire le nom, par élégance ou par calcul. Mais ça restait la vie de Sharp. Là tout de suite, il parlait de Gohan et Videl.

Sharp se pencha en avant pour essayer de capter le regard embarrassé de son ami.

- Pffiou…Moi qui croyais qu'à la campagne, on était dégourdi sur la question, lâcha-t-il en ricanant.

- On est obligé de parler de ça ? demanda Gohan qui commençait à s'agacer.

- Mais si c'est pas moi qui t'en parle, qui d'autre ? ça fait combien de temps que ton vieux est plus là ? Tu préfères en discuter avec ton petit frère ?

Gohan haussa les sourcils à cette réplique. Est-ce que les pères étaient vraiment censés parler de ça avec leurs fils ? Même s'il avait encore été vivant, Gohan imaginait mal ce genre de discussions avec Gokû.

- Mais discuter de quoi ? demanda Gohan avec étonnement.

Sharp s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et but une gorgée de bière.

- T'inquiète pas, tu trouveras le mode d'emploi tout seul, mais y a deux ou trois trucs à pas oublier sur le coup. D'abord, c'est Videl, et comme je te l'ai dit, Videl n'a jamais été voir ailleurs, donc doucement… Tu comprends ?

- Doucement, répéta machinalement Gohan, sans vraiment comprendre.

- Bon, essaye de t'en souvenir quand tu y seras, si tu y es un jour, tu verras, c'est pas si facile. Mais tu risques de lui faire vraiment mal, si tu fais pas gaffe.

Gohan se raidit un peu. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Il rêvait à elle si souvent et si ardemment. Qu'il puisse lui faire mal ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Il leva des yeux plus attentifs sur Sharp qui avait cessé de sourire comme un crétin. Gohan comprit qu'il n'y avait pas de malice dans son discours. Sharp, malgré tout, n'avait pas voulu le mettre mal à l'aise avec ses habituelles allusions grasses. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être vulgaire et moqueur mais il était aussi décidé à apporter à Gohan une aide qui lui paraissait nécessaire.

- La deuxième chose, pitié Gohan, jamais, _jamais_, laisser sa chance à un chiard de se planter là. Si Videl tombe enceinte, tu es mort. Le champion du monde va t'arracher les yeux et te les faire bouffer par le cul. Et ta vie risque d'être foutue, si elle décide de garder le môme. Normalement, les filles sont brieffées là-dessus mais, dans le doute, prends toujours tes précautions, même si t'es pressé.

Gohan plissa les yeux et fixa Sharp avec une sorte de dégoût.

- Ça va, ça va, je sais ça, grogna-t-il.

- Tu crois que tu sais, répliqua Sharp, mais on en reparlera, tu verras si tu sais encore réciter tes cours de biologie au moment de passer à l'action. Alors puisque t'es un intello, essaye de garder le contrôle, ça me ferait chier pour vous deux.

Sharp but quelques gorgées de sa canette, sans faire attention à la mine renfrognée de Gohan.

- Ça te fait chier ce que je te dis et ça me fait chier de te le dire. Mais t'as pas de père et Videl n'a pas de mère, j'ai pensé que ce serait utile. J'imagine qu'Erasa pensera la même chose avec Videl.

- Erasa ? s'étonna Gohan, elle y connaît quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu pensais qu'avec ses airs de naïve qui attend l'amour, elle a une vie de bonne sœur, avoue.

- Bah… un peu. Comment tu es si sûr de toi à propos de sa vie, de toute façon ?

Sharp se rembrunit à cette question. Gohan savait que c'était un sujet que son ami ne voulait jamais aborder. Erasa et leur rapport si bizarre. Ils étaient si proches en feignant l'indifférence. Il crut que Sharp ne répondrait pas. Il faisait toujours ça. Dès qu'Erasa venait dans la discussion, elle s'arrêtait.

- Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai eu en premier, il y a quelques temps déjà, finit par maugréer Sharp.

Gohan crut qu'il allait laisser tomber sa canette. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse, ni à aucune autre d'ailleurs. Sa bouche s'ouvrit un peu. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Erasa et lui avaient été amants. Rien ne lui avait laissé imaginer qu'il y avait déjà eu quelque chose entre eux. Quelque chose qui s'était terminé. Il réalisait que le lien qu'il pressentait entre eux depuis le début tenait en fait plutôt de braises mal éteintes, que d'une étincelle naissante.

- Mais… c'est terminé, alors ? Comment ? questionna Gohan, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Sharp baissa la tête et contempla sa canette. Il tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette, puis, se redressant pour fixer son ami droit dans les yeux, répondit enfin.

- Ça s'est terminé par un avortement avec des parents qui gueulaient autour, tu vois le tableau ? Tu vois, moi non plus, j'ai pas de père et la mère d'Erasa… Disons, que les cours de biologie ne suffisent pas toujours.

Pour la première fois depuis que Gohan le connaissait, Sharp abandonna son air désinvolte. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Il finit sa canette d'une traite et sourit malicieusement.

- Prends le fric de ma mère, on va s'amuser un peu, annonça-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as en tête encore ? demanda Gohan avec méfiance.

Sharp se leva et s'empara de sa veste en balançant sa canette vide dans la corbeille à papier

- Viens, je te dis, on sort. Prends le blé.

- Mais… Ta mère va s'en rendre compte ! Elle sera furieuse.

- Ma mère ? Elle va rentrer dans la nuit. Et, à coup sûr, elle viendra pas vérifier si je suis là. T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Gohan prit l'enveloppe avec hésitation.

- Et ton majordome ? objecta-t-il une dernière fois.

- Jasp ? Il a pas envie que ma mère pique une crise Et puis il s'en fout. Crois-moi, il dira rien. Bouge !

Gohan se leva et suivit Sharp qui le guida jusqu'au garage de la famille, un hangar géant où s'alignaient une série de bolides en tout genre, qui ne paraissaient pas fréquenter le bitume très souvent. Sharp slaloma entre les différentes voitures et s'arrêta devant une rangée de motos. Il se tourna vers Gohan avec un air carnassier.

- Je prends celle-là, laquelle tu veux ?

Gohan faillit rappeler qu'il n'avait pas le permis mais les carrosseries rutilantes avaient déjà allumé une étincelle dans son œil. Il les détailla l'une après l'autre avec délice, avant d'en désigner une qui paraissait _très_ puissante.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre 18**_

Le bruit assourdi d'une douche, qui coulait dans une pièce voisine, finit par réveiller Gohan. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Les rideaux de la chambre où il se trouvait laissaient filtrer la lumière crue d'un ciel blafard, qui agressa aussitôt sa rétine. Il cligna des paupières pour s'habituer à cette luminosité. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux et se redressa brusquement, provoquant une douleur lancinante dans son crâne. Il porta instinctivement la main à sa tempe pour tenter de l'apaiser, et finit par se souvenir qu'il était dans la chambre de Sharp. Il était encore habillé, et tenait inexplicablement à la main une poignée de billets froissés. D'autres étaient éparpillés dans les draps autour de lui. Il les fixa d'un air absent et essaya de reconstituer sa mémoire. Il sourit en se revoyant franchir triomphalement la ligne d'arrivée de la piste de course défoncée, où il s'était déjà rendu la première fois. _Enfin_. Il avait battu Sharp, il les avait _tous _battus. Mais sa jubilation fut instantanément glacée quand ses yeux tombèrent sur l'horloge murale en face de lui. Il se décomposa et bondit hors du lit.

Dès qu'il fut à la verticale, un vertige puissant le saisit et il ressentit l'urgence de trouver des toilettes, dans la seconde. Il se précipita sans attendre vers ce qu'il avait identifié comme la porte de la salle de bain. Il passa en trombe devant Sharp, qui venait d'émerger de la douche, et plongea sur la cuvette des toilettes pour rendre abondamment.

- Wouah… t'es pas du matin, toi, maugréa Sharp avec une moue.

Il ne manifesta aucune compassion à son égard et quitta la pièce. Gohan eut l'impression de devoir expier douloureusement chaque goutte des différents breuvages qu'il avait ingurgités la veille au soir; il ne se souvenait pas de tous, mais ils étaient nombreux, et son estomac avait, de son côté, tenu le compte très rigoureusement. Quand ses spasmes se calmèrent enfin, il se releva pitoyablement en se retenant à la vasque du lavabo, hésitant à se détourner définitivement de la cuvette des toilettes. La tête lui tournait.

Il fit face au miroir et essuya la vapeur d'eau de la douche de Sharp d'un geste las. Il observa son reflet sans entrain. Il avait mauvaise mine. En fait, une mine plutôt abominable. Il avait les traits tirés, le teint pâle et le blanc de l'œil pas vraiment franc. Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Chichi allait l'étriper. Il aurait dû regagner la maison hier soir, après son « service » chez Barney. En fait de quoi, il s'était plutôt écroulé ivre mort sur le lit de Sharp, après avoir ramené les motos aux aurores, et il était maintenant déjà midi passé. Sans préciser, évidemment, qu'il n'avait prévenu personne de son retard et que son cerveau en bouillie était incapable dans l'immédiat de la moindre créativité pour trouver une bonne excuse.

Et dans l'immédiat, l'idée de devoir voler jusqu'au Mont Paozu lui paraissait tenir de la science-fiction. Il baissa les yeux sur son accoutrement. Il était sale. Il était tombé plusieurs fois de la moto, et avec la pluie des jours précédents, le sol de la piste avait été cette-fois-ci particulièrement boueux et sournois. Il pinça un pli de son pull entre deux doigts et le tira vers son nez. Il eut une grimace de dégoût. Il ajoutait à la liste qu'il puait comme jamais. La cigarette, la bière et tout un tas de choses mélangés, que Chichi n'apprécierait certainement pas. La situation s'annonçait mal.

- T'es pas mort ? demanda Sharp en réapparaissant derrière lui, fraîchement habillé.

- Ça va pas tarder si je rentre chez ma mère comme ça, répliqua Gohan, j'ai besoin de fringues.

Sharp eut un sourire moqueur.

- Sers-toi, le dressing est à côté. Jasp est cool, il nous a laissé un plateau de petit-déjeuner devant la porte. Je commence sans toi.

Gohan émit un grognement indifférent et commença à se débarrasser de ses vêtements souillés pour passer directement sous la douche. Il avait besoin de retrouver ses esprits, s'il arrivait seulement à se souvenir où il les avait laissés. Le jet d'eau brûlant parvint tout juste à lui faire ouvrir complètement les yeux. Il se dirigea mécaniquement vers le dressing de Sharp pour se servir, comme il l'y avait invité. Il eut l'impression d'être dans un magasin devant les rayonnages de fringues en tout genre. Il tira ce qu'il trouva de plus sobre en termes de couleurs. Si Chichi remarquait qu'il revenait avec les vêtements d'un autre, ce serait une question supplémentaire.

Il rejoignit enfin Sharp qui avait fini de manger, et comptait les billets froissés, assis sur le lit, une cigarette aux lèvres.

- On a assuré Gohan ! déclara-t-il triomphalement, pourtant, je dois dire qu'on était pas frais, mais waouh… on leur a fait mordre la poussière.

- Vraiment ? Je me souviens pas de tout, juste la ligne d'arrivée, en fait.

- Ça reviendra, bouffe, tu vas voir, ça ira mieux.

Gohan s'assit avec lassitude sur le lit et posa des yeux sceptiques sur le plateau qui y reposait. Il y avait de quoi faire un vrai repas mais son estomac ne paraissait pas motivé.

On frappa quelques coups secs à la porte.

- James ? Jasper m'a dit que Gohan était avec toi ? demanda la voix de Maya, j'entre, je suis avec son père.

Sharp eut tout juste le temps de jeter son mégot dans le café servi pour Gohan avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans la chambre. Elle eut un moment d'arrêt et jeta un œil irrité à son fils. Un très léger nuage de fumée flottait encore dans les airs. Elle ne dit rien et se tourna avec son habituel sourire de composition vers Gohan.

- Ton père est là, annonça-t-elle avec une pointe de reproche, tu n'as pas prévenu que tu dormais ici ?

- Mon père ? répéta Gohan, sans parvenir à s'étonner franchement.

Derrière elle, dans l'embrasure de la porte, il découvrit avec horreur que Végéta était là, le regard noir.

- J'ai jamais dit que j'étais son père, grogna-le saïyen.

- Vous ne l'êtes pas ? s'étonna Maya.

- C'est mon oncle, coupa Gohan qui ne tenait pas à laisser Végéta expliquer la situation, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais là ? répliqua-t-il avec une rage froide dans la voix, tu connais Chichi et Bulma ? Me refais jamais ça. Rentre chez toi.

Il toisait Gohan avec un fond de mépris dans les yeux, jeta un œil furtif à Sharp, et tourna les talons pour repartir. Maya l'observa avec une certaine incompréhension.

- Gohan ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Maya, je rentrais justement, expliqua Gohan en emballant hâtivement ses affaires.

Il sauta dans ses baskets dégoutantes et, sans prendre le temps, de nouer les lacets, s'engouffra dans le couloir à la suite de Végéta qui avait déjà disparu.

- A lundi, Sharp ! lança-t-il en courant vers la sortie.

Le retour fut laborieux. Végéta n'avait pas attendu, il était reparti pour la Capsule sans que Gohan ne parvienne à le rattraper. Mais Gohan avait compris que Bulma avait dû le pousser à bout, pour qu'il accepte de quitter son entraînement quotidien et s'efforce de localiser son _ki _ jusque chez Sharp, pour qu'il vienne le récupérer ici. Comme il connaissait le saïyen, elle avait dû se montrer particulièrement insupportable pour qu'il cède, et ça, ça n'augurait rien de bon. Chichi devait être dans tous ses états. Il s'apercevait qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à donner le numéro de son portable fraîchement acquis à sa mère. Mais en réalité, il l'avait juste acheté pour parfaire sa panoplie de lycéen normal.

Le vol jusqu'au mont Paozu s'annonça tout de suite pénible. Gohan rêvait avant tout de se recoucher, et il avait du mal à trouver l'énergie suffisante.

Il dut faire une halte à mi-chemin et décida de manger les quelques fruits et brioches, qu'il avait piqués sur le plateau de Jasp avant de partir. Manger cala son estomac et apaisa à peu près ses nausées, mais ça déclencha également une irrésistible envie de dormir. Gohan s'allongea au milieu d'un champ, en se promettant de ne pas s'assoupir plus de cinq minutes. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil au-dessus de lui révéla qu'il avait encore manqué à sa parole. Il jura en reprenant la route.

Chichi surgit de la maison dès qu'il se posa devant la porte.

- Où étais-tu ? hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons. J'étais folle d'inquiétude ! Je t'attends depuis cinq heures ce matin ! Où étais-tu ?

Il baissa la tête devant son visage défiguré par la rage, et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Elle le saisit au col et le secoua.

- Je comprends rien ! Bon Dieu Gohan ! Tu as idée de ce que j'ai vécu ? J'étais sur le point de venir te chercher ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je suis passé chez un ami après le boulot et je me suis endormi, énonça Gohan piteusement.

- Et pourquoi tu n'arrives que maintenant ? Tu as vu ta tête ?

Gohan se mordit la lèvre. Trouver la faible explication qu'il venait de donner, avait laissé ses neurones exsangues. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, de peur de s'enfoncer. Chichi eut un mouvement d'arrêt.

- C'est une fille ?

- Quoi ? Mais non voyons, protesta Gohan en fronçant les sourcils, c'est Sharp, le copain que je fais étudier, tu sais.

Elle le fixa avec scepticisme.

- Demande à Végéta, insista Gohan, il est venu me chercher chez lui !

Prendre Végéta à témoin n'était pas très crédible. Et Gohan se demanda comment sa mère aurait réagi s'il avait _vraiment_ passé la nuit avec une fille.

Comme toujours, après la colère, vinrent les larmes.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, sans même me téléphoner, sans même me demander la permission ! Si ton père était là…

Gohan n'eut même pas le courage de se baisser pour la consoler, tandis qu'elle sanglotait agenouillée dans sa posture de martyr, sous les yeux ahuris de Goten qui était timidement apparu sur le pas de la porte. Si son père était là, les choses seraient-elles vraiment différentes ? Et de toute façon, quelle importance, puisque grâce à Gohan, il était mort et avait choisi de ne plus revenir ?

Gohan remarqua la mine déconfite de Goten, qui se tenait à quelques pas de sa mère, sans oser bouger. Le petit garçon paraissait chercher désespérément à comprendre pourquoi elle pleurait autant. Alors Gohan craqua, il craquait toujours. Il se sentait si responsable de tout et surtout d'eux. Il finit par s'assoir près de Chichi et l'enlaça doucement.

- Je suis désolé maman, je ne le ferai plus, murmura-t-il doucement.

Elle renifla encore mais se calma peu à peu et essuya ses yeux en levant sa tête vers lui.

- Depuis que tu vas à l'école à Satan City, tu as changé Gohan, je le vois bien, bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix larmoyante, ne fais pas de bêtise, ton père te regarde, à tout instant, je veux qu'il soit fier de toi.

En parlant, elle pointait le ciel du doigt et Gohan ne put s'empêcher de regarder en l'air. L'idée que son père puisse le surveiller lui faisait froid dans le dos, mais de toute façon, il savait bien que Gokû n'avait pas un regard pour eux. Depuis les années, il avait bien compris qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer de ce côté-là. Il devait même ignorer l'existence de Goten, Gohan en était convaincu. Il lui en voulait parfois pour ça, mais, comme il finissait toujours par consoler Chichi après ses colères contre lui, il n'arrivait pas à garder une vraie rancœur contre Gokû. Il l'aimait malgré tout profondément.

Chichi parla de serrer les règles d'organisation de la vie de Gohan, elle parla de le faire démissionner de chez Barney, et de le forcer à rentrer à la maison tous les soirs. En réalité, elle ne lui imposa rien de tout cela. Elle avait reçu la veille un appel du lycée, qui lui avait fait part du projet de faire passer l'examen final à Gohan dès cette année. Gohan ne sut pas dire s'ils lui avaient parlé d'argent, en tout cas elle ne le mentionna pas, mais elle irradiait de fierté. En discutant de ça, ce soir-là, à table, Gohan comprit que la frayeur et la colère de sa mère s'étaient littéralement dissoutes, et qu'il n'aurait aucune mesure de rétorsion à redouter. Il sut cependant qu'il était passé très près et il devrait éviter ce genre d'incident à l'avenir. A défaut, Chichi allait venir mettre son nez dans sa vie, et ce qu'elle ne manquerait pas de découvrir risquait de lui exploser à la figure.

La semaine suivante s'annonçait interminable. D'abord, c'était la dernière semaine avant les vacances et, ensuite, et surtout, le week-end était censé sonner la fin de la punition de Videl. Gohan avait de plus en plus de mal à passer ses journées avec elle, en feignant l'indifférence. Même si Sharp lui avait expliqué qu'Erasa et lui avaient parfaitement conscience de la situation, Gohan continuait à retenir tout geste révélateur, gardant à l'esprit que si leur attirance réciproque venait à s'ébruiter, le champion du monde se mettrait sur sa route. Gohan n'était pas bien sûr de savoir comment il réagirait dans ce cas. Pour autant, faire semblant restait un supplice, d'autant que l'emploi du temps de Videl était suffisamment chargé cette semaine-là, pour leur interdire le moindre moment en tête-à-tête. C'était comme si le destin s'acharnait à les tenir à distance.

Espérant que, comme la semaine précédente, le coach de Videl serait absent, il décida de s'attarder au lycée après ses cours du lundi. Il s'installa sur son banc habituel, pensant que si l'occasion se présentait, elle saurait l'y trouver. Il se plongea dans cet effrayant bouquin de trains que l'intendant lui avait imposé. Il lui paraissait énorme et, d'avance, terriblement assommant, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive progressivement que chacun des personnages, si anodins et ennuyeux soient-ils, se révélait être un sordide tueur en puissance. Le sujet éveilla aussitôt son intérêt et lui permit d'avancer.

Il se perdit quelques temps dans le livre, avant que des gouttes de pluies ne finissent par faire leur apparition et interrompent sa concentration. En scrutant sa montre, il comprit que Videl ne viendrait pas. Le coach devait être de retour. Il rangea ses affaires et s'abrita sous le rebord du toit, contemplant avec morosité la pluie, qui s'abattait avec de plus en plus d'entrain. Il ne pouvait se décider à rentrer. Il fallait qu'il la voie. Seul, si c'était possible. Il le ressentait comme un besoin pressant, une urgence.

Il se mit à courir subitement sous l'averse, sans même essayer de se protéger et fonça directement jusqu'au terrain de base-ball. Le ciel était devenu gris et sombre, prédisant la menace d'un orage. Il arriva trempé dans l'enceinte du stade. Le coach hurlait impitoyablement sur quelques joueurs qui couraient péniblement dans la boue, à peine protégés par leurs imperméables aux couleurs de l'équipe. Les autres attendaient docilement leurs tours, éparpillés sur le banc de touche, sommairement protégé par un toit en fer sur lequel la pluie résonnait avec acharnement. Videl était là, en bout de banc, un peu à l'écart des autres qui discutaient en catimini dans le dos du coach. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et tripotait rêveusement son gant, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air triste, simplement absente.

Gohan ne pouvait rentrer sur le terrain sans se faire remarquer. Il se posta derrière le grillage, le plus proche possible d'elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne le repéra pas tout de suite. Il resta un moment sans bouger, malgré les torrents d'eau qui se déversaient sur lui, et l'observa. Elle était à quelques mètres, mais il lui semblait que la seule certitude qu'elle existait là, tout près, lui suffisait. Subitement, instinctivement, sans qu'il ait à faire un geste pour capter son attention, elle tourna ses yeux vers lui. Elle avait retiré sa casquette, et l'éclairage du terrain permit à Gohan de voir très précisément l'étincelle s'allumer dans ses prunelles, absolument limpides à cette seconde. Elle haussa les sourcils, stupéfaite de le trouver là, indifférent à la pluie qui infiltrait chaque fibre de ses vêtements. Elle mit son doigt sur sa bouche pour lui faire signe de ne pas se faire remarquer. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ses camarades, absorbés par le déroulement de l'entrainement, elle vissa sa casquette sur la tête et courut le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à lui.

Elle s'agrippa à la grille qui les séparait.

- Gohan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es trempé ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il lui sourit, malgré les coulées d'eau qui plaquaient déjà ses mèches sur son front. Il leva sa main et, attrapant la grille à son tour, enroula ses doigts sur les siens.

- Quand est-ce qu'on se voit ? Vendredi ? Vendredi, c'est bon, hein ? demanda-t-il avec impatience.

A son tour, elle lui sourit, avec une pointe d'amusement.

- Samedi. C'est le match. J'ai match samedi soir, alors après le match, peut-être ?

La déception lui tenailla l'estomac mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Samedi, c'était un jour de plus à attendre.

- Tu viendras me voir jouer ? reprit-elle, tu pourras ?

- Bien sûr.

A cet instant, il était clair dans l'esprit de Gohan que, même si Cell renaissait de ses cendres, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de venir voir Videl jouer son match.

- Après le match, ça fait un peu tard, ajouta-t-elle, mais je pourrai m'arranger, tu pourras, tu es sûr ?

- J'ai jamais été aussi sûr.

Elle resserra ses doigts autour des siens et se tut une seconde. Les gouttes de pluie crépitaient sur son imperméable.

- Gohan…

Il la regardait avec fascination, attendant la suite.

- Tu es trempé, poursuivit-elle, tu vas tomber malade... Rentre chez toi, maintenant !

Elle voulut défaire sa main du grillage pour repartir, mais il la retint d'une pression des doigts. Elle prit un air de réprobation affectueuse.

- Tu veux pas être malade, samedi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Il cessa de résister et elle libéra enfin sa main pour repartir vers le banc de touche, tandis que le coach venait de se retourner pour l'appeler, apparemment excédé de sa disparition temporaire.

Comme elle se mit à s'éloigner de plus en plus pour courir sur le terrain, il finit par lâcher le grillage et se mit en route distraitement vers le bâtiment où se trouvait son casier, pour récupérer ses affaires et rentrer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait Gohan ? T'as pris une douche tout habillé s'écria Sharp en le voyant arriver.

Il venait de terminer son cours de soutien et rangeait ses affaires dans son placard, voisin de celui de Gohan. Il suspendit son geste en apercevant son ami, dégoulinant d'eau.

- Il pleut, annonça Gohan.

- J'aurai pas deviné, maugréa Sharp en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Faut que je me change, je crois.

Sharp l'observa avec méfiance et perçut immédiatement que l'intellect de Gohan marchait au ralenti.

- T'as fumé quelque chose, Gohan ?

- Non. Faut juste… T'as pas un pull pour moi ?

Sharp lui balança une serviette et Gohan entreprit de se sécher grossièrement les cheveux.

- C'est pas le moment de tomber malade, hein, grogna Sharp, tu sais ce qui se passe samedi ?

Gohan s'immobilisa et lui jeta un œil stupéfait, en se demandant comment Sharp pouvait deviner, déjà, le rendez-vous qu'il venait de fixer avec Videl.

- Tu sais qu'il y a match, samedi, on reçoit ces connards du lycée de l'étoile, ajouta Sharp.

- Oh…Ouais, ouais, je sais, répondit évasivement Gohan, en retirant son pull imbibé.

Sharp sortit un pull de rechange et ferma brusquement son casier. Le couloir était quasiment désert à cette heure et le claquement résonna bruyamment.

- Tu seras là ? On aura pas meilleur occasion de coincer Joon.

Gohan tressaillit et se tourna vers lui avec incrédulité.

- Sinon, j'irai tout seul, reprit Sharp, j'ai un plan. Pendant le match.

Gohan enfila le pull de Sharp et l'ajusta en réfléchissant à ce qu'il disait. Pendant le match. Il aurait le temps, pourquoi pas ?

- Non, bien sûr. Je te laisse pas tomber, finit-il par répondre.

- T'es sûr ? Ton oncle avait l'air drôlement furax dimanche. T'auras pas d'embrouilles ?

- Mon oncle ? répéta Gohan en visualisant l'air méprisant de Végéta.

Végéta serait le dernier à l'empêcher d'aller au-devant d'une bagarre, si minable soit-elle. Du moment que c'était pour l'honneur. Gohan sourit faiblement.

- Aucun problème. Tu peux compter sur moi.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci pour les reviews. Avec quelques litres de café, ça aide bien à tenir le rythme.**

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**

_**Chapitre 19**_

Gohan fut sidéré de découvrir la foule que le match avait attirée. Le lycée Satan et le lycée de l'étoile étaient comme deux frères ennemis depuis longtemps, et cette rivalité légendaire semblait avoir mobilisé presque tous les élèves, même ceux qui n'étaient pas férus de sport. Ce match-là avait la particularité de cristalliser, en plus, l'excitation générale de tous d'être enfin en vacances. L'ambiance était littéralement électrique.

Assis dans un coin reculé et moins surpeuplé des gradins, Gohan scrutait anxieusement le terrain pour essayer de repérer Videl. Sharp venait de le rejoindre avec des canettes de soda. Erasa, qui faisait partie de la fanfare, était consignée sur le terrain, ce qui laissait les garçons libres de sa surveillance. Sharp avait bien calculé. Il était décidé à aller au bout de son idée avec Joon, mais il n'était pas mécontent d'éviter d'avoir à en discuter avec les filles, et il savait que Gohan aussi n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'elles se mêlent de tout ça. Videl aurait été capable d'essayer de les en empêcher.

La musique de l'orchestre fut couverte par une liesse soudaine du public, qui se leva d'un seul mouvement pour accueillir l'arrivée des équipes. Gohan et Sharp imitèrent les autres spectateurs, pour tenter d'apercevoir Videl.

Les joueurs du lycée Satan entrèrent sur le terrain à la file et se mirent en rang, dans leurs uniformes rouges et blancs. En face d'eux, ceux du lycée de l'étoile firent de même. Ils attendirent patiemment la fin de la musique, stoïques malgré les hurlements d'encouragement de l'assistance. Les coachs se tenaient en bout de file, et à côté d'eux, le directeur de chacune des écoles. Gohan entraperçut Videl mais entre l'agitation de la masse devant lui, la distance des gradins, et les co-équipiers plus grands qui faisaient écran, il ne parvint pas à la distinguer nettement, et il n'avait aucune chance qu'elle l'aperçoive.

Puis la fanfare se tut, et la plupart des spectateurs se rassit. Les deux équipes se rapprochèrent d'un pas pour se serrer solennellement la main, avant de reprendre leurs places, comme de bons petits soldats. Le directeur du lycée Satan prit le micro. Après un court discours de remerciement et de bienvenue à l'adresse du lycée de l'étoile, il rappela à mots couverts aux élèves qu'il ne s'agissait _que_ d'un match de base-ball, et lança le début du jeu.

Gohan se rassit sans quitter Videl des yeux, tandis qu'elle rejoignait le banc de touche. Sharp sirotait son soda tranquillement.

- Alors ? demanda Gohan, tu es toujours décidé pour Joon ?

Bizarrement, il espérait vaguement que son ami avait changé d'avis. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à se battre. Il attendait en fait impatiemment la fin de ce match et son rendez-vous avec Videl, et n'arrivait pas à s'intéresser à autre chose dans l'immédiat.

- Bien sûr, c'est vraiment l'occasion rêvée.

Il s'approcha de Gohan et baissa la voix, vérifiant que personne n'était en mesure d'entendre.

- Joon a une nana au lycée de l'étoile. Quand il y a une rencontre comme ça, ils peuvent pas trop s'afficher mais, à coup sûr, ils vont finir par s'éclipser pour tirer un coup. Ça veut dire que si on s'organise bien, on peut le coincer pendant que tout le monde regarde le match. Comme ça, on est pas dérangés, et dans le pire des cas, ils chercheront un responsable chez les connards d'en face. Ils penseront que c'est une bagarre de supporters.

Gohan hocha la tête pensivement. Il réalisa à cet instant, à quel point Sharp était organisé, à quel point il avait réfléchi et rodé son plan. C'est pour ça qu'il avait attendu, et certainement, ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur était la certitude de ne pas être interrompu. Gohan prenait conscience de la rancœur qu'il nourrissait. Joon et ses copains l'avaient surpris à trois contre un, alors qu'il était soule, et ils l'avaient salement blessé. Sharp était en colère. Au-delà d'une simple question d'honneur, il lui était insupportable qu'ils commencent à croire qu'il pouvait être une de leur cible, de celles qui pleurent et se taisent. Gohan percevait sa colère contenue, tandis que le jeu se poursuivait, provoquant périodiquement des cris hystériques de l'un ou l'autre côté des gradins, selon l'action.

Gohan ne connaissait rien au base-ball et Sharp dut lui expliquer sommairement les règles. Il ne fut pas bien sûr d'avoir tout compris mais quand Videl entra sur le terrain, il rassembla toute sa concentration pour suivre et encourager sa progression.

Les mouvements de foule autour de lui, et même Sharp qui bondissait de temps à autre sur ses jambes pour saluer un lancer, le plongèrent dans l'excitation du jeu. Son intérêt était stimulé à chaque fois que Videl était impliquée dans l'action.

Au bout d'un moment, on siffla la fin de la première manche et les joueurs regagnèrent leurs bancs tandis que l'orchestre investissait le terrain pour occuper le temps de pause, en jouant des musiques choisis.

- C'est bon, on y va, grogna subitement Sharp en saisissant le poignet de Gohan.

- Huh ?

- Dépêche-toi, il vient de se barrer, grogna Sharp en le tirant d'un geste sec.

Gohan ne résista pas et le suivit. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que, tout le temps du jeu, Sharp avait eu Joon dans sa ligne de mire et l'avait surveillé. Pour sa part, Gohan ne l'avait même pas repéré dans la masse des spectateurs. Sharp le guida vers la sortie du public et contourna le stade. Il était accolé à une série de petits bâtiments annexes qui servaient à la maintenance, aux vestiaires et au stockage d'équipement, et qui formaient un dédale de chemins, entrecoupés de cours minuscules.

L'endroit était désert. On entendait seulement la rumeur de la foule réunie à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, qui couvrait à peu près les dernières notes de musique. Une clameur s'éleva pour marquer la reprise du match.

Sharp s'engagea dans l'un des passages entre les bâtiments d'un pas assuré. Il paraissait connaître les lieux par cœur. Gohan marchait toujours à sa suite, sans un mot. Finalement, ils débouchèrent sur une intersection herbeuse, plus large que les autres, à l'abri des regards. Il y avait la place d'une bonne bagarre mais la probabilité que quelqu'un vienne se promener par ici, y compris Joon, paraissait tout à fait nulle.

- On va l'attendre ici, annonça Sharp en plantant ses poings sur ses hanches avec satisfaction.

Gohan examina l'endroit avec scepticisme. Dans un coin, un arbre rachitique complètement décharné avait réussi à pousser. Pour le reste, ce n'était que la jonction un peu boueuse de quatre chemins qui se perdaient entre les bâtiments alentours.

- T'es sûr qu'il va passer par ici ? demanda Gohan avec incrédulité.

Sharp sourit et contourna l'arbre. Il sortit triomphalement un sac à dos du tronc creux, et le brandit vers son ami.

- Devine ! répliqua-t-il en ouvrant la fermeture éclair du sac d'un coup sec.

Une série de canettes de bières tomba, une à une, sur le sol et roulèrent jusqu'aux pieds de Gohan qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Et ses potes ? ajouta Gohan en en ramassant une pour l'ouvrir.

- Ses potes vont sûrement rappliquer aussi tôt ou tard.

Sharp s'assit contre l'un des murs et commença à rouler une cigarette. Gohan s'installa contre le mur d'en face. Ils étaient stratégiquement placés pour repérer l'arrivée de n'importe qui.

- Voilà comment on va faire, reprit Sharp, concentré sur sa confection, Joon est pour moi tout seul. Toi, tu fais juste le guet. Si n'importe qui rapplique, tu donnes l'alerte.

Il fixa Gohan avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

- Si ses potes rappliquent, ajouta Sharp, hmmm… ça va être chaud. Trois contre deux, tu sauras gérer ça ?

Gohan avala quelques gorgées de bières et s'essuya la bouche du revers de la manche, en réprimant un rot.

- Bien sûr, pas de problème, répondit-il calmement.

Sharp plissa les yeux avec curiosité.

- T'es vraiment bizarre comme mec, remarque Sharp, t'es une loque en sport, un rien t'épuise et t'as vraiment l'air de rien sur un terrain ou sur un ring… Mais tu mets le grand champion au tapis et je dois dire que l'autre soir, à la course de motos, tu m'as bluffé…

- Question de motivation sûrement, répliqua évasivement Gohan avec un haussement d'épaule.

Sharp demeurait sceptique.

- Tu sais… Sinon, tu te veux te barrer, ça me pose pas de problème. Je serai même plus rassuré, ces mecs, c'est pas des tendres, je voudrais pas qu'ils t'amochent trop. Si tu le sens pas, joue pas les héros, ajouta-t-il finalement avec hésitation.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis vraiment du genre à éviter de _jouer les héros_, assura Gohan avec un sourire.

Au loin, ils entendaient les acclamations des spectateurs qui accueillaient chaque action et chaque point marqué. Gohan se demanda si Videl gagnait.

Pendant un bon moment, ils restèrent silencieusement assis l'un en face de l'autre, l'oreille attentive aux bruits autour d'eux. Le ciel blanc et lourd au-dessus d'eux perdit progressivement sa luminosité, à mesure que le soleil, enfoui derrière la masse nuageuse, disparaissait quelque part à l'horizon. On y voyait encore à peine, quand le pas de Joon retentit dans l'un des chemins de traverse. Gohan et Sharp se levèrent sans un mot, dans un geste symétrique. Joon déboucha dans l'intersection et se figea en apercevant Sharp.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda Sharp en brandissant le sac à dos à moitié vide.

Joon ne répondit pas. Il repéra Gohan et, assuré qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, reporta son attention sur Sharp.

- T'as ramené ton doudou ? lança-t-il avec défi.

Sharp n'attendit pas, il balança le sac sur lui et Joon l'évita de justesse. Les canettes métalliques émirent un son sourd, quand le chargement atterrit sur le sol. Sharp avait déjà envoyé un coup de poing à Joon qui ne parvint pas à l'esquiver. Gohan resta totalement immobile, adossé au mur en observant la joute qui s'engageait.

Bien sûr, on était loin des combats qu'il avait connus avec son père. Il n'y avait pas de puissance phénoménale, d'explosions d'énergie dévastatrice, mais juste, une rage inépuisable, qui s'exprimait brutalement et faisait mouche. Les forces en présence étaient plus ou moins équivalente mais Gohan ressentait la hargne de Sharp et il lui paraissait évident qu'elle lui tenait les tripes depuis deux semaines, sans qu'il l'autorise à sortir. Elle surgissait violemment maintenant, et Joon se laissa surprendre. Sharp prit assez rapidement le dessus, sans faiblir pour autant, sans une once de pitié pour les erreurs de son adversaire, qui avait déjà la bouche en sang.

Gohan contemplait le spectacle avec un plaisir fort et inattendu qui lui chatouillait les entrailles. Il ne prenait plus la peine de se demander depuis quand il laissait un homme en battre un autre si implacablement sous ses yeux. Depuis quand, ce spectacle le laissait sans réaction, et même, lui plaisait.

Subitement, l'un des copains de Joon surgit du chemin à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas vu Gohan, qui l'agrippa aussitôt par le dos de sa veste et l'envoya dans le mur, la tête la première. Il y eut comme un bruit mat et son corps se désarticula aussitôt. Gohan eut tout juste le temps de se retourner en envoyant un coup de coude dans le visage du deuxième, qui arrivait à la suite. Il s'effondra à son tour.

Gohan se tourna vers Joon et Sharp. Ils étaient concentrés sur leur propre combat, et, la pénombre aidant, ils n'avaient pas remarqué ce qui venait de se passer.

Gohan avait retenu sa force au maximum pour neutraliser les deux complices de Joon, il avait aussi profité de l'effet de surprise pour rendre les choses plus simples. Mais il se sentait un peu frustré par la brièveté de sa contribution et il espérait, peut-être, devoir encore prêter main forte à Sharp. Il s'aperçut que c'était inutile. Joon se tordait sur le sol tandis que Sharp continuait à le rouer de coup de pieds.

Gohan ne parvint pas à se décider à l'arrêter tout de suite mais il finit par mettre sa main sur son bras.

- Il a son compte, Sharp, annonça Gohan.

Sharp cessa de le frapper et fixa avec haine le corps gémissant à ses pieds. Sa respiration était haletante et le clair-obscur laissait entrevoir la veine saillante de son cou qui frémissait. Il eut un reniflement de dédain et se dirigea vers le sac de canettes. Gohan et lui glanèrent toutes les bières qui s'étaient éparpillées et filèrent. Sharp se mit à rire tandis qu'ils couraient vers l'entrée des gradins. Ils entendaient la musique qui annonçait la fin du match et la foule qui chantait les hymnes des lycées rivaux.

Au lieu de regagner inutilement l'enceinte du stade, qui n'allait pas tarder à se vider dans une cohue massive et inextricable, ils restèrent à l'extérieur et s'installèrent sur un banc à l'abri de l'éclairage des réverbères, en s'ouvrant chacun une canette. Sharp riait encore nerveusement, une expression de triomphe satisfait sur le visage.

- Ils risquent pas de nous dénoncer ? demanda Gohan, en allumant une cigarette.

- Y a pas intérêt, répliqua fermement Sharp, qui peinait encore à reprendre sa respiration. Joon va fermer sa grande gueule, tu peux me croire, avec ce que je lui ai mis… Je crois même pas qu'il essaiera de prendre sa revanche. En tout cas, je l'attends, à sa disposition.

Gohan hocha la tête pensivement. Il aurait dû réfléchir à ça avant, parce que si Chichi était convoquée, il aurait de sérieux ennuis. Mais après tout, il n'était même pas sûr que les deux copains de Joon aient eu le temps de le reconnaître, et avec l'obscurité, il pourrait nier facilement sa participation. Et puis, ces mecs avaient-ils vraiment envie de reconnaître publiquement qu'ils s'étaient fait battre par le petit intello ? A deux contre un? Gohan savait comment ces types fonctionnaient, ils fonctionnaient comme Sharp et c'est pour ça qu'il était convaincu qu'ils ne diraient rien. Ils s'en tireraient en accusant des élèves du lycée de l'étoile, qu'ils seraient incapables de reconnaître à cause de la nuit. Et l'affaire serait classée.

- T'as mis ces deux mecs au tapis, lâcha subitement Sharp, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

- Effet de surprise.

Sharp le dévisagea avec suspicion.

- T'es vraiment un mec bizarre, hein ? Mais merci quand même, y en a pas beaucoup qui m'aurait suivi sur ce coup-là.

Ils furent interrompus par le brouhaha des spectateurs qui commençaient à se déverser de l'entrée des gradins, avant de s'éparpiller sur les pelouses et dans les allées du campus. Aux slogans qui les accompagnaient, Sharp et Gohan comprirent que le lycée Satan avait perdu. « Dommage » marmonna Sharp entre ses dents.

Ils observèrent un temps, avec une certaine morosité, les lycéens excités du lycée de l'étoile qui s'interpelaient joyeusement et moquaient ceux du lycée Satan. Sharp finit par empoigner le sac de bière et se lever.

- Bon, je vais voir si je peux choper Aya quelque part, annonça-t-il en s'étirant. On s'appelle, hein ?

Il salua Gohan et s'éloigna avant de se fondre dans l'ombre de la nuit et de la foule. Gohan finit sa cigarette avant de l'imiter. Il devait rejoindre Videl et n'était pas sûr de la direction à prendre.

Il dut rebrousser chemin plusieurs fois et commençait à se sentir nerveux, redoutant de la rater. Quand il arriva enfin dans le bâtiment des vestiaires, il n'y avait déjà presque plus personne. Il croisa un attroupement bruyant de supporters du lycée de l'étoile, qui entouraient joyeusement deux joueurs, qui semblaient être ceux qui avaient permis la victoire. Lorsqu'il furent sortis, le hall resta désert. Gohan inspecta les lieux. Un escalier menait aux bureaux, une porte portait la mention « Coachs », une autre menait aux toilettes. A droite et à gauche, deux portes battantes ouvraient sur les vestiaires des hommes et des femmes.

Gohan hésita. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas jeter un œil pour vérifier si Videl était toujours là. Il se balança un instant d'un pied sur l'autre avec indécision et impatience, avant d'entendre des éclats de voix qui parvenaient des vestiaires des filles. Le coach du lycée Satan poussa brusquement les portes battantes et en sortit, visiblement furieux. « Et pense à ce que je t'ai dit, Videl ! » hurla-t-il avec colère. Gohan se figea mais l'entraineur ne remarqua pas sa présence, apparemment concentré sur le sujet de sa dispute. Il sortit du bâtiment en claquant la porte et le silence retomba.

Gohan s'assit timidement sur l'un des bancs de l'entrée, face à l'entrée des vestiaires des filles. Il se passa à peine cinq minutes avant que Videl ne pousse à son tour la porte battante, d'un geste las. Elle se figea en le voyant. Elle retenait encore la porte d'une main.

Il n'eut même pas le réflexe de se lever et la toisa avec fascination. Elle portait la tenue rouge et blanche de l'équipe, ses cheveux nattés émergeaient de sa casquette et tombaient de part et d'autres de son visage. L'ébène de ses mèches allumait le bleu intense de ses yeux. Elle sourit et s'avança jusqu'à lui. Elle posa son sac et, sans dire un mot, se pencha, prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il agrippa avidement son cou et l'attira à lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit contrainte de s'assoir à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Il mangea ses lèvres fiévreusement et leurs langues s'emmêlèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant qu'elle ne rompe le baiser et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Il chercha aussitôt à nicher son nez dans son cou, s'imprégnant de son odeur avec voracité, tandis qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux.

- On a perdu, souffla-t-elle.

- C'est grave ? murmura-t-il distraitement.

- Le coach est furax. Ça fait deux mois qu'on s'entraîne et on a fait que ça toute la semaine. J'ai loupé une balle de débutant.

- Comment t'as pu faire ça ? reprit-il sur un ton amusé.

Elle se redressa et le força à la regarder. Il y avait un reproche malicieux dans ses prunelles claires.

- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai loupé cette balle. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai loupé toutes les balles que j'ai foirées ! Tu m'empêche de me concentrer !

- Je fais ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

Le bruit d'une porte à l'étage les interrompit. Ils se séparèrent et se levèrent dans un sursaut mais personne n'apparut.

- Ne restons pas ici, emmène-moi quelque part, proposa Videl en empoignant son sac.

Il lui sourit et prit sa main.

Ils s'envolèrent jusqu'au toit d'un immeuble que Gohan connaissait pour offrir un panorama époustouflant sur les lumières de la ville. La dernière fois qu'il y était venu avait été une occasion bien moins joyeuse, pour l'une de ses missions, mais il se souvenait précisément des lieux. Ils s'arrêtèrent en chemin pour acheter à manger et à boire, aucun des deux n'ayant dîné.

En arrivant sur la terrasse déserte, Videl entreprit de vider le sacs de nourriture mais il ne la laissa pas faire, il brûlait d'une autre faim et avait l'impression qu'il finirait par exploser, si elle ne le laissait pas l'embrasser encore. Elle essaya vaguement de calmer son ardeur mais finit par céder à son besoin évident de contact charnel.

Elle était assise, dos à un mur, incapable de reculer plus. Il l'embrassa longuement et, à nouveau, descendit dans son cou, humant ses cheveux et s'imprégnant de son odeur et de la douceur de sa peau jusqu'à l'ivresse. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de sa chaleur et de l'émotion de l'instant en caressant amoureusement ses cheveux.

Très vite, il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas suffisant, son corps en voulait plus, il la voulait toute entière. Il passa sa main sous ses vêtements. Elle eut un léger sursaut et se plaqua un peu plus au mur, mais ne protesta pas. Sa peau se hérissait sous ses caresses. Il se remit alors à l'embrasser et à basculer son corps pour l'allonger doucement. Elle rompit le baiser.

- Gohan, bredouilla-t-elle.

Il ne l'écoutait pas et se positionna au-dessus d'elle. Il avait l'impression de brûler littéralement. Son pénis n'en finissait pas de se faire plus dur et ça devenait douloureux. Il saisit la ceinture du pantalon de Videl pour la défaire. Mais elle le repoussa et essaya de se dégager.

- Gohan… Arrête…

Il n'entendit pas, glissant lentement vers une impulsion dangereuse. Subitement elle frappa son épaule.

- Arrête ! cria-t-elle presque.

Une connexion sembla se faire dans son crâne. Il cligna des yeux et desserra son emprise. Elle se redressa en évitant son regard.

- Pas tout de suite, marmonna-t-elle, pas comme ça.

Dans sa voix, il perçut une sorte de gêne, ou de déception il ne savait pas dire, qui lui serra le cœur. Il eut l'impression de l'avoir blessée.

- Excuse-moi, souffla-t-il piteusement.

Il en avait tellement envie, qu'il prenait sa réticence pour une marque de distance. Comme s'ils ne partageaient pas exactement les mêmes sentiments. Elle avait baissé les yeux et remarqua son entrejambe. Elle devint aussitôt cramoisie et releva la tête avec un air choqué. Il ne comprit pas. Il avait l'air terriblement penaud. Son expression se radoucit et elle enroula tendrement ses bras autour de son cou pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Pas tout de suite, s'il te plaît. Plus tard certainement, précisa-t-elle. Mangeons, tu veux bien ?

Il sourit d'un air rassuré et hocha la tête. Mais à peine leur repas fut-il fini, que la pluie se remit à tomber. Ils décidèrent de se réfugier chez Videl. Ils entrèrent dans sa chambre par la fenêtre, trempés déjà.

Videl proposa à Gohan de prendre une douche, ce qu'il accepta volontiers, compte tenu de son état, mais quand il ressortit de la salle de bains, il la trouva endormie sur son lit. Il était plus d'une heure du matin et elle avait eu une rude journée, et une rude semaine. Le coach n'était pas tendre avec son équipe. Elle avait eu le temps de se mettre en pyjama et dormait sur le dos, une main sur le cœur, qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration régulière.

Il s'agenouilla près du lit pour la contempler encore une fois, passant sa main juste quelques millimètres au-dessus de son corps, pour éviter de la réveiller. Ce corps qu'il rêvait de posséder. Mais il fallait être patient. Et il fallait aussi éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de Chichi, il était largement temps de se mettre en route pour le Mont Paozu.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Humblement merci pour les reviews. **

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**

_**C****hapitre 20**_

Gohan scrutait le paysage verdoyant par la fenêtre. La pluie n'en finissait plus de tomber ces derniers jours et ça n'arrangeait pas son humeur. Il était enfermé à la maison depuis presque une semaine. C'était les vacances et il n'avait aucune raison de se rendre à Satan City. Aucune raison acceptable pour sa mère.

Il avait voulu inventer des heures supplémentaires chez Barney pour s'échapper mais Chichi avait opposé un refus tout net. D'abord, il fallait travailler. Evidemment. S'il voulait décrocher brillamment l'examen final, _alors qu'il n'était qu'un deuxième année_, s'il voulait que sa mère soit fière de lui, s'il voulait que son père, de là où il était, soit fier de lui, s'il voulait entamer des études brillantes et devenir quelqu'un d'important… S'il voulait tout ça, c'est ce qu'il fallait faire. Rester cloîtré au Mont Paozu, et travailler.

Le voulait-il vraiment ? Ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant, c'était voir Videl, et même Sharp lui manquait. Il s'agita sur sa chaise, ankylosé par des heures d'immobilisme. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était tenté de prendre un chemin de traverse, un chemin que personne ne s'attendait à le voir prendre. Il n'avait plus envie d'être ni fort, ni sérieux, ni soutien de famille en aucune façon.

Ses yeux glissaient sans intérêt sur les livres ouverts devant lui, et revenaient invariablement sur cette foutue fenêtre devant lui. Elle l'hypnotisait et il rêvait de l'ouvrir pour de s'envoler.

Il tendit la main lentement et laissa sa paume suspendue au-dessus de la poignée. Videl l'avait appelé et il avait dû lui expliquer, la mort dans l'âme, qu'il ne pouvait venir avant le week-end prochain. Il lui restait ce prétexte, ce « service » du week-end chez Barney. Kami bénisse Barney. Mais Kami était farceur aussi. Videl lui avait répondu que son père l'emmenait justement dans leur maison de campagne, et qu'elle ne serait pas en ville alors.

Depuis cette conversation, le moral de Gohan était à l'image du mont Paozu, monotone et gris. Il avait activé tous ses neurones de menteur pour trouver un prétexte pour s'échapper, mais Chichi était implacable, et il soupçonna que sa petite virée chez Sharp avait mis toute sa vigilance de mère fouineuse en alerte. Il se sentait ligoté ici, et même les entraînements avec Goten ne parvenaient plus à lui changer les idées.

On frappa subitement à la porte de sa chambre et il baissa aussitôt sagement sa main sur son bureau. Sa mère entra.

- Gohan, tu as du courrier, chantonna-t-elle.

Elle posa une petite enveloppe rose sur le bureau avec une moue malicieuse.

- Tu me caches des choses, ou tu as une amoureuse ? demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

- Une amoureuse ? s'étouffa Gohan, Maman ! Je suis plus à la maternelle !

- Le résultat est le même, non ? Bon, du moment que tes notes restent bonnes… J'imagine que ça devait arriver. Un garçon brillant comme toi.

Gohan leva les yeux au ciel. Chichi avait un air attendri et niais qui l'irritait. Elle ne se décidait pas non plus à sortir de la chambre pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la lettre. Elle paraissait espérer qu'il partagerait peut-être ça avec elle. Il glissa alors l'enveloppe dans son tiroir et le ferma d'un geste sec. Chichi comprit le message et quitta la pièce à regret.

Au bout d'un instant, quand il fut sûr qu'elle était redescendue, il ressortit le pli d'une main tremblante. Ça ne pouvait être que Videl. Pourquoi une enveloppe rose ? C'était pas vraiment discret. Il la décacheta avec excitation et son sang se glaça. C'était une nouvelle photo. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le cliché qui se froissa légèrement. M avait le sens de l'humour. Surtout, il aimait rappeler à Gohan qu'il connaissait tous ses petits secrets.

Il serra les dents et ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup de poing sur sa table. Le tremblement du bureaux fit sauter les livres qui s'y trouvaient, et une partie des cahiers et du matériel tomba sur le sol.

- Gohan ? Tout va bien, chéri ? demanda la voix de Chichi depuis le bas des escaliers.

- C'est rien, Maman ! cria-t-il machinalement en réponse.

Il ferma les yeux avec un soupir puis porta son attention sur la photo. C'était un homme avec des airs de présentateurs télé. Il avait les cheveux teints, très certainement pour dissimuler son âge, un teint un peu trop parfait et une coupe élaboré. Très reconnaissable cette fois-ci. Gohan empocha la photo et se leva pour se laisser tomber sur son lit, sans même prendre la peine de ramasser les objets qui s'étaient renversés. Il croisa ses mains sous sa tête et scruta le plafond un moment. Il détestait que M ait pu, d'une certaine manière, se servir de Videl pour lui faire passer un message, mais, dans le fond, ce contrat tombait plutôt bien et parviendrait, certainement, à tromper son ennui, et à accélérer un peu plus le sablier qui le séparait de ses retrouvailles avec elle. Il se demandait comment il avait pu, toutes ces années, supporter cette vie solitaire au Mont Paozu.

Il n'arrivait plus à trouver aucun intérêt dans la répétition quotidienne des mêmes tâches, dans l'exploration des mêmes lieux, qu'il connaissait par cœur, les mêmes forêts, les mêmes rivières, les mêmes prairies, sans grande distraction au milieu de tout ça. Il aimait sa maison, il aimait Chichi et, bien sûr, Goten, mais c'était comme s'il ne trouvait plus la place qu'il avait occupée au milieu de tout ça, comme de remettre un costume qui ne serait plus à sa taille. Pourtant, il n'était parti que depuis deux mois et demi. Deux mois et demi sur plus de dix-sept ans de vie, ce n'était pas grand-chose mais le changement lui paraissait démesuré. Il lui semblait qu'il allait mourir d'ennui avant la fin des vacances et, finalement, dans un certain sens, cette mission avec cet animateur télé, ou qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, allait peut-être lui sauver la vie.

Bien sûr, il allait falloir trouver une excuse pour s'éclipser de la maison. Chichi avait été ferme jusqu'ici et pourtant, l'urgence de revoir Videl avait stimulé sa créativité pour inventer des raisons de se rendre à Satan City. Rien n'avait pris et il ne voyait pas vraiment comment il allait faire. Comme pour souligner cette question, son portable vibra quelque part au milieu de ses affaires. Il savait que c'était M et retarda l'instant de se lever pour lire la date, l'heure et le lieu. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et sombra lentement dans un sommeil peuplé de personnages qui finissaient toujours par être Videl.

Le point de contact était fixé la semaine suivante à 21 heures 30. Gohan avait vérifié l'adresse. C'était un club de golf huppé. Il se fit la réflexion que, vues l'heure et la saison, il ne s'agirait certainement pas de trouver la cible sur le green en train de jouer, mais plus certainement dans le steack house en train de dîner. Ça lui paraissait mieux. Il n'y avait pas plus problématique pour lui que d'immenses étendues herbeuses à découvert pour passer à l'action. Mais il aurait besoin de temps suffisant pour repérer les lieux. Il pensa aussi que s'il se débrouillait bien, il pourrait, après avoir terminé, aller surprendre Videl chez elle. A la date convenue, elle était censée être rentrée. C'était quelques jours avant la reprise.

- Maman, soupira Gohan, j'ai travaillé toute la semaine, tu crois pas que je pourrais aller voir Sharp demain soir ?

Il était assis devant son assiette. Debout en face de lui, Chichi le dominait avec une expression fermée. Elle le fusillait du regard, sans se décider à desserrer les dents. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il la travaillait pour lui arracher cette permission de sortie. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle soit aussi braquée. D'habitude, avec du temps et de la persévérance, elle finissait par admettre qu'il avait le droit de s'amuser, il était _si sérieux _et _si bon élève_, après tout. Elle était rigide mais Gohan savait fissurer ses résolutions mieux que personne. Sauf peut-être Goten, qui excellait dans le domaine, personne ne savait l'infléchir comme lui.

Elle ferma les yeux avec un soupir irrité.

- Goten, mon chéri, si tu as fini de manger, tu peux sortir de table, décréta-t-elle, sans bouger. Inutile de débarrasser, monte prendre ton bain.

L'enfant, qui observait la scène avec incompréhension, cligna des yeux pour marquer sa surprise. Il avait pensé qu'on avait oublié sa présence et la suggestion de sa mère lui laissait penser qu'il n'aurait pas le droit d'en savoir plus et l'inquiétait. Il regarda furtivement son grand frère, hésita, puis s'exécuta en silence.

Gohan jouait distraitement avec sa nourriture, du bout de sa fourchette, le nez plongé dans l'assiette. Quand ils furent seuls, il releva la tête vers Chichi.

- C'est pas juste, maman, insista-t-il d'une voix à la fois plaintive et agacée.

Chichi croisa les bras avec détermination et une flamme alluma ses prunelles noires.

- Tais-toi Gohan. J'ai appelé la mère de ton copain.

Gohan déglutit mais s'efforça de garder un air serein. Où diable, Chichi avait-elle pu se procurer le numéro de Sharpener ?

- Je ne suis pas une idiote malgré ce que tu peux penser. Après ta dernière virée, ton capital confiance a nettement diminué. J'ai fait ma petite enquête et j'avais appelé Madame Misk pour vérifier que tu étais bien chez eux cette nuit-là, figure-toi.

- T'as fait ça ? siffla Gohan avec une pointe de reproche.

- Je suis ta mère. Tu n'es pas tout à fait un adulte, Gohan, et j'ai conscience que tu ne connais pas grand-chose du monde. Je dois te protéger.

Gohan serra les dents. Il sentait la colère envahir ses entrailles. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne se posait plus la question de savoir s'il était un adulte ou un enfant, et ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu quelqu'un s'interroger à ce sujet. Dans ses souvenirs, le dernier à qui la différence avait importé, était son père. Et encore, c'était bien avant qu'il ne décide de rester s'entraîner dans l'autre monde, en lui laissant le soin de continuer sa vie tout seul avec sa mère.

- Et alors ? Elle est d'accord ? demanda Gohan, après un silence.

En réalité, il n'avait même pas appelé Sharp pour lui expliquer qu'il avait besoin qu'il lui serve d'alibi ce soir-là. Mais peut-être Maya, qui n'était jamais au courant de ce que faisait son fils, avait-elle accepté que Gohan vienne voir son fils. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas voulu reconnaître devant Chichi qu'elle ignorait tout de ce qui se passait sous son toit, et qu'elle avait fait semblant de savoir que Gohan était invité. Gohan dut admettre que ça faisait beaucoup de peut-être.

- Gohan, reprit Chichi d'une voix sourde et froide qui inquiéta aussitôt son fils, elle n'a jamais entendu parler d'une soirée entre toi et ton copain Sharp, surtout demain soir, parce que toute la famille doit sortir pour une occasion spéciale.

_Merde. _Gohan n'aurait pas imaginé un instant que la famille disloquée de Sharp pouvait sortir au grand complet, même pour des occasions spéciales. Tout était raté. C'était pire que raté, il n'avait plus aucune chance que Chichi l'autorise à bouger du Mont Paozu jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Il sursauta, quand elle abattit son poing sur la table. La vaisselle tressauta sous la violence du coup.

- Gohan ! Tu m'as menti ! Tu ne m'as _jamais_ menti, avant ! Jamais ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est cette fille, qui qu'elle soit ?

Gohan se recula contre le dossier de sa chaise, soufflé par l'accès de rage subite de sa mère. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en joignant ses mains sous son menton, comme pour l'implorer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive à mon petit garçon ? Gokû, pourquoi tu n'es pas là ? gémit-elle.

Gohan soupira et baissa la tête. Il reprit sa fourchette pour tripoter les restes de nourriture dans son assiette.

- Tu vas me dire ce que tu voulais aller faire à Satan City, alors ? reprit Chichi en le pointant d'un doigt menaçant.

- Rien, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, j'allais rien faire de spécial. J'avais besoin de sortir.

- Besoin de sortir ? ça aussi c'est nouveau. Ça fait 17 ans que tu vis ici et tu n'as jamais eu besoin de sortir ! Tu me mens encore, Gohan, je le sens. Dis-moi la vérité ! Qui est cette fille qui t'envoie des lettres ? Tu veux pas que je fouille ta chambre, pour la trouver ?

Gohan releva les yeux soudainement et soutint la colère de sa mère avec défi. Il jeta sa fourchette rageusement dans son assiette.

- T'oserais pas, grogna-t-il férocement.

- Tu devrais savoir que quand il s'agit de toi, rien ne m'arrête ! Et ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux menaçants comme si on s'apprêtait à monter sur un ring ! Si tu ne me mentais pas comme ça, on en serait pas là.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Gohan eut l'impression de haïr sa mère. Tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait pour la protéger, pour qu'elle se sente moins désemparée, pour qu'elle garde son amour propre et puisse élever ses enfants sans quémander l'aide de personne, et, surtout, pour qu'elle soit fière du résultat. Et elle le traitait comme un adolescent rebelle et irresponsable. Elle lui apparaissait terriblement injuste et tyrannique. Il se leva d'un seul mouvement et se dirigea vers les escaliers d'un pas furieux.

- Tant que tu me mentiras comme ça, tu ne sortiras plus de cette maison ! hurla-t-elle, horriblement frustrée qu'il rompe la discussion sans son accord,

Il ne répondit pas et marcha jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, sans prendre garde à son frère qui apparaissait par l'interstice de la porte de la salle de bains, à l'affût de ce qui se disait en son absence.

- Et je vais appeler Bulma ! On va revoir ton organisation à la rentrée ! cria encore Chichi, à bout de souffle.

Un claquement de porte fit écho à cette dernière annonce.

En entrant dans sa chambre, Gohan ne put s'empêcher d'abattre son poing sur le montant de son armoire. Le bois du meuble se fissura avec un craquement et l'armoire bascula légèrement, sans s'effondrer complètement. Il avait envie de hurler. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris la précaution d'appeler Sharp ? Sharp l'aurait couvert, ils auraient trouvé une solution. Il était plus malin en temps normal. Mais Chichi était aussi moins méfiante et il n'avait pas compris que sa nuit chez Sharp l'avait affectée à ce point. Il avait cru que, une fois les larmes séchées, elle était passée à autre chose et se contentait de se réjouir de ses notes, si excellentes. N'importe quelle mère se serait contentée de ça, Maya aurait rêvé de se contenter de ça.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et fit le compte de la soirée. Il avait initialement un seul problème, celui d'être à l'heure dite au lieu dit. Maintenant, il en avait un second, celui de calmer sa mère. Il lui paraissait inimaginable de revenir en arrière et de rentrer tous les soirs au Mont Paozu après les cours, de devoir s'épuiser à voler tous ces kilomètres, et de passer la soirée le nez dans ses livres pour se coucher tôt. A bien y penser, même les entraînements avec Végéta finiraient probablement par lui manquer. Et surtout, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de voir Videl la semaine, alors justement que sa punition était tout juste levée. Cette vie-là lui paraissait impossible. Mais il savait que Chichi était têtue. Il faudrait trouver une solution. Il n'en avait aucune, il se sentait épuisé par tout ça.

Le sommeil n'aida pas son crâne à imaginer une issue de secours. Le lendemain fut plutôt une journée morose. Sa mère et lui s'évitaient et réduisaient leurs échanges de paroles au minimum. Goten tentait de mettre un eu de gaieté, avec une bonne volonté touchante, qui parvint tout juste à réchauffer légèrement l'atmosphère. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'après-midi du jour fixé avançait, sans que la possibilité d'un dénouement se présente.

Gohan tapotait nerveusement son crayon contre son cahier. Il était _encore_ assis à son bureau et scrutait l'heure qui s'affichait sur l'horloge devant lui. Ça faisait une bonne heure qu'il n'arrivait plus à en détourner son regard, passant et repassant la situation dans sa tête. Il lui fallait facilement 2 heures et demi pour se rendre à Satan City. Après ça, il fallait repérer les lieux. Il ne voulait plus improviser, comme il l'avait fait pour le commissariat. Sa petite conversation avec M avait eu le mérite de lui ouvrir les yeux sur le risque que ça représentait et il avait eu le loisir d'y réfléchir longuement depuis ce temps. Il jeta son crayon, se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre qui se trouvait près de son lit. Il s'assit sur le rebord, sans se soucier des rafales de vent qui agitaient ses mèches. Il sortit de sa poche ses cigarettes et la photo de la cible. Il planta une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'alluma.

Il ne fumait jamais chez lui. D'abord parce que sa mère s'en serait rendu compte immédiatement et aussi, parce qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas un exemple pour Goten. Mais il était encore en colère contre Chichi. Il lui en voulait d'avoir sous-entendu qu'il était un mauvais fils, qu'il fallait surveiller. Elle voulait qu'il soit un mauvais fils ? Il pouvait l'être aussi. Un voyou, qui désespère à ce point ses parents, qu'ils _fouillent_ sa chambre et vérifient l'argent dans le porte-monnaie quand il revient des courses. Après tout, ce qu'il faisait pour M était au-delà de ça, Gohan n'aurait pas de difficultés à endosser le rôle. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas forcé de renoncer à Videl et à sa vie au lycée Satan.

Il baissa les yeux sur la photo de celui qu'il appelait maintenant "le présentateur télé". Il ne devait pas en être un certainement. Quoique, Gohan avait parfois l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Donc, c'en était peut-être un. Ou un homme politique, ou une vedette. Peu lui importait dans le fond, M devait savoir ce qu'il faisait et Gohan n'était pas d'humeur à se poser des questions existentielles. Au contraire, il lui semblait qu'il était dans l'état d'esprit idéal pour aller remplir un contrat. Et après, il irait voir Videl. Ça lui parut un programme idéal pour la circonstance.

On frappa un coup timide à la porte. Il empocha instantanément la photo et jeta la cigarette par la fenêtre. Quand il l'eut refermée, il marmonna une autorisation d'entrer. Goten apparut craintivement sur le seuil. La vue de son petit frère, son apparence penaude serra le cœur de Gohan.

- Tu veux pas aller te balader avec moi ? demanda Goten à mi-voix, je m'ennuie un peu. J'ai fini tous mes devoirs.

Gohan s'assit sur le lit et lui fit signe d'approcher. Goten s'avança jusqu'à lui.

- Je me sens pas très bien. Je vais me coucher, je crois que… Je dois avoir un rhume ou un truc dans le genre mais pourquoi tu n'irais pas finir ta cabane ? proposa Gohan avec douceur.

- Sans toi, c'est pas pareil, bredouilla l'enfant. Tu es encore fâché ?

Gohan sourit et mit ses mains sur les épaules de son frère.

- Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi Goten. Je me suis disputé avec maman.

Goten parut réfléchir à ce qu'on lui expliquait et hocha la tête sans entrain.

- Mais tu es toujours parti, depuis que tu es au lycée, alors je me retrouver tout seul.

Gohan eut une moue attendri.

- Quand j'avais ton âge, je n'avais pas de frère pour jouer il faut que tu apprennes à t'occuper tout seul Goten, tu es grand. Je te promets que dès que j'ai un peu de temps, on va la finir cette satanée cabane.

Goten baissa les yeux avec déception.

- T'avais pas de frère, mais tu avais papa, releva-t-il.

Gohan ne répondit pas. Il se mordit les lèvres. Goten n'avait pas eu l'intention de se plaindre, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il disait. Comme beaucoup d'enfants, il tirait une conclusion logique d'une situation logique. Gohan se demanda si son frère pensait si souvent que ça à ce père qui n'était pas là. Il n'en avait pas vraiment l'air et, dans un sens, si on juxtaposait les enfances des deux frères, Gohan ne savait dire laquelle des deux avait été la plus dure. Il passa la main dans les cheveux du garçon.

- Allez, va dire à maman que je me couche, on fera ta cabane une autre fois, conclut-il.

Goten rebroussa chemin, la mort dans l'âme. Gohan emballa ses affaires habituelles, qu'il cachait sous une latte de plancher de sa chambre. Il fourra grossièrement des oreillers dans son lit et contempla le résultat avec scepticisme. Chichi ne serait pas dupe longtemps de son jeu, elle finirait par découvrir qu'il était parti. Mais le plus tard serait le mieux. Etrangement, les conséquences ne semblaient plus avoir aucune importance pour Gohan maintenant. Les larmes, les cris, l'invocation de son défunt père, _si parfait_, si… absent. Tout ça lui indifférait par avance. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et prit la précaution de la fermer comme il put, une fois à l'extérieur.

Il scruta l'horizon nuageux et espéra que la pluie lui serait épargnée en chemin. Un vent furieux agitait les branches dénudées des arbres. Il releva son col, frissonnant, et s'envola en trombe en direction de Satan City sans une hésitation, sans un regard en arrière pour la maison du Mont Paozu, dans laquelle il avait été si heureux et qui lui apparaissait à cet instant, comme une abominable prison.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapitre 21**_

Il réussit à arriver au club de golf avec un peu d'avance. Déjà, le ciel se teintait d'ombres qui noircissaient un peu plus les nuages. A Satan City, la température était moins fraîche mais le vent ne faiblissait pas.

Gohan flotta un moment assez haut dans le ciel, pour observer la disposition des différents bâtiments. Ils étaient situés à l'entrée d'un green gigantesque et verdoyant, totalement désert.

Il localisa le club dans le bâtiment principal, construit dans un style ancien, de plain-pied et en forme de U. La cour gravillonnée, d'où partaient les allées menant au green, servait apparemment de parking. L'arrière de la bâtisse était flanqué d'une immense verrière, déjà illuminée, qui se prolongeait sur une terrasse. Au-delà, une vaste pelouse était plantée de buissons taillées qui formaient des allées entrecoupées de bosquets. Au centre de ce jardin, on avait installé un kiosque à musique, qui semblait abandonné en cette saison, et, dans l'un des recoins, Gohan repéra un petit bâtiment annexe qui devait très certainement servir aux jardiniers. Il paraissait en tout cas totalement inoccupé.

Il descendit doucement et se posa silencieusement sur son toit, jonché de feuille pourries qu'il s'efforça d'écarter du pied. L'endroit lui parut idéal. Mal éclairé, il lui permettait d'observer sans être vu. Et il était suffisamment bien orienté pour lui offrir une vue sur la verrière. Comme, évidemment, les carreaux étaient impeccablement astiqués, et que l'intérieur était vivement éclairé, Gohan n'avait aucun problème à visualiser les moindres détails de ce qui s'y passait.

Il s'accroupit et sortit ses jumelles. Pour l'instant, des serveurs en tenue se préoccupaient de finir de dresser des tables. Dans le fond, une petite estrade avait été montée et des techniciens installaient du matériel de sono. Gohan baissa ses jumelles et se mit à réfléchir. Il avait deux options, l'avant ou l'arrière. A l'avant, le parking lui permettait d'identifier les convives un par un, quand ils arrivaient. Ça avait l'avantage d'être plus confortable pour guetter la cible, et aussi, ça garantissait un environnement moins surpeuplé, donc un meilleur angle d'attaque. L'inconvénient évident était que Gohan ne disposait pas d'un point d'observation aussi discret. Comme il n'y avait pas d'étage, sa distance avec la victime était moindre et il était plus exposé, d'autant qu'il avait immédiatement remarqué un service de sécurité, qui entamait des rondes régulières autour de la structure. Il écarta donc cette option. Il décida de rester sur le toit de l'annexe, en retrait. Repérer la victime serait plus fastidieux dans la foule des invités, la précision du tir serait plus exigeante pour éviter de blesser qui que ce soit, mais le risque d'être vu ou pris en chasse était quasiment nul. Et, depuis ses déboires au commissariat, c'était devenu une préoccupation obsédante.

Il cala son sac à dos sur le sol devant lui, et s'en servit de reposoir pour ses jumelles, tandis qu'il s'allongeait le plus précautionneusement possible sur le ventre. Il avait du temps encore et se contenta d'observer le ballet du personnel qui mettait la salle en place. Puis, quelques invités commencèrent à se présenter. Ils étaient peu nombreux mais personne ne se décidait à s'assoir à table et c'était agaçant pour lui. Il préférait que chacun se tienne à peu près tranquille à sa place. Quelqu'un s'assit à un piano quelque part, et des notes de musique d'ambiance commencèrent à monter. Gohan soupira. Il ressortit la photo pour détailler encore la cible. Il lui trouva une tête d'hypocrite et se fit la réflexion que même ses dents avaient l'air fausses. Trop de faux.

Ses considérations furent perturbées par des voix qui s'élevaient du jardin. Il déglutit silencieusement en reposant la photo et risqua un coup d'œil vers le bas. Il s'aperçut avec horreur que des gardes du corps s'étaient joints aux services de sécurité du golf. Il les distinguait nettement par leur costard de croque-mort. Ils patrouillaient dans le jardin en maugréant dans leurs oreillettes, balayant les buissons de leurs lampes torches. Gohan perçut le reflet de la crosse d'une arme à la ceinture de l'un d'entre eux et une petite alarme s'alluma dans sa tête. C'était des professionnels, rien à voir avec les mecs bedonnants flanqué de talkies qui constituaient le personnel du club de golf.

Par expérience, Gohan savait à peu près jauger et reconnaître les gardes du corps. Il y avait ceux qui étaient purement dissuasifs, embauchés pour la frime, qui connaissaient tout juste le numéro des flics et pouvaient prendre des airs méchants. Et il y avait les _vrais._ Ceux qui n'avaient pas toujours l'air costauds ou rapide mais qui posaient problème. Ceux-là savaient deviner vos intentions, avant même que vous puissiez vous approcher, et imprimaient votre visage à vie dans leurs cerveaux, malgré n'importe lequel des déguisements. Gohan comprit rapidement que ceux qui parcouraient le jardin quelques mètres au-dessous de lui faisaient partie de la deuxième catégorie.

Comme pour confirmer sa conclusion, tout à coup, toutes les lanternes du jardin s'allumèrent de concert. Les invités derrière la verrière émirent une clameur d'admiration, croyant qu'on avait voulu leur ménager le spectacle bucolique du jardin dans ses habits d'automne. Gohan, quant à lui, sut, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que les gardes du corps venaient d'exiger cette illumination, par précaution. Il resta plaqué au sol, absolument silencieux, épiant leurs pas qui s'éloignaient sur le gravier des allées. Il se retrouvait impuissant, cerné de spots puissants, esthétiquement braqués sur les murs du bâtiment sur lequel il s'était posté. Le présentateur télé devait être un peu plus qu'un présentateur télé. Ou alors, il devait pressentir sérieusement la menace. C'était aussi l'inconvénient de ne pas connaître les cibles.

Gohan constata que, malgré tout, il parvenait à rester dans l'ombre du toit. Tant qu'il ne se redressait pas trop, personne ne pouvait le repérer. Il poursuivit son observation à la jumelle. Il lui sembla, qu'en même temps que les gardes du corps, plus de monde était arrivé. _Posez vos culs ! _Absolument personne ne songeait à s'assoir, de sorte que les gens formaient des attroupements mouvants qui bouchaient la vue de Gohan et risquait de rendre son tir impossible le moment venu.

Puis, il y eut un mouvement de foule et une rumeur, suivie par des applaudissements. Apparemment, quelqu'un d'important venait d'arriver et Gohan espérait qu'il s'agissait de sa cible. Il ne voyait rien. La cohue s'était formée autour de l'invité mystère, compacte, fluctuante. Gohan baissa ses jumelles avec ennui. Il devait être patient et espérait que la liesse retomberait et qu'ils _finiraient tous par s'assoir à leurs tables_, qui attendaient, désespérément vides. Finalement, une femme d'un certain âge en robe longue monta sur l'estrade et s'empara du micro pour prier tout le monde de regagner sa table d'une voix mielleuse. Elle ne fit pas autorité tout de suite mais les gardes du corps reparurent et encadrèrent la star du moment, que Gohan n'avait toujours pas vue, pour la guider à son tour jusqu'à l'estrade. Le présentateur télé émergea du groupe de croque-morts. Un sourire étira inconsciemment les lèvres de Gohan. Comme les nuages finissent par révéler le soleil, sa cible venait d'apparaître et s'apprêtait à prendre une place idéale, à découvert sur l'estrade.

A le voir en vrai, Gohan sut qu'il avait déjà vu sa tête quelque part. Compte tenu de l'accueil que lui avaient réservé les gens présents, il était clair que ce type était une célébrité. Il fit la bise à l'hôtesse en robe longue et elle lui passa le micro en lui glissant un mot à l'oreille. Il la prit affectueusement par la taille et commença à parler. Gohan fit une moue, la femme était un peu trop proche, il préféra attendre qu'il la lâche.

- Je vous remercie tous d'être venus pour fêter mon anniversaire ce soir ! lança l'homme.

Gohan entendait parfaitement ses paroles et son élocution assurée devant cette foule confirma qu'il devait s'agir d'un homme de spectacle. Mais il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de cette femme. Gohan rangea ses jumelles et ferma son sac pour le sangler sur son dos, en prévision de sa fuite. A cause des gardes du corps et de l'éclairage du jardin, il ne devrait pas traîner et profiter au maximum de l'effet de surprise. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes, toujours à plat ventre et mit son doigt en viseur, comme s'il s'était agi d'un pistolet.

- ...Et je suis d'autant plus ravi d'être là avec vous... et avec toute ma famille… ,poursuivit l'homme au micro.

Enfin, il libéra la femme qui recula d'un pas, tandis qu'il tendait la main vers les marches de l'estrade, invitant quelqu'un à le rejoindre. Cette posture-là était parfaite. Seul, les bras écartés. Le rayon d'énergie se forma au bout du doigt et surgit brusquement. A cet instant, ou en même temps, Gohan ne sut pas dire, son sang se glaça, quand Maya et Sharp émergèrent du groupe de gardes du corps, qui les aidaient à monter sur la petite scène. Un éclair traversa le cerveau de Gohan. Il connaissait ce type parce qu'il était partout en photo chez Sharp, parce que c'était tout simplement son _beau-père_, candidat au remplacement du maire.

Il eut un grognement inconscient et se concentra au maximum pour retenir ou détourner l'énergie qu'il venait d'expulser. Il était trop tard déjà. Ses efforts ne firent que dissiper le flux et, alors que, concentré au maximum, il n'était censé occasionner qu'un petit trou dans les parois de verre, puis dans la tête de la victime, il fit exploser bruyamment tout un pan de la verrière et finit par exploser au pied de l'estrade en expulsant des débris massifs dans tous les sens.

Les vitres furent pulvérisées dans un son cristallin et assourdissant, aussitôt couvert par l'anéantissement pur et simple d'une partie de l'estrade. Puis, très vite, des cris stridents s'élevèrent. La foule paniquée se leva de table pour se mettre en quête d'un refuge, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Gohan se redressa et recula maladroitement, tombant sur les fesses en arrière. Il n'eut pas le réflexe de fuir, tétanisé par ce qui venait d'arriver, guettant les conséquences de son acte en retenant son souffle.

La fumée mit une bonne minute à se dissiper et Gohan finit par distinguer plus nettement les silhouettes qu'elle lui avait occultées. Sur l'estrade, l'animateur télé restait figé, le visage noirci par les cendres. Maya et Sharp avaient été amenés à terre par deux gardes du corps qui faisaient écran. Ils semblaient tous ahuris et incrédules. Quelques flammes grignotaient le plancher de la scène. Quelqu'un du club de golf se précipita en toussant avec un extincteur pour les maîtriser.

Gohan restait là, hypnotisé par la scène de chaos. Il repéra un corps au sol. Etait-ce lui qui l'avait blessé ? Les hurlements hystériques des convives, qui n'avaient pas compris que c'était terminé, ajoutait à la désolation du spectacle.

Subitement, des lampes puissantes se braquèrent vers le toit où Gohan se trouvait. Les rayons de lumières convergèrent vers lui en un instant et il leva instinctivement son avant-bras pour se protéger.

- Ne bougez-pas ! Descendez de là ! hurla une voix menaçante.

Gohan resta immobile. Il n'y avait pas d'accès au toit, personne ne pouvait s'approcher de lui pour l'instant, ce qui lui permit de réfléchir un peu. Il pouvait s'envoler. S'envoler, c'était aussi, d'une certaine manière donner sa carte de visite. S'il descendait, on le reconnaîtrait. Maya, Sharp sauraient aussitôt l'identifier, et les gardes du corps garderait son visage en mémoire de toute façon. Et qu'est-ce qu'il dirait à Sharp ? Il calcula alors mentalement sa chance de jouer de rapidité pour neutraliser ceux qui cherchaient à l'attraper. Il pourrait faire ça. Il ne voulait pas mais, comme l'autre fois au commissariat, il ne semblait plus avoir d'autre choix.

Le sommet d'une échelle apparut au bord du toit.

- On va venir vous chercher ! annonça la voix, nous sommes tous armés, ne faites pas de bêtises !

Avant qu'il ait pu esquisser un geste, Gohan entendit alors une série de chocs résonner, et les torches braquées dans sa direction s'éteignirent une à une accompagnées de grognement étouffés. Le silence et l'obscurité se firent au-dessous de lui, tandis que dans la verrière, l'agitation commençait tout juste à se calmer. Personne là-bas n'avait suivi les opérations de la sécurité pour localiser et neutraliser Gohan. Il s'approcha prudemment du bord du toit, à quatre pattes, pour comprendre. Végéta apparut alors devant lui, s'élevant tranquillement depuis le sol.

Gohan sursauta et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un son de panique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? bégaya-t-il.

Le saïyen pencha la tête sans répondre. Gohan repéra les corps de ceux qui avaient essayé de le faire descendre du toit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? siffla Gohan, qui en dénombrait facilement une dizaine dans la pénombre.

Végéta ne répondit pas. Il s'était posé, debout à côté de Gohan, les bras croisés, et fixait la verrière. Le présentateur télé était toujours sur l'estrade, encadré de gorilles avec lesquels il discutait vivement.

- Tu ne l'as pas eu, remarqua Végéta calmement.

Gohan fronça les sourcils. Il prit conscience que Végéta connaissait exactement la raison de sa présence ici.

- C'est… c'est le beau-père de mon copain, expliqua péniblement Gohan.

Végéta baissa les yeux sur lui avec une pointe d'étonnement et de déception. Il leva son bras lentement et reporta son attention vers l'estrade. Un rayon d'énergie surgit de sa paume sous le regard effaré de Gohan. Le présentateur télé tomba raide et les cris et la panique se réactivèrent dans l'instant.

A genoux sur le toit, Gohan scrutait le spectacle avec incrédulité. Il ouvrit la bouche mais pas un son ne sortit. Sharp n'était plus là, on l'avait certainement évacué d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais, devant le corps de son mari, Maya hurlait à pleins poumons avec une expression terrifiée, et résistait aux gardes du corps qui tentaient de la ceinturer pour l'éloigner. Ils avaient sorti leurs pistolet et, comprenaient, enfin mais trop tard, que le danger n'avait pas été maîtrisé, malgré les informations transmises par leurs collègues quelques secondes auparavant.

Végéta se retourna vers Gohan avec un demi-sourire qui lui glaça le sang.

- Ne trainons pas, grogna-t-il.

Il l'empoigna par le bras, et s'éleva dans les airs avec une puissance qui surprit Gohan. Il résista un peu, par réflexe. Il lui semblait que les cris de Maya retentissaient encore dans la nuit fraîche. Mais la poigne de Végéta était ferme et, après un temps, Gohan se résolut à suivre le mouvement.

Ils rejoignirent la ville en silence et finirent par atterrir sur un toit. Dès qu'il eut posé le pied par terre, Gohan se précipita vers le mur le plus proche et se mit à vomir. Il tremblait, encore sous le coup du cauchemar qui venait de se jouer sous ses yeux, et du rôle qu'il y avait tenu.

Quand son estomac se calma, il se laissa glisser sur le sol pour s'assoir, vidé de ses forces. Végéta s'approcha tranquillement de lui. Gohan s'essuya la bouche et leva les yeux sur lui.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? marmonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi toi, tu l'as pas fait ?

- Je te l'ai dit, ce type était le beau-père de mon meilleur ami. T'es un vrai malade ! cracha Gohan qui sentait la colère monter en lui.

Végéta prit un air amusé et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Et les autres ?

- Quels autres ? maugréa Gohan avec méfiance.

- Tous ces gens que tu as tués ? T'en as tué combien ?

Gohan serra les dents.

- J'en sais rien, avoua-t-il, d'une voix dure, depuis combien de temps tu sais que je fais ça ?

Végéta détourna le regard avec ennui pour contempler les lumières de la ville qui s'offraient à eux.

- C'est pas très important.

Gohan s'aperçut que, sans qu'il s'en rende compte des larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Il renifla et les essuya brutalement d'un revers de manche.

- Tu vas le raconter à Bulma, ou à ma mère ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

- Pour qui tu me prends ? Je veux pas d'emmerdes.

Gohan baissa la tête et sembla réfléchir.

- Je sais que je devrais arrêter de faire ça, marmonna-t-il, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Végéta le regarda à nouveau.

- Quand j'ai tué la première fois, je devais avoir six ou sept ans… Je ne me souviens même pas qui c'était, expliqua-t-il.

Gohan resta immobile et silencieux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait Végéta livrer un souvenir de sa vie _d'avant_. Il crut qu'il allait poursuivre mais le saïyen s'interrompit et soupira.

- Les saïyens sont violents. Ils aiment le sang, c'est comme ça. Même ton père, à sa façon.

- C'est mal de tuer des gens, coupa Gohan, sans vraiment réfléchir.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu le fais alors ?

Végéta se leva. Il semblait épuisé d'avoir tant parlé. Gohan avait la tête baissée, dans une posture désespérée.

- Tu as dû hériter des gènes, reprit le saïyen d'une voix sourde, l'inaction et les petites civilités du monde des humains sont parfois pénibles pour nous… Pour moi.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça, objecta Gohan d'une voix butée.

Végéta haussa les épaules et commença à s'éloigner vers le rebord du toit.

- Végéta ! hurla Gohan, avant qu'il ne prenne son envol, pourquoi tu l'as tué ?

Sa voix se cassa, vibrant à la fois de colère et de chagrin.

- Mais je voulais pas que t'aies des problèmes avec ton patron ! Et puis… L'occasion était trop belle, répondit-il avec malice avant de s'élever et de disparaître dans le ciel.

Gohan se prit la tête entre les mains. Ses oreilles et son cerveau vibraient toujours du hurlement de Maya, de sa voix si particulière. Il était effaré de la froideur avec laquelle Végéta avait terminé le travail. Sa froideur et son plaisir évident. Il le connaissait depuis longtemps, il avait déjà vu cet aspect de sa personnalité mais il croyait que tout ça avait péri avec sa décision de rester sur Terre avec Bulma. Il pensait qu'il avait changé une fois pour toutes. Mais le monstre était toujours là, quelque part.

Mais Gohan, lui, n'était pas comme ça. Il avait sauvé la Terre avec l'aide de son père, il avait sacrifié beaucoup pour le bien des autres et ce que son père lui avait enseigné n'avait rien à voir avec Végéta et sa théorie foireuse de gènes.

Et pourtant, il se sentait si mal. Il pensait à Sharp, à ce corps près de l'estrade, à cet incroyable gâchis. Il essuya à nouveau ses yeux. Il avait l'impression que son existence si lumineuse s'obscurcissait impitoyablement, que la nuit tombait sur son âme et qu'il laissait faire les choses, qu'il attendait juste que la nuit tombe complètement.

Il ressentit un besoin urgent de voir Videl, de sentir sa chaleur, d'inhaler son odeur. Il se leva péniblement et s'éleva pour piquer vers sa maison.

Son cœur se réchauffa en constatant que la lumière de sa chambre était allumée. Il vola jusqu'à sa fenêtre et toqua doucement. Elle était en pyjama et lisait un livre, assise en tailleur sur son lit. Elle releva la tête et arrondit les yeux en reconnaissant son visage derrière la fenêtre. Elle vint lui ouvrir d'un bond.

- Gohan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama-t-elle à mi-voix.

Il se contenta de l'enlacer sans prendre la peine de répondre. Sous le coup de son empressement et de la surprise, elle fut obligée de faire un pas en arrière pour maintenir son équilibre. Il la serra silencieusement, sans bouger, s'imprégnant de son parfum, profitant de la réalité de sa présence.

Elle n'osa pas protester, et ramena à son tour doucement ses bras autour de lui pour le presser légèrement. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas; il tremblait un peu, et elle ne savait pas dire si elle devait prendre ça pour l'émotion de la revoir après une si longue séparation, ou s'il s'était passé quelque chose.

- Gohan ? Tout va bien ? souffla-t-elle finalement en l'obligeant à s'écarter un peu d'elle pour qu'ils puissent se faire face.

Elle fut choquée de son expression de désespoir et de ses yeux luisants, mouillés. Il ne dit pas un mot et l'embrassa avec précaution. Elle ferma les yeux et lui rendit son baiser, dont elle avait rêvé chacune de la dizaine de nuits qu'elle avait passées loin de lui. Submergée par la joie de le retrouver, elle oublia sa question et intensifia la pression de ses lèvres pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche.

Il la souleva, sans qu'elle ne cesse de l'embrasser, et la porta jusqu'à son lit, sans se soucier de la fenêtre qui était restée ouverte et de la brise qui s'engouffrait dans la chambre. Il l'allongea sur le dos et, suivant son mouvement, s'étendit au-dessus d'elle. Une flamme s'était allumée en lui, plus puissante encore que la première fois, après le match, et qui brûlait aussi bien son sentiment de malaise après sa soirée calamiteuse.

Cette chaleur en lui se nourrissait tout à la fois du contact de sa peau, de sa langue et de son odeur, omniprésente dans cette pièce, dans ces draps. Il passa la main sous son T-shirt et sentit son épiderme se hérisser sur son passage. Quand il arriva au niveau de ses seins, elle eut un léger sursaut et un faible mouvement de recul. Il adoucit son geste mais continua son exploration.

Il se sentait douloureusement dur et avait envie d'elle au-delà d'une simple satisfaction physique. Chacun de ses mouvements provoquait un frottement délicieux contre le corps de Videl qui ne pouvait plus ignorer son état. Il redescendit sa main jusqu'à son pantalon.

- Gohan, murmura-t-elle avec une pointe d'affolement.

Il la regarda avec tristesse et résignation. Elle s'aperçut avec confusion que des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues, et sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Elle lisait un telle besoin de tendresse et de réconfort dans ses prunelles. Elle l'embrassa très doucement sur la joue, puis allongea la main vers la lampe de chevet pour éteindre la lumière. La pièce fut aussitôt plongée dans la pénombre et il la sentit se dégager. Il distingua son geste quand elle retira son pull, puis son pantalon. Elle balança ses vêtements sur le sol.

Le clair-obscur glissait sur ses courbes et la contempla religieusement un instant, avant de se déshabiller lui-même. Il la reprit dans ses bras pour la recoucher dans leur précédente position. Il sentait quelque chose en lui qui le pressait maintenant, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus de répit, sous peine de prendre feu dans la minute. Videl se raidit sous son étreinte et eut un réflexe de résistance passager avant qu'il ne puisse lui écarter les jambes. Il s'imposa de freiner son empressement, à la fois dévoré par l'urgence de la posséder et infiniment désireux de respecter son rythme.

Quand il la pénétra, elle eut un grognement et crispa ses doigts sur son bras. Il n'y prit pas vraiment garde et poursuivit sa progression jusqu'au bout. Le plaisir l'envahit enfin et il entama ses mouvements en veillant à restreindre sa précipitation.

Mais son corps avait attendu ce moment-là trop longtemps et, rapidement, il accéléra, et son ardeur l'emporta. Videl gémissait faiblement, le nez dans son cou. Il retenait tendrement sa tête et jouit subitement avec une violence inattendue. Son orgasme fut long et libératoire tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui pour mieux profiter d'elle en entier. L'intensité du plaisir le laissa un peu sonné et il se laissa retomber sur elle pour reprendre ses esprits.

Il lui sembla qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la quitter. Cette option lui paraissait tout à fait impossible, à cet instant-là. Elle finit par le repousser avec douceur pour reprendre son souffle. Il la suivit des yeux, tandis qu'elle se levait et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

Il faillit s'endormir plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne soit de retour.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Il venait de se souvenir de sa discussion avec Sharp et s'apercevait qu'il n'avait appliqué aucun de ses conseils. Il culpabilisait en réalisant que Videl n'avait peut-être pas pris autant de plaisir que lui à tout ça. Elle lui sourit faiblement dans la pénombre et hocha la tête en se glissant sous les couvertures contre lui. Elle lui caressa la joue.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

La question de Videl raviva le souvenir de la soirée et assombrit son euphorie.

- Laisse-moi dormir un peu avec toi, souffla-t-il sur un ton implorant, en se blottissant contre elle.

Elle soupira et caressa sa tête. _Encore des secrets_, pensa-t-elle avant de réaliser qu'il sombrait déjà dans le sommeil.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapitre 22**_

Gohan fut réveillé par la main énergique de Videl, qui le secouait avec une panique évidente.

- Gohan, bon dieu, réveille-toi, grognait-elle.

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, instinctivement, il voulut l'enlacer à nouveau. Mais elle le repoussa vigoureusement et surgit du lit d'un seul bond.

- Mon père va nous trouver ! siffla-t-elle avec désespoir.

La voix de Satan, qui appelait sa fille, finit par le faire émerger complètement de son sommeil. Il se redressa vivement dans le lit. Videl avait déjà remis son pyjama.

- Il faut que tu partes, on a trop dormi ! Grouille-toi ! insista-t-elle anxieusement.

- Videl ? Tu dors encore ? C'est pas possible, tu sais qu'on doit partir ! s'exclama la voix d'Hercule, je rentre !

Gohan vit la porte s'entrouvrir avec horreur. A la dernière seconde, Videl la bloqua brutalement de son pied.

- Papa ! Je suis en train de m'habiller ! protesta-t-elle.

- Oh, pardon. Mais, quand-même, Videl on est en retard ! Je t'avais dit de te coucher plus tôt ! répondit le champion du monde depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

Postée prudemment derrière la porte, pour parer une nouvelle tentative d'intrusion de son père, Videl faisait des signes désespérés à Gohan pour qu'il bouge. Enfin, il prit conscience de l'urgence et se débarrassa des draps. Videl hésita avec embarras à détourner les yeux devant sa nudité. Gohan ne put s'empêcher de sourire et s'habilla à toute vitesse. Il s'approcha d'elle en reboutonnant son pantalon.

- C'est pas comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, hein? chuchota-t-il avec malice.

Elle lui donna un petit coup de poing sur le bras pour le punir de se moquer d'elle, et lui montra la fenêtre en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche. Sans se presser plus, il prit le temps de l'embrasser doucement, avant de saisir son sac et sa veste, et de s'envoler.

Il était presque midi déjà. La journée était ensoleillée pour une fois, mais le froid commençait à se faire sérieusement sentir. Gohan s'aperçut qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis le déjeuner de la veille, dont une partie n'était d'ailleurs pas restée dans son estomac. Les gargouillements de son ventre résonnèrent terriblement pendant tout son trajet jusque chez Barney.

Quand il entra dans la cafétéria, elle était presque vide. Barney essuyait rêveusement sa vaisselle derrière son comptoir, en écoutant la télé qu'il avait allumé pour lui tenir compagnie. Le seul client présent venait de payer sa note, et sortit quand Gohan arriva. Le visage du barman s'éclaira quand il reconnut le jeune homme.

- En voilà une surprise, tu es en ville aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil entendu.

- J'ai faim, annonça Gohan en réponse, donne-moi tout ce que tu peux avec ça.

Il lâcha une poignée de billets et quelques pièces sur le comptoir. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à prendre de l'argent avec lui. Barney examina la somme avec incrédulité et reporta son attention sur Gohan.

- Je vais te faire crédit, sinon tu vas mourir de faim, fiston, conclut-il.

Gohan lui répondit par un large sourire. Le soleil, la nuit avec Videl, lui laissaient un sentiment d'euphorie tenace. Barney disparut en cuisine. En attendant d'être servi, Gohan s'intéressa instinctivement à la télévision qui palabrait sans interruption. Son sourire tomba aussitôt quand il reconnut le décor de la verrière en miettes. Le reporter montrait les vestiges de la salle de réception dévastée, et expliquait que le concurrent le plus sérieux du maire à sa réélection avait été horriblement assassiné au cours d'un dîner, sous les yeux de sa famille et d'une cinquantaine de personne. La police enquêtait et ne voulait faire aucun commentaire, ni tirer aucune conclusions pour l'instant. Un portrait du beau-père de Sharp apparut sur l'écran, tandis que la journaliste relatait sa biographie d'homme d'affaire, self-made man et influent, entré récemment en politique. Elle concluait vaguement en indiquant prudemment qu'il avait été dernièrement mis en cause dans une affaire de trafic d'armes. Il laissait deux enfants de deux et dix-sept ans.

Gohan s'aperçut qu'il n'avait même pas retenu son nom. Un noeud s'était formé dans son estomac. Comment Végéta avait-il pu le tuer ? Gohan pensa à Sharp et se demanda à quel point la mort de son beau-père pourrait l'affecter. C'était toujours difficile de savoir avec lui. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parler de lui mais Gohan savait qu'il l'avait quasiment élevé, ça ne pouvait donc pas le laisser totalement indifférent.

Barney posa une assiette fumante devant lui et, suivant la direction de son regard absorbé, finit par s'intéresser aux nouvelles.

- Tout ça, c'est des magouilles, ce gars était sûrement pas très clean, soupira Barney, mais le plus triste c'est qu'il y a eu trois autres victimes dans l'attentat. Des gens qui n'avaient rien demandé, et ça, ils en parlent à peine.

Gohan tourna les yeux vers lui. Il n'avait pas entendu ce détail. Un détail qui n'en était pas un pour lui. Il pouvait se persuader que Végéta était seul responsable de la mort du beau-père de son meilleur ami, mais il n'avait aucune excuse pour les autres. Il était seul responsable. Il serra les dents sans répondre, et commença à manger sans entrain. Il pourrait ressusciter ces gens sûrement, grâce au dragon. Ça paraissait une excellente idée, il allait tout arrêter et rendre à la vie ceux qui avait injustement péri par sa faute. C'est ce qu'il pensa sur l'instant, mais au fond, il sentait un découragement irrésistible monter en lui et il saurait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de le faire.

Il mangea mécaniquement, en répondant par monosyllabe à la conversation de Barney. Des clients commencèrent à s'installer pour déjeuner et, le restaurant s'emplissant, le barman se détourna de Gohan pour s'activer auprès d'eux.

Dans la poche de sa veste, le portable de Gohan vibra furieusement. C'était celui de M, bien sûr. Il ne prit pas la peine de le sortir et pensa à sa mère. Il aurait dû rentrer maintenant, mais la dernière chose qu'il se sentait de taille à affronter, était la scène que Chichi n'aurait pas manqué de lui concocter. Et il lui semblait, que s'il retournait là-bas, il se ferait ligoté sur une chaise et n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de s'échapper. Peut-être même que Chichi serait capable de lui faire reprendre son enseignement à distance, et il ne reverrait plus jamais Videl. Il décida qu'il resterait en ville pour l'instant. Les vacances finissaient dans quelques jours, il aurait le temps d'aviser. Peut-être Bulma l'aiderait-elle à calmer sa mère.

Il s'étira en repoussant son assiette vide et sortit ses cigarettes. Au moment d'en allumer une, sa première rencontre avec Videl lui revint en mémoire. _C'est interdit de fumer ici, c'est un lieu public !_ Il sourit faiblement et étouffa la flamme de son briquet. Le bar de Barney n'était pas vraiment du genre très chic et la clientèle n'était, en règle générale, pas très regardante, voire carrément transgressive. Pourtant, Gohan se leva et sortit avec son café pour s'assoir à l'une des quelques tables installée à l'extérieur.

Il faisait froid et les chaises étaient mouillées mais il se ménagea une place à l'écart. Il devait réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'il allait faire. Il sortit son portable. M avait laissé plusieurs messages. Gohan n'en fut pas très étonné mais son cœur s'accéléra.

Il fut surpris de constater en premier lieu qu'une paye l'attendait. Il décida immédiatement qu'il n'irait pas la chercher. Il ne la méritait pas vraiment, même si l'argent n'intéressait pas Végéta, qui avait fait le boulot, même si cette mission s'était révélée si coûteuse pour lui.

Dans le deuxième message, M annonçait qu'il l'attendait le soir même, dans la même cave à cigares que la première fois. Gohan balança le portable négligemment sur la table. Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Comme il l'avait dit à Végéta, il n'était pas comme ça. Il ne voulait plus faire ce boulot qui bousillait tout autour de lui. Il s'était fâché comme jamais avec sa mère, et il n'était pas décidé à retourner au Mont Paozu, il avait certainement aussi pas mal déglingué la vie de Sharp, sans compter à quel point il se sentait mal. Pour finir, si Videl apprenait tout ça, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il la perdrait. Videl était encore à peu près tout ce qui lui restait, tout ce qui demeurait préservé de toute cette boue. Alors, M pouvait bien crever, il n'irait pas le voir, il n'irait pas écouter ses bons conseils de faux-culs qui l'avaient amené exactement là où il était à cette minute.

Les pensées de Gohan furent interrompues par la sonnerie de son autre portable, celui qu'il utilisait dans sa vie civilisée. Il décrocha aussitôt.

- Gohan ? C'est Erasa, annonça la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- Salut.

- Tu as vu les nouvelles ? Mon Dieu, t'as vu le beau-père de Sharp ? C'est horrible ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- J'ai vu.

- Ecoute, je suis bloquée chez ma grand-mère jusqu'à ce week-end. J'ai essayé d'appeler Sharp, mais il ne me répond pas, l'enfoiré. T'aurais pas l'intention d'aller le voir, des fois ?

Gohan crispa son poing à la question. Non. Il n'avait même pas eu l'idée de l'appeler. Il n'avait pas vraiment le réflexe de se servir de ce téléphone à tout bout de champs, mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas la vraie raison qui avait brouillé son esprit à ce point. La vérité était qu'il n'était pas pressé d'affronter son ami et de constater par lui-même les séquelles de cette nuit au club de golf. Il expira la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et jeta le mégot dans son fond de café.

- Pas vraiment, Erasa tu penses que c'est vraiment une bonne idée ? finit-il par répondre.

Il y eut un blanc à l'autre bout de la ligne. Erasa reprit, avec une certaine émotion dans la voix.

- Gohan, vas-y, s'il te plaît. Je le connais, il n'appellera personne et resteras terré chez lui, comme si de rien n'était. Mais je suis sûre qu'il te laissera entrer, toi. Tu sais, il a l'air comme ça mais…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais Gohan sut exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il ressentit l'inquiétude douloureuse d'Erasa pour Sharp, même au travers des ondes et de son silence. Il lui sembla que sa voix était un peu cassée.

- T'en fais pas, Erasa, je vais y aller si tu veux… Si tu penses que ça peut lui être utile…

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Merci, Gohan, souffla-t-elle. Je suis coincée ici, y a toute ma famille, tu vois le genre ?

Elle eut un petit rire forcé. Gohan sourit.

- Je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire, assura-t-il doucement, ne t'inquiète pas pour Sharp.

- Merci. Appelle-moi en cas de problème, conclut-elle, visiblement rassurée.

Quand il raccrocha, Gohan se maudit d'avoir accepté. Il contempla le mégot crasseux et disloqué au fond de sa tasse de café. Il ne se sentait pas mieux que lui. Peut-être que Sharp ne serait pas là, peut-être qu'il ne voudrait pas le voir, après tout. Avec un peu de chance. Mais il avait promis. Il avait promis et il venait de décider de ne plus manquer à sa parole.

Le ciel avait commencé à se couvrir et devenait menaçant quand Gohan se présenta devant la grille de la maison. Il y avait là un petit attroupement, dont il comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de journalistes en quête d'informations. Il dut se frayer un passage jusqu'à l'interphone, essuyant les regards scrutateurs des personnes présentes. Il resta un temps devant l'appareil muet. Peut-être personne ne répondait-il plus aux coups de sonnettes du fait de la présence des reporters curieux. Peut-être Gohan pourrait-il repartir et expliquer à Erasa qu'il n'avait pas pu voir Sharp. Après tout la famille était en deuil depuis moins de 24 heures et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir sa place ici et à cet instant.

Au moment où il renonça à obtenir une réponse, un grésillement se fit entendre.

- Monsieur Gohan, prenez la petite porte, crachota une voix qui semblait-être celle de Jasp.

Gohan examina l'enceinte qui courait autour de la propriété, et repéra effectivement un portail plus petit réservé aux piétons. Il s'en approcha et un bourdonnement indiqua qu'on venait de l'ouvrir à distance. Il eut un coup d'œil pour les journalistes, qui le toisaient d'un air méfiant et intrigué, essayant de déterminer qui il pouvait bien être, et si, peut-être, il pouvait être utile de le prendre en photo ou de l'aborder. Mais pas un ne tenta quoi que ce soit, pas même, comme Gohan l'avait un instant redouté, de pénétrer avec lui dans la propriété.

Quand la grille se referma derrière lui, un roulement de tonnerre assourdi gronda au loin. Le vent se leva et balaya ses cheveux. Il resta immobile un instant, avant d'entreprendre de remonter l'allée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il avait l'estomac serré. Son esprit fit surgir de ses souvenirs, l'expression terrifiée de Maya la veille au soir. Personne n'avait de raisons de penser qu'il était là alors, personne n'avait de raisons de penser qu'il était à l'origine de tout ça. Mais à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la maison, le mensonge qu'il se racontait depuis la veille se fissurait. Végéta n'était pas exactement le seul meurtrier. Sans Gohan, Végéta n'aurait jamais été là, il n'aurait jamais fait ce qu'il avait fait. Sans Gohan, rien ne serait arrivé.

Quand Jasper ouvrit, Gohan entra timidement, espérant toujours, quelque part au fond de lui, qu'on le renverrait en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas voir Sharp pour l'instant.

Mais évidemment, Kami n'avait pas l'intention de lui rendre les choses si simples. Le majordome affichait une mine affligée.

- Comment ça va ici ? demanda Gohan.

Jasper soupira longuement et haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de livrer de commentaires, et c'est sûrement ce qu'on lui avait appris à l'école de majordomes. Quand Gohan passa dans la salle à manger, pour rejoindre la chambre de Sharp, il eut la suprise de le trouver là, avec une gamine dans le bras. Le spectacle le frappa, tant il contrastait avec ce qu'il connaissait de lui. Il tenait cette minuscule gamine blonde et bouclée, qui avaient les joues barbouillées de larmes et de ce qui semblait-être de la confiture. Son nez coulait de manière tout à fait dégoûtante, et enfantine aussi. Sharp eut un demi-sourire à l'attention de Gohan.

- T'es passé me voir, ça changera de ces gueules d'enterrement, dit Sharp avec sarcasme.

Il se tourna vers le majordome.

- Où est cette conne de nourrice ? Elle arrête pas de réclamer ma mère et elle est bonne à changer, grogna-t-il.

- Je vais voir, répondit Jasper à mi-voix.

Il disparut et Gohan s'approcha de son ami sans le lâcher des yeux, essayant de sonder son réel état d'esprit, au-delà de sa rudesse et de son ironie. La gamine se cramponna au cou de Sharp, comme si Gohan avait pu représenter un danger.

- C'est ma sœur, expliqua Sharp, comme si c'était nécessaire, maintenant presque gêné d'être surpris dans une position si décalée de l'image qu'il aimait rendre.

- Elle… Elle a compris ? demanda Gohan.

- Elle a deux ans, mec, le seul truc qu'elle comprend, c'est le bordel ambiant et l'absence de sa mère.

Gohan hocha la tête. La fillette le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus-verts, à la fois curieuse et méfiante. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de faire sa connaissance aujourd'hui. Elle avait l'air tout à fait perdue, agrippée à son frère, comme un naufragé à une planche de bois. Et maintenant, grâce à Gohan, elle n'aurait plus de père. Il baissa la tête et passa sa main sur son visage pour tenter de contrôler son malaise.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Elle est là, pieds-nus, elle a vidé la confiture, c'est dégueulasse ! hurla Sharp avec un ton autoritaire que Gohan n'avait jamais entendu dans sa bouche.

Une jeune femme arrivait en accourant, un air paniqué plaqué sur la figure.

- Je n'ai pas vu qu'elle s'était réveillée, j'étais avec votre mère, bafouilla-t-elle avec confusion.

Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Vous êtes là pour vous occuper d'elle, pas de ma mère, marmonna Sharp avec dureté.

Débarrassé de son chargement, il s'essuya les mains distraitement sur son T-shirt, et fit signe à Gohan de le suivre.

- Jasp ! Ramenez nous donc le whisky ! lança-t-il.

- Monsieur ! protesta Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

- Y a plus personne pour le boire de toute façon, souligna Sharp, personne s'en rendra compte, on va pas le laisser perdre, hein ?

Jasper soupira avec lassitude. Sharp n'attendit pas sa réponse, et entraîna Gohan vers son antre. A l'extérieur, le ciel était devenu presque noir et le tonnerre grondait sourdement. Il ne pleuvait pas encore mais le vent s'acharnait brutalement sur les plantations, dans le jardin, derrière les baies vitrées. Sharp alluma les lampes et se mit à manipuler sa chaîne hi-fi, jusqu'à ce que de la musique finissent par retentir par les haut-parleurs.

Gohan ne put s'empêcher de repérer un costume impeccable accroché sur un cintre, et qui ressemblait furieusement à ce qu'on était susceptible de porter à un enterrement.

- Cet album est le meilleur, commenta Sharp en se référant à la musique.

- Sûrement, soupira Gohan en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil, sans même savoir de quel artiste il s'agissait.

On toqua discrètement à la porte. Sharp l'entrouvrit avec précaution, maugréa quelque chose que Gohan ne comprit pas à la personne qui était là, et referma en tenant à la main une bouteille de whisky d'une marque prestigieuse.

- Jasp peut vraiment être cool parfois, ricana-t-il, la plupart du temps, il est vraiment cul-serré mais des fois…

Sharp passa dans la pièce voisine, où se trouvait son « bureau » et surtout son mini-bar et Gohan l'entendit farfouiller. Il se fit la réflexion que Sharp paraissait décidé à parler de tout, sauf de ce qui était arrivé.

Son ami revint avec trois verres, dont un rempli de glaçons. Il s'assit sur le lit et entreprit de les servir. Gohan observa ses manipulations précautionneuses.

- Comment va Maya ? finit-il par demander pour rompre le silence.

- Maya se cachetonne, elle dort. Donc j'imagine que, pour l'instant, elle va bien. Enfin, elle a quand même été voir l'avocat avant d'avaler ses saloperies, je te rassure.

Sharp lui tendit un verre de whisky avec un sourire satisfait.

- Et toi, reprit Sharp, je croyais que t'étais bouclé chez ta mère, au milieu de ta campagne paumée. Tu t'es enfui ?

Gohan tressaillit. Evidemment, Sharp avait posé la question sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais ce n'en était pas une pour Gohan parce qu'il s'était vraiment _enfui_. Le terme était on ne peut plus exact.

- J'ai été autorisé à sortir pour la journée, répondit-il.

- Tant mieux, j'ai pas envie que ton oncle débarque encore une fois. Il a l'air flippant comme gars. Il te flique à la place de ton père ?

- Pas vraiment, sourit amèrement Gohan, en repensant à la façon dont Végéta avait fini son sale boulot.

Végéta était plutôt l'inverse d'un flic à ses yeux. Et si Gokû avait dû missionner quelqu'un pour tenir son rôle, il n'aurait sûrement pas choisi son congénère. De toute façon, son père n'avait même pas pensé à choisir qui que ce soit pour veiller sur son fils à sa place, ça ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit. Gohan n'avait qu'à se démerder et c'est ce qu'il faisait, comme il pouvait.

- Et ton beau-père ? demanda Gohan qui comprenait que Sharp n'aborderait pas le sujet de lui-même.

- Mon beau-père ? Tu veux parler de lui ? Erasa t'a appelé ou quoi ? Elle m'a laissé un milliers de messages, grogna Sharp en sortant son tabac.

Erasa l'avait effectivement appelé mais Gohan s'apercevait maintenant qu'il avait besoin de savoir comment son ami ressentait l'assassinat. Il en avait besoin pour lui-même, pour mieux se rendre compte à quel point il avait dérapé, ou peut-être pour le rassurer. Il espérait encore vaguement que Sharp lui avoue qu'il considérait son beau-père comme un connard qu'il ne regretterait pas. Il espérait aussi que son ami lui confirme que M ne l'avait pas choisi au hasard. Mais il n'était sûr de rien.

- J'ai pas parlé à Erasa, Sharp, mais j'ai vu les dégâts de l'attentat à la télé et tu y étais je crois. Ça a dû être un sacré feu d'artifice, non ?

- Tu peux le dire, ça a été un bordel total. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie, répliqua Sharp an passant sa langue sur le papier à cigarettes, mais si tu racontes ça à quelqu'un, je te tue.

Gohan hocha la tête avec un sourire et reporta son attention sur le paysage lunaire du jardin sur lequel de grosses gouttes de pluie commençaient à s'abattre. Bien sûr, Sharp avait eu la trouille de sa vie. Gohan lui-même avait eu la trouille de sa vie, quand il l'avait aperçu entre les gardes du corps, en train de monter sur l'estrade avec un de ses airs ennuyés, si typiques. Gohan aurait pu le blesser, ou pire, et les minutes qu'il avait attendues, avant que la fumée ne se dissipe et qu'il puisse se rendre compte des dégâts, lui avaient paru interminables. Définitivement, cette soirée avait été un vrai cauchemar, et il n'était pas près de remettre ça.

- Je sais même pas comment ils l'ont buté, reprit Sharp, qui venait d'allumer sa cigarette, putain, t'aurais vu sa tête avec un minuscule trou dedans. Il parait qu'ils ont même pas retrouvé la balle. Ils ne savent rien, ces cons.

Gohan se retourna vers Sharp, subitement intéressé par la question de savoir ce que la police avait pu établir. Sharp fixait son verre, en le remuant distraitement pour mieux mélanger les glaçons.

- Il paraît qu'il y avait un type sur le toit, poursuivit-il, il y en avait peut-être un ou deux autres. En tout cas, ils se sont fait une tripotée de mecs à eux tout seul. On pense qu'ils doivent pratiquer les arts martiaux… Les arts martiaux, mon cul…Les vidéo surveillances n'ont rien enregistré, on sait même pas comment ils sont arrivés là. On pense même qu'ils se sont mêlés aux invités.

- Ils finiront par les retrouver sans doute, commenta Gohan sans conviction.

- Je suis sûr que non. Ce serait trop beau, conclut Sharp. Tu sais, c'était pas un salaud. En tout cas, il méritait pas ça.

Gohan sentit ses tripes se déchirer en entendant Sharp parler. Il sortit une cigarette et s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient un peu. Sharp le resservit, sans lui demander son avis.

- L'enterrement est dans deux jours, tu pourras être là ? demanda soudainement Sharp.

Gohan haussa les sourcils, pris au dépourvu par la proposition.

- Je… Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Ça va être mortel pour moi. Il y aura mon père mais je me sentirais mieux si tu pouvais venir… Enfin si ta mère accepte.

Gohan laissa ses yeux flotter dans le vide un instant, comme s'il réfléchissait. Chichi serait d'autant plus d'accord qu'il se passait de son avis ces derniers temps. Mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir envie de pousser le vice jusqu'à assister aux funérailles.

- J'ai pas de costume, marmonna Gohan à mi-voix, comme si ça pouvait être une excuse.

Sharp éclata de rire.

- Sers-toi ! J'en ai douze d'avance, railla-t-il en désignant la porte de son dressing.

Mais Gohan ne riait pas, il fixait le jardin au travers de la baie vitrée, assailli par le vent et l'orage hargneux. La pluie était presque de la grêle maintenant, et semblait résolue à décimer la moindre feuille encore accrochée aux branches. Des éclairs étaient apparus et illuminaient violemment le paysage par intermittence.

- Bien sûr, je viendrai, conclut Gohan, t'es mon seul copain, je te dois bien ça.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapitre 23**_

Gohan quitta Sharp en fin d'après-midi. Jasper était venu lui rappeler qu'il devait aller chercher son père à l'aéroport. Sharp et lui avaient déjà descendu une bonne partie de cet excellent whisky, mais Sharp n'oublia pas de lui faire choisir un costume, qu'il emporta en prévision de l'enterrement le surlendemain.

Gohan se retrouva bêtement sur le trottoir luisant de pluie, tenant à la main le costume, savamment emballé sur son cintre à l'initiative de Jasper. Instinctivement, il pensa à rentrer chez Chichi. C''était ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Il la visualisait facilement, se tordant les mains, dans l'angoisse de savoir où il était, avec qui et ce qu'il faisait. Elle avait dû imaginer les pires scénarios et, au fond, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais malgré ces pensées raisonnables, Gohan ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à retourner au Mont Paozu. Et de toute façon, il n'était pas en état de se présenter à Chichi. Pas seulement à cause du whisky qu'il avait avalé, il n'était pas franchement ivre, mais sa discussion avec Sharp avait éveillé un sentiment de culpabilité sourd dans son esprit, qui le rendait malheureux et irritable. Et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, était une de ces scènes dont seule sa mère avait le secret.

Il pensa alors à se rendre à la Capsule. Il pourrait rentrer discrètement et se reposer dans l'annexe des Nameks, sans même que Bulma s'en aperçoive. Mais très vite, il réalisa qu'il risquait de croiser Végéta, avec ses yeux perçants qui semblaient tout deviner, et le saïyen saurait que Gohan était là. Il renonça à cette idée.

Toujours debout sur le trottoir, déserté par les journalistes à cause de l'orage, Gohan soupira et sortit son portable. Il fixa le message de M. Celui qui indiquait le nom d'un bar, quelque part, dans le quartier crasseux de la gare. Et, sans plus réfléchir, il se mit en route.

Comme il s'y était attendu, l'endroit était sale. Il y régnait une vague odeur de graillon et de bière. Quelques habitués parlaient très fort, agrippés au comptoir, qui, vu leur état, devait les retenir tout juste de s'étaler sur le sol.

Le barman était un homme gras, qui épiait chacun de ses clients avec un œil rompu à repérer les fauteurs de troubles, avant même qu'ils ne passent à l'action. Il mit un temps avant de s'intéresser à Gohan, qui se tenait à l'écart au bout du bar, mais il finit par s'approcher de lui avec indifférence.

- Je cherche Cell, marmonna Gohan.

Le patron leva un œil surpris sur lui.

- Il a dû partir mon garçon. _Ça fait un moment_. Mais il a laissé quelque chose pour toi.

Gohan resta imperturbable malgré l'agacement évident de l'homme qui l'attendait depuis la veille. Gohan s'empara de l'enveloppe qu'il posa sur le zinc et fit demi-tour, sans même un regard pour lui. Il marcha machinalement jusqu'à la salle des consignes de la gare, tenant toujours précautionneusement le costume à la main, ce qui lui donnait une allure surprenante dans ce décor.

Tout au fond de lui, quelque part aux confins de son esprit, il se disait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien. Il n'aurait pas dû prendre cet argent, ça le tirait encore un peu plus vers le bas, si c'était possible après ce qu'il avait fait. Mais, quoiqu'il ait pu s'en défendre auprès de Végéta, il n'écoutait plus cette voix-là depuis longtemps.

Il sortit la clé de l'enveloppe et l'introduisit dans une serrure, qui émit un clic quand il l'actionna. Dans le casier sombre, il trouva une pochette épaisse. Il la récupéra et prit place sur un banc un peu plus loin. Il déposa son costume et sortit l'argent. En temps normal, il était plus prudent pour vérifier sa paye, et cherchait au moins un endroit discret avant d'étaler ses billets. Mais il se sentait relativement abattu depuis qu'il avait vu Sharp, et l'alcool lui tournait la tête, avec une tendance à le déconnecter de la réalité.

Les lieux étaient pourtant peu et mal fréquentés, par des types sales qui paraissaient renifler l'odeur d'un billet à des kilomètres à la ronde. L'un d'eux finit par s'approcher du jeune homme avec des yeux brillants.

- Ben alors, gamin, ça fait beaucoup d'oseille pour toi, ça, non ? demanda-t-il en le lorgnant d'un air malsain.

Gohan leva un regard vide vers lui. L'autre déclencha un cran d'arrêt et une lame surgit de son poing fermé. Gohan toisa le type qui, mis à part son couteau, n'avait absolument rien d'intimidant. Il était maigre, décharné, et certainement pas en bonne santé. Toujours immobile, Gohan éleva brusquement son _ki_ et le souffle de l'énergie irradiante suffit à éjecter son agresseur qui tomba en arrière avec un grognement incrédule.

- T'es… T'es pas bien, toi ? Comment tu fais ça ? T'es pas normal !..

Gohan n'avait pas bougé, tenant toujours les billets en suspens dans ses mains.

- Sale monstre, maugréa le type en se relevant péniblement.

Il déguerpit en criant à nouveau, dès qu'il fut à une distance raisonnable, « Sale monstre ! ».

Gohan ne réagit pas et reprit son compte. Il fut étonné de voir que, cette fois-ci, il y en avait trop. Il soupira en se frottant la tête. Il renonçait à comprendre. Il empocha la liasse, saisit son costume et sortit de la gare. Au-dessus de lui, le jour avait fini de lutter pour tenter de transpercer la couche épaisse des nuages, il commençait à céder sa place et l'obscurité s'installait petit à petit. Les lampadaires de la ville s'allumèrent au moment même où Gohan passa la porte d'un petit hôtel, quelques rues plus loin.

- Je cherche une chambre pour deux ou trois jours, vous avez ça ? demanda Gohan à la réceptionniste qui somnolait derrière le comptoir.

C'était une femme aux airs peu aimables, qui avaient tiré ses cheveux poivre et sel en une queue de cheval, qui faisait en l'occurrence plutôt penser à une queue de rat. Elle ne lui décocha pas un sourire et se contenta de le détailler silencieusement avec méfiance, sans répondre. Il sortit quelques billets et les plaqua sur le comptoir devant elle.

Elle les compta mentalement, sans les toucher, puis leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

- T'es tout seul ? T'es pas un peu jeune ?

Gohan n'avait pas envie de discuter, il ajouta un billet. Elle émit un grognement mécontent, mais finit par saisir l'un des jeux de clés accrochés derrière elle et le poussa vers Gohan.

- Pas de pute, ici, mon garçon, c'est clair ?

- J'ai bien compris qu'on était pas là pour s'amuser, marmonna Gohan en agrippant les clés.

La chambre était affreuse et valait bien moins que ce que Gohan avait concédé à la mégère de l'accueil. La moquette était sale, les sanitaires douteux et le lit semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Mais Gohan se moquait de tout ça, il avait surtout l'impression que personne n'aurait jamais l'idée d'oser supposer qu'il pouvait être ici. C'était l'essentiel. Il accrocha le costume de Sharp à une patère et se rendit compte qu'il était exactement l'heure du rendez-vous avec M. Qu'il s'étouffe avec son cigare.

Gohan s'allongea sur le lit et décida d'appeler Videl. Elle décrocha dès la première sonnerie et le son de sa voix le réchauffa instantanément.

- Gohan ? Tu as vu les nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt, sans préambule.

Il ferma les yeux avec une certaine lassitude.

- J'ai vu. Je suis allé voir Sharp, il va pas trop mal.

- T'es sûr ? Avec lui, je me méfie, c'est une cocotte-minute.

- Il m'a demandé d'aller à l'enterrement après-demain. Tu y seras ?

- Oui. Avec mon père. Ils se connaissaient.

Gohan soupira.

- Tu pourras revenir ? reprit Videl.

Gohan réalisa qu'elle croyait, bien sûr qu'il était chez lui.

- Je pourrai.

- Et demain ? hésita-t-elle, demain après-midi, mon père doit voir le maire toute l'après-midi…Tu pourrais venir me voir ? Ou… Ta mère ne voudra jamais, hein ?

Il y avait une pointe de résignation dans sa voix, qui fit sourire Gohan silencieusement.

- Quelle heure ? répondit-il simplement.

Il y eut un blanc de surprise au bout de la ligne.

- Deux heures ? avança timidement Videl.

- J'y serai.

- Mais, comment tu…

- J'y serai, coupa Gohan calmement.

Videl sembla renoncer à lui demander des explications. Pourtant, elle ajouta

- Gohan, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé hier soir ? Tu étais… si… perturbé.

- C'est rien, une engueulade familiale qui a un peu dégénéré.

- Vraiment ? Rien de grave, alors ? insista-t-elle.

- Rien de grave, souffla-t-il.

Il sentait que sa réponse ne l'avait pas totalement convaincue. Elle lisait bizarrement si facilement en lui. C'était d'autant plus étrange qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps. Pourtant, il leurrait beaucoup plus facilement sa mère, ou même n'importe qui d'autre, que Videl.

- A demain, Videl, finit-il par dire, embarrassé par le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.

En raccrochant, il pouvait la visualiser devant lui, ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux glacés et suspicieux. Mais même pour se faire torturer par ses questions tenaces, il réalisait à quel point il avait besoin d'elle, de la voir et de la toucher. S'il pouvait, il lui raconterait tout, sans rien lui cacher. Il détestait lui mentir. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de conserver son affection. Ce qu'elle voyait de lui, ce qu'elle aimait de lui, c'était le _héros_, celui qu'il avait été et qui disparaissait peu à peu en lui.

L'entendre avait apaisé son humeur morose et il finit par s'endormi paisiblement, tout habillé, sur le lit bancal de sa chambre miteuse.

Videl le trouva frais et souriant devant sa fenêtre, à l'heure pile. Il entra d'un bond dans sa chambre dès qu'elle eut ouvert la fenêtre.

- Ton père est parti ? s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement

- Oui. La gouvernante est en vacance, précisa-t-elle malicieusement en enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

Il l'embrassa doucement en lui rendant son étreinte. Elle le laissa faire un instant, mais finit par rompre le baiser.

- Alors ? Raconte-moi pourquoi tu étais triste hier ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien. Une dispute avec ma mère, marmonna-t-il en rapprochant ses lèvres.

Elle se recula et se faufila hors de son emprise, pour marquer sa volonté de continuer la discussion.

- A quel sujet ? reprit-elle.

La mine de Gohan se renfrogna. Il se débarrassa de son sac et de sa veste, sans répondre. Mais, quand il se retourna à nouveau vers elle, elle se tenait toujours là, avec sa mine résolue, attendant plus d'explications. Il remarqua qu'elle portait une jupe en jean et un chandail bleu ciel qui s'accordaient parfaitement à la couleur de ses yeux et la rendait lumineuse.

Il fit quelques pas jusqu'à se trouver très proche d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il commença à passer lentement sa main sous son pull, en soutenant son regard. Elle ne cilla pas mais ne répondit pas à son geste.

- C'est pas très important, souffla-t-il, en caressant sa joue de sa main libre.

- Alors, raconte. Moi, ça m'intéresse, insista-t-elle, impassible.

Il approcha ses lèvres entrouvertes des siennes, immobilisant son mouvement à quelques millimètres du contact.

- Tu veux que je te raconte ? Je te raconte quoi ? Tu te disputes jamais avec ton père ?

- Je veux savoir, continua-t-elle, d'une voix moins ferme.

En réponse il introduisit doucement sa langue dans sa bouche et taquina la sienne. Il commença à manger sa lèvre supérieure et il la sentit tressaillir au contact de la main qui continuait à caresser sa peau sous son pull. Il s'approcha encore un peu d'elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps se touchent. Il continua son mouvement, la forçant à reculer progressivement. Elle avait fermé les yeux et ne résistait pas. Elle fut arrêtée par le mur derrière elle.

Il cessa de l'embrasser et contempla son visage serein, qui allumait son désir autant que la sensation de son corps contre le sien et la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Videl plaqua ses bras contre la paroi derrière elle.

- Tu veux toujours tout savoir, répondit-il en bloquant une de ses jambes entre les siennes.

Il la sentit se cambrer légèrement tandis que sa main descendait le long de son épine dorsale. Il se serra encore un peu plus contre elle et elle se raidit à la pression et au frottement de la jambe de Gohan contre elle. Il releva lentement sa jupe de sa main libre et la glissa dans sa culotte. Elle sursauta légèrement mais ne protesta pas.

Il continuait à frotter doucement sa jambe contre elle, remarquant la transformation de ses traits et la teinte rosé que prenaient ses joues. Retirant la main qui était toujours sous son pull, il attrapa son menton et tourna son visage face à lui. Elle peinait à soutenir son regard. Son embarras, contredit par la flamme qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux, augmenta son propre désir, en même temps qu'il sentait son contrôle sur elle. Il l'embrassa légèrement en glissant ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle réprima un grognement et, sortant soudainement de son inertie, s'accrocha à son cou pour se soulever et lui permettre plus de profondeur. Il l'attrapa par la taille pour l'aider à trouver la meilleure position. Elle guidait ses mouvements d'un léger balancement de hanches.

Quand elle commença à gémir plus franchement, il nicha tendrement son nez dans ses cheveux, humant son odeur et décelant chacune de ses vibrations, à mesure que son plaisir montait. Subitement, elle lâcha un cri et tout son corps sembla transpercer d'une décharge d'énergie pure. Il la serra un peu plus fort en pressant ses lèvres sur sa tête.

Elle se calma peu à peu, sans desserrer son étreinte. Il retira très doucement ses doigts et descendit sa culotte d'un geste calme et lent. Elle avait rouvert les yeux et levant la tête, elle le fixait maintenant. Ses yeux avaient étrangement viré au bleu marine. Il n'y avait plus aucune timidité, plus aucun embarras en eux, juste quelque chose de sombre et de sauvage. La culotte tomba sur le sol.

Il sentait son érection, qui n'avait cessé de prendre l'ampleur depuis qu'il avait remarqué sa tenue. Elle devenait pénible maintenant, et il inspira brièvement, pour maîtriser l'empressement qui s'emparait de lui. Videl libéra l'un de ses bras, qui étaient toujours enroulés autour de son cou et descendit sa main jusqu'à sa ceinture, qu'elle défit d'une seul geste. Elle défit les boutons de son pantalon un à un avec dextérité, caressant à chaque fois, comme par inadvertance, son pénis gonflé.

Il inspira encore une fois, plus profondément cette fois-ci. Quand, ayant descendu suffisamment le pantalon, elle plongea la main dans son caleçon, un grognement monta dans la gorge de Gohan. Elle fit quelques mouvements de haut en bas et il fut lui-même surpris de sentir son érection se développer encore. Il la laissa faire un moment puis, sentant qu'il risquait de perdre le contrôle, la souleva brusquement pour la plaquer à nouveau contre le mur. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches en se calant contre la paroi.

Elle se positionna instinctivement et il s'introduisit lentement. Il ne trouva plus la même réticence que la première fois et la réaction du corps de Videl fut immédiatement plus accueillante. Elle eut un soupir fébrile quand il arriva au fond. Il resta un temps dans cette posture, profitant du plaisir et permettant à Videl d'ajuster son angle. Il laissa son cœur se calmer et eut l'impression de reprendre un certain contrôle, ce qui le rassura. Il n'avait pas envie que ça se finisse trop vite, il avait envie d'en profiter le plus longtemps possible.

Il commença ses mouvements, très lentement. Il avait fermé les yeux pour développer le plaisir que lui procuraient ses autres sens, le toucher, mais aussi l'odeur et le son des gémissements de Videl, qui suivaient la cadence de chacun des gestes de Gohan, et l'orientaient pour déterminer comment encourager son plaisir à elle. Puis, très progressivement, il accéléra et, comprenant les exigences de Videl en suivant le balancement de son bassin, se permit plus d'ardeur.

Il fut étonné de percevoir le plaisir qu'elle tirait de chacune de ses initiatives et son avidité à ce qu'il continue. La première fois, il n'avait rien ressenti de tout cela chez elle. Les gémissements de Videl s'intensifièrent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent à nouveau son corps raidi. Elle cria son nom à plusieurs reprises et, immédiatement, cela l'enflamma encore plus. Il ne put plus tenir très longtemps après ça, et se libéra violemment dans un hoquet sonore, à bout de souffle.

Videl passa tendrement ses mains autour de son cou et ramena sa tête contre elle en passant son nez dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent un instant immobiles, étourdis par l'intensité du plaisir. Il la reposa avec précaution et elle se serra encore contre lui avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Il se rajusta comme il put et s'écroula sur le lit, vidé et étrangement apaisé, scrutant le plafond, sans penser à rien. Videl reparut et s'approcha silencieusement de lui.

- Tu veux prendre une douche ? chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Il avait transpiré et il portait les mêmes vêtements depuis deux jours. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il faudrait qu'il pense à en acheter des neufs; ça ne lui était pas venu à l'idée jusque-là, mais, quand il avait quitté le Mont Paozu, il n'avait pas imaginé ce qu'avait été la suite des événements.

La douche finit de détendre son corps et son esprit et, quand il sortit de salle de bain en bouclant sa ceinture, il prit conscience qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Il trouva Videl assise sur le lit. Elle le regardait d'une façon étrange qui le mit aussitôt mal à l'aise.

- Tu vas me raconter maintenant ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton dur qu'il n'attendait pas.

Il écarta les bras en signe d'innocence.

- Je vais t'aider, grinça-t-elle en balançant les jumelles sur le lit. Par exemple, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

La bouche de Gohan s'ouvrit avec stupéfaction. Il n'avait pas voulu laisser d'affaires dans la chambre de l'hôtel, qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, et son sac à dos contenait tout ce qu'il avait emporté depuis le Mont Paozu. Il haussa les sourcils, sans parvenir à sortir un son. Elle le fusillait de ses yeux glacés.

- Pas d'idée ? Et ça, alors ? reprit-elle en jetant la liasse de billet.

Quelques-uns s'envolèrent et retombèrent en tourbillonnant aux pieds de Gohan. Il serra les dents.

- J'ai travaillé, c'est ma paye, grogna-t-il, tu as fouillé mon sac ?

- Parfaitement, quel travail? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre à mes questions ? Tu es venu là, l'autre soir, sans prévenir, tu viens, tu pleures, tu dors, tu te barres. Tu m'as demandé mon avis ?

Gohan ramassa les billets très lentement et reprit le rouleau qui avait atterri sur le lit. Il releva les yeux sur Videl.

- Videl… Je ne peux pas tout te dire… Pour l'instant, bredouilla-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Elle se leva et saisit sa tête avec ses deux mains.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu peux pas ? Il faut que je t'arrache tes secrets un par un ?

Elle était à la fois en colère et à la fois profondément triste de constater qu'il refusait de se livrer. Il ne la laissait pas entrer dans sa vie et ça la blessait plus qu'elle n'aurait su le dire. Il allongea le cou pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Ne m'en veux pas, souffla-t-il, fais-moi confiance, je t'en prie. Sans toi… Je tiens à toi.

Elle soupira en le dévisageant de ses grands yeux aigue-marine.

- Moi aussi, Gohan. C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète…

Son ton s'était radouci et Gohan l'enlaça doucement pour la serrer contre lui.

- Je te promets qu'un jour tout ira mieux, je te raconterai tout, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Tu me le promets ? insista-t-elle, avec une pointe de méfiance dans la voix.

- Je te le promets.

Gohan se demanda s'il serait capable de tenir cette promesse. Il était plus probable qu'il manquerait encore à sa parole. Il s'en faisait une religion ces derniers temps. Mais le regard désapprobateur de Videl à l'instant, lui rappelait à quel point il était terrifié qu'elle le quitte, à quel point ses mensonges étaient nécessaires pour les protéger.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapitre 24**_

Sauf pour la pluie, qui renonça à se déverser sur la tête des invités, l'enterrement fut terrible. Gohan se sentait mal à l'aise dans le costume de Sharp, même s'il lui permettait de se fondre dans la masse. Il y avait là une foule qu'il n'aurait pas imaginée, et il mit un certain temps à y repérer Videl, qui se tenait religieusement à côté de son père. Il ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que le noir lui allait particulièrement bien. Elle portait une robe et des bottes et il laissa un instant son œil glisser le long de ses jambes, retenant tout juste son esprit qui commençait à essayer d'imaginer ce qu'elle portait encore en-dessous.

- Gohan, tu es venu ? demanda une voix timide derrière elle.

Il se retourna et vit Erasa, qui lui avait pris le bras et lui souriait faiblement. Elle décrypta sa surprise de la trouver ici.

- J'ai réussi à convaincre ma mère de me laisser rentrer un jour plus tôt, précisa-t-elle, tu es tout seul aussi ?

- Ouais, je suis seulement venu parce que Sharp me l'a demandé, je ne connais personne ici.

Elle haussa un sourcil admiratif en toisant sa tenue.

- Je connais ce costume, releva-t-elle avec malice, il te va bien. Mais, ta mère t'a laissé venir ? Je croyais qu'elle était plutôt du genre…

- Je me suis arrangé, coupa Gohan en détournant le regard pour essayer d'apercevoir Sharp.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Gohan avait horreur de la cohue, et il se demandait pourquoi Sharp lui avait demandé d'être présent. Il semblait être largement entouré. Gohan se figea en repérant Maya. Elle paraissait avoir vieilli de dix ans, et l'estomac du jeune homme se rétracta en une seconde. Quelqu'un la soutenait amicalement et, à côté d'eux, Sharp attendait, d'un air contraint, que la cérémonie veuille bien commencer. Un homme, qui était son portrait craché dans vingt ans, lui parlait à l'oreille. Gohan comprit qu'il devait s'agir de son père.

La cérémonie débuta enfin, pour ne paraître jamais devoir s'achever. Gohan essayait de ne pas écouter et tentait de rester imperméable aux émotions que l'assemblée exprimait de temps à autres. Il focalisa son attention sur Videl, qui ne l'avait apparemment pas repéré, mais son air affligé le ramenait trop sûrement aux vraies raisons de sa présence ici, et il finit par scruter obstinément le sol. La réalité le rattrapa encore, quand il s'aperçut qu'Erasa sanglotait silencieusement à côté de lui. Elle essuyait ses yeux rougis sans un son, mais des larmes translucides persistaient à couler sur ses joues, et elle se mit à renifler discrètement. Ce simple son timide finit par déchirer complètement l'âme de Gohan, qui eut subitement envie de s'enfuir. Qui aurait trouvé incongru qu'il sorte ? Il ne connaissait personne, à commencer par le mort, qu'il n'avait même jamais rencontré. Presque jamais, du moins.

- Il faut que je sorte, je vais attendre dehors, chuchota Gohan à l'oreille d'Erasa.

Il essaya de se dégager pour entreprendre de remonter la foule jusqu'à la porte. Elle le retint.

- Attends-moi, je viens, souffla-t-elle.

Quand ils émergèrent à l'extérieur, ils furent accueillis par un vent frais qui leur fit l'effet d'une bouffée d'oxygène en comparaison de l'ambiance de la cérémonie. Un corbillard somptueux et des employés des pompes funèbres attendaient tranquillement dans l'allée. Gohan reconnut également quelques-uns des gardes du corps, qui se fondaient assez bien dans le décor pour l'occasion. Erasa et lui s'éloignèrent un peu, dans le petit parc qui agrémentait le bâtiment. Ils trouvèrent un banc, depuis lequel ils pouvaient guetter la sortie du public. Erasa se mit à l'essuyer précautionneusement avec un mouchoir.

Gohan avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, et il se sentait oppressé. Il s'assit pour tenter de se calmer. Erasa s'installa à côté de lui et sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Elle en proposa une à Gohan et ils allumèrent chacun leur cigarette d'un seul mouvement, sans échanger un mot, sans même se regarder.

- Je hais les enterrements, finit par lâcher Erasa, quand l'émotion fut un peu retombée, après quelques bouffées.

- Moi aussi, marmonna Gohan.

- Mais il faut qu'on reste pour Sharp. Je sais que ça fait une différence pour lui. Son beau-père était quand même un chouette type, il a été cool avec lui, depuis tout petit.

- Vraiment ? répondit distraitement Gohan, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter sur le sujet.

- Ouais, c'était un gars cool… Je me souviens de lui… Enfin… à une époque où il y avait des problèmes, il a été là, et il a été à la hauteur.

Gohan regarda Erasa qui fixait le vide devant elle. Il comprit que peut-être, elle parlait de son avortement. Mais il n'était pas censé être au courant. De toute façon, si M lui avait demandé de descendre ce type, c'était qu'il n'était pas si chouette que ça, quoiqu'en pensait Erasa. Elle ressortit son mouchoir pour écraser des larmes, qui avaient à nouveau perlé au bord de ses cils.

- Je ne sais pas ce que va devenir Sharp, maintenant, reprit Erasa, Maya est si…

- Si quoi ? coupa nerveusement Gohan, c'est sa mère. Qu'est-ce que ça change que son mari soit mort ?

Erasa leva les yeux sur Gohan. Elle essuya rapidement son nez.

- Tu ne connais pas Maya, dit-elle en reniflant, Sharp a été un fil à sa patte toute sa vie. Ce qui l'a sauvé, c'est que son beau-père voulait une vraie famille, parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu lui-même. Elle, elle l'aurait mis en pension à l'autre bout de la Terre sans hésitation.

Gohan baissa les yeux vers le sol herbeux sous lui. Il ignorait ce détail. En réalité, il ignorait tout. Il ignorait exactement ce qu'était la famille de Sharp, qu'il appelait _son meilleur ami_. Il ignorait vraiment qui était son beau-père, sur lequel M avait jugé bon de mettre un contrat. Il ignorait à quel point il méritait ou non de mourir, comme il ignorait les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir sur la vie des autres. Il l'ignorait, comme il l'avait ignoré pour la majorité des types qu'il avait descendus. Il l'ignorait aussi parce qu'il avait choisi de ne plus se poser de questions.

Les choses étaient simples. Il suffisait de se dire que M savait, M savait qui étaient les bons et qui étaient les méchants. Il avait la liste de ceux, sans qui la Terre était censée tourner mieux. Ils avaient dit que le beau-père de Sharp trempait dans le trafic d'arme. Est-ce que ça suffisait vraiment à en faire un homme à abattre? Est-ce que M était si bien renseigné ?

Avec Cell, Gohan n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir. C'était lui ou des milliers de victimes innocentes. Une sorte de légitime défense. Mais avec M, la décision était beaucoup plus subtile. Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait commencé à travailler pour lui, mais à chaque mission, il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer au-delà du point de non-retour, enracinant en lui le sentiment qu'il devenait inutile de regarder en arrière.

Erasa ne parlait plus. Elle fumait rêveusement, le regard perdu et absent, insensible au vent et à l'humidité de l'air. Gohan lui jeta un œil pour voir si, peut-être, elle en savait plus sur les intentions de Maya au sujet de son fils. Il venait de réaliser qu'ils pourraient aussi bien être séparés, si elle décidait de le changer d'école. Il faisait tellement de conneries, ses résultats étaient si minables, qu'elle aurait toutes les excuses pour mettre son plan à exécution. Et Gohan s'était attaché à lui. A son contact, il commençait à comprendre tout ce qu'il avait perdu, toutes ces années, loin des autres.

Erasa et lui furent interrompus dans leur rêverie par la sortie organisée des invités, qui commençaient à quitter la salle de cérémonie d'un pas lourd et abattu. Erasa balança discrètement et instinctivement sa cigarette et se leva.

- Il faut qu'on aille saluer la famille, Gohan, annonça-t-elle en défroissant sa jupe.

Il hocha la tête et la suivit vers le corbillard, en se débarrassant à son tour de son mégot. Imitant docilement Erasa, il se mit dans la queue des invités qui défilaient devant Maya, Sharp et un autre type, dont Erasa lui expliqua que c'était le frère du mort. La petite fille n'était pas là bien sûr. Quand leur tour arriva de présenter leurs condoléances, Erasa étouffa à nouveau un sanglot et serra longuement Sharp dans ses bras. Il la laissa faire et passa furtivement sa main dans ses cheveux, hésitant à lui rendre son étreinte publiquement. Pour autant que Gohan put en juger, Sharp était pourtant ému et se contenait en prenant un air le plus impassible possible, trop impassible. Gohan comprit, en se souvenant de ce qu'Erasa venait de lui confier, que, certainement, le beau-père de Sharp avait été d'un grand secours aux deux jeunes gens « _à une époque où il y avait des problèmes_ », et que son décès, ravivait en quelques sortes cette histoire entre eux. Erasa finit par se tourner vers Maya et l'autre homme, cédant la place à Gohan.

Lorsqu'il fit face à Sharp, il crut qu'il allait se liquéfier en un instant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire ou faire, et se contenta de soutenir le regard sombre de son ami. Il avait l'impression que la peine qu'il y lisait se faisait le reflet de toute sa laideur et de toute sa culpabilité. Sharp lui sourit faiblement et se pencha vers lui.

- Essaye de rester dans les parages, me laisse pas tout seul avec ces pleurnicheurs, y a un brunch après, chuchota Sharp à son oreille.

Gohan hocha mécaniquement la tête, conscient que les autres invités derrière lui le pressaient d'avancer pour en finir. Le mouvement l'emporta devant Maya, qui ne parut pas le reconnaître, et qu'il eut du mal, lui-même, à retrouver sous ses traits tirés et fatigués. Il marmonna des mots de condoléance maladroit et, sans importance, dans la mesure où elle ne les retiendrait manifestement pas et avait l'air de se demander qui il était.

Après cela, il s'aperçut qu'il avait perdu Erasa dans la foule. Il ne repéra plus Videl non plus. Il tourna en rond un bon moment, puis, n'y tenant plus, quitta la réunion.

Il marcha longtemps, sans même avoir l'idée d'essayer de s'envoler. Ses pas le guidèrent, sans même qu'il y prenne garde, jusqu'à l'hôtel où il avait dormi ces deux dernières nuits. Il passa la réception, sans s'inquiéter de la tenancière qui le suivit de ses yeux curieux et méfiants, et monta dans sa chambre. Il balança la veste de Sharp sans grande précaution et déboutonna machinalement les premiers boutons de la chemise.

Son regard tomba alors sur ses deux portables qu'il avait laissés sur la table de chevet. Celui de M clignotait avec insistance pour indiquer qu'un nouveau message était arrivé. Gohan s'assit lentement sur le lit, sans lâcher la lumière scintillante des yeux. Il se tenait à distance de table de nuit, comme si le portable avait pu lui sauter au visage.

Il avait ignoré le rendez-vous que M lui avait donné la dernière fois, mais bien sûr, il savait que ça ne suffirait pas à le décourager et qu'il essaierait à nouveau d'entrer en contact. D'un autre côté, Gohan, qui s'était intérieurement juré qu'il ne se mêlerait plus des affaires de M, se rendait compte qu'il ne s'était pas résolu à se séparer du téléphone pour autant. Un geste radical aurait été de se débarrasser de ce téléphone plutôt que d'épier ses clignotements, sans oser consulter les messages.

Le portable était là, à quelques centimètres, une minuscule boite de métal fin, même pas un modèle sophistiqué ou très récent. Un simple coup de poing l'aurait réduit en miettes, un geste simple qui prenait à peine quelques secondes, mais que Gohan ne faisait pas.

Il sortit nerveusement son paquet de cigarettes de sa poches et en planta une entre ses lèvres, avant de l'allumer. Il repensa à cet enterrement, aux paroles d'Erasa, à la tête de Maya. Voilà ce que lui demandait de faire M depuis trois ans, voilà ce qu'il faisait pour lui en réalité. Il avait été trompé mais il n'était pas un tueur, comme Végéta l'avait sous-entendu, il n'y prenait aucun plaisir. Aucun. Strictement aucun. Alors, il n'avait qu'à… juste…anéantir ce téléphone d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Un bruit sec derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et trouva Végéta qui avait forcer l'ouverture de la fenêtre d'un coup de pied agacé. Il sauta à l'intérieur de la pièce avec un air ennuyé.

- Végéta ? Tu rentres jamais par la porte ? s'exclama Gohan qui pensa aussitôt à la mégère de l'accueil et à sa réaction quand elle constaterait les dégâts.

Végéta ne répondit pas et s'épousseta tranquillement. Gohan se leva pour lui faire face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il avec contrariété.

- C'est à moi de te poser la question. Grâce à toi, ta mère a débarqué à la Capsule. Et c'est une sacrée emmerdeuse, maugréa le saïyen.

Gohan fronça les sourcils. Il aurait dû au moins appeler Chichi pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Il avait été assez obsédé par d'autres événements ces derniers jours. Végéta baissa les yeux sur la cigarette et il sembla à Gohan qu'il y avait une pointe de réprobation dans son expression. Gohan n'y prêta pas attention et le contourna pour étudier le montant de la fenêtre, et évaluer s'il pourrait le bricoler un minimum pour éviter que l'hôtelière ne lui retienne encore une somme exorbitante.

Végéta planta ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Tu vas rentrer ? demanda-t-il.

- Ma mère sait où je suis ?

Végéta observa le décor de la chambre misérable.

- Nan. Le moins je la vois, le mieux je me porte. Mais j'ai fini par promettre à Bulma que je te trouverai. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Tu vas rentrer maintenant ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua Gohan avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Ça me fait que tes conneries perturbent passablement ma maison ! aboya Végéta avec humeur. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'en ai rien à foutre de tes états d'âme !

- Vraiment ? Pourtant tu étais là l'autre jour quand j'ai failli me faire attraper… releva Gohan.

- Ouais… ça c'était pour le plaisir. J'étais là aussi quand t'as failli te faire pincer dans le bureau. Personnellement, j'aurai éliminé le témoin plus efficacement d'ailleurs…

Gohan pinça les lèvres en écoutant les commentaires acerbes de Végéta.

- De toute façon, ça n'arrivera plus, j'arrête tout ça, annonça Gohan d'une voix monocorde.

Végéta haussa les sourcils.

- Ah ? Comme tu veux… Mais, par pitié, débarrasse-nous de ta mère, sinon je vais me charger d'elle moi-même, je te le garantis.

Le saïyen se dirigea vers la fenêtre et Gohan s'empressa de l'ouvrir en grand pour éviter qu'il n'abîme encore le montant pour se frayer un passage. Il l'observa tandis qu'il s'envolait sans un mot. A cet instant très précis, Gohan avait l'impression de le détester. Il semblait toujours être là à point nommé pour le surprendre dans les situations les plus merdiques. Il l'avait surpris en train de tuer, en train de _mal_ tuer, et maintenant, il était là pour relever à quel point il était décevant pour sa mère. Non que Végéta ait aucune préoccupation pour Chichi, mais c'était juste… il était toujours là dans ces moments _là_. Comme un oiseau de mauvaise augure à qui on a envie de jeter des pierres. Et il avait tué le beau-père de Sharp sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Gohan refusait l'idée d'avoir quoi que ce soit en commun avec un type comme ça. Son père et lui étaient de la même race mais ça n'impliquait pas que Gohan puisse lui ressembler de près ou de loin.

Il jeta son mégot à l'extérieur et essaya de refermer la fenêtre tant bien que mal. Il dut forcer un peu pour qu'elle accepte de faire semblant de s'emboiter dans ses montants. Le résultat était présentable mais certainement pas durable. Gohan décida de s'en satisfaire et s'allongea, subitement pris d'une fatigue abyssale. Il irait sûrement voir Chichi. Plus tard.

Son attention fut à nouveau captée par le clignotement incessant du portable sur la table de chevet. D'un mouvement rageur, il le prit et le rangea dans le tiroir qu'il ferma brusquement.

Il avait promis à Sharp qu'il serait présent au brunch. Enfin, pour être honnête, il avait juste hoché la tête. Mais tout courage l'avait subitement quitté pour laisser place à une immense lassitude.

Il pensa à appeler Videl mais le sommeil s'empara de lui avant qu'il ne trouve le courage de bouger pour prendre son téléphone. Il fut réveillé brusquement par le bruit de quelqu'un qui cognait à sa porte. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, un sentiment de malaise presque nauséeux le tenaillait. Il sut, sans s'en souvenir en détail, qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar terrible qui le laissait moite et vaseux. Les coups à sa porte retentirent à nouveau.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. La lumière du jour avait nettement baissé et la pénombre avait envahi la pièce qui paraissait encore plus confinée et délabrée. Il se leva péniblement et entrouvrit la porte avec méfiance. Il s'attendait à trouver la matrone de l'accueil en fait de quoi, il se trouva nez à nez avec Bulma qui se tenait devant la porte, les bras croisés, la mine résolue. Il eut presque envie de refermer aussitôt.

Il se contenta de se détourner du seuil de la porte et retourna s'assoir sur le lit en s'étirant.

- Végéta m'a dit où tu étais, annonça-t-elle sans préambule, en pénétrant dans la chambre.

- Il ne peut rien te cacher.

- T'inquiète pas pour lui, grinça Bulma. Dis donc, c'est vraiment minable ici…

- Ouais mais c'est tranquille… Enfin c'était.

Bulma détailla avec dégoût le décor de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- Il paraît que ma mère est chez toi, reprit Gohan à mi-voix, en évitant de la regarder.

- Tu te fais du souci pour elle ? répliqua Bulma avec sarcasme.

La mine de Gohan se renfrogna. Bulma s'adossa à la porte et le dévisagea longuement.

- Gohan, soupira-t-elle finalement, avec plus de douceur dans la voix, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as des problèmes ? Tu as une petite amie ?

A cette dernière question, il leva les yeux vers elle avec une expression, qui trahissait la réponse. Bulma sourit faiblement mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle parut même rassurée de trouver là la réponse du comportement de Gohan.

- Ecoute, je sais que Chichi est parfois… Excessive dans ses réactions. Avec ton père déjà, je me souviens comme elle pouvait être. Mais j'ai discuté avec elle. Pourvu que tu continues à avoir de bonnes notes, elle acceptera de te laisser plus de liberté. Tu devrais rentrer maintenant et t'excuser.

Gohan fixa Bulma avec un air sceptique. Il s'apercevait qu'il avait envie de faire exactement ce qu'elle suggérait. Il était fatigué et avait envie de revenir à une vie plus normale, à des choses plus faciles. Il avait envie de retourner au Mont Paozu, loin de tout ce qui lui rappelait ce qui s'était passé et de ce qu'il avait fait, il avait envie de finir la cabane de Goten, avant que les prémices de l'hiver ne les en empêchent. Il avait envie de tout ce qui l'avait fait fuir. Le lycée reprenait le surlendemain et il ne voulait pas passer les deux derniers jours de vacances dans cet hôtel borgne, à ressasser sa culpabilité et ses remords.

- Elle est furieuse, n'est-ce pas ? demanda craintivement Gohan.

- Elle l'est. Mais elle sera encore plus heureuse de te récupérer. Ta petite escapade l'a fait réfléchir à certaines choses. Va te faire engueuler une bonne fois pour toutes et rentrez tous chez vous tranquillement.

Gohan baissa la tête et sembla réfléchir. Mais Bulma le connaissait. Elle avait tout de suite reconnu son air candide et piteux, le même qui pouvait être celui de son père parfois, quand il revenait après avoir bravé les interdits de sa femme. Elle sut que son petit crâne avait déjà décidé.

- Emballe tes affaires, je t'attends en bas, conclut Bulma.

Elle sortit sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Il se leva silencieusement et d'un geste résigné, emplit son sac des affaires éparpillées dans la chambre. Puis, il vérifia les tiroirs et, ouvrant celui du chevet, découvrit le portable qui clignotait inlassablement. Il eut une hésitation un moment. Il finit par s'en emparer pour le fourrer au fond de son sac, avant de sortir en éteignant la lumière.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	25. Chapter 25

**Merci aux reviewers anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement. Terrible compliment que de me dire qu'on est accro de la fic. Mais pas d'inquiétude, j'update aussi souvent que possible et j'irai au bout. Merci aux fidèles.**

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**

_**Chapitre 25**_

La rentrée marqua le déclin de l'automne. Des gelées nocturnes avaient commencé à apparaître et la température avait chuté vertigineusement. Au travers des fenêtres du vestiaire, Videl remarqua une couche de givre qui s'était formée dans les angles du carreau, à l'endroit précis où les gouttes de pluies finissaient par s'amasser. Elle frissonna par avance à l'idée de quitter le local surchauffé pour traverser le campus. Elle enfila son pull et boutonna sa veste, avant d'enrouler une énorme écharpe autour de son cou.

Elle saisit son sac de sport et sortit du bâtiment. Elle entendait les éclats de voix du coach qui continuait à hurler sur ses co-équipiers, encore à l'entraînement. Elle avait simulé un début de grippe pour échapper à la fin de la séance. Son entraîneur était dur, mais elle avait fini par le convaincre de la libérer.

L'air glacial lui piqua les yeux et le nez qui dépassaient de son cache-nez moelleux. La luminosité du jour baissait déjà et les réverbères du campus venaient de s'allumer, quoiqu'ils ne soient pas encore tout à fait nécessaires. Videl consulta sa montre. Elle évalua que Gohan avait dû partir déjà.

Ça faisait trois jours qu'ils avaient repris les cours. Trois jours, qu'elle l'évitait et qu'elle avait pris son parti de ne pas lui montrer plus de considération qu'un simple ami. C'était dur, même très dur, mais elle était en colère et elle était entêtée.

Elle n'avait pas revu Gohan en privé depuis la veille de l'enterrement, depuis qu'elle avait trouvé les jumelles et l'argent. Elle l'avait entraperçu dans la foule des funérailles, mais son père était là, et elle n'avait même pas pu lui parler. Puis il avait disparu. Elle l'avait appelé plus tard dans la soirée mais son portable ne répondait pas et elle n'eut pas le cœur de laisser un message.

Finalement, elle avait raccompagné Erasa chez elle, et avait dormi avec elle dans la maison vide de ses parents, après avoir bu plus que de raison. Elle ne s'était pas résolue à faire part à son amie de ses soupçons concernant Gohan. D'ailleurs quels soupçons ? De quoi le soupçonnait-elle exactement ? Elle ne savait pas. Et ça agitait encore plus son petit crâne. Il lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait. En revanche, elle avait compris que ça le rendait malheureux, et ça suffisait à attiser sa détermination à découvrir son secret, ce secret qu'il ne voulait pas partager. Et il n'avait pas donné signe de vie de tout le week-end, bien qu'elle ait essayé de l'appeler.

Videl ne pouvait pas se contenter de ça. Il ne lui donnait qu'un morceau de lui quand elle le voulait tout entier, et sa frustration la poussait dans ses retranchements.

Elle scruta le parc devant elle. A cette heure, il était quasiment désert. Il faisait froid, il faisait sombre, et la plupart des élèves étaient, soit rentrés chez eux, soit encore en cours ou à leurs entraînements. Même si Gohan avait voulu la surprendre ici, il ne s'attendrait pas à ce qu'elle quitte le stade si tôt. Elle se décida enfin à se mettre en marche et descendit les marches du perron pour se diriger vers le bâtiment où se situaient leurs casiers.

A la vérité, elle n'aimait pas trop ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais encore une fois, cette situation avec Gohan jouait sur ses nerfs. Ses coups d'œil tristes et penauds, ses élans, retenus en public, pour lui parler et la toucher, tout cela sciait sa détermination à jouer l'indifférence, alors qu'elle se contenait déjà difficilement par moment de se jeter dans ses bras. Les souvenirs de sa main dans ses cheveux ou de sa peau contre la sienne, assaillaient par instant son esprit, comme autant de petites aiguilles insupportables. Ce jeu devait finir, mais avant, elle saurait ce qu'elle devait savoir.

Quand elle poussa la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, l'écho du battant contre le groom retentit dans le couloir complètement désert. Elle s'avança lentement en balayant l'endroit de ses yeux perçants. Comme elle l'avait calculé, il n'y avait strictement personne. Elle dépassa son propre casier et scruta les numéros des suivants, qui défilaient devant elle à mesure qu'elle progressait. Elle s'immobilisa devant celui de Gohan et jeta encore une fois un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

Erasa, Sharp et elles n'étaient pas entrés au lycée depuis deux mois, quand Sharp avait découvert comment ouvrir les casiers des autres. Sharp n'était jamais en retard d'une connerie. Elle pensa furtivement à lui. Il était absent depuis la rentrée et tout le monde commençaient à se demander si il allait revenir. Gohan semblait tout particulièrement inquiet à l'idée qu'il ne reparaisse pas, et Videl elle-même, l'envisageait avec dépit. Sharp était son ami depuis la maternelle et elle devait bien admettre que, sans lui, ce n'était pas la même chose. Erasa avait promis d'essayer de se renseigner, puisque personne n'arrivait à l'avoir au téléphone.

Videl releva tout de suite qu'il n'y avait pas de cadenas. Cela la rassura. Elle avait redouté un instant que Sharp ait révélé à Gohan le « truc » des serrures de placard, et qu'il ait pris ses précautions. Ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Gohan était si candide. Et, finalement, qui aurait pu avoir envie de forcer son casier ? Elle aurait même été la dernière qu'il aurait soupçonnée. Videl savait sa méthode peu glorieuse mais, dans le fond, elle faisait écho à l'attitude de Gohan. Elle envisagé un moment de le filer, mais comme il pouvait voler, elle avait tout de suite compris que ce serait peine perdue.

Elle sortit un aimant et un clou assez long et manipula la minuscule roulette à code qui équipait le système de verrouillage de la porte. En quelques secondes, un clic se fit entendre et le battant de la porte s'entrouvrit naturellement.

Elle l'écarta lentement, comme si un monstre s'apprêtait à en surgir. En fait, il n'y avait là qu'un simple sac à dos, quelques magazines, des chaussures de sport et évidemment, une pile de cahiers, de notes et de livres. Elle souleva un peu l'entassement de papiers, qui la découragea assez vite. Dans la pénombre du placard, elle jugea qu'il ne s'agissait que de manuels scolaires et ses journaux de motos. Elle détourna son attention rapidement pour s'intéresser au sac à dos. Elle le sortit et ouvrit la fermeture éclair d'un mouvement sec, en guettant la porte d'entrée, tout au bout du couloir.

Dès qu'elle baissa les yeux sur le contenu, l'odeur de Gohan lui sauta au visage, et elle ne put s'empêcher de suspendre ses geste et de fermer les yeux pour s'en imprégner un instant. Il lui manquait cruellement. Reprenant conscience de la nécessité de faire vite, elle commença à fouiller minutieusement. Elle ne découvrit rien d'extraordinaire. Une serviette, un T-shirt, un jogging, un trousseau de clé. Elle soupira et remit le tout en ordre.

Elle se retourna vers le contenu du casier avec dépit. Au moment où elle remettait le sac en place, une minuscule lumière rouge éclaira furtivement l'obscurité du placard. Les yeux de Videl s'arrondirent et elle se pencha pour essayer d'en déterminer l'origine. Au bout de quelques secondes, la lumière s'alluma à nouveau, voilée par un objet qui faisait écran. Elle enfonça sa main à l'intérieur et, tâtant avec prudence, s'aperçut qu'il y avait un petit téléphone portable dans l'une des chaussures. Elle s'en saisit et le sortit avec précaution de sa cachette. Gohan avait dit que sa mère lui avait confisqué son portable. Avait-il menti ? Encore une fois ? Pourquoi ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle crispa ses doigts sur l'appareil, prise à nouveau d'une colère sourde. Elle reposa le sac à dos sur le sol, et scruta le téléphone. En réalité, il ne ressemblait pas à celui de Gohan.

Elle hésita un instant. Elle n'était pas très fière de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle mordilla son ongle de pouce avec embarras, hypnotisée par le voyant rouge clignotant qui annonçait un message non lu. _Il n'a qu'à pas me mentir_._ Déloyauté pour déloyauté, _marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle déverrouilla l'écran.

Elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait deux messages en attente. Aucun n'avait été lu en entier. Mais le modèle de téléphone affichait les premières lignes de chaque message donc Gohan avait très bien pu s'en contenter, et ils continuaient d'apparaître comme des messages non traités. Si Videl voulait rester discrète, elle devait faire la même chose.

Elle lut le plus récent. Il datait du premier jour de rentrée. Videl loucha un peu en réalisant qu'il fixait un rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour accuser le choc, et empêcher son esprit de tirer trop de conclusions douloureuses, trop rapidement. Elle relut plus calmement les quelques mots que l'affichage autorisait. Mercredi. 19 heures. Cave à cigares. La mention « cave à cigares » apaisa un peu son anxiété. Ça ne paraissait pas franchement romantique. L'image d'une pin-up avec un cigare entre les lèvres passa furtivement dans son esprit, mais elle la chassa d'un petit sourire incrédule. Et subitement, elle réalisa que mercredi était aujourd'hui. Elle consulta l'heure sur l'écran. Il était 18 heures 30 passé. Son cœur s'emballa à nouveau, en comprenant qu'elle pourrait se rendre au rendez-vous et découvrir des détails intéressants. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner doucement en remettant le portable exactement là où elle l'avait trouvé. Elle replaça le sac à dos sur les chaussures et verrouilla à nouveau le casier.

Heureusement, Satan City ne comptait pas mille bars pour fumer le cigare. Le GPS de Videl lui annonça qu'ils étaient plus précisément au nombre de deux. Elle étudia les deux possibilités attentivement, et finit par écarter l'un des deux, qui se situait dans un quartier vraiment très huppé de la ville. Elle marchait à l'instinct, et sans aucun certitude, misant sur le fait que Gohan ne se rendrait pas dans un endroit où on vous facturait le verre de bière au prix de l'or. En même temps, elle se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas lui qui fixait le rendez-vous, mais « l'autre ».

Elle resta sur son impression, en priant Kami de lui prêter l'inspiration et mit les gaz. Elle devait traverser la ville et n'était pas en avance. Même dans les airs, la circulation demeurait dense à cette heure-ci, et, quand elle se posa, l'heure convenue était déjà passée de plusieurs minutes. Elle courut tout le long du chemin jusqu'à l'entrée du bar, comme si sa vie en dépendait. La nuit était définitivement tombée et le froid se faisait plus dense, créant progressivement une brume glacée.

Quand elle ouvrit brusquement la porte de bois vernis de l'établissement, l'ensemble de l'assistance suspendit ses occupations, pour se tourner vers elle avec réprobation. Derrière le bar cossu en face d'elle, le serveur souleva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle resta figée, en réalisant que son arrivée fracassante faisait d'elle le centre d'attention. L'endroit était feutré, et son accoutrement, autant que son comportement dépareillait.

Elle referma calmement la porte derrière elle et, restant immobile à l'entrée, balaya la clientèle du regard, un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait là que des hommes en costumes, qui bavardaient à voix basse au milieu d'un léger nuage de fumée odorante et caractéristique. Elle ne voyait pas Gohan mais la plupart des tables étaient hors de sa vue, et même, pour certaines, enfermées dans de petits boxes privatifs.

- Mademoiselle ? interpela le barman avec une pointe de méfiance.

- Je… Je cherche quelqu'un, bredouilla Videl.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se glissa dans la salle pour entreprendre d'en faire le tour. Elle accéléra le pas, en entendant le serveur derrière elle qui la hélait. De toute évidence, sa présence était indésirable, et il redoutait qu'elle ne dérange l'un ou l'autre des clients. Elle réussit à faire presque le tour des consommateurs, avant qu'il ne parvienne à la rattraper, et à la saisir par l'épaule. Elle s'aperçut alors avec découragement qu'un escalier menait à une autre salle à l'étage.

- Mademoiselle! Vous ne pouvez pas… C'est un club privé, protesta le serveur en la tirant en arrière.

Elle tenta de se dégager pour monter, sans succès.

- Gohan ! appela-t-elle, en désespoir de cause.

- Mademoiselle, je vais appeler la police ! s'écria le serveur avec indignation.

Les clients s'agitaient et la fixaient avec mécontentement. Un second serveur fit alors son apparition pour entraîner Videl vers la sortie. Elle tenta de résister faiblement et appela encore Gohan dans une ultime tentative.

Un homme en costume gris clair s'approcha alors d'eux avec un sourire amusé. Il tira sur le cigare qu'il avait coincé entre ses lèvres et recracha longuement la fumée épaisse. Il semblait vouloir profiter du spectacle, et, ni Videl, ni les serveurs ne firent attention à lui, avant qu'il ne se mette à parler.

- Laissez Mademoiselle Satan s'installer à ma table, elle se tiendra bien, annonça-il soudainement.

Videl et les deux serveurs s'immobilisèrent instantanément.

- Vous la connaissez Monsieur ? Vous êtes sûr ? demanda le serveur qui était venu en renfort et semblait être le chef.

L'homme acquiesça calmement d'un hochement de tête. Aussitôt, les employés libérèrent Videl, qui ajusta les pans de son manteau avec agacement, sans lâcher l'homme des yeux. Il avait un certain âge et portait un costume très élégant, très probablement taillé sur mesure dans un tissu très cher. Elle était certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vu.

- Vous me connaissez ? demanda Videl.

Il lui adressa un large sourire, et sans un mot étendit la main pour l'inviter à le suivre jusqu'à sa table. Elle hésita une seconde mais lui emboita le pas. Cet homme pouvait-il connaître Gohan ? Ou était-ce juste un type qui l'avait reconnue et tenait à lui payer un verre ? Videl était passée quelques fois à la télévision et des inconnus l'identifiaient parfois.

Elle prit place prudemment en face de lui, à une table dans un recoin de la salle. Elle dégrafa les premiers boutons de son manteau et déroula son écharpe, qui lui tenait trop chaud maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous buvez ? demanda l'homme d'une voix aimable.

- Euh… je ne sais pas, ce que vous voulez… bafouilla Videl avec embarras.

Elle regrettait maintenant d'avoir accepté de s'assoir avec lui. La situation était compliquée et gênante et elle n'était pas venue pour ça.

- Je ne peux pas vraiment rester, vous savez, enchaîna-t-elle.

- Je suis sûr que vous avez cinq minutes, répliqua-t-il d'un air énigmatique.

L'homme se tourna vers le serveur.

- Un cocktail pour Mademoiselle Satan, s'il vous plaît, commanda-t-il sans hésitation.

Videl l'observa avec méfiance, en constatant qu'il se comportait exactement comme s'il la connaissait depuis longtemps.

- Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom, releva-t-elle subitement.

- Je m'appelle Cell, répondit l'homme le plus tranquillement du monde.

La bouche de Videl s'ouvrit un peu.

- On ne choisit pas son nom, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il avec un petit rire, alors, parfois on m'appelle M parce que Cell, c'est de trop mauvais souvenirs. Votre père en sait quelque chose, hein ?

Il restait souriant et serein et Videl avait du mal à cerner si elle devait le croire ou s'il se moquait d'elle. Dans sa bouche, l'histoire paraissait étrangement plausible. Le serveur posa la commande devant Videl. Elle prit conscience qu'elle avait soif, et trempa aussitôt les lèvres dans sa boisson. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle était alcoolisée. Pourtant, à n'en pas douter, cet homme, comme les serveurs, n'avait pas manqué de comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait l'âge de boire. La situation lui paraissait de plus en plus étrange. Elle reposa le verre et fit mine de se lever.

- Ecoutez, Monsieur Cell, ou Monsieur M, peu importe, tout ça est très gentil mais j'étais venue chercher un ami et il n'est pas là. Maintenant je dois rentrer…

- Justement, Mademoiselle Satan, moi aussi je cherche un ami qui n'est pas là et vous pourriez peut-être m'aider parce qu'il s'agit du même…

Videl se figea et se rassit très lentement, en dévisageant l'homme en face d'elle qui persistait à garder son air amusé et tranquille.

- Vous connaissez Gohan ? C'est avec vous qu'il avait rendez-vous ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Il semblerait, mais comme vous pouvez le constater…

Il écarta les mains en signe d'impuissance.

- …Il n'est pas venu, reprit-il, peut-être pourriez-vous lui rappeler que ce n'est pas bien de laisser les gens sans nouvelles ?

- Mais, vous êtes qui ? demanda Videl qui restait perplexe.

- Il ne vous a jamais parlé de moi ? Quel cachotier, hein ? Il est toujours comme ça… Secret.

Videl sentit qu'elle avait en face de lui la clé de l'énigme qu'elle cherchait si désespérément à percer.

- Comme vous dites. Secret, maugréa-t-elle, mais peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer ? Comment le connaissez-vous ?

M ralluma laborieusement son cigare en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne sais plus vraiment comment on s'est rencontrés, répondit-il, c'était il y a longtemps. Mais… j'ai tout de suite remarqué son potentiel hmm… particulier… Vous voyez de quoi je parle ?

- Je crois, marmonna Videl en portant son verre à ses lèvres, sans lâcher M de ses prunelles cristallines.

- Alors, je me suis dit que ce garçon pourrait rendre des services. Vous n'avez jamais pensé à ça, vous-même ?

Bien sûr. Videl ne pensait qu'à ça. Gohan était un véritable héros. S'il voulait, il pourrait, comme elle, se mettre au service de tous et réparer tant d'injustices. C'est ce qu'elle ferait, elle, si elle avait la moitié de ses pouvoirs. Elle le faisait déjà, d'ailleurs, à la hauteur de ce qu'elle pouvait, et elle pouvait si peu en comparaison de lui. Le discours de cet homme lui parlait et excitait sa curiosité.

- C'est ce qu'il fait, reprit M, mais ce que je vous explique doit rester strictement confidentiel, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne me confie à vous que parce qu'il semble que vous êtes en train de prendre une place importante dans sa vie.

Videl faillit s'étrangler avec sa boisson. Elle était à la fois flattée d'être considérée comme une personne importante dans la vie de Gohan, et à la fois gênée que ce soit exprimé si ouvertement par cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Son air embarrassé parut amuser M qui lui sourit d'un air complice et paternaliste.

- Et puis vous êtes Videl Satan. Je sais que vous pourrez comprendre la nécessité d'être discrète, ajouta-t-il.

- Si c'est si important… murmura Videl, déjà un peu effrayée par les révélations qu'on s'apprêtait à lui livrer.

Il se pencha vers elle et baissa la voix, quoique la table la plus proche soit déserte et assez éloignée d'eux, et que la musique d'ambiance rendait leur conversation inaudible à un pas.

- Gohan travaille pour moi… Plus précisément… Je fais partie des services secrets de l'état de l'Ouest, souffla-t-il.

Videl se redressa subitement et cligna des yeux, essayant de déterminer s'il plaisantait. Mais il avait l'air très sérieux et s'enfonça à nouveau dans le dossier de son fauteuil en toisant sa réaction avec curiosité.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? Comme dans les films, vous voulez dire ?

- Vous croyez que ça n'existe pas ? demanda-t-il, sans s'offusquer de sa réplique.

Videl baissa les yeux sur son cocktails. Bien sûr, ça devait exister. Mais malgré tout, ce qu'il disait paraissait carrément extraordinaire. En même temps, Gohan était quelqu'un de tout à fait extraordinaire en lui-même, elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Si les services secrets avaient découvert son potentiel, était-il si invraisemblable qu'ils aient voulu l'enrôler ? Elle-même, dès qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il pouvait faire, avait espéré qu'il s'allie à elle pour combattre le crime.

M se pencha pour déposer sa cendre dans le cendrier.

- Vous comprenez, Mademoiselle Satan, qu'il ne puisse pas vous révéler ce qu'il fait pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que vous n'êtes pas là par hasard, et je sais que vous savez être… tenace quand il s'agit de percer un secret.

Elle tressaillit et releva la tête vers lui. Il avait compris, évidemment, comment elle avait su qu'ils avaient rendez-vous à cet endroit-là, à ce moment-là. Il la fixait malicieusement et elle eut l'impression qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre. Elle rougit légèrement à la pensée que sa méthode avait été percée à jour.

- Même si ça vous paraît surprenant, moi aussi, j'ai été, il y a quelques années, un adolescent amoureux, reprit-il, j'ai un vague souvenir de ce que c'est…je vous le demande, Mademoiselle Satan, évitez de le tourmenter trop. Ça n'amène rien de bon, pour personne. A commencer par Gohan.

Elle était totalement déroutée par ce qu'il venait de lui expliquer et ses idées s'embrouillaient. Elle but à nouveau quelques gorgées pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. Mais il n'attendit pas sa réponse et se leva.

- Passez-lui mon message, demanda-t-il en écrasant son cigare, et pensez à ce que je vous ai dit. J'ai décidé de vous faire confiance en vous livrant son secret. Vous n'êtes pas bête, et je suis sûr que vous saurez faire le bon choix.

Il ajusta sa veste et lui fit un signe de salut avant de quitter la table. Elle l'observa avec perplexité tandis qu'il s'éloignait, continuant à chercher sans trouver, une réponse intelligente à formuler.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapitre 26**_

En sortant du bar, le cerveau de Videl bouillonnait tellement, qu'elle ne ressentit pas tout de suite le froid piquant, qui était tombé sur la ville en même temps que la nuit profonde. Elle regagna sa navette d'un pas nerveux. On venait de lui raconter une histoire tellement extraordinaire que son esprit rationnel refusait tout simplement de l'envisager. Pourtant, les détails s'emboitaient si exactement. Les jumelles, l'argent, le téléphone caché, le refus systématique de Gohan de livrer quoique ce soit, ce refus qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à vaincre, malgré tous les moyens dont elle disposait. Ni la douceur, ni la froideur, ni la colère n'étaient parvenu à le forcer à parler. Il avait été si bien formé au secret.

Et pourquoi ce type lui aurait raconté tout ça si c'était faux ? Il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qu'on pouvait soudoyer, et il n'avait pas l'air de faire partie des proches de Gohan. Et c'était elle qui était venu à sa rencontre. _Vous croyez que ça n'existe pas ?_ Est-ce que Videl pensait que les services secrets n'avaient été imaginé que pour les besoins des scénarios de films ? Bien sûr que non. La politique était si compliquée. Chaque état devait effectivement avoir ses services secrets. L'état de l'ouest, comme les autres. Pourquoi pas, dans le fond ?

Elle se sentait totalement perdue et éprouvait un besoin urgent de voir Gohan, de lui parler. Elle voulait avant tout le confronter aux confessions de ce type bizarre. Elle voulait aussi se permettre, peut-être, de mettre fin au supplice de l'indifférence. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler puisque sa mère avait confisqué son portable.

Une rafale de vent enveloppa soudainement Videl, la sortant de ses méditations. Elle frissonna et réalisa qu'elle se tenait bêtement devant sa navette, à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, sans prendre de vraie décision. Son manteau n'était pas reboutonné, et le froid était tel, qu'un petit nuage s'échappait de sa bouche à chaque respiration. Sans réfléchir plus, elle se mit aux commandes de son engin, en essayant de retracer intérieurement le chemin pour aller jusqu'à la Capsule.

En route, elle appela son père pour le prévenir qu'elle serait en retard. Elle inventa une histoire avec Erasa et prit la précaution d'envoyer un message à son amie, pour s'assurer d'être couverte, au cas où Hercule voulait vérifier. Mais elle savait que ça n'arriverait pas. Son père avait une confiance absolue en elle et Videl s'aperçut que jusqu'à cette minute très précise, elle l'avait toujours mérité. Elle ne lui avait jamais menti auparavant. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas éprouver de remords, focalisée sur la nécessité oppressante de voir Gohan très rapidement.

La Capsule était située dans la capitale, qui était séparée de Satan City par une bonne demi-heure de vol. De fait, quand Videl se planta enfin devant la sonnette de Bulma Briefs, il était déjà presque neuf heures. Elle hésita, subitement inquiète de l'accueil qu'elle recevrait à une heure si tardive. Bulma Briefs avait eu l'air plutôt sympathique la première fois qu'elle était venue. Videl ferma les yeux et enfonça son doigt sur le bouton en retenant sa respiration.

Au bout d'une minute, un grésillement se fit entendre à l'interphone et une voix de femme répondit.

- Oui ?

- Bonsoir…Je suis Videl, une camarade de classe de Gohan, bredouilla Videl.

Elle se mordit les lèvres un instant, avant d'ajouter.

- Je dois le voir, à cause d'un devoir qu'il a… oublié.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. L'œilleton de la caméra intégrée au vidéophone la fixait, imperturbable. Quelle excuse minable. Videl avait l'impression que son cerveau s'était transformé en bouillie et, si Bulma Briefs posait des questions, elle n'aurait certainement pas le ressort de lui servir une histoire crédible.

- Je suis dans mon laboratoire, finit par reprendre la voix de la femme, faites le tour, vous trouverez Gohan dans la seule annexe éclairée, dans le jardin.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un bourdonnement qui fit sursauter Videl. Elle pénétra prudemment dans le jardin, faiblement éclairé par de petits lampadaires plantés de loin en loin. Se conformant aux instructions qu'on lui avait données, elle contourna le bâtiment principal en suivant une allée latérale. Elle s'immobilisa en arrivant sur un jardin si immense qu'il ressemblait plus précisément à une plaine bordée de forêts. Quelques maisonnettes aux allures étranges étaient disséminées entre les arbres et les pelouses. Une seule était effectivement illuminée et semblait habitée. La lune, presque pleine, illuminait ce décor vaguement surréaliste. Videl savait que Bulma Briefs était riche et extravagante mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que Gohan vivait dans un endroit si curieux.

Elle marcha jusqu'à l'entrée et frappa à la porte timidement. Il se passa un temps qui lui parut infini, avant qu'on lui ouvre. Etrangement, elle resta figée en reconnaissant Gohan, comme si elle s'était attendue à voir quelqu'un d'autre. Les rayons de la lune tombaient à pic sur lui et modifiait son aspect et ses traits. Mais c'était bien lui. Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Videl ? s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il restait immobile sur le pas de la porte, manifestement insensible au froid mordant, qui avait déjà rougi le nez de Videl.

- Il faut qu'on parle. Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle le plus calmement qu'elle put.

Il se recula vivement d'un pas, embarrassé de ne pas l'avoir proposé instantanément. Il était si stupéfait de la voir là.

Elle entra et resta sur le seuil de la porte. Son regard circula sur le studio spacieux que Bulma lui avait fait aménager. Il était coupé en deux, avec d'un côté une cuisine ouverte délimitée par un bar, qui ne semblait pas servir beaucoup, et d'un autre, un espace réservé au lit et aux études. Sur un grand bureau, des livres et des notes s'entassaient en désordre. Des piles de magazines et des ouvrages volumineux étaient aussi empilés sur le sol, un peu partout. Videl soupçonna que Gohan étudiait bien plus que le programme du lycée. Le lit, plus large que la normale, était encastré dans un recoin qui formait une sorte d'alcôve ouverte.

Elle examinait silencieusement les mille détails qui désignaient Gohan comme l'occupant des lieux, quelques photos et son emploi du temps punaisées au mur, les vêtements pliés dans un coin, une veste accrochée au porte-manteau, son odeur... Elle avait l'impression de prendre possession d'une partie de son intimité qui lui avait échappé jusqu'ici.

Il se tenait devant elle, attendant patiemment qu'elle se décide à parler, n'osant pas prendre la parole lui-même. Il portait une tenue de sport qui ressemblait à ce qu'on utilisait pour les sports de combats. Ses cheveux hirsutes et les traces de transpiration sur ses vêtements indiquaient qu'il devait sortir d'une séance d'entraînement. Elle laissa glisser ses yeux sur les courbes de ses muscles saillants, qu'on devinait facilement sous le tissu léger.

Gêné par ce silence, qu'il redoutait de rompre, il se frotta l'arrière du crâne avec embarras. Elle n'était plus si pressée de parler, maintenant qu'elle l'avait en face de lui. Elle avait relevé qu'il n'avait pas tenté un geste pour la toucher, ou pour l'embrasser, conscient de son indifférence de ces derniers jours. Elle sentait l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui et ce sentiment lui plaisait étrangement. Elle avait le contrôle, pour une fois. Elle planta enfin ses yeux aigue-marine dans les siens.

- J'ai parlé à M, lâcha-t-elle tranquillement.

- Quoi ? Comment ?... s'exclama-t-il aussitôt, avec une pointe de panique dans la voix.

- Tu ne nie pas le connaître… C'est déjà ça. Tu travailles pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle défit son écharpe et déboutonna son manteau, réalisant qu'elle commençait à avoir chaud. Il se mit à tambouriner nerveusement du bout des doigts contre sa jambe. Le calme de Videl contrastait avec l'ampleur de sa révélation, et ça le rendait nerveux. Il craignait qu'elle n'explose subitement. Il baissa les yeux et les ferma, comme pour prendre son élan.

- C'est vrai. Il t'a tout expliqué alors ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix

Elle perçut sa question comme une douleur, et prit conscience à quel point il pouvait être dur pour lui de mener cette double vie, qui le contraignait à toujours cacher des choses, avec le risque de fausser ses rapports avec les autres. Elle perçut sa tristesse, et comprit que ses secrets ne constituaient pas un choix de sa part, mais plutôt une contrainte. Le cœur de Videl se serra, et la retenue de ces derniers jours, à feindre l'indifférence, à se passer de lui comme si ça lui était naturel, se dissipa en une seconde. Elle s'approcha de lui et, prenant doucement sa tête entre ses mains, la releva suffisamment pour déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Gohan sut à cet instant très précis que, quoique M ait raconté, il avait occulté la vérité essentielle. Il avait peut-être même menti. Il ne savait dire si ça le soulageait ou si ça le décevait, mais les lèvres de Videl sur les siennes le détournèrent rapidement de cette question.

Il la prit par les épaules et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir son baiser.

- Je comprends que tu n'aies rien pu me dire. Je ne t'en veux plus, murmura-t-elle en détachant ses lèvres.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et retira son manteau.

- C'est vrai ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda-t-il craintivement.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, et il vit la petite flamme allumée dans ses prunelles. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, jusqu'à être très proche, et pointant son doigt sur son abdomen, continua à marcher, le forçant à reculer à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

- Non, répondit-elle,…Je dois même dire que je suis plutôt…

Il buta sur le lit derrière lui et tomba assis sur le matelas.

- Plutôt…Comment dire ? Fière ? susurra-t-elle à son oreille en s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses genoux, face à lui.

Il sentit aussitôt tout son corps prendre feu et le sens des paroles de Videl se perdirent dans son émotion. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, mais elle se recula un peu et il ne parvint pas à l'embrasser. Elle arborait un air narquois qui attisait son impatience. Elle avait maintenant posé sa paume entière sur son ventre et descendit lentement jusqu'à rencontrer l'élastique de son pantalon. Sa main passa sous ses vêtements et poursuivit sa route vers le bas. Elle empoigna son membre rigide et il tressaillit.

- Alors, c'est vrai ? Tu travailles pour les services secrets ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Il sursauta tandis qu'elle commençait doucement ses mouvements de haut en bas. Il y eut un éclair dans le cerveau de Gohan. A cette minute, il aurait avoué tout ce qu'elle voulait pour qu'elle continue exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Il te l'a dit ? souffla-t-il péniblement.

- Tu es étonné ? Oui, il me l'a dit, répondit-elle sans cesser ses manipulations.

Il ferma les yeux. Cette discussion commençait à le torturer, autant sur le sujet qu'elle abordait, que sur le sujet dont elle le détournait.

- J'aurai jamais pensé qu'il aurait fait ça, marmonna Gohan d'une voix rauque.

En réponse, Videl finit par l'embrasser langoureusement. Il passa sa main sous son pull, à la recherche du contact de sa peau douce et chaude tandis qu'elle continuait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Au bout d'un moment, il se sentit plus empressé. Elle lui avait manqué, et plus que cela, il avait désespérément souffert de sa froideur. Le besoin de la retrouver devenait oppressant. Il tenta de déboutonner son pantalon pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en voulait plus. Elle retira sa main et se leva pour se débarrasser elle-même de son pantalon. Elle prit son temps et il crut devenir fou, mais dès qu'il faisait mine de s'approcher elle le chassait gentiment avec un air malicieux.

Elle ne portait plus que son pull quand elle grimpa à nouveau sur ses genoux. Il attrapa ses hanches nues, sous la laine du pull, et souleva Videl pour se positionner avec précaution. Il s'aperçut tout de suite qu'elle était déjà prête à l'accueillir, et, tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en elle, il sentit son corps se raidir avec bonheur. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus bruyante, à mesure que la cadence des mouvements s'accélérait. Il prit progressivement le contrôle, ralentissant ou accélérant son rythme en serrant son emprise sur son bassin.

Elle murmura son nom à son oreille et il bascula définitivement dans la transe de l'instant, dont il n'avait définitivement plus envie de sortir. Il sentait avec délice l'orgasme monter en elle, ses ongles s'enfoncer juste en dessous de sa nuque. Quand elle se cambra avec un gémissement à peine retenue, il attrapa sa tête et la serra contre lui, sans abandonner son ardeur. Il ne tarda pas à jouir à son tour avec un grognement de satisfaction.

Ils restèrent enlacés silencieusement un bon moment, chacun profitant de tout ce qui dans l'autre lui avait manqué. Videl finit par glisser sur le lit pour s'y allonger. Il se pencha sur elle pour détailler son visage et son sourire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir que tout cela pouvait lui être retiré à tout instant, qu'elle pourrait reprendre tout ce qu'elle donnait, si elle avait une raison suffisante pour le faire. Elle lui avait refusé toute attention pendant plus de trois jours et ça lui avait paru plus douloureux que n'importe quel coup dans n'importe lequel des combats qu'il avait mené jusqu'à présent.

- Il faut que je rentre, agent 007, chuchota-t-elle.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça… C'est pas exactement ce que ça a l'air d'être, répliqua-t-il en écartant une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Vraiment ?… Tu me raconteras un jour ?

Elle avait demandé ça avec des étoiles dans les yeux, à la façon d'un enfant qui s'imagine un monde merveilleux et palpitant. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Un jour peut-être… On en reparlera. Ne sois pas si pressée, répondit-il avec gravité.

Elle se releva en le repoussant.

- T'es toujours tellement… sérieux. J'en reviens pas… Hey ! Tu es au service des autres, c'est tout ce qui compte !

Il la regarda se rhabiller avec entrain, sans répondre. Il retrouvait cette humeur joyeuse, qu'il ne lui avait plus vue depuis si longtemps. Elle l'embrassa encore furtivement, avant de passer la porte, en enroulant son énorme cache-nez. Il la regarda disparaître dans les allées du jardin, éclairées par la clarté bleue de la lune. Il soupira et s'aperçut qu'il ne lui avait même pas demandé comment elle avait trouvé M.

En fait, à bien y réfléchir, il fut rapidement convaincu que Videl n'avait pas trouvé M. C'était M qui l'avait trouvée. M, ses certitudes et son obstination. Il était temps de régler cette question, Gohan avait trop tardé déjà.

Le lendemain, il ne fut pas surpris de constater que le téléphone dans son casier affichait un nouveau message qui fixait, évidemment, un nouveau rendez-vous. Gohan n'était pas idiot et connaissait M. Il devait bien admettre qu'il avait arrangé ses petites affaires avec Videl, en disant juste ce qu'il fallait. Malgré tout, Gohan percevait que c'était aussi une façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait défaire ce qu'il avait fait. Il était hors de question que Videl devienne un objet de chantage, et il était hors de question que M puisse penser qu'il avait pris le contrôle sur lui. Jamais. Gohan ne voulait laisser aucun doute là-dessus. Il n'était pas un tueur, il n'était pas un mercenaire. Il avait été berné, ou plutôt, il s'était _laissé berner_ un temps, mais ce temps-là était révolu.

Quand il quitta le lycée pour le bar à cigare, la nuit s'installait lentement déjà et, en s'élevant silencieusement, il remarqua immanquablement les énormes halogènes du stade où Videl était en train de s'entrainer. Le froid était dur, même pour lui, impitoyablement amplifié par un vent brutal.

La chaleur du bar l'enveloppa dès qu'il poussa la porte. Le barman derrière le comptoir leva à peine un œil sur lui. Gohan traversa la salle sans hésitation pour marcher directement jusqu'à la table où M lisait un journal, qu'il tenait déplié devant sa figure.

Gohan s'assit sans un mot et saisit la manche d'un serveur qui passait, pour commander un whisky. M restait immobile et Gohan se demanda même si, dissimulé par son journal, il s'était aperçu de se présence.

- Je suis là, faut qu'on parle, maugréa finalement le lycéen.

M baissa son journal avec nonchalance, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'on lui parlait.

- Tiens ! Bonsoir, Gohan. Je ne t'attendais plus.

- Je suis là, répéta Gohan avec humeur.

M sourit en hochant la tête et entreprit de replier soigneusement son journal.

- Je vois qu'il y a des messages qui passent mieux que d'autres…

- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas vous approcher de Videl, siffla Gohan.

- Moi je ne m'approche de personne mon garçon. C'est toi qui t'approches des gens.

- Si jamais…

Gohan fut interrompu par le serveur qui posa un verre devant lui. Il se tut instantanément et M croisa tranquillement ses mains devant lui sur la table dans une posture attentive et bienveillante. Dès que le serveur fut reparti, Gohan reprit d'une voix sourde et menaçante.

- Si jamais, vous lui parlez encore une fois, une seule fois, vous m'entendez ? Je vous trouverai et je vous ferai passer l'envie de vous mêler de ma vie.

M saisit son ballon de cognac et en prit une gorgée.

- Aucun doute que tu le feras, Gohan, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Gohan but à son tour, pour essayer de calmer la colère sournoise et inquiétante, qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il alluma également une cigarette, pour essayer de focaliser son attention sur autre chose que son interlocuteur et sa mine satisfaite, qu'il avait de plus en plus envie de pulvériser.

- Je reconnais qu'on y a été un peu fort sur la précédente mission, hein ? ajouta M, je comprends que tu sois en colère après ça. Mais, on avait dit que tu étais presque un homme. C'était oublier que presque n'est pas tout à fait...

- Ta gueule ! coupa Gohan, avec un emportement qui l'étonna lui-même.

M haussa les sourcils avec un air amusé.

- T'es une ordure ! Qui que tu sois, quels que soient les gens pour qui tu travailles, c'est tout ce que tu es ! enchaîna Gohan.

- Peut-être, admit M en baissant les yeux sur ses mains, peut-être… Enfin, si tu veux savoir, moi, je n'ai jamais tué personne…

Cette fois-ci Gohan ne put retenir son geste et le saisit par le col de chemise pour le ramener brutalement vers lui, plantant ses yeux d'onyx flamboyants dans les yeux bleus fanés de M.

- C'est pire, en plus d'être une ordure, t'es un lâche grinça Gohan.

M n'avait pas résisté au mouvement, il n'essayait même pas de se dégager. Le serveur accourut aussitôt avec affolement, en visualisant la scène. Mais M leva une main vers lui pour lui signifier de ne pas intervenir. Gohan relâcha sa poigne lentement et il put se rassoir normalement, prenant le soin d'ajuster sa chemise élégante. Gohan tremblait légèrement et commençait à redouter de perdre le contrôle. L'attitude flegmatique de M lui fit reprendre conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il finit son verre d'une traite et en commanda un second au serveur effaré, qui se tenait toujours immobile à quelques pas d'eux. L'employé hésita à obéir mais M lui fit un petit signe de tête.

- Tu as besoin de vacances, reprit M, tu l'as bien mérité, c'est pour ça qu'il y a eu une rallonge.

- Des _vacances ?_ s'étrangla Gohan, vous ne comprenez pas ? Je ne travaille plus pour vous ! C'est fini !

- Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ? s'étonna M.

- Je suis sûr ! Foutez-moi la paix ou ça va mal finir. Vous savez mieux que personne de quoi je suis capable, hein ?

M ne répondit pas mais lui jeta un regard entendu. Gohan fronça les sourcils, excédé par cette insistance à croire qu'il continuerait à accomplir des contrats pour lui, après ce qui s'était passé. Il se leva subitement et laissa tomber sa cigarette allumée dans le verre de cognac.

- Je suis sûr, affirma-t-il à nouveau en se penchant vers M. Et je veux voir personne, ni autour de Videl, ni autour de personne de mon entourage.

- Ce n'est pas ma méthode, mon garçon, protesta M.

- J'espère pour vous.

Gohan tourna les talons et s'éloigna en empoignant rageusement sa veste.

- Ce n'est pas ma méthode et j'ai pas besoin de ça, ajouta M à mi-voix.

Mais Gohan était trop loin déjà pour entendre.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	27. Chapter 27

_**D'abord merci pour toutes les reviews, anonymes ou non, auxquelles je n'aurais pas répondu. Je vois que tout le monde est convaincu d'avoir tout compris à cette histoire tordue de services secrets. Très bien.**_

_**Pour l'anecdote, je m'apprêtais à publier hier soir, quand il m'est arrivée exactement la même chose qu'il arrive à Gohan à la fin du chapitre. (j'ai un ordi portable). A croire qu'il y a un dieu qui venge les personnages de leurs auteurs cruels. D'où cette mise en ligne un peu en retard.**_

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**

_**Chapitre 27**_

- Alors ? Ces trains ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? demanda l'intendant.

- Pas si mal, marmonna Gohan.

- Pas si mal ? Allons, vous avez plus de trois mots de vocabulaire, Monsieur Son... Qu'est-ce qui vous a intéressé le plus ? Les trains ? Ou les gens qui les font marcher ?

- Ces gens sont tous des monstres, maugréa Gohan.

- Des monstres ? Pourtant, ils ont tous deux bras, deux jambes, je crois.

- Je veux dire… Monsieur, ce sont tous des meurtriers, du plus petit au plus grand. Y en a qui ratent, y en a qui réussissent, mais, y'en a aucun qui hésite à essayer d'en assassiner un autre, finalement. C'est un peu… sinistre.

- C'est vrai. Mais leurs raisons sont toujours très humaines… Pas forcément louables, mais toujours très raisonnables dans un esprit humain, non ?

- Je ne comprends pas ce livre, Monsieur, déclara Gohan. Les gens ne sont pas comme ça.

- Peut-être pas, Gohan. Heureusement, pas tout à fait. Mais dans le fond, ces personnages sont tous dans des situations particulières, n'est-ce pas ? Leur vie à tous est rude, sans grand espoir qu'elle s'améliore, et ils ne sont que des hommes, des « bêtes » vous voyez ? Mais c'est aussi une critique de la société de cette époque, vous comprenez ?

Gohan hocha la tête sans conviction. Il n'avait pas tant aimé ce livre. Au début, il avait été happé par l'intrigue, mais très vite l'horreur de la situation lui avait renvoyé certaines choses à la figure. L'intendant soupira et rangea le livre. Comme Gohan l'avait redouté, il en sortit un nouveau. Il fut cependant soulagé de constater qu'il était beaucoup plus mince.

- Celui-là vous plaira, il est plus simple. Ce sont des vrais animaux cette fois-ci, annonça l'intendant en le poussant vers lui sur le bureau.

Gohan saisit l'ouvrage d'un geste résigné pour le ranger dans son sac. Le silence tomba un instant, tandis que l'intendant feuilletait ses notes.

- Je vois que le sport se porte un peu mieux. C'est pas mirobolant, commenta-t-il. Quoiqu'il en soit, il va falloir attaquer le programme de troisième année…

Gohan leva les yeux sur lui avec inquiétude. L'intendant lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

- Me dites pas que ça vous effraye ? Il va falloir travailler un peu plus, mais je suis sûr que c'est pas un problème pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, répondit Gohan d'une voix à peine audible.

- Bon. On va rencontrer votre mère pour discuter de tout ça, tout à l'heure.

- Tout à l'heure ? répéta Gohan avec incrédulité.

- Oui. Elle va venir en fin d'après-midi. Elle ne vous a rien dit ? Présentez-vous chez le directeur pour 5 heures, ça ira.

Gohan se mordit la lèvre pendant que l'intendant griffonnait quelque chose sur une feuille devant lui.

- Vous allez… Vous lui avez dit pour le frais ? demanda Gohan d'une voix hésitante.

- Laisse les adultes régler cette question, répliqua l'intendant tranquillement, sans même relever la tête.

Il finit par refermer son dossier, et regarda Gohan avec une mine bienveillante.

- S'il n'y a rien d'autre, tu peux y aller, Gohan, annonça-t-il.

Gohan se leva lentement, encore ébranlé en pensant que sa mère avait rendez-vous avec le directeur, et qu'elle ne lui en avait pas parlé. Forcément, ils allaient aborder le sujet des frais. Gohan tressaillit à cette idée en se dirigeant vers la porte. En mettant sa main sur la poignée, il s'immobilisa et se retourna vers l'intendant.

- Monsieur… j'allais oublier…

- Oui, Gohan?

- Savez-vous si Sharp va revenir ?

L'intendant soupira et retira ses lunettes de lecture pour fixer Gohan.

- Je ne peux rien te dire, Gohan. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, c'est tout.

Gohan acquiesça et sortit du bureau. En le voyant, la secrétaire consulta sa liste et appela l'élève suivant. Il sortit d'un pas abattu du bâtiment, et entreprit de traverser le campus jusqu'à sa salle de classe, qu'il avait quittée le temps de venir faire son bilan avec l'intendant. Il restait insensible au vent glacé et humide qui balayait les allées, absorbé par l'idée que Chichi serait là dans moins de deux heures. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ?

Quand il était revenu à la Capsule, elle avait été furieuse comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle s'était contentée de rester totalement silencieuse et glaciale, et ça avait paru à son fils bien pire que quand elle hurlait, en se tordant les mains et en invoquant son mari mort. D'après ce que Gohan avait compris du discours de Végéta dans la chambre d'hôtel, elle avait vraisemblablement déjà joué sa scène habituelle durant les deux jours, où elle l'avait attendu en ignorant où il se trouvait. Quand Gohan avait enfin reparu, il n'y avait plus de larmes, plus de cris, à disposition pour exprimer son désarroi. Juste un regard froid et dur. Chichi avait porté sa main à sa bouche avec émotion, quand elle l'avait vu devant elle, sain et sauf, entier, embarrassé et timide. Ce fut à peu près le seul signe d'affection auquel il eut droit. Le reste ne fut qu'un silence glacé de reproches, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent enfin au Mont Paozu.

Le soir de leur retour, quand Goten fut couché, loin de la Capsule et de ses habitants, était venu le temps des questions. Gohan avait eu le temps de rôder son mensonge avec minutie. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur et il savait que Végéta n'avait strictement rien raconté. Il avait expliqué qu'il s'était enfui pour sortir avec des amis et que, dans la même soirée, le beau-père de Sharp avait été tué. Gohan le connaissait, il avait été choqué. Il avait eu peur que Chichi lui interdise d'aller à l'enterrement. Sharp était si affligé.

Quels amis ? Où avait-il dormi ? Avec quel argent ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas appelé ? Chichi avait été une vraie mitraillette à l'interrogatoire et Gohan avait soutenu sa version comme il pouvait, réalisant que la méfiance de sa mère était en alerte sur chaque réponse, et qu'elle se révélait à peu près aussi redoutable que Videl, si elle se décidait à douter de chacune de ses paroles. Pour ajouter au manque de crédit de Gohan, Chichi avait trouvé le portable dont il lui avait dissimulé l'existence. Elle l'avait immédiatement confisqué. Quel intérêt s'il ne servait même pas à rassurer sa mère en cas de besoin ?

A la fin de la discussion, Gohan sentit qu'elle était toujours aussi furieuse et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'elle avait pu croire dans son histoire. La voir comme ça l'avait moralement abattu. Ce qu'il avait voulu avant tout et depuis toujours, c'était qu'elle soit heureuse, ou du moins le moins malheureuse possible dans sa vie de veuve et de mère célibataire. Il aurait aimé qu'elle n'ait jamais à se préoccuper du lendemain, et qu'elle puisse se contenter d'être fière de lui. Il prenait conscience que c'était tout le contraire qui était en train de se réaliser. Elle devenait suspicieuse à son égard, redoutant qu'il ne prenne le mauvais chemin sans pouvoir rien y changer, et maintenant, on allait lui annoncer des frais de scolarité bien au-delà de ses moyens.

Gohan ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur la fin des cours. Il s'agitait inconsciemment sur sa chaise, en pensant à Chichi. De toute évidence, elle ne lui avait pas annoncé le rendez-vous, et sa venue au lycée, pour pouvoir le prendre par surprise, et peut-être aussi, pour lui donner une leçon. Elle s'était radoucie après avoir pu vérifier qu'il était effectivement présent à l'enterrement. Gohan ne sut pas exactement par qui elle l'avait appris, mais elle le savait. Et elle avait réussi aussi à se faire confirmer qu'il avait dormi à l'hôtel. Seul. Gohan aurait à peine été étonné d'apprendre qu'elle était allée rendre une petite visite à la tenancière revêche, pour lui faire une scène au sujet des trop jeunes clients qu'elle acceptait, sans même prévenir la police.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le récit de Gohan colla suffisamment aux informations qu'elle parvint à se procurer pour calmer progressivement sa rancœur. Mais elle restait vigilante et Gohan restait sur ses gardes.

Il tapotait nerveusement son crayon contre la page de son cahier en scrutant l'horloge avec ardeur. La trotteuse semblait particulièrement paresseuse. Il s'enfonça sur sa chaise avec un soupir et son regard tomba sur le pupitre vide de Sharp. Ils avaient repris l'école depuis plus de dix jours maintenant et il n'était pas revenu. Personne n'arrivait à lui parler au téléphone. Au départ, ils avaient tous cru qu'il faisait une pause pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il n'était pas seulement en deuil de son beau-père, mais il avait aussi assisté à ce _terrible attentat,_ où il avait lui-même failli être blessé. Plus précisément, il avait failli être assassiné par son meilleur ami. Gohan en tremblait encore.

Dès les premiers jours d'absence, Gohan avait commencé à repenser irrésistiblement à ce qu'Erasa lui avait confié à l'enterrement, au sujet de Maya, qui ne rêvait que de se débarrasser de son fils. Et, Gohan ayant permis à Végéta de tuer son beau-père, elle avait maintenant toute latitude pour le faire. Gohan se rendait compte à quel point ses actes faisaient déraper la vie de ceux qui lui étaient chers.

Erasa avait promis de se renseigner. Ses parents connaissaient un peu Maya. Après ce qui s'étaient passés entre leurs enfants, et compte tenu du tempérament de la mère de Sharp, Gohan imaginait assez bien, le genre de relations de convenance que les deux familles devaient entretenir. De toute façon, Erasa ne savait rien.

Gohan avait alors essayé de passer directement chez Sharp, tenu par un besoin coupable de savoir ce qu'il en était. Mais la maison était fermée et visiblement déserte. Il avait vainement sonné, et même s'était permis de voler jusqu'au jardin sur lequel donnait la chambre de Sharp. Tous les volets étaient hermétiquement clos, muets et froids. Il n'avait rien appris. En désespoir de cause, il avait espéré que l'intendant le renseigne. Vainement, encore une fois.

Il commençait à envisager l'idée que Sharp ne reviendrait pas, et ça le rendait triste. Videl aussi laissait percevoir sa peine. Il n'y avait même pas eu d'adieux. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, Gohan lui avait fait une promesse qu'il n'avait pas tenue. Sharp avait eu sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'il avait besoin de lui, en lui demandant de venir à la réception après l'enterrement. Et Gohan lui avait fait défaut. C'était tout. Pourtant, Sharp lui manquait.

Erasa essayait de garder le moral malgré tout, et refusait de se laisser abattre tant qu'on était sûrs de rien. Elle parlait souvent de ce qu'ils feraient quand il serait de retour. Plus précisément, elle parlait plutôt maintenant de ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire, s'il avait été là. Et même de moins en moins. Et Gohan et Videl percevaient son désarroi, qui pointait insidieusement derrière sa bonne humeur. Cette salope de Maya ne lui avait même pas laisser le temps de dire au-revoir à ses amis.

Gohan bondit sur ses pieds aux premières notes de la sonnerie de 17 heures. Il ne prêta aucune attention au regard stupéfait du professeur. Il ramassa négligemment ses affaires, qu'il entassa sans ménagement dans son sac et sauta par-dessus son pupitre.

Il passa devant Videl qui lui adressa un œil interrogateur.

- Je vais chez le directeur, rien de grave, t'inquiète. On se voit plus tard, lui souffla-t-il sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter.

Elle le suivit des yeux avec incrédulité tandis qu'il passait la porte de la salle, slalomant habilement entre les autres élèves. Il courut tout le long du couloir, et jusqu'au bureau du directeur, sous la pluie glacée et perçante.

Il trouva sa mère déjà installée dans la salle d'attente. Fidèle à son habitude, elle se tenait dignement, droite sur son fauteuil. Il remarqua qu'elle avait pris soin de choisir une de ses robes préférées. Ici, à Satan City, elle détonnait certainement un peu et tenait d'un folklore exotique. Gohan, qui avait assimilé les usages des gens de la ville, s'en rendait compte, mais il trouvait cela sans importance. Il la trouvait belle. Et cette robe lui rappelait des souvenirs. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il se figea un peu, debout sur le seuil, décoiffé et mouillé par le vent et la pluie, essoufflé par sa course. Sans qu'il s'y attende, elle lui sourit affectueusement.

- Te voilà, dit-elle simplement.

- Bonjour Maman.

Sans se préoccuper de la secrétaire, il déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment planifié son geste. Ça faisait même plusieurs années qu'il ne l'embrassait plus spontanément. Mais, sur l'instant, ça avait été un élan instinctif, et il lut dans ses yeux que ça la toucha. Il s'assit lentement à côté d'elle, sans la lâcher des yeux.

- J'ai vu le directeur déjà, mais il va nous recevoir tous ensemble dans une minute, expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu… Tu l'as déjà vu ? demanda Gohan en fronçant les sourcils.

_Laissez les adultes régler cette question_. Les paroles de l'intendant revinrent à l'esprit de Gohan. Il n'avait pas été invité à se préoccuper des problèmes d'argent. Il réalisait qu'il n'était que _l'élève_ dans cette affaire. Et dans un monde normal, on ne demande pas à un adolescent de dix-sept ans de payer ses études. Encore moins, en tuant des gens. Il aurait dû comprendre que personne ne considérait que ça le concernait.

Avant qu'il ne puisse en savoir plus, le directeur apparut pour les introduire dans son bureau. Gohan et Chichi s'installèrent en face de lui.

- Félicitations Monsieur Son, à partir de la semaine prochaine, vos cours seront doublés avec certains de ceux des troisièmes années, annonça-t-il avec un large sourire.

Gohan se raidit et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à sa mère.

- Votre intendant sera votre tuteur, parce que vous devrez travailler pas mal de cours tout seul mais… C'est comme ça que vous avez toujours fait jusqu'à présent, après tout. Je suis sûr que ça ne vous posera pas de problème.

Chichi buvait les paroles du directeur avec émerveillement. Gohan comprenait qu'il était officiellement candidat à l'examen final, ce qui supposait que Chichi avait signé pour régler les frais. Il n'écoutait plus ce que racontait le directeur, qui n'en finissait plus de se gargariser d'avoir un élève tel que lui. Sa mère était rose d'excitation.

Gohan ne cessait de se demander ce qu'elle avait projeté de faire pour payer. Mais peut-être s'était-elle décidée à demander à son père, ou à Bulma ? Il savait qu'elle était prête à tout pour la gloire de son fils. Finalement, le directeur se leva pour mettre fin à l'entretien.

- Vous savez, c'est une première pour nous, de présenter un deuxième année à l'examen. Même au lycée de l'étoile, vous connaissez Madame Son ? Un lycée concurrent et néanmoins extrêmement brillant, même au lycée de l'étoile, ils n'ont jamais tenté le coup. Ça va vous ouvrir les portes des plus prestigieuses universités !

Chichi n'avait pas sorti un mot, la bouche presque tremblante, sur le point de défaillir.

- Tu entends Gohan ? lui dit-elle subitement, il faut que tu réussisses !

- Oui maman, soupira-t-il.

Quand ils sortirent du bâtiment, malgré la pluie entêtée et le vent infatigable, Chichi s'immobilisa brusquement. Il se tourna vers elle pour comprendre ce qui arrivait. Mais il n'arrivait rien. Elle le regardait amoureusement et l'enlaça soudainement avec émotion. Il eut un imperceptible réflexe de recul mais la laissa faire, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de vérifier que les environs étaient déserts.

- Maman… finit-il par protester faiblement.

- Je ne peux pas rester, annonça-t-elle en s'écartant de lui, je serais bien rester ce soir à la Capsule mais… J'ai déjà trop abusé de leur hospitalité là-bas… Tu as le temps de prendre un thé ?

- Bien sûr, ne restons pas là, on va finir trempé.

Il y avait une cafétéria sur le campus. Relativement petite et un peu crasseuse. Mais à cette heure-ci, elle était peu fréquentée, et le ménage venait miraculeusement d'être fait, ce qui leur permit de s'y installer confortablement, chacun devant un thé lyophilisé dans un gobelet en plastique, dont ils n'attendaient pas grand-chose, sinon un peu de chaleur.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais ? demanda Gohan dès qu'ils furent assis.

- Tu crois que je te dis toujours tout ? s'indigna Chichi.

Gohan musela immédiatement sa curiosité, prenant tout de suite conscience qu'il n'était pas vraiment en position d'interroger sa mère, comme si elle lui devait des comptes. D'un autre côté, il se sentait vivement contrarié d'avoir été écarté de la discussion au sujet des frais. Il ignorait même le montant nécessaire exact. Il lui prit doucement la main pour attirer son attention et calmer son humeur.

- Comment va-t-on payer, Maman ? je sais que ça coûte cher.

Elle leva ses yeux noirs sur lui et lui sourit en caressant sa joue.

- « On » ne va pas payer. « Je » vais payer Gohan. Tu m'aides déjà beaucoup avec ta paye. J'ai une solution. J'avais toujours une solution pour tes études.

Gohan s'immobilisa et son cerveau se mit en marche péniblement. Soudainement une idée traversa son esprit. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne parles pas de la robe…articula Gohan.

Chichi baissa les yeux. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule et unique chose de sa mère. Cette unique chose qui symbolisait également l'amour qui l'avait, bien des années auparavant, lié à vie à Gokû. La robe qu'elle avait portée pour ses noces. C'était une robe ancienne taillée dans un tissu précieux, par un tailleur de renom, et brodée de perles et de fils d'argent. Une robe qui passait de mère en fille depuis plusieurs générations. Un trésor de famille. Un trésor de valeur.

- Tu n'as pas vendu ta robe ? souffla Gohan, osant à peine formuler une telle énormité.

- Je l'ai juste mise au clou, Gohan, murmura-t-elle, de toute façon, il n'y a plus de filles dans la famille, tu sais…

Elle n'osait pas le regarder et il avait même du mal à entendre ses paroles. Elle releva lentement la tête.

- Et après tout, on a un an pour réunir l'argent pour la récupérer, annonça-t-elle en souriant faiblement.

- Bien sûr, marmonna Gohan.

Ce qui était certain, c'était que Chichi n'arriverait jamais à réunir la somme nécessaire pour rembourser le Mont de Piété dans l'année. Et ce qui serrait le cœur de Gohan, c'est que, pour autant, elle avait préféré emprunter une somme nettement inférieure à sa valeur pour se ménager un espoir de la retrouver, plutôt que de se résoudre à la vendre franchement, quoiqu'elle en aurait tiré plus d'argent.

Une expression de profonde tristesse s'afficha sur le visage de Gohan, qui fixait son thé avec abattement. S'il avait eu la moindre chance de s'occuper de cette histoire de frais, elle n'aurait pas eu à concéder ce sacrifice. S'il l'avait joué plus malicieusement au lieu de se morfondre sur ses états d'âme, il aurait anticipé. Il n'avait rien vu.

Chichi saisit son menton et le força à la regarder. Elle souriait avec bonheur.

- C'est pas grave Gohan… Je suis si fière de toi… Tu es inestimable à mes yeux. Réussis cet examen.

Il lui renvoya un sourire contraint.

- Je ne te décevrai pas, Maman. tu peux compter sur moi, repondit-il.

- Je sais.

Elle lâcha son menton et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts. Elle consulta sa montre avec préoccupation.

- Il faut que j'y aille, Gohan.

Il la déposa à l'aérogare. Elle s'élança vers le quai d'embarquement, pressée par les annonces du haut-parleur, qui prédisait un départ imminent. Bloqué par les barrières de sécurité, Gohan la regarda courir un instant, mais elle s'immobilisa soudainement et fit volte-face pour revenir vers lui en l'appelant. Assurée d'avoir son attention, elle lui envoya un objet qu'il attrapa au vol. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle l'embrassait et s'engouffra dans le couloir qui menait à l'avion.

Il posa les yeux sur ce qu'elle lui avait balancé et, desserrant les doigts, eut la surprise de découvrir son téléphone portable. La batterie était quasiment déchargée. Il illumina l'écran et s'aperçut qu'il annonçait de nombreux appels en absence et messages. Juste avant que l'appareil ne s'éteigne, à court d'énergie, il parvint à lire le nom de Sharp sur l'un d'eux.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapitre 28**_

De retour à la Capsule, Gohan retourna son studio pour mettre la main sur le câble qui permettait de recharger le portable, sans résultat. Il finit par s'assoir sur son lit avec un soupir de désespoir, tenant toujours le petit appareil éteint à la main. Il le balança dans un coin et renonça à trouver une solution dans l'immédiat.

Il scruta sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était l'heure officielle de « partir au travail ». Il avait remarqué, malgré sa discrétion, que Bulma semblait le surveiller d'un peu plus près, depuis son escapade. Il la soupçonnait même d'avoir parfaitement compris qui était Videl, et ce qu'elle était venue faire lors de sa visite de l'autre soir. Il savait que, sur cette partie de sa vie, elle n'essaierait pas d'intervenir et le laisserait faire. Mais elle ne manquerait pas de relever qu'il « manquait son travail ». Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça n'amènerait rien de bon.

Il se confectionna un sandwich, et quitta son studio, après s'être habillé le plus chaudement possible. La température devenait presque polaire ces derniers temps et l'hiver avait l'air particulièrement empressé cette année. Il planta un bonnet sur sa tête et s'éleva lentement dans les airs en continuant à croquer son sandwich.

Il sentit l'aura de Végéta depuis la salle de gravité, et se tourna un instant dans cette direction. Ils ne s'étaient quasiment plus parlés depuis que le saïyen l'avait retrouvé dans la chambre d'hôtel, et Gohan se demanda s'il était déçu qu'il ait choisi d'abandonner son travail pour M. Apparemment Végéta l'avait suivi sur plusieurs missions. Quand ils en avaient discuté l'autre soir, sur le toit de l'immeuble, il avait même paru _l'envier._ Il avait tué le beau-père de Sharp si naturellement, si froidement, si inutilement, que Gohan avait ressenti en lui cette fibre saïyenne, ce goût pour le sang et la violence, qu'il avait mentionné. Végéta aurait sûrement pris sa place volontiers. Mais quelque chose le retenait. Certainement le dégoût de redevenir un mercenaire aux ordres, revenir au statut qui avait été le sien sous Freezer, même si M n'aurait jamais aucun moyen de contrainte sur Végéta.

Gohan comprit subitement que le saïyen voyait en lui, ce que lui-même avait été pour Freezer. Le lézard l'avait eu sous sa botte, mais Végéta ne lui avait pas seulement obéi par crainte de son autorité, ou par volonté de survivre. Il y avait eu aussi cette irrésistible attirance pour le combat, la mort et le sang. Et il avait dû se convaincre que, de la même manière, M, qui semblait tenir Gohan par l'argent, lui permettait surtout de satisfaire ses instincts. Mais encore une fois, Gohan n'était pas comme ça.

Flottant dans les airs, fixant la salle de gravité illuminée dans le jardin, Gohan engloutit la dernière bouchée de son sandwich. Puis, réfléchissant un instant, il décida qu'il irait quand même faire un tour chez Sharp, avant de tenter sa chance chez Videl, ou, à défaut, d'aller s'installer chez Barney, en attendant une heure décente pour rentrer à la Capsule.

Il repéra de loin, que la lanterne à l'entrée de la villa était allumée. L'espoir que son ami soit peut-être de retour, lui fit accéléra le pas. Il était tard déjà pour se permettre de sonner, mais Gohan ne s'en préoccupa pas. Tout valait mieux que ce silence angoissant. Il appuya fermement sur le bouton et attendit patiemment. L'œilleton de la caméra de surveillance bourdonna, et Gohan prit son souffle pour essayer de bégayer quelque chose de cohérent à l'interphone, une explication qui justifierait sa présence ici, à une heure si tardive. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot, le portail s'ouvrit.

Il s'engagea sur l'allée principale. Une mince couche de givre crissait sous ses pieds. Le faible éclairage de la lune, qui luttait avec d'épais nuages qui s'amoncelaient progressivement pour la masquer entièrement, tombait sur le jardin abandonné. C'était un triste spectacle qui contrastait avec la première visite de Gohan. Les feuilles mortes n'avaient plus été ramassées depuis un certain temps et pourrissaient sur la pelouse. Les allées n'étaient plus si nettement dessinées. Pressé par le froid glaçant, Gohan se dépêcha de monter les marches du perron jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, déjà ouverte, qui dessinait un rectangle de lumière. La silhouette de Sharp était appuyée contre le chambranle, avec cette désinvolture si familière. En s'approchant, Gohan vit qu'il souriait et ça lui parut de bon augure.

- T'es revenu ? demanda Gohan, sans dissimuler son soulagement.

- T'as pas eu mon message ?

- Mon portable est HS pour l'instant. Pourquoi t'as pas répondu aux appels d'Erasa ?

- J'étais trop loin, marmonna Sharp, en entrant dans la maison.

Gohan le suivit et remarqua aussitôt qu'il sentait la bière. Il se figea en arrivant à l'entrée du séjour.

- Jasper n'est pas là ? lâcha Gohan.

C'était une question sans en être une. Il régnait un désordre presque choquant dans la pièce. Des vêtements étaient éparpillés au milieu de cadavres de bouteilles et de restes de nourritures, qui encombraient les tables, les meubles et jusqu'au magnifique sofa en velours. Par endroit les tapis précieux étaient jonchés d'emballages déglingués et de miettes grasses.

- Je suis tout seul, répliqua Sharp sans se retourner.

Il sortit une cigarette d'un paquet, qu'il avait repéré par miracle au milieu du capharnaüm d'une table, et l'alluma.

- J'avais cru deviné, murmura Gohan.

Son regard naviguait sur le salon ravagé. Peu à peu, la joie de revoir son ami laissa place à l'inquiétude que lui inspirait ce décor décadent. Sharp dégagea un fauteuil, en balançant négligemment tout ce qui s'y trouvait sur le sol, et se laissa tomber dessus avec un soupir d'aise.

- Fais comme chez toi, proposa-t-il à Gohan avec un geste de la main en direction du sofa.

Gohan s'exécuta en écartant précautionneusement une pile de vêtements puants. Sharp avait attrapé un pack de bière sous son siège, et en balança une à son invité.

- T'était où tout ce temps ? demanda Gohan en l'agrippant au vol.

- Avec mon père. Ma mère m'a emballé vite fait, bien fait et elle m'a foutu dans la valise de mon père, direction l'autre bout de la Terre, expliqua-t-il.

Malgré la dureté des mots, Sharp ne semblait même pas particulièrement affecté par son sort. Tout juste un peu dégoûté. Il sourit largement.

- Avec le fric qu'elle va toucher, sans compter celui de ma sœur, elle n'a même plus besoin de pension alimentaire, tu vois ? ajouta Sharp.

- Peut-être pas, protesta faiblement Gohan, elle avait l'air très éprouvée par la mort de ton beau-père. Elle doit avoir besoin de repos.

Sharp se pencha et ébouriffa les cheveux de Gohan en riant. Gohan se débattit en râlant contre ces accès de familiarités.

- T'es un vrai gentil, toi, hein ? railla Sharp. Je suis sûr que tu crois que les ordures n'existent pas…

- Lâche-moi ! répliqua Gohan en lui écartant le bras brusquement, excédé par cette répartie, si imméritée.

Sharp finit par arrêter de rire et cesser son manège. Il but une gorgée de bière et regarda à nouveau Gohan en souriant.

- Mais alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? reprit Gohan en se repeignant sommairement du plat de la main.

- Oh… Je me suis barré. Mon père est un tel looser, t'as pas idée. C'est un maître pour jouer de la gratte mais pour le reste, il craint vraiment. Il devait partir en tournée, il m'a laissé avec sa pouf du moment, une conne qui écarte les jambes pourvu que tu lui joues trois accords de guitare et que t'arrête de te laver.

- T'as fugué ? s'écria Gohan d'une voix choquée.

- Mouais… On peut dire ça encore pendant les trois prochaines heures, répondit Sharp en baissant les yeux sur sa montre.

Gohan fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension. Sharp brandit son poignet et montra l'heure à Gohan.

- Demain, j'ai dix-huit ans, annonça Sharp.

Gohan haussa les sourcils avec surprise.

- Oh… T'es majeur alors ? conclut-il.

- Exactement, mon pote. Ça veut dire que je peux aller où je veux, quand je veux.

Il y avait une certaine jubilation dans la voix de Sharp mais Gohan ne partageait pas vraiment son enthousiasme. Il sortit à son tour une cigarette et but quelques gorgées de sa bouteille.

- Et… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Gohan, tu vas retourner au lycée ?

Sharp éclata de rire et fut agité d'un long fou rire qu'il peinait à calmer. Gohan ne parvint même pas à sourire, son expression était devenue soucieuse.

- C'est pas vraiment dans mes plans, finit par soupirer Sharp. Je crois que je vais peut-être me faire un petit tour du monde, ou un truc dans le genre.

Gohan le fixait avec désappointement.

- Et Maya ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ? T'as du fric au moins ?

- Maya ne va plus rien penser, elle sera trop contente de se débarrasser de moi. Elle se dore la pilule au soleil pour l'instant.

Gohan haussa les épaules avec résignation et se laissa tomber contre le dossier moelleux du canapé.

- Et pour le fric… reprit Sharp, hmm… On va chez le notaire demain, pour… mon beau-père. Je suis sûr qu'il m'a laissé un petit quelque chose, c'était un mec bien.

- Ha ! Tu es sûr ? Un petit quelque chose ? T'as pas de blé, en clair, hein ? ne put s'empêcher de proclamer Gohan.

Le sourire de Sharp retomba un peu.

- Ça viendra, grommela-t-il.

Gohan dévisageait son ami au travers des volutes de fumée qui s'étiraient paresseusement dans les airs entre eux. Sharp n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Mieux que ça, il n'avait jamais vraiment rien désiré. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Sa mère n'avait jamais rien mis au clou pour lui payer son lycée. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue étouffer ses sanglots le soir dans sa cuisine vide. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait mais Gohan savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de lui expliquer. Il ferma les yeux, légèrement engourdi par l'alcool.

- Tu as appelé Erasa ? demanda-t-il subitement.

- Pour ?

- Pour la rassurer. Sharp, depuis quand tu es ici ? Trois jours ? Quatre jours ? T'aurais pu nous donner des nouvelles, surtout à elle.

- Je t'ai mis un message, Gohan !

- Et je l'ai pas eu. Elle, elle t'a mis au moins dix messages et toi, tu les as eus, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette maison vide depuis tout ce temps ? Tu te bourres la gueule et tu commandes des pizzas ? Avec quel fric d'ailleurs ?

- Tu serais pas en train de m'engueuler ou un truc dans le genre, hein ? C'est le fric des courses de moto et un petit peu que j'ai piqué à mon père, si tu veux savoir. Et Erasa…Erasa va toujours bien, j'allais l'appeler, de toute façon.

- Connerie, marmonna Gohan.

L'humeur de Sharp n'était plus si joyeuse et Gohan remarqua une lueur de tristesse dans son œil.

- C'est samedi demain, reprit-il, tu… Tu crois que tu pourrais venir avec moi chez le Notaire ?... Y'aura ma mère…

Gohan se redressa en soupirant.

- Je viens avec toi, si tu me promets d'appeler Erasa, finit-il par répondre.

Sharp lui jeta un coup d'œil hésitant. Il finit sa bouteille d'une traite.

- Marché conclu, répondit-il en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la manche.

Gohan lui sourit. Subitement son regard tomba sur l'interstice des rideaux qui laissait entrapercevoir la vitre et l'extérieur. Une clarté particulière en filtrait faiblement. Gohan se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il tira les rideaux d'un geste brusque et le jardin s'offrit instantanément à leur vue. La première neige tombait abondamment et avait recouvert déjà les arbres et le gazon. Sharp fut saisi par le spectacle et se leva lentement.

Les flocons tourbillonnant devant la fenêtre ranimèrent aussitôt leurs âmes d'enfants. Gohan ouvrit la baie vitrée, sans hésiter, et les deux lycéens se précipitèrent à l'extérieur pour profiter de la sensation étrange de la neige, qui continuait à tomber inlassablement, transformant le jardin désolé en un paysage lunaire et surréaliste. Ils ne tardèrent pas à chahuter comme des gamins, en hurlant à la lune.

Sharp, dont l'ivresse était relativement avancée, finit par s'écrouler sur le sol sans pouvoir se relever tout à fait. Gohan fut obligé de le tirer jusqu'à l'intérieur, tandis que Sharp lui exposait, avec une élocution douteuse, son projet arrêté d'aller courir une course de moto par ce temps. Gohan réussit à le soutenir jusqu'à son lit, où il s'effondra lourdement.

Gohan prit le soin de rabattre la couverture sur lui en constatant que le chauffage n'avait pas été allumé ici. Avant qu'il n'éteigne la lumière, Sharp lui attrapa la manche.

- Le notaire est à 15 heures, grommela-t-il d'une voix presque incompréhensible, passe me prendre.

- J'y serai, répondit Gohan à voix basse.

Il éteignit la lumière et se retourna sur le pas de la porte.

- Au fait, Sharp... Bon anniversaire.

Mais Sharp dormait déjà et seul un ronflement presque imperceptible répondit aux félicitations de Gohan. Il quitta la maison après avoir contemplé une dernière fois la salle de séjour avec préoccupation.

Avant de rentrer, il était passé voir Videl. Elle était endormie déjà, mais il avait tambouriné jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ouvre la fenêtre avec une mine ensommeillée. Elle s'était montrée aussi enthousiaste que lui de savoir que Sharp était revenu. Ils avaient longuement discuté du sujet, et s'étaient accordés à ne pas prévenir Erasa, puisqu'il s'était engagé à l'appeler. Gohan la quitta, après avoir convenu avec elle de se voir chez Barney le lendemain soir.

Gohan avait compris la leçon et appela Chichi pour lui demander officiellement la permission de rester à Satan City la journée du samedi. Ce ne fut même pas vraiment une contrainte pour lui, il avait été heureux de passer ce court moment avec elle quand elle était venue au lycée, et il ne voulait plus se fâcher avec elle. Il avait besoin de la savoir insouciante, là-bas au Mont Paozu avec Goten. Elle accepta plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, quand il lui expliqua que son ami Sharp était revenu et avait besoin d'un coup de main. Gohan ne précisa pas la nature de son « coup de main », Chichi n'aurait pas vraiment compris. Il la laissa s'imaginer qu'il l'aiderait à déménager des affaires.

Bulma l'invita à déjeuner avant de partir. Quand Gohan prit place à la table de la famille Briefs, il fut étonné de constater qu'une assiette était mise pour Végéta. Le saïyen avait, pour le moins, des horaires assez « inhumaine » et mangeait rarement en famille.

- Végéta mange avec nous ? s'étonna Gohan, sans vraiment préméditer ses paroles.

- Ça m'arrive, répondit froidement le saïyen, qui venait d'entrer sans que Gohan s'en aperçoive.

- Je disais ça comme ça, bredouilla Gohan avec embarras, d'habitude…

- Quelque chose te dérange ? riposta Végéta en lui lançant un regard dur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Gohan, il n'est pas plus sociable la bouche pleine, plaisanta Bulma en déposant un plat sur la table.

Quand elle fut assise, elle se tourna vers Gohan.

- Alors ? Quels sont tes projets pour rester en ville aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle avec une curiosité évidente.

- Eh… J'ai promis à mon ami Sharp de l'accompagner chez le notaire, pour…

- Oh, c'est celui dont le père a été lamentablement assassiné ? s'écria Bulma.

Gohan tressaillit à cette remarque. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Végéta, et s'aperçut qu'il l'observait avec grand intérêt.

- C'est son beau-père, se contenta de rectifier Gohan d'une voix blanche.

- Vraiment ? C'est pas ce qu'ils disaient à la télé, releva Bulma.

- Parce qu'il l'a quasiment élevé, précisa Gohan, c'était comme son _père._

Il fixait maintenant Végéta et appuya légèrement sur le mot « père » comme s'il avait voulu lui passer un message. Végéta soutenait son regard, en continuant à manger tranquillement. Le saïyen s'arrêta de mastiquer et but une gorgée d'eau.

- Et on sait qui a fait le coup ? demanda-t-il sur un ton anodin.

- Je ne crois pas, grogna Gohan.

- Oh, de toute façon, ils vont finir par attraper le salaud qui a fait le coup, j'en suis sûre, conclut Bulma.

Elle avait dit ça avec conviction, mais Gohan n'était pas sûr de savoir si elle y croyait vraiment ou si elle se sentait obligée de dire ça pour le réconforter. Dans les deux cas, ses paroles l'écorchèrent intérieurement. En face de lui, Végéta continuait son repas avec un naturel désarmant. Il était aussi calme que ce soir-là, après avoir fini le travail que Gohan avait refusé de faire.

- Mais pourquoi tu l'accompagnes exactement ? reprit Bulma après avoir sermonné Trunks sur la saleté de ses manières.

- C'est une longue histoire… Il a une mère un peu spéciale, je crois qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise de se retrouver là-bas tout seul avec elle, expliqua Gohan.

- Heureusement qu'il peut compter sur toi, hein ? souligna Végéta avec malice.

L'estomac de Gohan se souleva à cette remarque. Il piqua du nez dans son assiette. Bulma tiqua de voir Végéta si intéressé à ce genre de discussion, et elle lui lança un regard suspicieux. Mais il gardait son air impassible et poursuivit son déjeuner, sans paraître remarquer l'air incrédule de sa femme.

Gohan avait su que la présence de Végéta finirait par lui couper l'appétit. Il ne comprenait pas son acharnement à attiser son sentiment de culpabilité, alors que lui-même semblait totalement indifférent à ce qui s'était passé. Il préféra quitter la Capsule un peu en avance, en prétextant qu'il était en retard.

Il sonna nerveusement chez Sharp en s'inquiétant subitement à l'idée que son ami ne s'était peut-être pas réveillé. Mais la porte s'ouvrit assez rapidement et il enterra ses doutes. En arrivant à l'entrée, cependant, il fut surpris de tomber nez à nez avec Jasper.

- Monsieur Son, bonjour.

- Oh.. Vous êtes revenus, bredouilla Gohan.

- Effectivement, James m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. Entrez donc, il fait froid.

Gohan traversa l'entrée et fut éberlué de trouver le salon impeccable. Jasper avait du y passer toute la matinée au minimum.

- Il est dans la cuisine… Il essaye de manger quelque chose, précisa Jasper derrière lui.

- Et Maya... Madame Misk, est là aussi ? interrogea timidement Gohan.

Il crut lire une étincelle d'amusement dans l'œil du majordome. Mais Jasper restait imperturbable.

- Madame Misk est sortie déjeuner avec son avocat.

- Elle charge son flingue ! cria Sharp depuis la cuisine.

Il apparut en bas de jogging, torse nu, un verre d'une potion innommable à la main.

- Vous allez prendre froid, remarqua Jasper mécaniquement.

- C'est cool que tu sois venu, Gohan, reprit Sharp, sans s'inquiéter de ce que disait le majordome, je dois dire que… j'ai pas trop les idées claires.

- J'imagine assez bien, nota Gohan avec un sourire.

Sharp avala sa mixture d'une seule traite sous les regards effarés et incrédules de Gohan et de Jasper. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de poignet, avec une grimace.

- On y va ? conclut-il simplement.

- T'as appelé Erasa ?

- Après.

Gohan fit une moue contrariée.

- Après. Juré. répéta Sharp.

Il s'empara d'un T-shirt et d'un pull accrochés au porte-manteau et les enfila.

- James ! Vous n'allez pas chez le notaire habillé comme ça, quand même? s'étrangla Jasper.

- Mais si, Jasp, exactement. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de ce que je porte, hein ?

- Mais… Vous n'avez pas été élevé comme ça, votre mère…

- Ma mère m'a pas élevé du tout, Jasper. Elle crève de trouille parce que je suis convoqué aussi et elle se pisse dessus de savoir ce qui va me revenir ou pas. Elle verra même pas comment je suis fringué.

En parlant, il avait enfilé une veste et saisit ses clés de voiture. Jasper maugréait avec indignation, mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Il fit signe à Gohan de le suivre.

Gohan ne s'était jamais rendu dans ces offices très solennels mais très rapidement, il trouva que l'ambiance se prêtait bien à discuter de testament et de mort. Sharp fit beaucoup d'effet avec son jogging miteux. Gohan, qui portait un jean, se sentait lui-même tout à fait mal à l'aise, et lui sut gré de détourner l'attention sur lui. Comme Sharp le lui avait prédit dans la voiture, Maya était déjà là, raide et glaciale dans son tailleur noir, élégante et sexy à l'excès. Un homme en costume gris était assis à côté d'elle, et Gohan reconnut la description que Sharp lui avait faite de son avocat.

Elle leva un œil dédaigneux sur la tenue de son fils, sans esquisser le moindre geste dans sa direction.

- Et bien, quelle surprise, tu es à l'heure ? releva-t-elle en guise de salut.

- La vraie surprise aurait été que tu ne le sois pas, répliqua Sharp en se baissant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Elle se figea un peu au contact de ses lèvres, mais déposa un baiser minimaliste sur sa joue. Elle écarta une mèche de ses cheveux trop longs qui tombait sur son front.

- T'aurais pas pu faire un effort, James ? soupira-t-elle, en se référant clairement à son allure.

Il se contenta de lui sourire et prit place dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle. Gohan s'avança pour lui serrer la main.

- Bonjour Gohan. C'est un peu bizarre de vous revoir ici, commenta-t-elle, une idée de James, j'imagine…

Il ne sut quoi répondre et comprit que, de toute façon, elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Il s'assit gauchement à côté de Sharp après avoir adressé un signe de tête à l'avocat. Le notaire entra soudainement d'un pas pressé.

- James ! s'écria-t-il, comme pris au dépourvu par une bonne surprise, tu as bien grandi, mon garçon.

- Vous me dites ça à chaque fois, releva Sharp.

Mais le notaire avait déjà plongé son nez dans son dossier et ne l'entendait plus. Il prit place derrière son bureau pharaonique.

- Alors, alors…Le défunt, Preston Misk. Voilà. Vous êtes tous là, bien sûr, parce que vous figurez sur le testament. Toi, James, j'ai vu que tu es majeur aujourd'hui, félicitations. Vous, Maya, en représentation de votre fille Indie.

- Quoi ? coassa Maya.

- Vous n'êtes là que pour représenter votre fille, Maya, précisa le notaire d'une voix imperturbable.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle n'a aucun bénéfice personnel dans le testament ? enchaina l'avocat avec vivacité.

Le notaire lui sourit avec sarcasme.

- C'est exactement ce que je veux dire, vous avez tous bien compris.

Sharp avait porté la main à sa bouche, et Gohan ne sut dire si c'était pour marquer son affliction ou pour masquer son sourire. Il penchait pour la deuxième solution.

- Mais Maya, vous avez déjà plusieurs assurances-vie et le bénéfice de votre contrat de mariage qui emporte une maison et un appartement, souvenez-vous, souligna le Notaire.

Maya ne semblait se souvenir de rien. Elle était droite et pâle, les dents serrées. Le notaire n'y prêta pas attention et sortit le testament.

- Les biens qui ne reviennent pas à Maya par le contrat de mariage, seront partagés par moitié entre les deux enfants, James et Indie.

Maya étouffa un petit cri de stupeur.

- C'est pas possible ! s'écria-t-elle, en contenant sa fureur, James n'est pas son fils !

- C'est écrit là, Maya. Je l'ai moi-même écrit, sous sa dictée, répliqua le notaire.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers Sharp, qui avait lui-même blêmi.

- T'es content ? Tu spolies ta sœur, James !

- Ah, mais il y a une condition. Maya, vous voulez bien attendre la fin, avant de vous agiter comme ça ? reprit le notaire qui commençait à s'agacer.

- Une condition ? grogna Sharp.

- Oui, vous hériterez, pourvu que vous finissiez votre lycée et passiez l'examen final avant l'âge de 20 ans. D'ici là, j'ai des fonds pour payer les frais de scolarité du lycée Satan et vous aurez la jouissance de la maison. Pour le reste, il faudra vous débrouillez.

- C'est pas vrai ! hurla Sharp, il a pas pu me faire ça ! Il a toujours raconté à tout le monde que les études ne lui avaient jamais servi à rien !

Maya pouffa nerveusement, tandis que Sharp attrapait sa tête entre ses mains avec désespoir.

- Et s'il rate ? demanda Maya avec amusement.

- Si à 20 ans il n'a pas l'examen, tout revient à Indie, résuma le notaire.

- Tout n'est pas perdu, conclut Maya, il a déjà un an de retard.

Elle se pencha vers Sharp qui fixait le sol d'un air abattu.

- Je t'avais dit de travailler à l'école, susurra-t-elle.

Sharp se leva d'un coup dans un mouvement d'exaspération.

- Et au fait, à qui est la maison ? demanda-t-il.

- A toi et à ta sœur pour l'instant. Mais toi seul as le droit d'y habiter.

- T'as compris Maman ? Prends-toi une chambre d'hôtel. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui te vire, grogna-t-il.

Sa mère fit un vague signe de la main pour signifier son indifférence. Sharp tourna les talons et quitta le bureau avec colère, suivi par Gohan qui se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté de l'accompagner.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapitre 29**_

Videl avait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle était allongée sur le ventre au-dessus de lui, et avait posé son menton sur ses poings fermés. Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, il ne percevait de ses prunelles, que des reflets furtifs. Il devinait la courbe délicate de ses joues, et ses épaules étaient noyées par la masse noire de ses cheveux lâchés, qui retombaient de part et d'autre de son visage, et s'engouffraient dans le creux de ses seins. Elle lui souriait faiblement tandis qu'il la regardait silencieusement, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

- Erasa s'inquiète, chuchota-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, sortant progressivement de sa contemplation. Il finit par froncer les sourcils.

- Pour Sharp, précisa Videl, comme s'il n'avait pas compris.

Gohan avait compris bien sûr. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'ils avaient rendu visite au notaire. Son ami avait été ébranlé par ce rendez-vous qui avait, en somme, duré à peine vingt minutes. Gohan l'avait ressenti.

D'abord, il ne s'était pas attendu à être destinataire d'une part identique à celle de sa sœur. La générosité de son beau-père lui avait fait mesurer l'attachement qu'il lui avait vraiment porté, confrontant Sharp à l'étendue de la perte que représentait sa mort. Gohan comprit à quel point Sharp avait contenu sa peine après sa disparition. Officiellement, Sharp n'avait aucun allié dans le monde des adultes, personne sur qui compter pour lui vouer une affection particulière. Officieusement, Gohan s'aperçut que l'ironie du sort avait croisé les routes de ce fils sans père et de ce père sans fils, et qu'ils s'étaient reconnus sans jamais se l'avouer franchement.

Ensuite, la _condition_ avait plongé Sharp dans un désespoir profond, anéantissant ses projets de liberté insouciante et de tour du monde romanesque. La réalité l'avait percuté de plein fouet. Il se retrouvait sans argent, avec l'obligation de réussir, précisément là où il s'était toujours appliqué à échouer. Les obstacles s'étaient accumulés quand son père lui avait annoncé qu'il ne lui verserait plus un centime pour vivre, ulcéré de la façon dont il avait traité sa compagne quand il s'était enfui de chez lui. La _pouf' du moment_, comme l'avait joliment appelée Sharp, avait l'air d'être un peu plus que ça. Devenir majeur s'annonçait plus compliqué que Sharp ne l'avait escompté.

Depuis l'ouverture du testament, il s'était enfermé dans sa maison, macérant son désespoir et sa rancœur, refusant tout net de céder aux exigences de son beau-père et de retourner au lycée. A chaque fois que Gohan allait le voir, il semblait s'enfoncer un peu plus dans cette déprime stérile, pleine d'aigreurs inutiles.

Déjà la maison ne ressemblait plus à rien. Jasper avait été rappelé au service de Maya dans l'heure qui avait suivi l'entrevue avec le notaire. Il avait pris soin de laisser l'endroit impecable et le frigo le mieux rempli possible, mais sa peine fut rapidement perdue.

Erasa passait voir Sharp le plus souvent possible. Videl et Gohan n'osaient même plus lui demander ce qu'elle avait vu ou trouvé chez lui. Ils se rendaient compte que l'optimisme inébranlable de leur amie se fanait progressivement, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne parviennent à trouver une solution.

- Parle-lui. Il faut qu'il revienne, reprit Videl à mi-voix.

- Je le ferai, finit par promettre Gohan en écartant doucement les mèches qui menaçaient de tomber sur son visage.

- Fais de ton mieux.

Elle déposa un baiser sonore sur ses lèvres et se redressa, découvrant son corps nu sur lequel glissait malicieusement le clair-obscur. Privée de la chaleur de la couverture et du corps de Gohan, elle frissonna et s'empressa d'attraper un sweat-shirt de l'équipe de base-ball, qu'elle enfila en hâte. Elle se leva et saisit une bouteille d'eau pour boire longuement au goulot. Il lorgnait avec envie ses jambes nues, hors d'atteinte à cette distance. Elle se retourna vers lui subitement.

- Tu travailles toujours pour M ? demanda-t-elle.

La question le gifla presque. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ça depuis qu'elle avait découvert son existence. Il s'était naïvement convaincu qu'elle avait pu oublier.

- Je suis en vacance, en quelque sorte, soupira Gohan.

- En vacance ? Vous avez des _vacances_ ? Comme de simples salariés ? s'étonna Videl avec une étincelle d'excitation dans les yeux.

Elle revint sur le lit, à plat ventre, le menton dans les mains, une expression enfantine sur le visage.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on te demande de faire ? De poser des micros ? De cambrioler des endroits ultra-secrets ?

- Je ne peux pas parler de ça, tu le sais, marmonna-t-il mécaniquement.

- Tu crois qu'ils m'embaucheraient ? Tu crois que M accepterait ?

- Arrête tes conneries ! Tu détesterais ça ! s'exclama-t-il un plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle se figea, étonnée de son ton, soudainement irrité, et le dévisagea avec incompréhension. Elle se redressa et s'agenouilla.

- Mon père va t'entendre, se contenta-t-elle de répliquer.

- Désolé, souffla-t-il piteusement en enlaçant ses hanches. Il l'attira à lui en passant ses bras sous le pull et nicha son nez dans le tissu.

Elle le laissa faire sans vraiment l'encourager. Sur le plan charnel, il était toujours assoiffé et paraissait insatiable. Videl s'était demandé si tous les garçons étaient comme ça, et avait fini par se décider à en parler à Erasa. Après les gloussements d'usage, en discutant plus sérieusement, Erasa avait admis que ses besoins étaient au-dessus de la norme, _ou alors, _avait-elle ajouté, _c'est parce qu'il est tellement amoureux. C'est sssiiiii romantique_. Tout finissait toujours par être romantique avec Erasa.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais, jamais… murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il grogna quelque chose d'inaudible et elle le força à relever la tête.

- Apprends-moi à voler, dit-elle.

- Quoi ?

Gohan aurait eu à peu près la même réaction si elle lui avait demandé de lui dessiner un mouton. Il se redressa avec stupeur.

- Si tu peux le faire, moi aussi. Apprends-moi à voler, répéta-t-elle d'un ton décidé.

- Mais… Pour quoi faire ?

- Mais pour les mêmes raisons que toi. C'est très utile, y compris dans les combats. Je suis sûre que j'y arriverai.

Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête et parut réfléchir un instant.

- Bah… Si tu veux, répondit-il candidement.

L'expression de Videl s'illumina et il lui sourit en miroir. Il rapprocha à nouveau ses lèvres de son cou mais elle bloqua son mouvement en mettant sa main sur sa joue.

- Maintenant, décréta-t-elle.

Il sursauta et se redressa à nouveau, visiblement contrarié.

- Videl ! s'écria-t-il, il fait nuit et il gèle !

- Justement, il n'y aura personne pour nous déranger, répliqua-t-elle malicieusement. Et puis, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir envie de dormir non plus, hein ?

Elle dégagea ses mains qui enserraient sa taille sous son pull, et se glissa hors du lit en se délectant de sa mine défaite.

- Combien de temps ça prendra ? demanda-t-elle en commençant à se rhabiller, sans même attendre qu'il exprime son accord.

- Je sais pas, soupira-t-il, ça dépend de toi.

Il se leva à son tour avec résignation, après avoir observé d'un œil avide les dernières parcelles de peau qui disparaissaient à mesure qu'elle enfilait ses vêtements.

Elle fut prête avant lui et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand. Sans se soucier du retard de Gohan, elle monta sur le rebord et se leva, agrippant les montants pour garder son équilibre, face à la nuit glacée éclairée par une lune presque ronde. Il n'y avait aucun nuage pour lui faire concurrence dans le ciel noir. Il restait une mince couche de neige qui blanchissait le paysage par endroit. Au-dessous d'elle, s'étendait le jardin semé d'arbres décharnés. Elle ferma les yeux.

- J'y vais, annonça-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Elle se laissa tomber lentement en avant, sans se soucier du sifflement de panique de Gohan derrière elle.

- Videl ! souffla-t-il, en s'efforçant de maîtriser sa voix pour ne pas réveiller Hercule.

Il plongea à sa suite et l'attrapa à la taille à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle réprima un petit cri et se mit à rire.

- T'es tarée ! maugréa-t-il, t'aurais pu…

- Mais je savais que tu étais là, répondit-elle, je sais que je peux te faire confiance, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton aigre-doux.

Comme il était derrière elle, il ne voyait pas son visage et restait incertain du sens à donner à ses paroles. Elle leva la tête et chercha son regard au-dessus d'elle.

- Je peux te faire confiance, n'est-ce pas Gohan ? répéta-t-elle gravement.

- Tu te jetterais dans le vide, si c'était pas le cas ? grinça-t-il.

Videl ne répondit pas mais se fit la réflexion que Gohan était le maître pour répondre à une question par une autre question. Elle baissa la tête et admira le paysage sous eux, tandis que Gohan les emmenait hors de la ville.

Il dut admettre qu'il était épaté par le potentiel que Videl développait. Elle paraissait petite et fluette, mais sa force et son caractère faisait d'elle une excellente élève pour maîtriser son énergie. Il fut même surpris qu'elle parvienne à léviter faiblement dès les premières tentatives.

Il n'avait pas du tout aimé son idée au départ. Il était bien dans la chaleur des couvertures, avec son corps nu à portée de mains. Mais là, au milieu de ce champs enneigé, sous la pâleur de la lune, il retrouva une sensation de liberté, un instinct qu'il avait enfoui depuis longtemps, et qui s'éveillait progressivement.

Videl tomba à genoux, en sueur. L'exercice était palpitant mais harassant. Sous l'effet de l'effort, elle ne ressentait plus le froid. Elle releva la tête et sourit triomphalement en écartant les bras.

- J'ai réussi ! s'exclama-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Elle avait décollé de quelques centimètres sous les yeux incrédules de Gohan. Il lui rendit son sourire et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Félicitations. T'es très forte.

- T'en doutes ? demanda-t-elle, avec une pointe de défi.

- Non, bien sûr, répondit-il aimablement.

Elle avait saisi sa main pour se mettre debout. Sans qu'il s'y attende, elle se servit de son appui pour lui faire une prise qui l'amena au sol et lui bloqua la gorge en se mettant à califourchon sur lui.

- Alors ? Tu doutes toujours ? répéta-t-elle avec une expression machiavélique.

Il souriait toujours benoitement et leva la main pour caresser ses cheveux. Elle attrapa vivement son poignet pour arrêter son mouvement.

- Nan, nan, tu peux mieux que ça. Avoue que tu as douté de moi et je t'épargnerai peut-être, protesta-t-elle avec un air amusé.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

- Demande pardon, demande pitié, je réfléchirai à ton sort, siffla-t-elle.

En une fraction de seconde, et sans qu'elle comprenne comment, il avait dégagé son poignet et l'avait empoignée par la taille pour l'éjecter de sa place. Il avait cependant préjugé de son poids. Elle était si légère qu'elle atterrit brutalement à plusieurs mètres de lui, avec un grognement étouffé.

- Videl ! s'écria-t-il avec panique, en se relevant pour se précipiter vers elle.

Il la trouva étendue sur le dos, se tenant la tête avec une grimace de douleur.

- Wow… Je suis si… Si désolé… Videl, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, bredouilla-t-il en s'agenouillant avec un air désespéré.

Elle s'assit lentement, gémissant, les mains toujours agrippées à son crâne meurtri. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules délicatement.

- Ça va aller ? Dis-moi quelque chose… dit-il sur un ton implorant.

En un instant, elle lui porta un coup de poing qu'il arrêta à la dernière seconde.

- Videl ! protesta-t-il.

Mais elle enchaîna les coups, sans écouter ses supplications. Il se contentait de parer en reculant. Il s'aperçut qu'elle riait à moitié, sans perdre la vigueur de ses attaques cependant. Ils engagèrent un petit combat, mais Gohan se refusait à répliquer, laissant Videl développer toutes ses offensives, sans parvenir jamais à le toucher.

Quand elle fut à bout de souffle, elle cessa ses attaques, haletante en face de lui. Il croisa les bras et attendit patiemment de voir si elle reprenait. Mais elle semblait exténuée cette fois-ci.

- Tu me dégoûtes, comment fais-tu pour avoir ce niveau ? Je te vois même pas t'entraîner vraiment…conclut-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Il haussa simplement les épaules, comme pour signifier son ignorance.

- Tu sais, continua-t-elle, je me demande même si tu n'es pas _vraiment_ plus fort que mon père.

- Qui sait ?

Elle le dévisagea gravement et écarta quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient plaquées sur son front humide de sueur.

- Tu n'as jamais participé à un tournoi d'arts martiaux ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il y a longtemps… Quand mon père était vivant. Ça n'a jamais vraiment rien donné de bon…

Elle pencha la tête et sonda ses yeux noirs.

- Il y en a un cet été, tu devrais y penser. Un tournoi mondial. Si tu t'inscris, j'irai aussi, proposa-t-elle.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, répondit-il en détournant la tête.

En réalité, le seul tournoi auquel il avait assisté était le Cell Game. Il en gardait un souvenir amer et le principe restait pour lui, celui de combattants avides de gloire et d'honneurs, à l'image d'Hercule.

Videl s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça doucement.

- C'est dommage, mais je te convaincrai peut-être, susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Il lui caressa les cheveux.

- Rentrons plus tôt, répondit-il, il gèle vraiment.

Le lendemain, comme il l'avait promis à Videl, il se rendit chez Sharp. Il n'y mit aucun entrain. Rendre visite à son ami, le voir s'enfoncer dans sa déprime ravageuse lui était de plus en plus pénible. Surtout que Gohan n'oubliait à aucun instant, qu'il était à l'origine de cette situation merdique qui était la sienne. C'était à cause de lui que Preston Misk était mort. A cause de lui et de Végéta. Mais Végéta ne comptait pas vraiment. Il était, Gohan l'avait compris maintenant, un véritable tueur, qui ôte la vie sans aucune arrière-pensée, sans aucun état d'âme. Gohan, lui, était humain. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire comme si la mort n'était rien.

Il composa le code de la grille et s'avança dans l'allée croustillante de neige glacée. Ce qui le dérangeait tout particulièrement, était qu'on lui demandait de plaider une cause qui n'était pas la sienne. Gohan n'avait pas vraiment envie de convaincre Sharp de retourner au lycée, s'il ne le voulait pas. Sharp jouissait d'une liberté que Gohan lui enviait furieusement. Il n'avait aucune responsabilité et ne devait rien à personne. Il était seul et malheureux mais il avait le choix.

Souvent Gohan s'était senti seul et malheureux, mais il n'avait jamais eu le choix. Il avait fallu faire face à la mort de son père, à la misère de sa mère, à l'éducation de son frère, aux attentes de ceux qui croyaient en lui, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Il se souvenait de son entraînement avec Piccolo. Bien sûr, il était attaché au Namek aujourd'hui et il ne regrettait pas cette année passée avec lui, mais il avait tout juste quatre ans quand il l'avait pris en charge. Qui lui avait demandé son avis ? Dieu, il s'était senti seul et abandonné au début, arraché aux jupes de sa mère. Et tous ces regards posés sur lui, attendant juste _le meilleur_. Comme il s'était senti responsable dans le combat contre Cell, dans toutes ces batailles où il avait suivi son père, avec le sentiment que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Il était si jeune, comment aurait-il pu dire non ? Quel gamin n'aurait pas marché dans les pas de son père, poussé par une horde de supporters qui attendaient _le meilleur_. Pour finir, il devait maintenant passer l'examen avec les troisième année. Qui lui avait demandé son avis ? Ne pouvait-il pas, pour une fois, faire les choses normalement ? Profiter de ces deux dernières années de lycée ? Encore une fois, les projecteurs étaient sur lui : les professeurs et sa mère attendaient _le meilleur_. Il serait séparé de Videl et de ses autres amis s'il allait à l'université, mais il aurait été à la hauteur.

Alors, si Sharp n'avait pas envie de retourner au lycée, s'il n'avait pas envie de toucher l'argent, c'était son choix, sa liberté. Parce que, dans sa situation, personne ne dépendait de lui, sa vie seule était dans la balance et il n'était pas obligé de prendre le chemin le plus évident. C'était du moins comme ça que Gohan voyait les choses, même s'il devait admettre que, pour l'instant, la décision de Sharp tenait plus de la dépression que de la réflexion.

La porte d'entrée était ouverte, comme souvent. Gohan toqua sommairement avant d'ouvrir.

- C'est moi, annonça-t-il en s'avançant avec hésitation dans l'entrée.

Il passa la tête dans le salon, à nouveau dévasté. Il ne fut pas étonné de le trouver vide. Il était tôt encore dans la matinée. Gohan retira son bonnet et dégrafa son manteau. Il constata qu'il faisait froid et alluma les radiateurs, avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Sharp. Un silence absolu régnait sur la villa.

- Sharp ? appela Gohan, en espérant au moins obtenir un grognement ensommeillé en guise de réponse.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il distingua la silhouette du dormeur sous la couverture.

- Sharp ! héla Gohan vigoureusement en s'avançant vers le lit.

Il entendit le petit cri d'Erasa, en même temps qu'il comprit que Sharp n'était pas seul dans le lit. Elle rabattit la couverture sur sa tête dans un mouvement de panique instinctif et il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir sa chevelure blonde. Sharp se redressa subitement, réveillé en sursaut. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Bordel, Gohan, t'es chez toi ici, ma parole ! rugit-il d'une voix encore enrouée par le sommeil.

- Pardon… la porte… tu l'as laissée…, bégaya-t-il.

- Mais dégage! hurla Sharp en lui balançant un oreiller.

Gohan sortit précipitamment avec l'impression que l'intégralité de son sang avait reflué dans son visage. Il retraversa le salon et se dirigea vers la cuisine, tout en essayant de ne penser à rien, comme si cela aurait pu lui permettre d'effacer ce qu'il avait vu de sa mémoire.

La cuisine était dans un état à peu près aussi lamentable que le séjour. Il ouvrit le frigo pour le vérifier. L'un des problèmes les plus urgents de Sharp était de le remplir. Par ce temps enneigé, il n'y avait plus de courses de motos, Sharp aurait dû au moins travailler. Ça n'était pas un réflexe naturel chez lui, et Gohan soupçonnait qu'il connaissait tout juste la définition du mot. En attendant qu'il l'apprenne, Videl, Erasa et lui se cotisaient pour passer commande à l'épicerie du coin. Il commença à passer en revue les quelques denrées qui s'entassaient là.

- Gohan, appela une voix timide derrière lui.

Il se retourna et trouva Erasa en train d'enfiler son manteau.

- Je suis désolé… vraiment…bafouilla-t-il avec embarras.

Il sentait qu'il s'empourprait à nouveau. Elle leva la main pour qu'il cesse ses excuses.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, commença Erasa d'une voix hésitante.

- Je ne crois rien, coupa-t-il avec empressement. Je n'ai rien vu, tu peux me croire.

Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter de cette situation embarrassante. Elle lui sourit faiblement en remettant ses cheveux en place.

- Bon. Tu n'as rien à raconter à Videl, alors ? On est d'accord ?

Il passa son doigt sur sa lèvre, pour mimer une fermeture éclair. Elle eut un petit rire et finit d'ajuster son écharpe.

- Je suis en retard, mon père va me tuer. Salut Gohan.

- A lundi, Erasa.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et Sharp finit par apparaître. Il était mal rasé et portait encore des traces de sommeil sur son visage. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine, observant Gohan qui mettait la cafetière en route.

- Y a plus rien à bouffer, annonça Gohan

- Encore ? marmonna Sharp.

- Encore, confirma Gohan. Je vais passer à l'épicerie.

Sharp lui jeta un œil penaud.

- Tu crois que ça me fait rien ? demanda-t-il.

- De quoi tu parles ? répondit Gohan, un peu dérouté par sa remarque.

- Tu crois que ça me fait rien de vivre à vos crochets ? De dépendre de vous comme un môme capricieux ?

- C'est pas le problème, Sharp. Le problème, c'est que tu ne fais rien pour avancer.

- Tu crois qu'il faudrait que je retourne au lycée ?

Gohan ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il le consulte si directement sur le sujet. Il brûlait d'envie de lui dire de faire ce qu'il voulait, ce que ses tripes lui disaient de faire. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sûr que Sharp soit capable de tenir le défi de décrocher son examen dans les deux ans à venir, même en fréquentant assidûment le lycée.

- Oui. C'est ce que je crois, mentit Gohan. Une fois que tu auras ton examen, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, sans te soucier de rien.

- C'est vrai…Tout ce que je veux… Je commence à y réfléchir sérieusement.

- Si tu commences à réfléchir… releva Gohan, avec une pointe d'ironie.

Il lui servit le café et en prit lui-même une tasse.

- En attendant, il va falloir que je remplisse mon frigo moi-même, reprit Sharp, qui semblait penser tout haut.

- Ça s'appelle travailler, releva Gohan.

- Je sais, je sais…

Gohan soupira, conscient de la façon brutale dont la vie de son ami avait basculé en l'espace d'un mois. Il but son café d'une traite, subitement pressé de partir et de rejoindre le Mont Paozu. Ses petits exercices nocturnes avec Videl lui avait donné envie d'entraînement, de grand air et de fatigue physique.

- Pour l'instant, on est là, t'inquiète pas, conclut Gohan en reposant sa tasse.

En sortant de la villa, Gohan se fit la réflexion qu'il donnait sa parole bien facilement, alors qu'il commençait lui-même à avoir de sérieux problème d'argent.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapitre 30**_

Videl entra dans la brasserie et fut aussitôt soulagée par la chaleur bienveillante du lieu. Elle consulta sa montre. Elle était en avance à son rendez-vous. Elle prit une table et commanda un chocolat chaud. A l'extérieur, la nuit précoce de l'hiver avait déjà enveloppé la ville, et les myriades de lampadaires se liguaient désespérément pour éclairer les rues. L'air humide et glacial promettait de nouvelles neiges. Videl frotta ses mains avant de les enrouler autour de la tasse brûlante pour les réchauffer.

Elle venait de quitter Gohan, avec la satisfaction d'avoir pu voler quelques mètres, à une altitude digne de ce nom. Elle avait failli s'écraser lamentablement plus d'une fois, et n'avait pas tenu très longtemps, mais elle n'avait pas osé espérer progresser si rapidement. Gohan lui-même paraissait impressionné. L'exercice l'avait en tout cas laissée transie, une fois l'effort dissipé, transie mais d'excellente humeur.

Elle repensa avec jubilation à son petit vol, une heure auparavant. Ces séances avec Gohan l'excitaient au plus haut point, mais elle en sortait aussi avec un sentiment d'inachevé. Plus elle s'entrainait avec lui, plus ses doutes s'amplifiaient, ceux qu'elle avait sagement rangé au fin fond de son esprit, sans jamais ignorer que leur heure viendrait. Il y avait toujours quelque chose chez lui qu'elle ne cernait pas, une chose insaisissable. Son talent et sa force restaient surnaturelles. Elle avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer des combattants au sommet de leur art, elle était la fille du champion du Monde, mais jamais elle n'avait perçu chez aucun homme le potentiel qu'elle devinait chez Gohan, un potentiel si extraordinaire qu'il semblait à peine humain. Il la fascinait irrésistiblement, et l'inquiétait à la fois, à mesure que son attachement pour lui grandissait.

Comme Gohan lui avait confié qu'il avait participé à un tournoi avec son père, elle avait fait ses recherches. En discutant avec son père, elle s'était aperçue qu'il connaissait celui de Gohan. Il avait été champion avant Hercule. Ça n'avait pas franchement étonné Videl mais Gohan ne l'avait jamais mentionné. En réalité, de toute façon, Gohan ne mentionnait jamais rien concernant son père, comme s'il était touché par un secret honteux. Et Videl, qui ressentait sa blessure de l'avoir perdu, avait tout naturellement une certaine pudeur à l'interroger. Mais, même avec un père champion, elle ne s'expliquait pas qu'il soit aussi fort. Sans compter sa faculté de moduler son niveau d'énergie au point de changer sa couleur de cheveux.

Rien de tout cela n'était très clair et il faudrait bien, un jour, qu'elle perce cette ombre qui l'entourait. A la vérité, elle était un peu effrayée de ce qu'il y avait à découvrir, et elle était si bien avec lui, qu'elle manquait d'ardeur à la tâche, redoutant de le perdre peut-être. Mais elle irait jusqu'au bout.

Elle avait enfourné rêveusement sa cuiller dans sa bouche, tournant et retournant toujours ces mêmes questions, nageant dans l'indécision. Sa méditation fut perturbée par l'arrivée d'un homme qui s'assit en face d'elle et elle sursauta légèrement.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle Satan. Oh, je vous ai fait peur ?

Elle cligna des yeux et retira la cuiller.

- Non. Vous êtes l'inspecteur Gawin ?

- C'est moi. Je vous remercie d'être venue, ma démarche n'est pas très… disons officielle…

Il interpella le garçon pour se commander un café. Videl le dévisagea avec hésitation. Il avait l'air jeune, mais elle devinait qu'il ne devait pas l'être autant qu'il le paraissait. Il était mal rasé, ses cheveux étaient un peu trop longs et son accoutrement, un peu trop décontracté. Il retira son manteau épais avec peine, et elle constata qu'il portait un sweat à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock en dessous. Ce n'était carrément pas ce qu'elle avait attendu en venant ici. Ses yeux bleus fanés tirant sur le vert semblaient fatigués et contrastaient avec son allure générale.

- Le prenez pas mal, mais je peux voir votre carte ? demanda Videl soudainement.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, normal… répondit-il sans s'offenser.

Il avait l'air d'avoir l'habitude de ce genre de requête, et fouilla nerveusement les poches de son jean. Il lui présenta une carte abîmée indiquant qu'il était rattaché au district de la Capitale de l'Ouest. Videl n'avait jamais vu un policier comme ça ici, à Satan City.

- Vous venez de la Capitale ? releva-t-elle.

- Eh… Exact. Mais je suis temporairement rattaché à Satan City… enfin, je vais un peu partout mais en ce moment je suis ici.

Ses explications étaient confuses et embrouillées. Il parlait vite et s'agitait beaucoup. Malgré la carte, Videl se demandait encore s'il était vraiment policier. Il s'alluma une cigarette sans s'inquiéter de son regard choqué, et poursuivit.

- Je suis sur une affaire, enfin, comme je vous l'ai dit, notre rencontre n'est pas vraiment « officielle »

Il avait fait le symbole des guillemets avec ses doigts. Le serveur arrivait avec son café.

- Monsieur, il est interdit de fumer ici, gronda-t-il aussitôt avec une pointe d'indignation dans la voix.

Gawin reprit sa carte et la mit sous le nez du garçon.

- Police. Je paierai l'amende. Promis.

Videl et le garçon échangèrent un regard incrédule. Le serveur restait figé.

- Monsieur, ça ne marche pas comme ça, protesta-t-il avec aplomb.

Gawin soupira et écrasa sa cigarette dans la soucoupe du café avant de la lui tendre. Le serveur la saisit et repartit avec d'un pas raide. L'inspecteur le suivit des yeux et se retourna vers Videl, qui avait assisté à la scène avec une certaine perplexité. Il eut l'air de rassembler ses idées une minute, puis reprit.

- Comme je vous le disais, j'ai pas voulu vous convoquer au commissariat, trop de paperasse, trop de flics partout… J'aime pas trop les flics.

- Mais, vous en êtes un vous-même, n'est-ce pas ? coupa Videl qui doutait de plus en plus sérieusement.

- Tout à fait, c'est les autres que je supporte pas. Enfin, certains autres. Bref.

Il saisit son sac et en sortit un dossier énorme qu'il posa lourdement sur la table.

- Je sais que mes collègues de Satan City vous ont déjà consultée au sujet de ce tueur…

Il s'interrompit et batailla avec l'attache de son dossier, qu'il parvint à dénouer après s'être entaillé le doigt en jurant.

- Vous savez, celui qui exécute des contrats sur des mafieux de tous bords et qui nous met un bazar pas possible, ajouta-t-il.

Videl hocha la tête. Elle ne s'était plus souvenue de cette affaire mais ça lui revenait maintenant. Elle comprit que ce type bizarre faisait _vraiment _partie de la police. Il n'aurait pas pu avoir connaissance de son entrevue avec leurs services autrement.

- Celui dont on pensait qu'il était un maître d'arts martiaux, précisa-t-elle.

- Oh. Il en est un, c'est certain, Mademoiselle, affirma-t-il en passant sa langue sur la blessure de son doigt.

Videl parut surprise de son assurance. Il lui sourit.

- Ça fait longtemps que je le suis, je le connais un peu, et dernièrement, j'ai eu confirmation de certaines de mes hypothèses, ajouta l'inspecteur.

Il chaussa des lunettes qu'il avait piochées dans son sac. Il avait définitivement l'air étrange, avec son accoutrement négligé et ses lunettes sérieuses, qui lui donnaient subitement dix ans de plus. Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux pour rabattre les mèches trop longues vers l'arrière. Videl était à la fois, tout à fait décontenancée, et intriguée par le personnage. Il feuilletait les pages devant lui et ralluma, sans même paraître s'en rendre compte une nouvelle cigarette. Cette fois-ci, Videl renonça à s'indigner et se contenta de soupirer, sans éveiller une parcelle de son attention.

- Il n'a pas sévi qu'à Satan City. D'après mes calculs, on a un compte à 32 victimes. 32 contrats, déclara-t-il en décryptant un feuillets devant lui.

- C'est précis, s'étonna Videl, comment savez-vous qu'il les a tous tués ?

Gawin se redressa et eut un sourire énigmatique. Son expression s'anima et ses yeux fanés s'allumèrent. Videl comprit aussitôt, avec un certain malaise, qu'elle venait toucher le sujet de toutes ses obsessions. Il recracha sa fumée longuement avant de répondre.

- Il a sa signature, expliqua-t-il en commençant à compter sur ses doigts, règle numéro un : jamais d'armes, règle numéro deux : jamais de témoins, règle numéro trois : jamais de victimes collatérales, règle numéro quatre : la cible est toujours une ordure notoire chez nous.

- Oh. C'est presque une sorte de justicier, hein ? remarqua Videl.

- On peut voir ça comme ça. Pour moi, c'est un meurtrier, le reste je m'en fous.

- Et qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire pour vous aider ? Même si c'est un maître en arts martiaux, j'ignore totalement qui il peut être, ni comment il s'y prend.

- Peut-être pas… Mais je dois d'abord vous dire qu'il s'essouffle un peu. Il commence bizarrement à faillir à ses règles.

- Vraiment ?

Videl, qui n'avait trouvé aucun intérêt à cette histoire lorsqu'elle s'était déplacée la première fois au commissariat, commençait à la trouver palpitante, exposée par ce flic étrange dans cette brasserie.

- D'abord, nous avons une sorte de témoin. Un collègue. Vous savez qu'il n'a pas hésité à venir tuer un suspect interrogé dans un gros commissariat central ? Ce mec n'a vraiment peur de rien… Les collègues sont remontés à bloc maintenant, mais ils sont toujours pas foutus de l'identifier.

- Il a fait ça ? s'étonna Videl. Et il a pu s'enfuir ?

Gawin mima le geste du magicien qui fait disparaître un objet, en l'accompagnant d'un « pouf ! » caractéristique.

- Disparu, confirma-t-il. Intriguant, non ?

- Mais s'il y a eu un témoin, l'alerte a dû être donnée rapidement, et il devait y avoir du monde pour le pourchasser, sans compter qu'ils avaient son signalement, non ? objecta encore Videl.

- C'est la logique. Mais la logique n'a pas suffi. Et en fait de signalement, on a juste pu savoir que c'était un homme. Brun.

Videl fronça les sourcils et mélangea mécaniquement son chocolat qui était tiède maintenant. Elle ne comprenait pas que la police se montre si incompétente.

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas un fantôme, on est plutôt rassuré, plaisanta Gawin, non, c'est un homme et il n'est pas infaillible. D'ailleurs, sur son dernier contrat, il a carrément merdé, il a failli se faire coincer. C'était l'assassinat du businessman Preston Misk, vous en avez entendu parler, n'est-ce pas ?.

Videl sursauta en entendant le nom du beau-père de Sharp.

- Vous voulez dire que cette ordure a aussi assassiné Monsieur Misk ? siffla-t-elle, subitement captivée par chacune de ses paroles.

- C'est mon avis.

- Comment ça, votre avis ?

- Pour tout dire…les officiers en charge de l'affaire ne partagent pas du tout mon point de vue, et j'ai dû, « m'inviter » un peu dans l'enquête.

Il écrasa minutieusement sa cigarette sur la coupelle du pot de fleur qui trônait sur la table, veillant à éteindre chaque particule de braise avec précaution. Il tourna les yeux vers Videl.

- D'où cette entrevue pas très « officielle » ? grinça Videl en imitant le signe des guillemets.

- Ils ont de la merde dans les yeux, coupa-t-il.

- Vous avez l'air bien sûr de vous, releva-t-elle avec défi.

Elle espérait malgré tout que ce type avait suffisamment de flair pour permettre, peut-être, d'arrêter le meurtrier du beau-père de Sharp, dans la mesure où elle soupçonnait sérieusement l'incompétence totale des services en charge de l'enquête.

- Mes collègues sont parfois butés, et dans ces cas-là, vous savez d'avance que l'affaire ne sera jamais élucidée. Preston Misk passait pour un homme trop respectable pour avoir été ciblé par lui. La vérité, c'est que Preston Misk n'était pas du tout respectable dans ses affaires, mais qu'on a toujours fait semblant d'y croire.

Videl serra les dents et enfonça son nez dans sa tasse pour avaler quelques gorgées. Elle se demandait s'il savait qu'elle le connaissait, et qu'elle était amie avec Sharp. Elle imaginait néanmoins que, si c'était le cas, il s'en foutait éperdument. Videl aurait pu prendre la défense du mort mais elle décida de se taire. Après tout, elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur ses « _affaires_ » et ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant.

Gawin attrapa le garçon pour commander un deuxième café. Le serveur roula des yeux en apercevant le mégot dans la coupelle du pot de fleur mais ne fit aucune réflexion.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Preston Misk, reprit l'inspecteur qui avait plutôt l'air de réfléchir à voix haute que de parler à Videl, est-ce qu'il a été surpris ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas dans assiette ? En tout cas, il a foiré sur toute la ligne. Il y a eu des victimes imprévues, mais je sais que c'est lui parce que c'est pas une arme à feu qui a transpercé la tête de Misk. Les flics du coin ont foiré la scène de crime alors ils préfèrent dire que les balles n'ont pas été retrouvées mais c'est des conneries, y'avait pas de balles.

- Oh, encore cette histoire de rayon laser ? railla Videl.

- Exactement, acquiesça le policier le plus sérieusement du monde, mais je crois que j'ai compris de quoi il s'agit maintenant.

Videl leva des yeux attentifs sur lui.

- Venir à Satan City m'a fait repenser à un truc, commença-t-il, en s'agitant à nouveau, et en reprenant les feuilles de son dossier, d'abord, ce type a une façon d'apparaître et de disparaître totalement déroutante. Il _s'envole_ littéralement quand on veut lui mettre la main dessus. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était impossible et ça m'a bloqué pendant des années. Mais maintenant, je pense que c'est la clé : ce type _s'envole_ au propre comme au figuré.

Le serveur déposa son café devant lui et il se tut jusqu'à ce qu'il soit reparti. Videl, qui sentait un certain malaise l'envahir, attendait la suite avidement.

- Et le flic qui l'a vu quelques secondes n'a pu en fait voir que ses yeux, reprit-il, parce qu'il avait le bas du visage masqué par un chiffon noir. Et vous savez à qui ça me fait penser, tout ça ?

- Non ? souffla Videl, qui sentait tous ces nerfs se tendre imperceptiblement.

Il sortit une photo du ninja doré. Il volait avec les gamines de l'incendie accrochées à lui, le chèche noir prudemment remonté sur son nez. Gawin plaqua la photo devant Videl d'un geste précautionneux, comme pour ménager le choc de sa révélation. Videl déglutit péniblement. Elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre en le sentant bondir jusque dans sa gorge.

- Vous l'avez approché de très près celui-là. Vous êtes la seule, releva le flic.

Videl fixa la photo avec incrédulité. Tout son être s'était figé.

- C'est vrai, il est blond, commenta-t-il, les yeux rivés au cliché devant Videl, celui qu'on cherche est brun, mais je parie au moins qu'ils se connaissent très bien. Y'en a pas douze comme eux dans le monde, j'imagine.

Videl leva les yeux sur lui en tressaillant. Sa bouche était subitement sèche. Gohan était brun. Sauf quand il élevait son niveau d'énergie, il était brun. Son esprit hurlait cette phrase mais son cerveau refusait d'en tenir compte. Gawin la dévisageait implacablement et elle savait qu'il lisait son désarroi sur son expression stupéfaite.

- Mais…bredouilla-t-elle, comment…Celui-là sauve des gamines du feu... Et…l'autre… Ils n'ont rien à voir, c'est évident.

- Ça se discute. Comme vous le disiez si bien tout à l'heure, on peut les voir, chacun à leur façon comme des « _justiciers »._

Videl baissa les yeux. Elle sentait la confusion la gagner et se mit à trembler légèrement.

- Mademoiselle Satan, je voulais vous rencontrer pour vous poser la question: vous savez qui c'est ? Ce ninja doré, vous avez un moyen de le contacter peut-être ? Je suis sûr qu'il sait quelque chose.

- Non ! protesta-t-elle aussitôt.

Il eut un mouvement de recul devant la vivacité de sa réponse.

- Je ne sais pas, reprit-elle en domptant son agitation. Il apparaît… et il disparait… Comme vous dites. Je ne sais rien de plus.

Il resta immobile et silencieux un moment, attendant peut-être une autre réponse. Videl soutenait son regard péniblement. Finalement une expression de déception se peignit sur ses traits qui se fermèrent en un instant. Il commença à reclasser ses feuilles dans le dossier.

- Dommage… Mais… Vous pourrez être appelée à le revoir, n'est-ce pas ? Si l'occasion se présentait, je vous en prie, pensez à moi…On doit coincer ce type.

Il remballa sa liasse dans son sac et sortit une carte de visite fripée de sa poche. Il la glissa vers elle.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler jour et nuit. On est d'accord ?

Elle attrapa la carte du bout des doigts et referma sa main dessus, en hochant la tête et en baissant la tête. Il rangea ses lunettes et remit négligemment son manteau. Le serveur apporta la note en repérant son manège.

- C'est pour moi, Mademoiselle Satan.

Il déposa un billet sur la table et, se tournant vers le serveur, agita un papier sous son nez.

- C'est mon amende. J'en ai toujours une d'avance sur moi, et vous voyez, je tiens parole.

Il s'appuya sur la table et signa précipitamment avant de la fourrer dans la poche de son manteau. Il enfila la bandoulière de son sac et se pencha vers Videl.

- Jour et nuit. N'oubliez pas, répéta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Videl resta assise seule à la table. Elle se sentait incapable de se lever, comme si on venait de lui mettre un coup phénoménal dans l'estomac. Elle scrutait la tasse vide devant elle, indifférente à la rumeur des autres clients qui discutaient autour d'elle. Il flottait toujours dans l'air une vague odeur de tabac après le départ du flic. Des bribes de ce qu'il lui avait dit résonnaient encore dans son crâne. _L'un est blond, l'autre est brun mais ils sont, chacun à leur façon des « justiciers »._ Les rouages du raisonnement, qu'elle retenait désespérément depuis qu'il avait plaqué la photo sous ses yeux, se mirent implacablement en route. Gohan pouvait être le tueur. Et il travaillait pour M, sans jamais révéler ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Poser des mouchards, cambrioler… Ses facultés offraient des possibilités bien au-delà de ce genre de missions. Il tuait bien sûr. Il était le tueur. Elle crispa ses doigts sur la serviette en papier devant elle, jusqu'à en faire blanchir la jointure. Elle tremblait de plus en plus, sans pouvoir dire s'il s'agissait de colère, d'effroi ou de tristesse. Elle ferma les yeux et fut étonnée de sentir deux larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle les essuya sèchement.

Elle enfila lentement son manteau et quitta la brasserie, indifférente à la foule des clients qui la bousculait. Elle ne s'inquiéta ni de l'heure, ni de la route à prendre, et se rendit, sans même vraiment savoir comment, jusqu'à la Capsule. La neige fit une apparition timide quand elle posa son appareil. Elle se dirigea vers la sonnette et appuya d'un geste brusque, y mettant tout son empressement à le voir et à lui parler. Elle aurait pu l'appeler mais ça n'aurait pas satisfait son besoin pressant de le voir s'expliquer, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Bonsoir, mademoiselle Videl, tu le trouveras dans la maison, chantonna la voix de Bulma à l'interphone.

La porte s'ouvrit avant même que Videl n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Elle entra d'un pas subitement moins assuré, contrariée de comprendre qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas l'occasion de lui parler en privé s'il était chez les Briefs.

Elle entra dans la maison et fut accueillie par Bulma.

- Bonsoir Videl, il va arriver. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, on a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de faire connaissance, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Bulma.

- Bonsoir, mais… euh, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…bredouilla Videl.

- Tutut. Pas de ça ici, assieds-toi, je viens de me faire du thé. Gohan ne va pas tarder, il est dans la salle d'entraînement avec Végéta, c'est mon mari.

Bulma la guida avec autorité jusqu'à la table où trônait effectivement une théière fumante. Il y avait également un repas complet dont Bulma lui indiqua qu'il était destiné aux deux combattants. Videl nota mentalement que Gohan ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il disposait d'une salle d'entraînement ici, encore moins d'un partenaire. Elle prit place en face de Bulma et la laissa docilement papoter sans discontinuer.

Au bout d'une minute, comme Bulma l'avait annoncé, Gohan apparut, accompagné d'un homme que Videl n'avait jamais vu. En réalité, elle se souvenait subitement avoir lu quelques vagues articles sur la famille de Bulma Briefs. On y parlait rarement de son mari, si ce n'est pour mentionner qu'elle était particulièrement discrète sur son identité exacte. Le prétendu mystère se tenait donc là, et s'entraînait avec Gohan. Videl ne put s'empêcher de le toiser longuement.

Gohan et lui portaient des tenues imprégnées de sueur et elle ne manqua pas de remarquer la musculature développée de Végéta, à l'image de celle de Gohan. A les voir côte à côte, elle fut frappée soudainement de leur trouver comme un air de famille.

- Videl ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Gohan.

Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Végéta, qui finit par se tourner vers elle. Il lui rendit son regard avec une froideur qui la glaça, et lui fit baisser les yeux. Une idée venait de traverser son esprit. _Il n'y en a pas douze comme lui dans le monde_. _Peut qu'il n'y en a pas douze, mais peut-être qu'il n'y en a pas qu'un._

- Ça va Videl ? demanda Gohan avec préoccupation.

Elle leva la tête vers lui. Il avait froncé les sourcils, inquiet de la trouver si confuse. Comment pourrait-il être un tueur ? Comment pouvait-elle lui refuser le bénéfice du doute ?

- Je voulais… Je voulais te prévenir de… J'ai oublié de te dire que j'avais un entraînement de base-ball demain, je ne pourrais pas te voir après les cours, bégaya-t-elle avec une certaine panique.

Elle jeta un œil à Végéta qui s'était installé à table et commençait à manger, apparemment indifférent à sa présence et à leur discussion.

- Oh, bah… C'est noté, répondit-il sans vraiment comprendre qu'elle se soit déplacée pour si peu de choses, tu veux manger avec nous ?

Il l'avait invité, dans l'idée qu'elle pourrait peut-être rester avec lui après le dîner.

- Non, non, il est tard, il faut que je rentre, bredouilla-t-elle.

La détermination qui l'avait conduite ici avait fondu comme neige au soleil en voyant Végéta. Elle ne l'avait jamais croisé dans aucun tournoi, même mineur, et pourtant, il s'entraînait avec Gohan. Et, ayant une salle spéciale installée chez lui, il devait être un adepte du combat. Non, ils n'étaient pas douze dans le monde, mais Gohan n'était peut-être pas le seul à disposer d'un potentiel si surnaturel, de la faculté de voler. Elle-même arrivait presque à voler après tout, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours… Alors que restait-il de commun entre ce tueur et Gohan ? Une écharpe noire sur la bouche ? La couleur de cheveux ? N'était-ce pas un peu léger pour lui balancer ses accusations à la figure ? Elle, qui le croyait, dans le fond, fondamentalement incapable de faire de mal à une mouche, elle qui prétendait l'aimer, comment en était-elle arrivée à douter de lui, si facilement ?

Elle quitta la Capsule, tourmentée de questions auxquelles elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir rationnellement. Et le regard froid de Végéta restait imprimé dans sa mémoire au fer rouge. Un regard de tueur.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	31. Chapter 31

**Merci pour les reviews. Vous allez me faire rougir, j'espère que la barre sera pas trop haute pour la suite. **

**On va peut-être arriver à la fin bientôt, si j'arrive à tout mettre en ordre. **

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**

_**Chapitre 31**_

Quand Videl fut partie, Bulma abandonna à son tour les deux saïyens, tourmentée par une grippe sournoise qui la tenait depuis plusieurs jours. Gohan dut prendre son parti de manger silencieusement avec Végéta. Il s'était habitué à son tempérament taciturne et renfermé, qui contrastait avec le besoin permanent de Bulma de discuter à tort et à travers. Evidemment, il ne trouvait pas avec lui la chaleur des repas familiaux au Mont Paozu, mais sa compagnie lui convenait aussi bien.

Ils s'entraînaient de plus en plus souvent ensemble ces derniers temps. L'inaction chatouillait sérieusement Gohan ces derniers temps. Ses séances en plein air avec Videl lui laissaient toujours une furieuse envie de se dépenser, d'engager un vrai combat, où les coups n'étaient pas retenus. Et sur cette question, Végéta lui donnait entière satisfaction. Comme il l'avait déjà souligné, il n'était pas son père il n'était même pas Piccolo. Il avait pour lui un égard minimum et Gohan avait l'impression que le saïyen était toujours déçu de devoir cesser un combat, quand il donnait le signal de la fin. C'était toujours Gohan qui marquait la fin. Même quand Végéta n'avait pas le dessus, il n'était jamais prêt à renoncer. Gohan reconnaissait, tapie en lui, la brutalité du guerrier qui était arrivé sur Terre quand il était enfant. Pas plus qu'il n'avait de pitié pour les autres, il ne manifestait de compassion pour lui-même. Ses coups, même à l'entraînement, étaient rudes à encaisser, et il ne se plaignait jamais de la violence de ceux qu'il recevait.

Gohan avait été surpris au début, mais il devait admettre qu'il commençait à aimer cette façon de s'oublier. Il s'apercevait qu'il en avait besoin. Un besoin croissant et inexplicable. Lors de ses séjours au Mont Paozu, il avait repris l'entraînement de Goten, à qui il avait appris à voler. Son petit frère était déjà capable de passer au niveau supérieur avec une facilité déconcertante, et il montrait un enthousiasme et un talent particuliers pour le combat, qui ravissaient Gohan.

Végéta caressait les jointures de l'un de ses poings endoloris par l'entraînement.

- Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda Gohan malicieusement, sachant pertinemment que ce genre de questions le faisait bondir.

Pourtant, Végéta ne s'énerva pas, il ne grogna pas avec humeur, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main, que Gohan devinait méchamment abîmée sous le tissu du gant, et sourit.

_- Tu_ m'as fait mal, corrigea Végéta avec satisfaction. T'es drôlement…_en forme_ ces derniers temps. Ça change des entraînements minables du début.

- Tu trouves que j'y vais trop fort ? questionna Gohan avec un doute sincère dans la voix.

Le saïyen eut un petit rire méprisant.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? ricana-t-il. Nan… Je trouve au contraire que tu commences tout juste à te montrer à la hauteur.

Gohan cligna des yeux, hésitant sur le sens à donner à ces paroles. Végéta pencha la tête, sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Au fait, il y avait du courrier pour toi, reprit-il tranquillement.

Il sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la fit glisser lentement vers lui, sur la table polie. Gohan suspendit sa mastication, en baissant les yeux sur le pli. C'était une enveloppe toute simple blanche qui portait son nom inscrit à la main avec application. Il déglutit et resta immobile. Végéta observait sa réaction sans un mot.

- Tu n'ouvres pas ? demanda-t-il cyniquement.

Hypnotisé par le rectangle de papier, Gohan ne répondit pas, pressentant ce qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur. Végéta avait gardé ses doigts posés dessus, comme s'il s'apprêtait à le reprendre.

- Tu fais toujours semblant de travailler, releva le saïyen. C'est bizarre j'avais pensé que ça te servait juste de couverture pour tes autres petits boulots.

Gohan tressaillit et releva la tête vers lui. Ce qu'il disait était tout à fait juste, même si Gohan n'avait jamais voulu y réfléchir. Puisqu'il ne travaillait plus pour M, il aurait pu annoncer qu'il avait perdu la place chez Barney. Ça aurait été d'autant plus judicieux qu'il n'avait plus de rentrées d'argent pour donner le change. Et il serait très bientôt confronté à l'épuisement de son pactole, dont les notes d'épicerie de Sharp avaient accéléré l'assèchement. Il s'efforçait de penser le moins possible à tout ça ces derniers temps, même s'il n'ignorait pas que la réalité ne tarderait pas à le rattraper.

Gohan saisit l'enveloppe d'un geste un peu tremblant et la fit glisser jusqu'à lui. Il arrêta son mouvement et garda sa main plaquée sur la lettre, sans plus entreprendre de la décacheter. Il sentait le regard de Végéta sur lui, presque amusé.

- Si tu as besoin d'argent, je peux en avoir pour toi. Bulma ne se rendra compte de rien, annonça Végéta subitement.

Gohan sursauta avec un froncement de sourcils et planta ses yeux choqués dans les siens, parfaitement tranquilles et luisants. Le saïyen hocha la tête pour confirmer sa proposition.

- J'ai pas besoin de ta charité, grogna Gohan avec humeur.

Végéta sourit, comme s'il venait de donner exactement la réponse qu'il attendait.

- Non. Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas de ça que tu as besoin, répliqua-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu te préoccupes de moi maintenant ? s'écria Gohan avec irritation.

- Pas vraiment… Mais, on est les deux derniers représentants d'une race éteinte, alors je te connais mieux que je ne voudrais.

- Je ne suis pas un tueur, ou un fou sanguinaire, comme toi, je te l'ai déjà dit, siffla Gohan.

Végéta se leva calmement après avoir repoussé son assiette vide.

- Je ne suis plus tout ça depuis tellement longtemps, soupira-t-il. On m'a écarté de cette vie-là, même si elle me manque parfois.

- Pourtant l'autre fois…protesta Gohan, qui revoyait le beau-père de Sharp s'effondrer sur l'estrade.

- C'est vrai. Ça m'a paru si naturel sur le moment, ça m'a rappelé qui j'ai été.

- Un monstre ? maugréa Gohan avec colère.

Végéta sourit à nouveau avec assurance.

- Et toi ? Tu sais qui tu es, gamin ? conclut-il en l'abandonnant.

Resté seul, Gohan entreprit de débarrasser la table silencieusement. Quand la place fut nette, il se rassit à sa place devant l'enveloppe blanche. Il la fixa un instant. Il aurait pu la jeter à la poubelle, la déchirer. Au lieu de cela, il l'ouvrit précautionneusement et trouva une photo.

La photo resta dans sa poche toute la nuit et jusqu'au lendemain, toute la journée qu'il passa au lycée. Il pouvait faire semblant de l'oublier, le cliché le brûlait presqu'au travers du tissu. Il le rendait aussi nerveux que s'il gardait une bombe à retardement sur lui. Il devait s'en débarrasser. Il allait le faire. Pas tout de suite, pas dans la corbeille de la classe évidemment, mais il le ferait; il croisa les yeux de Videl qui le fixait sous cap avec préoccupation, pendant que le professeur parlait. Elle paraissait soucieuse, et sûrement, elle ressentait son malaise qu'il avait du mal à maîtriser.

Il était ébranlé par l'audace de M, qui s'était permis de lui envoyer une nouvelle photo, en espérant qu'il accepterait le contrat. Gohan avait pourtant cru avoir été assez clair, lors de leur dernière rencontre. Il avait même eu du mal à maîtriser sa colère, et il avait pensé que M, qui connaissait la puissance de cette colère, aurait été plus avisé, et serait désormais resté à l'écart. De toute évidence, cette photo devait être un test. Quand il s'apercevrait que Gohan ne faisait pas le travail, il le laisserait enfin tranquille. Du moins, il avait intérêt à le faire car Gohan réfléchissait sérieusement à mettre sa menace à exécution, et à le retrouver pour lui donner un aperçu de ce qu'il avait à perdre, à traîner autour de lui comme ça.

Mais la réception de cette nouvelle photo n'était pas la seule chose qui perturbait Gohan. Le discours de Végéta l'avait troublé au-delà de ce qu'il avait bien voulu admettre. Sur le coup, les paroles du saïyen l'avaient mis en colère. Il l'avait maudit de prétendre le cerner si facilement et d'y prendre un plaisir si ostensible. Végéta était un con; il ne s'était jamais préoccupé d'autre chose que son petit nombril. En dehors de ses techniques de combat et du niveau de son _ki, _que pouvait-il comprendre ou savoir de Gohan ? Rien. Absolument rien. D'ailleurs, le saïyen ne s'était jamais soucié une seule seconde de son existence depuis l'anéantissement de Celle et, s'il n'était pas venu s'installer à la Capsule, ils auraient pu aussi bien ne plus jamais se croiser. Mais progressivement, cette colère contre Végéta s'était transformée en un certain malaise. Et d'abord, pourquoi se mettre dans une telle colère à ses remarques ? Etait-ce parce que, peut-être, il avait raison dans le fond ? Gohan se comportait-il de manière si prévisible à ses yeux, en franchissant le pas de tuer des gens, comme un acte naturel? Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à faire autre chose pour gagner de l'argent, depuis que M l'avait embauché. Et, prétendant rompre son contrat avec lui, il avait pourtant continué de faire semblant de travailler pour Barney, et il n'avait même pas détruit le portable.

Malgré sa révolte, Gohan sentait l'ombre flotter au-dessus de lui, une nuit qui ne tarderait pas à tomber sur lui complètement, s'il n'y prenait pas garde. Depuis qu'il était au lycée, depuis qu'il avait des amis, il la voyait, cette ombre, qu'il n'avait pas perçue jusqu'alors. Il s'apercevait que, jusqu'à ce que Végéta tue le beau-père de Sharp, jusqu'à ce que Videl enflamme son esprit, il avait tout simplement attendu que cette nuit tombe définitivement sur lui, comme une fatalité acceptée.

Maintenant les choses étaient différentes. Il avait pris conscience que tuer des gens, même de prétendues ordures, n'était pas un geste sans conséquence. Ce n'était peut-être pas une évidence, et ce n'était pas forcément un bienfait pour l'humanité.

La sonnette de fin de cours le sortit brutalement de ses réflexions. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du sujet que le professeur avait abordé deux heures durant et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il avait couvert le tableau de symboles en tout genre. Sharp venait de lui dire quelque chose mais Gohan n'avait rien enregistré, comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

- A la bouffe ! renchérit Sharp avec soulagement en tassant son cahier dans son sac sans ménagement.

- Ah, j'ai un cours de rattrapage avec les troisième années, maugréa Gohan, qui avait complètement oublié ce détail jusqu'à cette seconde.

- Tu ne manges pas avec nous ? demanda Videl qui venait de les rejoindre.

Il lui adressa un sourire forcé en décelant une certaine déception dans ses yeux.

- Non, j'enchaîne. Je vais manger un sandwich entre deux aujourd'hui.

Elle hocha la tête tristement mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Gohan avait été finalement obligé de lui exposer, à elle et à ses amis, le projet du lycée de lui faire passer l'examen final en fin d'année. Erasa avait tout de suite trouvé ça « super ». A défaut d'être « romantiques », les choses étaient généralement « super » pour Erasa. Tout comme les adultes autour de lui, elle tirait une certaine fierté de son génie. Mais Videl avait tout de suite compris ce que ça impliquerait. Ça impliquerait qu'ils seraient séparés l'année prochaine, s'il réussissait l'examen, et ça impliquait qu'il travaillerait deux fois plus jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et qu'ils auraient donc encore moins de temps à passer ensemble. Ça impliquait, d'une certaine manière qu'ils s'éloignent.

Pour cette raison, Gohan avait, dès le départ, maudit ce projet que le lycée vendait sans problème, comme une opportunité hors du commun. Certainement, dans le monde des adultes, c'en était une. Et, comme d'habitude, il suivait docilement. Après tout, la robe de Chichi était en gage maintenant, il devait se montrer à la hauteur de son sacrifice et de sa confiance. Il devait faire son bonheur. La tristesse de Videl s'ajoutait à la sienne, qu'il taisait vigoureusement.

En s'installant dans l'amphithéâtre des troisième année, après avoir quitté ses amis qui se rendaient à la cafétéria, il repensa à ses yeux bleus voilés et à sa visite de la veille. Il se fit la réflexion que la journée allait être un enchaînement de cours intenses et que, pour finir, il n'aurait même pas l'occasion de passer un moment avec elle puisqu'elle avait cet entraînement de dernière minute.

Après la sonnerie de son dernier cours de l'après-midi, il eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper par le poignet, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne vers le stade.

- Videl, laisse-moi t'accompagner, siffla-t-il à son oreille.

Il la lâcha aussitôt, soucieux d'afficher une certaine distance en public. Sauf Sharp et Erasa, personne n'était supposé connaître la nature de leur relation, pour préserver ce qui devait rester un secret pour le Champion du Monde. Videl savait que, si son père découvrait quoi que ce soit, elle perdrait une bonne partie de sa liberté et de sa tranquillité. Hercule, en plus d'être un père particulièrement susceptible sur ses fréquentations, bénéficiait, grâce à sa notoriété et à celle de Videl, d'excellents moyens de voir et de savoir en toute occasion. Les choses deviendraient compliquées et houleuses. Et Gohan savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir ce pantin pleurnichard entraver ses relations avec Videl.

- C'est bon, Gohan, je suis déjà en retard. On se verra demain, répondit-elle avec embarras.

La réponse le gela intérieurement mais il n'osa pas protester.

- D'accord. Demain après les cours, on se fait une petite séance, alors ? bredouilla-t-il avec hésitation

Elle lui sourit timidement et hocha la tête avant de prendre son élan pour courir jusqu'à son casier. La sonnette de reprise des cours retentit alors pour signifier, à tous ceux qui n'en avaient pas fini, qu'ils devaient se dépêcher.

Il l'observa balancer brusquement son sac de cours dans son placard pour s'emparer de son sac de sport, et repartir en toute hâte. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se parler de la journée mais elle lui avait lancé des œillades intriguées, même soucieuses, et paraissait distante, comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose sans y parvenir.

Il rejoignit à son tour son casier d'un pas las. Tandis qu'il plongeait la main dans sa poche, ses doigts touchèrent le carton de la photo, qu'il avait réussi à chasser de son esprit durant tout l'après-midi. Ce contact lui brûla la peau et il cessa immédiatement de s'interroger sur Videl.

Il sortit le cliché et le scruta un instant. C'était un homme de l'Est, aux cheveux noirs, un peu hirsute, zébrés de quelques fils argentés. Son visage pourtant ne paraissait pas vieux. Il avait des yeux très bridés, dont on pouvait à peine voir le blanc. Sa figure était anguleuse et il portait une petite barbiche et une moustache, qui lui donnaient, de manière assez caricaturale, un air vil. Sur la photo, ses lèvres minces s'étiraient dans un large sourire qui ne laissait pas apparaître ses dents. Il avait quelque chose de glaçant et personne n'aurait souhaité être destinataire de ce genre de sourire. Gohan fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait que le mal irradiait de cet homme avec une puissance particulière.

Il ouvrit son casier d'un geste mécanique et, sans qu'il s'y attende, une partie de ses affaires s'en déversa brutalement sur le sol en avalanche. Il soupira en baissant les yeux sur les livres et les vêtements éparpillés à ses pieds. Il avait eu des changements de salles et de cours si minutés, qu'il n'avait pas pris beaucoup de soin la dernière fois qu'il avait refermé son placard.

Il se baissa et commença à ramasser distraitement ses affaires. Subitement, ses yeux tombèrent sur le portable de M. Il le laissait toujours ici, dans l'ombre du casier, enterrés dans la masse des choses inutiles qu'il ne se décidait pas à débarrasser. Il était éteint. Il le saisit d'une main légèrement tremblante. Il était éteint. Il était totalement inoffensif, même s'il avait eu des choses à dire à Gohan, il resterait absolument muet. Il était éteint, et même, la chute l'avait peut-être endommagé et il ne pourrait plus jamais le tourmenter.

Gohan enfourna négligemment les objets qui étaient tombés dans le casier, mais garda le portable dans sa main. Il n'arrivait pas décrisper ses doigts enroulés autour du minuscule boitier. Il sortit son manteau, son bonnet et son écharpe du placard et le referma. Il s'habilla longuement, en prévision du froid glacé de la nuit qui l'attendait à l'extérieur, et glissa le portable dans la poche de son manteau avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers la sortie.

Mais, sur les marches du perron, indifférent à la brume mordante du soir, il s'immobilisa. Si le portable était cassé, autant le jeter. Autant le jeter, ou peut-être, s'il n'était pas cassé, autant le vendre. Il pourrait le revendre. Pas cher, mais ces derniers temps, le moindre billet était le bienvenu. Il ressortit l'appareil et le scruta. Ce n'était pas un modèle très sophistiqué, s'il en tirait 20 zénis, ce serait une affaire. Il l'alluma d'une pression résolue. L'écran s'illumina brusquement et se remit en veille, le temps de charger les données. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Gohan retenait son souffle. « Bienvenue » afficha le téléphone, comme si Gohan et lui étaient amis. Puis l'écran d'accueil apparut. Il n'y avait aucun message.

Un soulagement inattendu envahit Gohan, en même temps qu'une infime déception. Il manipula les différentes fonctions, qui répondirent sans hésitation aux commandes. Tout avait l'air de marcher parfaitement. Il l'empocha à nouveau, sans prendre le soin de l'éteindre.

Gohan s'engagea sur les allées du campus, mais, au lieu de prendre le chemin de la sortie, ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au bâtiment où se trouvait la bibliothèque. Il poussa timidement les portes battantes de l'entrée. L'endroit était, comme toujours, particulièrement silencieux. On entendait tout juste les chuchotements d'élèves qui travaillaient à une table dissimulée par des étagères de livres, et le ronronnement d'une photocopieuse qui provenait d'un local à part. La chaleur était presque étouffante.

La bibliothécaire, une blonde qui passait son temps de pause à fumer sur le porche, était assise devant son ordinateur, absorbée par la contemplation de l'écran. Gohan balaya la salle du regard. Il n'y avait presque personne. Il s'approcha avec hésitation du bureau de la bibliothécaire. Elle mit un certain temps avant de se détourner de son travail pour lever des yeux interrogateurs vers lui.

- Je cherche à savoir qui est cet homme, ça vous dit peut-être quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en sortant la photo de l'homme de l'Est.

Elle le fixa avec un certain étonnement. Il avait conscience que sa requête paraissait inhabituelle, et se frotta l'arrière du crâne avec embarras, en se sentant obligé de lui adresser un sourire d'encouragement. Elle finit par saisir le cliché sans un mot. Elle l'observa un instant et fronça les sourcils. Elle se concentra un instant en se caressant distraitement un sourcil.

- Je sais, annonça-t-elle soudainement.

L'estomac de Gohan se tordit, tandis qu'elle pianotait frénétiquement sur son clavier. Puis elle tourna l'écran dans sa direction.

- Melvil Zhang. Accusé d'avoir assassiné un sénateur et toute sa famille, il y a bien cinq ans. Acquitté. Il a écrit un livre sur son histoire.

Gohan haussa les sourcils et se pencha sur l'image qui s'affichait sous son nez. Le même type que sur la photo, mais beaucoup moins bien rasé, menottes aux poignets entre deux policiers. Le même regard glaçant.

- Merci, répondit Gohan en se relevant. Les ordinateurs sont libres ?

- Tous libres, répliqua la bibliothécaire en replaçant l'écran dans sa direction, pour reprendre ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Gohan empocha sa photo, et s'installa dans le local informatique. Il récupéra beaucoup de données sur ce Melvil Zhang. Comment il avait été arrêté quasiment sur les lieux du crime odieux qui avait coûté la vie à un sénateur en vogue, à sa femme et à ses quatre enfants dont l'aîné avait tout juste douze ans. Comment il avait été impossible de s'assurer vraiment de son identité et de son lieu de naissance, comment, à la suite d'un procès rocambolesque, il était ressorti libre. Comment ses détracteurs le soupçonnaient d'être un assassin cruel à la solde de mafias influentes, comment ses partisans faisaient de lui le symbole de l'erreur judiciaire. Gohan, pour sa part, depuis le Mont Paozu, n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui.

Sur l'une des photos, il portait sur sa veste l'écusson d'une école d'arts martiaux réputée. Sa biographie ne mentionnait pas ses aptitudes au combat mais, sauf pour les initiés, cet écusson ne représentait rien. Lorsque Gohan éteignit l'ordinateur, deux choses lui restaient à l'esprit. L'image sordide de la famille assassinée, baignant dans son sang, et le regard invariablement glaçant de de Zhang. Gohan avait eu l'impression de ressentir sa malveillance au travers du papier glacé de la photo et, même au travers de l'écran de l'ordinateur.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapitre 32**_

Videl était assise sur l'un des bancs dans l'entrée des vestiaires du stade, son sac de sport inutile posé à côté d'elle. Elle se sentait totalement désabusée d'organiser un si pauvre stratagème pour justifier de s'être ruer, sans réfléchir un seul instant, à la Capsule la veille au soir. Elle qui revendiquait la transparence, la confiance nécessaire, que Gohan lui devait, elle n'avait pas été capable de s'ouvrir à lui du sujet qui la tourmentait, depuis cette entrevue avec le flic dans la brasserie.

Son esprit n'arrivait pas à se décider. Par moment, elle se sentait honteuse de douter de lui. Elle ne pouvait, à ce point, oublier qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. A deux reprises. Il avait aussi sauvé les fillettes dans l'incendie et l'otage à la banque. Elle avait su, dès le premier jour de lycée qu'il était un _héros_. C'est comme ça qu'elle l'avait appelé, un _héros_. C'était ce qui avait fait battre son cœur en premier lieu: cette bonté évidente, cet élan naturel à protéger, sa modestie à en refuser les honneurs. Elle savait que c'était ce qui l'avait rapprochée de lui. Est-ce que des indices aussi ridicules que ceux de ce flic déjanté, apparemment désapprouvé par ses propres collègues, suffisaient à tirer un trait sur tout ça, pour se mettre à le soupçonner d'être un tueur ? Et, quand elle avait vu Végéta, elle avait tout de suite senti que, peut-être, Gohan n'était pas si exceptionnel que ça. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui avant de le rencontrer et ça signifiait, après tout, que d'autres que lui pouvaient avoir des facultés comparables, sans qu'elle le sache. Elle était convaincue que c'était le cas de Végéta, que ça pouvait expliquer ce lien étrange entre la famille Son, famille modeste originaire de la misérable parcelle 38, et la famille Briefs, étincelante dynastie millionnaire de la Capitale de l'Ouest.

D'un autre côté, Videl se posait des questions sur ce que Gohan était censé accomplir pour M. La version mystérieuse des services secrets lui paraissaient de plus en plus douteuse, et elle se maudissait de l'avoir gobée aussi facilement. Elle avait vraiment voulu y croire, et ça lui avait paru plausible, Gohan ne pouvait servir qu'une cause juste. Elle se souvenait pourtant de son emportement inexplicable, lorsqu'elle avait suggéré qu'elle pourrait, elle aussi, travailler pour M, elle se souvenait de sa détresse quand il était venu trouver refuge entre ses bras la première nuit. Est-ce que Gohan tuait des gens pour M ? Est-ce que Gohan, elle osait à peine formuler l'idée, avait tué Preston Misk ?

Elle soupira. Au minimum, il était probable que, comme l'avait souligné Gawin, Gohan savait quelque chose sur tous ces meurtres. Mais, pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en parler. Elle redoutait qu'il lui dise la vérité, mais elle redoutait qu'il lui mente aussi.

Elle empoigna son sac et se leva. Il devait avoir quitté le lycée maintenant, elle pouvait rentrer chez elle, sans risquer qu'il s'étonne qu'elle ne soit pas à l'entraînement. Elle poussa lentement la porte pour sortir du bâtiment. Une brume givrante avait recouvert le campus en même temps que la nuit, et les lampadaires peinaient à à éclairer franchement les allées. Videl enfonça son nez dans son écharpe et se mit en route. Subitement, son œil fut attiré par une silhouette qui lui parut familière sur le porche du bâtiment de la bibliothèque.

- Gohan ! appela-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Elle se mordit aussitôt les lèvres en se souvenant qu'elle n'était pas censée être là. Mais il ne l'entendit pas et disparut par la porte d'entrée. Elle se demanda subitement ce qu'il faisait là. Est-ce qu'il avait projeté de l'attendre ? Est-ce qu'il allait tout simplement travaillé ? Poussé par un instinct inexplicable, elle lui emboita le pas silencieusement. Elle s'arrêta derrière la porte battante qui marquait l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Par le hublot, elle visualisait Gohan qui parlait avec la bibliothécaire. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais l'employée avait tourné son écran d'ordinateur vers lui. Une photo s'y affichait, sans que Videl en distingue clairement l'image.

Elle se plaqua au mur du couloir lorsque Gohan se redressa. Elle l'entendit échanger quelques mots avec la bibliothécaire puis sa voix se tut. Elle attendit quelques secondes, et se pencha à nouveau prudemment pour jeter un œil par le hublot de la porte. Il avait disparu de sa vue. Elle poussa timidement la porte et s'assura furtivement qu'il n'était plus aux alentours.

La bibliothécaire observa un instant son manège.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

- Heu… Gohan Son, bredouilla Videl, c'est un deuxième année. Il est grand…

- Je sais qui c'est, coupa-t-elle, vous, en revanche, je ne vous ai pas vue souvent…

Videl lui sourit d'un air penaud.

- Il est dans la salle des ordinateurs. Vous pouvez y aller, les livres ne vont pas vous mordre, reprit la femme blonde avec sarcasme.

- Merci, souffla Videl en contenant son agacement.

Elle se garda d'entrer dans la salle informatique, et s'installa à une table reculée derrière une rangée d'étagères qui la masquait aux yeux des autres élèves. Par l'interstice entre les livres, elle visualisait cependant très bien l'accès à la pièce où Gohan se trouvait. Elle saisit un livre au hasard et fit mine de s'y plonger, surveillant nerveusement son départ.

A mesure que le temps passait, elle se trouvait stupide. Que pensait-elle qu'il était en train de faire ? Des recherches pour un devoir certainement. Quoi d'autres ? On ne pouvait même rien faire de subversif sur ces ordinateurs aux accès ultra-sécurisés, que des recherches, des recherches et encore des recherches. N'aurait-il pas mieux valu profiter de ce moment pour lui parler en tête à tête ? Elle aurait inventé n'importe quoi pour dire que l'entraînement avait fini plus tôt, et elle aurait pu lui parler. Elle lui aurait raconté les déductions de Gawin et elle aurait bien vu sa réaction.

Mais depuis longtemps, elle savait que ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça avec lui. Il répondait aux questions par d'autres questions, il mentait ou il se taisait. Tout ce qu'elle avait appris de lui, elle le lui avait arraché comme un morceau de lui-même. Le ninja doré, l'existence de M, elle avait toujours tout su par ruse. Elle aurait pu interpréter ça comme un manque de confiance. Elle aurait pu laisser tomber ce garçon si compliqué, si secret. Mais plus elle sentait qu'il lui cachait des choses, plus elle était attirée par cette vérité et par lui. Comme si elle devait le gagner, particule par particule. Quand elle saurait tout, il serait à elle tout entier. Et elle n'avait jamais perçu son côté secret comme un manque de confiance. Depuis longtemps, elle avait compris qu'il croyait la protéger en la laissant dans l'ignorance. Ça la plongeait dans un désarroi indescriptible. Elle devait savoir. Tout.

Pour toutes ces raisons, elle resta planquée bêtement derrière un livre de biologie marine, épais comme une enclume, attendant patiemment qu'il quitte enfin la bibliothèque. Quand enfin il se décida à sortir, elle se laissa presque surprendre. Elle suivit sa silhouette au travers des étagères, le souffle court, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue.

Elle ne se leva pas tout de suite, une boule inattendue dans la gorge. Elle abandonna le livre et entra à son tour dans la salle informatique, qui était totalement vide. Passant distraitement sa main sur les unités centrales, elle repéra celle qui était encore tiède et s'installa devant le poste. Pendant la mise en route de l'ordinateur, elle eut subitement l'impression d'étouffer. Elle avait déboutonné son manteau mais ne l'avait pas retiré et s'apercevait maintenant qu'il faisait particulièrement chaud dans la pièce. Elle sentait des picotements étranges à fleur de peau. Elle se passa la min sur le front pour se rafraîchir et ouvrit immédiatement le navigateur pour explorer l'historique des derniers sites visités.

La face étrange de Melvil Zhang apparut aussitôt. Videl haussa les sourcils. Elle connaissait le personnage pour avoir lu son histoire dans les journaux ou en avoir entendu parler aux nouvelles. Elle compila les dernières pages consultées par Gohan. Melvil Zhang était partout.

Videl se mit à croquer nerveusement son ongle. Videl avait remarqué l'écusson de l'école d'arts martiaux que Zhang arborait sur certaines des photos et elle n'ignorait pas qu'il avait participé avec un certain brio à quelques championnats. Quel rapport entre ce type et Gohan ? Se connaissaient-ils ? Gohan avait-il, peut-être, fréquenté cette école ? Une idée s'imposa subitement à l'esprit de Videl. Elle devait rencontrer Zhang. Elle s'était convaincue qu'il était une clé pour en apprendre plus sur Gohan, et son instinct, le même qui l'avait amenée jusqu'ici, la trompait rarement. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de le voir.

Zhang n'habitait pas à Satan City, il n'habitait même pas l'état de l'Ouest. C'était un homme de l'Est. Mais la chance était avec Videl. On venait de tourner un film adapté de son livre et il devait être joué en avant-première à Satan City, en sa présence, la semaine suivante. Il allait donc venir à elle.

L'assistante de son père n'eut pas trop de difficultés à obtenir une entrevue, officiellement pour le journal du lycée. Melvil Zhang devait arriver en ville le surlendemain qui était un samedi. Il serait ravi de rencontrer Videl en fin de journée à son hôtel.

Videl eut du mal à contenir son excitation en attendant ce jour. Il n'y avait pas forcément grand-chose à espérer de ce que Zhang pourrait lui apprendre, pourtant son esprit s'enflammait à l'idée de dénouer un peu plus le mystère, qui la taraudait si impitoyablement au sujet de Gohan. Elle prit son parti de n'entamer aucune discussion sérieuse avec lui, avant d'avoir parlé avec Zhang. Elle comptait sur de possibles révélations, qui interdiraient tout mensonge à Gohan et permettrait à Videl de le confronter avec de meilleures armes, sans échappatoire. Elle repassait toutes les hypothèses envisageables au sujet de Zhang. Peut-être connaissait-il Gohan ? Ou, plus probable compte tenu de son âge, il connaissait Végéta, ou même peut-être, il avait connu le père de Gohan ? Ils avaient eu le même maître ? Zhang était un homme de l'Est, peut-être était-il un ami d'enfance ? Que savait-il des facultés de Gohan ? Videl avait l'impression que son cerveau exploserait avant le rendez-vous.

Zhang était descendu dans un hôtel moderne et luxueux, installé dans un immeuble rutilant qui dominait la ville. Le plus on montait dans les étages, le plus la vue était époustouflante, le plus la note était salée. En observant le panorama de la ville, au travers de la baie vitrée de l'ascenseur qui l'emportait vers la suite de Zhang, Videl se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait visiblement aucun problème d'argent. La nuit semblait tomber déjà, mais c'était difficile à dire à cause des nuages massifs et sombres qui obscurcissaient le jour depuis le matin. Une pluie piquante tombait par intermittence, voilant l'horizon et recouvrant la ville d'un vernis étrange. Il faisait si froid que le sol humide se verglaçait aussitôt. Les lueurs des rues et des immeubles, qui paraissaient s'éloigner à mesure que Videl s'élevait, parvenaient tout juste à percer la grisaille ambiante.

Quand l'ascenseur s'immobilisa enfin au bon étage, elle sortit de la cabine, et se heurta aussitôt à deux gorilles en costumes chics. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, malgré leurs sourires de composition.

- Bonjour. Vous êtes Mademoiselle Satan? demanda l'un d'eux.

Il portait des lunettes de soleil malgré l'éclairage tamisé du couloir. Videl eut un frisson en repérant furtivement une arme automatique sous le pan de sa veste. Elle reconnaissait ces armes. C'était des armes de preneurs d'otages, de braqueurs, de trafiquants, ce n'était pas des armes de garde du corps. C'était des armes destinées à faire le plus grand nombre de victimes possibles, le plus vite possible. Elle cligna des yeux et montra mécaniquement le badge qu'on lui avait remis à la réception, après qu'elle ait accepté de montrer sa pièce d'identité.

L'assistante de son père l'avait prévenue que Zhang était tout particulièrement protégé. Compte tenu de son histoire et de sa personnalité, ce n'était pas très étonnant, mais Videl ne s'était pas attendu à une telle artillerie. Elle se sentit subitement très mal à l'aise.

Le gorille prit le badge et l'examina attentivement, avant de dévisager Videl longuement. Le deuxième homme continuait à arborer, ce qui s'efforçait d'être un sourire d'hôtesse d'accueil.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Zhang, je suis la fille d'Hercule Satan, précisa Videl instinctivement, comme si ces deux-là ignoraient ces détails.

Le garde du corps lui rendit son badge avec un hochement de tête.

- Bienvenue, Mademoiselle Satan, si vous voulez bien nous suivre.

Il remonta le corridor et Videl le suivit d'un pas nerveux. Le deuxième gorille referma aussitôt la marche, veillant à rester assez près d'elle. On l'introduisit dans une antichambre, où trois autres hommes et une femme, tous en costume et armés, semblaient patienter, sagement assis sur des banquettes en velours. La femme se leva à leur arrivée.

- Mademoiselle Satan, bonjour. Je suis Maï, l'assistante de Monsieur Zhang.

Elle était impeccablement coiffée et maquillée, serrée dans un tailleur strict, dont la veste dissimulait avec peine l'arme accrochée à sa ceinture.

- Bonjour, répondit Videl timidement.

La pièce n'était pas très grande et, malgré, ou à cause de, ces larges sourires qu'on lui adressait, Videl commençait à trouver l'ambiance étouffante, encerclée par tous ces gens suspicieux et ostensiblement dangereux.

- Permettez que je vous contrôle, si vous voulez bien lever les bras ? reprit Maï.

Videl haussa les sourcils mais n'osa pas protester. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à des mesures aussi draconiennes, s'agissant d'elle, la fille d'Hercule Satan, une lycéenne de 17 ans tout juste. Elle s'exécuta docilement tandis que la femme allumait un détecteur de métaux et le manipulait précautionneusement autour de son corps. Elle lui fit encore vider ses poches, et on fouilla son sac.

Enfin, elle put reprendre ses affaires et la femme l'introduisit dans la suite avec les manières d'une patronne de salon de thé. Videl entra dans un immense salon moderne.

- Monsieur Zhang ne va pas tarder, mettez-vous à l'aise, invita Maï en désignant des magazines sur la table basse.

L'assistante disparut à nouveau dans l'antichambre. Seule, au milieu de la pièce, intimidée par le décor et l'accueil, Videl scruta les lieux qui reflétaient fidèlement le standing de l'hôtel. Elle commençait à penser que cette visite avait été une mauvaise idée. A quel moment avait-elle pu se convaincre que ce Zhang pouvait avoir un lien avec Gohan ou sa famille ? Comment avait-elle, encore une fois, foncé tête baissée, à l'instinct, dans cette voie sans issue qui la plaçait maintenant dans une situation si embarrassante ? Qu'allait-elle pouvoir raconter à ce Zhang. Elle ne renonçait pas à l'interroger sur Gohan, mais elle prenait conscience, qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de laisser entendre qu'elle n'était venue que pour ça. Zhang trouverait ça louche. Il n'avait définitivement pas l'air du type à qui on pouvait venir poser des questions, comme un flic le ferait. Et Videl n'avait maintenant plus qu'une idée en tête, partir le plus vite possible de cet endroit, loin de ces gens patibulaires.

Elle s'installa timidement sur le canapé et patienta, raide et nerveuse. En face d'elle une imposante porte à double battant menait vraisemblablement à une chambre qu'elle imaginait immense et luxueuse. Instinctivement, elle se mit à la fixer, réalisant que Zhang arriverait très certainement par là. La porte s'ouvrit effectivement au bout d'un instant. Au lieu de Zhang, une jeune femme apparut, refermant derrière elle. Elle portait une veste en fourrure ouverte sur une robe serrée et très courte, et des bottes aux talons vertigineux qui la faisait paraître deux fois plus grande que Videl. Elle aperçut Videl et s'approcha d'elle avec nonchalance sans lui adresser un mot.

Au lieu de marcher jusqu'à Videl, elle s'arrêta devant la table basse, ouvrit une boîte en bois précieux qui s'y trouvait, et empoigna une liasse de billets qu'elle fourra dans sa poche. Puis elle posa ses yeux froids sur la lycéenne ahurie.

- T'attends Melvil ? demanda-t-elle.

Videl eut envie de lui hurler que non, qu'elle voulait plutôt rentrer chez elle maintenant, mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête, incapable de sortir un son. La jeune femme sourit avec malice et alluma une cigarette. Videl s'aperçut, de plus près qu'elles devaient avoir le même âge.

- Il arrive, conclut la jeune femme avant de se diriger du même pas lent vers la porte de l'anti-chambre.

Quand Videl se retrouva à nouveau seule, elle essaya d'empêcher son cerveau de penser, de déduire ou de conclure quoi que ce fut sur cette fille et sur Zhang. C'était sûrement sa fille et elle venait d'empocher son argent de poche. En même temps, une crampe était apparue dans l'estomac de Videl. Elle se maudissait autant qu'elle maudissait Zhang. Elle aurait préféré qu'il refuse l'entrevue, plutôt que de la recevoir comme ça. Elle aurait préféré avoir été mieux inspirée ce soir-là à la bibliothèque.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau. Zhang apparut. Videl se figea imperceptiblement. _Ma parole, ce mec est en robe de chambre_. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. En d'autres occasions, elle l'aurait giflé d'une telle goujaterie. Pour qui il se prenait ? La vraie question aurait peut-être été, pour qui l'avait-elle pris ? Elle se contenta de le fixer, impassible. Il était fidèle aux photos qu'elle avait trouvées de lui. Il souriait d'une manière glaçante et s'avança vers elle, un verre à la main, vêtu d'un peignoir en soie, élégant mais pas vraiment de circonstance.

- Mademoiselle Satan, je vous fais attendre, je suis désolé, j'ai été… retenu, annonça-t-il en lui serrant la main.

Sa voix était étonnamment douce. Videl lui serra la main, en sentant le sang lui monter aux joues, tandis que son esprit s'empêchait de décrypter son allusion.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est gentil de me recevoir. Je ne voudrais pas… vous déranger, répliqua-t-elle, en atténuant autant que possible son ton acerbe.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas. Je ne me laisse pas déranger facilement. Mais on ne vous a rien proposé ? Le bar est là, dites-moi ce que vous voulez.

- Rien, merci.

Il avait déjà ouvert le meuble où étaient entreposées les bouteilles. Il se tourna vers elle très lentement et la fixa.

- Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, répéta-t-il, d'une voix froide et dure.

Bizarrement, la crampe dans l'estomac de Videl se noua un peu plus.

- Un… jus de fruit fera l'affaire, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Je savais que vous vouliez quelque chose, conclut-il en souriant à nouveau.

Videl tressaillit. Sans savoir pourquoi, une inquiétude s'empara d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais peur de rien. De quoi aurait-elle peur? Que pouvait-il lui arriver ici ? Rien. L'image de la scène de crime, de la famille assassinée baignant dans son sang, surgit dans son esprit. Mais il avait été acquitté. Il avait été acquitté et personne n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qui s'était passé. Il avait été acquitté parce que les versions possibles de ce crime étaient si nombreuses, qu'on avait pu avoir la certitude qu'il en était l'auteur. Il avait été acquitté parce que les rumeurs sur son passé de tueurs à gage impitoyable n'avait pas suffi à forger cette certitude et à le condamner. Pourtant, à cet instant très précis, cette certitude, qui avait tant fait défaut lors de son procès, submergea Videl. Elle ne lâcha pas ses yeux noirs et luisants du regard en prenant le verre.

- Maintenant, si vous permettez, je vais passer quelque chose de plus convenable, et nous pourrons discuter, décréta-t-il de sa voix douce et hypnotique.

Il repartit dans la chambre en fermant prudemment la porte derrière lui.

Videl resta debout un instant, son verre à la main. Elle le posa distraitement sans même y toucher et se posta devant la baie vitrée, qui offrait un panorama apaisant de la ville illuminée. Elle attendit quelques minutes. Le silence pesait sur la pièce feutrée, et même les gardes du corps dans l'antichambre semblaient se taire.

Subitement le bruit sourd d'un objet tombant au sol lui parvint depuis la chambre. Videl détourna son attention de sa contemplation et tendit l'oreille avec curiosité. Un choc plus brutal se fit à nouveau entendre et un cri étouffé. Sans réfléchir, elle bondit jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et se rua à l'intérieur.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	33. Chapter 33

_Désolée pour le misérable cliffhanger du précédent chapitre, j'ai horreur de ça moi-même. Je me dépêche donc de mettre en ligne notre chapitre 33. Enjoy._

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**

_**Chapitre 33**_

Gohan s'était laissé surprendre. Il était parti déterminé pour cette mission, plus déterminé peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais été sur aucune autre. Au-delà de M, au-delà du fric dont il avait un besoin désespérant, il ressentait une volonté irrésistible de débarrasser le monde de Zhang. Pourtant, il avait commis des erreurs de débutants inexplicables.

D'abord, la fille n'était pas prévue. Gohan avait minutieusement repéré la fenêtre de la chambre, les larges baies vitrées de la suite, à un étage élevé, le clair-obscur du soir qui tombait, et les lampes vives qu'on avait allumées très tôt, avaient facilité cette phase préalable à l'action. Bien sûr, il avait aussi enregistré la présence des gardes du corps, qui n'étaient pas _que_ des gardes du corps, mais bien des assassins en puissance. Il avait mémorisé l'enchaînement et la disposition des pièces et avait décidé de s'introduire par la salle de bains. La fenêtre y était plus étroite, et serait plus discrète à fracturer.

Il avait volé silencieusement jusqu'à sa hauteur. Après avoir écouté un instant les échos qui parvenaient de la chambre, il exerça une pression légère sur le montant du carreau, qui céda sans un bruit. Il repoussa le battant vers l'intérieur et s'introduisit dans la salle d'eau. Elle était à l'image du standing de l'hôtel, colossale et marbrée. Il referma la fenêtre derrière lui et s'avança avec prudence sur le sol luisant. La première surprise fut la fille, qui entra subitement avec un rire cristallin et alluma la lumière. Gohan eut juste le temps de se dissimuler dans le renfoncement de la douche, la respiration coupée. La fille se posta devant l'évier. Elle parlait une langue étrangère que Gohan ne comprenait pas. Depuis la chambre Zhang lui répondait dans la même langue.

Debout et raide, plaqué contre le mur, Gohan jura intérieurement. Il se maudissait d'avoir laissé la présence de cette fille lui échapper. Il y avait du monde autour de Zhang, et il n'avait pas comptabilisé la call-girl. Pour ajouter à son malaise, elle se baladait entièrement nue, en ramassant négligemment ses vêtements et ses affaires. Subitement elle porta son poignet à son nez et le renifla légèrement.

- Melvil, je prends une douche, OK ? lança-t-elle.

Gohan crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter quand elle commença à s'approcher de l'endroit où il s'était dissimulé.

- Non ! j'ai une visite qui m'attend ! Dégage ! répliqua finalement la voix de Zhang depuis la chambre.

La fille s'immobilisa et soupira en faisant la moue. Elle ne protesta pas cependant, enfila sa robe et sa culotte et sortit de la salle de bains en éteignant. Gohan souffla le plus silencieusement possible. Il constata que la porte était restée entrouverte et s'en approcha.

Il ne restait plus que Zhang dans la chambre. Il ajustait une robe de chambre de soie, un cigarillo entre les lèvres. Gohan hésita à passer à l'action mais il calcula que, si quelqu'un l'attendait à côté, le moment était peut-être mal choisi car on s'apercevrait trop vite de sa présence. Il le laissa donc disparaître dans le salon après avoir éteint son mégot.

Gohan se plaça stratégiquement derrière la porte. Quand Zhang reviendrait, il aurait l'avantage de ne pas être découvert tout de suite. Le voir en chair et en os l'avait conforté dans sa détermination. Il ferait vite et bien, même s'il espérait vaguement que Zhang ait le temps de comprendre et d'avoir peur. Ce mec transpirait la cruauté et le sadisme.

La deuxième surprise fut Zhang lui-même. A son retour, après qu'il ait fermé la porte de la chambre derrière lui, Gohan apparut derrière lui en une fraction de seconde. Les cibles étaient toujours surprises, leurs temps de réaction étaient lents, leurs cerveaux insouciants tardaient à analyser les intentions de Gohan. Mais Zhang n'était pas une cible comme les autres. Il était sur le qui-vive, Gohan aurait dû le comprendre en observant les précautions qu'il prenait pour assurer sa sécurité. Et Zhang était un maître d'arts martiaux. Il ne valait pas Gohan, bien sûr, il ne valait aucun des combattants que Gohan connaissait, mais il avait des réflexes. Gohan aurait dû l'anticiper, mais il ne le réalisa que quand Zhang enfonça son coude dans son abdomen, au lieu de se figer stupidement en se demandant comment il était arrivé jusqu'ici. Le coup ne blessa pas Gohan mais le laissa si stupéfait que Zhang eut le temps de s'éloigner de lui d'un bond, faisant tomber lourdement un bibelot sur la moquette épaisse. Gohan le rejoignit instantanément, à une vitesse qui ne permit pas à sa proie de cerner son mouvement. Il se plaça à nouveau derrière lui, et enroula son avant-bras autour de sa gorge. Zhang eut juste l'instinct d'essayer de crier, et d'envoyer un coup dans le mur en tentant de se débattre. Gohan rompit ses cervicales d'un mouvement bref et accompagna son corps jusqu'au sol pour éviter le bruit de la chute.

La troisième surprise fut la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit derrière lui à cet instant. Son sang se figea, tandis qu'il serrait encore le cadavre encore chaud de Zhang entre ses bras. Il le déposa très lentement à ses pieds. Il n'y avait aucune sommation, aucun cri, aucun tir d'armes. Le témoin inopiné sur le pas de la porte n'était pas un des hommes de Zhang.

- Gohan ? souffla une voix rauque, presque inaudible.

Il se retourna vivement. Videl se tenait dans l'embrasure de l'entrée, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et par la douleur.

- Gohan ? répéta-t-elle, plus fort, plus distinctement, c'est toi ?

Son menton tremblait, les mots lui manquaient mais son esprit semblait tout comprendre. Quand elle répéta son nom, Gohan, sorti de son abasourdissement de la trouver là. Il se leva.

- Videl, chuchota-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul quand il voulut la prendre par les épaules.

- Comment ? cria-t-elle, Ne…

Il la bâillonna de sa main.

- Videl, je t'en prie, chhuut, ne fais pas de bruit, chuchota-t-il.

Mais elle essaya de se débattre et de se défaire de son emprise. Il fut obligé de la plaquer au mur pour s'assurer de garder la main sur sa bouche. Il entendit la porte de l'anti-chambre s'ouvrir. Aussitôt, il referma la porte de la chambre du pied. Un garde du corps parla dans un langage de l'Est que Gohan ne comprit pas. Videl continuait de s'agiter, mais il l'avait coincée contre le mur par le poids de son corps.

- Je t'en supplie, si c'est mecs nous trouvent, ils vont tirer sur tout ce qui bouge, toi y compris, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Videl continuait à émettre des gémissements étouffés, prise d'une fureur sans limite. Gohan enfonça son visage contre lui, pour mieux atténuer les sons d'alerte qu'elle s'obstinait à vouloir former. Ils attendirent une minute. Plusieurs gardes du corps étaient maintenant dans le salon. Ils discutaient toujours dans leurs langues et paraissaient hésiter à entrer dans la chambre, ne sachant trop comment interpréter la situation, redoutant certainement de déranger leur patron.

Gohan sentait son cœur s'accélérer, entre cette menace et la colère que le corps de Videl lui transmettait. Finalement, les deux gorilles repartirent dans l'antichambre et le silence retomba. Gohan se redressa avec précaution, dégageant le visage de Videl, qu'il avait gardé niché dans son pull. Ses grands yeux bleus, embués de larmes le fusillèrent aussitôt, plus sûrement que les armes automatiques des larbins ne l'auraient fait.

- Videl, murmura-t-il encore, sans vraiment trouver ce qu'il avait de plus à dire.

Ses yeux d'onyx se voilèrent d'une profonde détresse.

- Il faut qu'on sorte de là, conclut-il.

Elle essaya encore de lui échapper mais il la maîtrisa fermement, en veillant à ne pas lui faire de mal. Il savait que, si elle sortait d'ici, on ne lui laisserait pas une minute pour s'expliquer. Elle était censée être seule avec Zhang, et Zhang était mort. Les types de l'antichambre ne réfléchiraient pas.

La fenêtre de la salle de bains était trop étroite pour qu'ils y passent en même temps. Gohan se concentra un instant et, rassemblant l'énergie autour de lui la fit exploser en une multitude de particules, sous les yeux éberlués de Videl, qu'il continuait à bâillonner. Il sentit son corps tressaillir sous l'effet de la surprise et de la frayeur, de voir apparaître subitement un trou dans le mur à l'endroit où se trouvait, quelques secondes auparavant, une élégante fenêtre blindée. Gohan se jeta dans le vide d'un bond et prit son envol.

Par réflexe, Videl se colla à lui cette fois-ci, happée par l'altitude. La pluie verglaçante avait repris et essayait de les gifler, encouragée par la vitesse et le vent à cette hauteur. La chaleur qui émanait de Gohan la protégeait du froid glacial. Il avait retiré sa main de sa bouche et elle avait cessé de se débattre, agrippée à lui et hypnotisée par le spectacle de la ville illuminée, si loin au-dessous d'eux. Ils semblaient planer sans effort. Videl, qui savait maintenant le déploiement d'énergie que représentait la lévitation, ne pouvait s'empêcher de réaliser la puissance de Gohan. Elle était néanmoins impatiente qu'ils se posent pour pouvoir se défaire de son emprise.

Gohan parut deviner ses pensées et finit par atterrir sur le toit d'un immeuble à plusieurs pâtés de maison de l'hôtel. Dès que les pieds de Videl touchèrent le sol, elle se dégagea brutalement de ses bras, et s'écarta de lui.

- Tu l'as tué ? demanda-t-elle avec une rage froide en lui faisant face.

Gohan se contenta de baisser la tête.

- Gohan ! Tu as tué ce type ! C'est toi le tueur qu'ils recherchent, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux rien me dire ! Tu es un putain de tueur ! hurla-t-elle, sans pouvoir changer de sujet.

Il se redressa et la regarda avec un air désolé. Elle respirait avec peine, cherchant ses mots. Le choc avait semé une confusion totale dans son esprit et elle n'arrivait pas à croire à la réalité de la situation.

- Ce type, je lui ai parlé et… Il venait de me servir un verre…Et en deux secondes, tu l'as… Tu l'as vraiment tué ? Gohan, mon Dieu, il est _mort _?

- Il est mort Videl, confirma-t-il à mi-voix.

- Comment tu peux faire ça ? cria-telle subitement, comment tu peux me dire ça en me regardant dans les yeux ? Le flic a dit 32 victimes… T'as tué 32 personnes ? Toi, Gohan ? Tu as fait ça ? Aussi froidement que t'as éliminé ce mec à l'instant ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

La voix de Videl se cassa et les sanglots l'interrompirent en sortant brusquement. Elle tremblait et se laissa tomber à genoux, sans se soucier de l'eau presque gelée qui recouvrait le bitume. Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit pour la saisir par les épaules et la consoler.

- Me touche pas ! articula-t-elle avec violence, t'es un monstre ! T'es juste un monstre !

L'injure le frappa en plein cœur et il eut un mouvement de recul, renonçant à son contact.

- Videl, appela-t-il sur un ton implorant.

Elle détourna la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle ne voulait pas l'écouter, toujours secouée de sanglot, agenouillée sur le sol trempé.

- Videl, je l'ai tué. J'ai tué tous ces gens mais c'était tous des ordures. Tu dois me croire, je les ai tués comme j'ai tué Cell. C'est ce que je fais, je tue les méchants.

Videl sursauta et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu as tué Cell ? souffla-t-elle avec scepticisme.

- Oui, c'est moi qui ai tué Cell. Je l'ai combattu avec mon père et d'autres. Il a tué mon père et moi, je l'ai tué.

Ses prunelles bleues s'allumèrent d'une lueur étrange. Sans qu'il s'y attende elle le gifla.

- Menteur ! rugit-elle.

Il ne broncha pas et l'observa tandis qu'elle se levait sans le lâcher du regard.

- T'es qu'un menteur ! répéta-t-elle avec hargne.

Elle essaya de le frapper à nouveau mais il arrêta son bras en plein élan.

- C'est la vérité, j'ai tué Cell, comme j'ai tué pleins d'autres ordures comme Zhang, insista-t-il.

Elle lui décocha un coup de pied qu'il esquiva facilement. Sans se laisser déstabiliser, elle enchaîna avec un autre coup de poing. Cette fois-ci, il emprisonna son poignet à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Depuis qu'on se connaît, tu me mens. Tu ne fais que ça, me mentir ! cracha-t-elle avec fureur.

De sa main libre, elle tenta de desserrer ses doigts autour de son poignet. Il se contenta de saisir son deuxième poignet, de manière à la neutraliser.

- Videl, écoute moi, supplia-t-il, j'allais tout te dire. Je vais tout te dire. Je ne savais pas comment faire…

- Tais-toi ! Ta gueule ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Laisse-moi ! hurla-t-elle en se débattant pour se dégager.

Il la força à s'agenouiller à nouveau.

- Ecoute-moi, je t'en prie, bredouilla-t-il à nouveau, j'avais si peur de te perdre…

- T'avais raison, siffla-t-elle, d'abord, si j'avais su, tu ne m'aurais jamais eue…

- Ne dis pas ça, bégaya-t-il avec un regard paniqué.

Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et voulut la serrer contre lui mais elle le repoussa violemment et se recula. Il la laissa faire, anéanti par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Libéré de lui, elle se releva et entreprit de partir. Elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle ne pouvait quitter le toit comme elle y était arrivée. Elle essaya alors la porte d'accès à l'immeuble mais le gel avait si bien pris la serre rouillée qu'elle ne parvenait pas à l'ouvrir.

Il l'observa tristement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne vers lui.

- Gohan ! Viens m'ouvrir !

Il était resté immobile agenouillé sur le sol, les bras inertes le long du sol. Il prit conscience que dès que la porte serait débloquée, elle lui échapperait à tout jamais.

- Gohan ! appela-t-elle encore.

Elle commençait à grelotter, sans manteau, mouillée par la pluie implacable qui commençait à se mélanger de flocons. Il se leva sans faire mine de se rapprocher d'elle.

- Ecoute-moi Videl. Laisse-moi au moins une chance de t'expliquer, demanda-t-il d'une voix attristée.

- Je ne te crois plus Gohan. Je ne crois plus rien de tes mensonges, laisse-moi partir !

- Non. Pas tant que tu n'auras pas entendu, répliqua-t-il d'un ton résolu.

Elle écarquilla les yeux avec incrédulité. Il se tenait devant elle avec un air si décidé et si désespéré à la fois qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point elle l'avait aimé, ou elle l'aimait encore, son esprit était confus. La colère l'emportait et brûlait chacune de ses pensées, inspirait chacune de ses paroles, mais quelque part tout au fond, elle perçut furtivement l'amour qui restait encore en elle. Alors elle s'adossa à la porte rebelle, en face de lui, essuya les larmes qui continuaient à rouler sur ses joues et attendit.

Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et augmenta doucement son niveau d'énergie pour générer une chaleur bienvenue qui réchauffa Videl avec soulagement. Il baissa les yeux sur elle.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ton père qui a tué Cell, souffla-t-il.

- Mais enfin, comment veux-tu que je te crois ? s'écria-t-elle avec irritation.

- Tu le sais, Videl. Je ne suis pas le seul à mentir. Cell n'était pas humain, un humain n'aurait jamais pu le tuer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? haleta-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment… totalement humain.

Videl sentit son estomac se rétracter. Ses jambes paraissaient sur le point de se dérober sous son poids et elle s'appuya un peu plus à la porte derrière elle. Il observait sa réaction avec une mine soucieuse. Il approcha sa main lentement et écarta une de ses mèches imbibée d'eau qui s'était collée à sa joue mouillée de larmes. Elle le laissa faire mais détourna la tête.

- Ma mère est humaine mais mon père… Il appartenait à une autre race, qui n'existe plus, une race guerrière très puissante… Trop puissante peut-être. Puissante et cruelle. Mais mon père n'était pas comme eux. Il a toujours protégé la Terre, il a tout donné pour cette planète qui l'avait accueilli, Cell l'a tué.

- Et toi, tu as tué Cell, c'est ça ? Gohan, t'avais quoi ? Neuf ans à l'époque ? objecta Videl d'un air narquois.

- C'est vrai. Je n'avais que neuf ans, constata Gohan avec une certaine mélancolie, j'en avais quatre quand on a décidé qu'il était temps que j'apprenne les techniques de combat les plus redoutables, pour prendre la suite de mon père.

Videl leva les yeux sur lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne savait dire si c'était parce qu'elle ne le croyait pas ou si c'était en réaction à l'idée qu'on puisse imposer ça à un enfant de quatre ans. Il reprit la mèche et la lissa doucement pour en extraire l'eau qui en dégoulinait maintenant.

- Je me suis mis à tuer des gens pour le compte de M pour deux raisons, soupira-t-il, enfin, je crois. D'abord après la mort de mon père, nous avons eu besoin d'argent. Ma mère était enceinte quand il nous a quittés et nous n'avions pas grand-chose. Ensuite, il m'a semblé que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, continuer à éliminer les gens nuisibles, comme j'avais éliminé Cell et d'autres avant lui. Comme mon père l'avait toujours fait.

La voix de Gohan déclinait à mesure que ses explications avançaient. Videl sentait combien il lui était pénible de raconter tout ça et elle avait l'impression qu'il ne s'en était jamais ouvert à quiconque. Il détourna les yeux, et fixa le spectacle de la ville illuminée autour d'eux.

- J'ai voulu arrêter, tout ça, murmura-t-il. J'ai voulu… vivre une vie normale. Avec toi. Avec Sharp et Erasa. Juste… aller au lycée, passer mes examens… Je crois que ce n'est pas possible. Peut-être que ce n'est pas ma nature de vivre tranquillement.

Ses paroles se perdirent dans une bourrasque subite qui les balaya en leur jetant une myriade de flocons à la figure. Videl ferma les yeux pour se protéger et frissonna à nouveau sous le froid mordant. Gohan fit face stoïquement laissant le vent soulever ses mèches en épi. Quand elle releva ses paupières, Videl s'aperçut qu'il la regardait de nouveau intensément.

- C'est comme une ombre qui me suit, reprit-il, qui essaye de me prendre, pour faire de moi un guerrier brutal comme mes ancêtres. Sans toi, je sais qu'elle n'aura aucun mal à m'emporter, Videl.

Il se tut et baissa la tête.

- C'est des conneries, marmonna froidement Videl. Tu as tué le beau-père de Sharp, et après tu es venu pleurnicher dans mes bras, ça, par contre, c'est concret.

La colère transpirait toujours dans chacune de ses paroles. Ce souvenir en particulier, le calcul qu'elle l'avait consolé innocemment, le soir-même où il avait abattu Preston Misk, l'immunisait contre toute forme d'apitoiement ou de compassion à son égard.

- J'ai pas tué le beau-père de Sharp, protesta-t-il vivement. C'est pas moi !

- Ah non ? demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

Elle sonda sa mine effarée. Elle lui trouva un air bien trop coupable pour être crédible. Elle le repoussa, le trouvant soudainement bien trop proche d'elle.

- Alors si t'as fini, tu m'ouvres cette porte ? siffla-t-elle.

- Videl, je t'en prie, implora-t-il en l'enlaçant à nouveau avec désespoir.

Elle se débattit faiblement mais il maintint son emprise malgré tout. Le contact de son corps chaud, son odeur enivrante qui faisait remonter tant de souvenir si brutalement, ravivèrent les sanglots dans la gorge de Videl. Elle mesurait ce qu'il lui coûtait de le perdre, elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait tant redouté cette vérité. Mais son caractère entier ne pouvait composer avec ses si minables explications dont la sincérité restait douteuse.

- Lâche-moi, Gohan, ordonna-t-elle en reniflant.

Il la libéra à contre-cœur, cherchant encore dans le bleu de ses yeux un espoir de pardon. Mais elle se détourna de lui.

- Si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte maintenant, je te jure que je saute dans le vide, grinça-t-elle.

Il approcha une main tremblante de la poignée de la porte et tira faiblement dessus. Elle céda instantanément et la porte s'ouvrit. Videl se glissa dans l'interstice et disparut dans l'obscurité des escaliers sans un mot. Il écouta ses pas résonner jusqu'à la dernière marche, jusqu'à ce que l'écho les perde entre les murs de béton.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	34. Chapter 34

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent, je m'aperçois que mon doc en est à la page 285. Encore un peu de patience._

_J'ai un peu tardé à updater, j'étais jamais satisfaite de ce chapitre que j'ai relu mille fois. Mais, hmm, à vous de juger finalement._

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**

_**Chapitre 34**_

La neige avait continué à tomber tout le week end. Le Mont Paozu ressemblait à un immense désert blanc quand Gohan le quitta, le lundi matin. Il se sentait nerveux de retourner au lycée, de revoir Videl. Ça faisait naître en lui, à la fois, un espoir incontrôlable et une terreur indicible. Elle lui avait dit des choses dures, qui avaient fait écho dans son esprit et l'avait empêché de dormir depuis qu'il l'avait quittée. Ses mots ne finissaient pas de l'horrifier, et quand il se les remémorait, ses tripes se tordaient, de la crainte qu'elle ne lui pardonne jamais, et de la pensée qu'ils étaient peut-être justes. Etait-il possible qu'elle ne revienne plus jamais vers lui ? Il ne parvenait pas à trancher cette question, convaincu par moment qu'il l'avait définitivement perdue, puis à d'autres instants, irrésistiblement persuadé que seules sa colère et sa stupéfaction avaient parlé ce soir-là sur le toit de l'immeuble.

Il se demandait aussi si elle allait le dénoncer. Mais en réalité, cette question-là le laissait relativement indifférent. Son angoisse première était de savoir si elle lui pardonnerait, si il avait la moindre chance de la retrouver.

Il connaissait son caractère inflexible et cherchait un moyen de la convaincre de sa bonne foi, malgré tous les mensonges qu'il lui avait servis depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle avait raison sur un point, il était devenu un menteur. Il n'avait jamais formulé le mot, mais depuis trois ans, c'était ce qu'il était. Il mentait à tout le monde, tout le temps, spontanément, c'était devenu un réflexe de protection. Il n'était même plus capable de dire ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait, comme si ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il s'était forgé le costume du jeune homme lisse, sans aucun problème, sans aucune colère en lui, et il lui collait si bien à la peau, qu'il ne se rendait même plus compte que ce n'était pas lui. Videl avait tout de suite su que ce n'était pas lui, qu'il était caché sous toutes ces couches de vernis. Elle avait gratté. Elle avait gratté jusqu'à le découvrir vraiment. Il ne s'était jamais autant ouvert que face à elle. Et maintenant…

Maintenant, il la sentait lui échapper. Elle l'avait traité de monstre et elle avait peut-être raison. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi et il réalisait à quel point il avait glissé. Il avait dérapé lentement mais sûrement. Il avait presque vaincu Végéta, il avait combattu Freezer, il avait tué Cell, mais c'était pour _protéger_. Quand il n'y avait plus eu rien à protéger, il avait continué à tuer pour _punir_. Et il fallait regarder les choses en face, il y avait pris goût. Il s'était bercé de l'illusion qu'il continuait, en quelque sorte, à être un héros, mais il n'en était pas un. Il était juste un assassin, qui réglait les comptes d'un autre, sans laisser la moindre chance à ses victimes. Une arme efficace et redoutable. Et Videl ne voudrait jamais d'un assassin. Mais il savait qu'il pourrait changer. Si c'était pour qu'elle l'accepte à nouveau. Il le savait, il en était convaincu.

La neige sur Satan City n'était plus le manteau blanc et lumineux des campagnes qu'il avait survolées. C'était une boue grisâtre qui virait par endroit à la flaque d'eau sale. Seules les pelouses et les arbres du campus, ainsi que les toits de certains immeubles, restaient immaculés. Le ciel était encore nuageux et filtrait une lumière agressive. Gohan se dirigea vers le bâtiment où devaient se tenir ses cours, d'un pas traînant.

Il ne perçut pas l'ambiance particulière qui régnait dans l'école, ni l'agitation inhabituelle des grappes de lycéens qui discutaient dans les couloirs. Il marcha sans rien voir jusqu'à sa classe et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son siège en jetant un coup d'œil à la place de Videl. Vide pour l'instant. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que l'excitation des autres élèves le frappa.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à Sharp qui rejoignait son pupitre.

- Bon Dieu, Gohan, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? T'es vraiment à la ramasse des fois… grogna son ami en s'asseyant.

Gohan haussa les sourcils avec surprise. Et Sharp le fixa avec une certaine lassitude.

- Mais tu peux pas t'acheter une télé, ou te connecter un peu des fois ? maugréa-t-il. Videl a été arrêtée hier.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Gohan avec stupéfaction.

- Elle est interrogée sur la mort de Zhang, tu sais ce type qui a écrit un livre qui doit sortir en film bientôt. Gohan ! Tout le monde en parle ! Quand je pense que c'est censé être ta copine, on a vraiment envie de t'abattre des fois…

Gohan s'était figé. Il avait passé son dimanche à se morfondre et n'avait pas pensé à ça un seul instant: Elle était officiellement la dernière à avoir vu Zhang en vie. Et elle avait disparu après son meurtre. Son arrestation tenait de la logique même.

- Tout le monde s'assoit et se calme ! tonna la voix du professeur qui venait d'arriver.

Les lycéens mirent un temps plus long que d'habitude à s'exécuter, mais finirent par regagner leurs places pour s'installer tranquillement.

- Je sais que les derniers… événements nous touchent de près, mais pour l'instant, je vous demande juste de vous concentrer sur mon cours, poursuivit l'enseignant.

Il commença à remonter les allées entre les tables, et, tout en parlant, confisqua un ou deux portables que des élèves trop impatients avaient gardé sur eux pour suivre les aventures de Videl.

Le professeur reprit place à son bureau, enferma les téléphones dans son tiroir et scruta sa classe d'un œil sévère.

- Et maintenant, la guerre de 50, annonça-t-il en ouvrant sèchement son livre.

Gohan était toujours raidi sur sa chaise, incapable de rien enregistrer sur cette foutue guerre. Il brûlait d'envie de rejoindre Videl. L'idée qu'elle puisse être enfermée entre les quatre murs d'une cellule, à sa place, lui était insupportable. En même temps, il ne comprenait pas qu'on ne soit pas déjà venu le chercher. Ou plutôt, il comprenait trop bien qu'elle ne voulait pas le dénoncer. Elle lui restait loyale malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait. Gohan se pencha vers Sharp.

- Elle est où ? murmura-t-il à son ami.

- Au commissariat central, j'imagine, quelle importance, marmonna Sharp avec un haussement d'épaule.

Gohan réfléchit un instant. Ça devait être le bâtiment où il avait tué le gars. Apparemment c'était là qu'on enquêtait sur les plus grosses affaires. Il se leva subitement, reculant sa chaise sans ménagement et la faisant crisser bruyamment sur le sol de la salle. Le professeur sursauta et l'interrogea du regard.

- Monsieur, je dois aller à l'infirmerie, décréta Gohan.

Sans attendre la réponse, il se précipita vers la porte, sourd aux protestations et aux questions de l'enseignant.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put pour sortir du bâtiment et détala jusqu'à un endroit suffisamment isolé pour prendre son envol. Il se posa à un pâté de maison du commissariat et courut encore jusqu'à l'entrée, qu'il avait guettée si longtemps quelques semaines auparavant. Il y avait un petit attroupement devant la grande porte. Gohan identifia aussitôt une masse de journalistes, dont certains avaient déjà assiégé la maison de Sharp, lorsque son beau-père était mort. Il se faufila entre eux, sans ralentir et sans hésiter à les bousculer rudement.

Un policier voulut l'intercepter avant qu'il ne rentre, mais il ne parvint même pas à l'effleurer. Gohan poussa l'un des battants de la porte et se rua dans le hall. Il s'immobilisa un instant pour se repérer et déterminer la direction à prendre. Son regard se verrouilla subitement sur Videl, qui se tenait un peu plus loin, devant le comptoir d'accueil avec un carton entre les bras.

Ses yeux bleus transparents s'agrandirent quand elle le vit. A côté d'elle, son père discutait avec un policier, et lui tournait le dos. Quelques employés allaient et venaient. Videl fit une moue irritée à l'attention de Gohan, sans faire mine de se diriger vers lui. Il n'osa pas s'approcher, la fixant d'un air hébété et déconfit, en comprenant qu'on était en train de la libérer. Ils étaient à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre. Personne ne prêtait attention à eux, ni n'avait semblé remarquer qu'ils se connaissaient et communiquaient sans un mot. La bouche de Videl forma des mots sans son. Elle voulait lui dire quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à lire sur ses lèvres. Elle répéta vainement plusieurs fois son message silencieux. Hercule finit par se pencher vers sa fille.

- Viens ma chérie, on rentre maintenant, lui annonça-t-il avec un air attendri et soulagé.

Comme la plupart des personnes qui évoluaient dans le hall, il n'avait pas détecté la présence de Gohan et il la guida affectueusement en direction de la sortie. Gohan ne la lâchait pas des yeux et se plaça en retrait quand ils se rapprochèrent de lui. Elle le bouscula ostensiblement « Dégage ! » marmonna-t-elle, en poursuivant son chemin imperturbablement. Hercule n'vait toujours rien remarqué et, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, une multitude de flashs jaillirent comme des éclairs. Satan se mit à parader au micro pour expliquer que sa fille était mise hors de cause et qu'elle avait été elle-même une victime dans cette affaire. La porte se referma et Videl, qui se tenait maintenant sur le trottoir au milieu de la foule des journalistes, disparut à la vue de Gohan.

Elle n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait pu raconter mais elle n'avait rien dit à son sujet. Et apparemment, elle ne voulait pas que Gohan soit découvert. L'estomac de Gohan se crispa et il ne savait pas vraiment dire si le choix de Videl le réjouissait ou l'attristait.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose, jeune homme ? demanda un homme qui s'était planté devant lui.

Gohan leva la tête vers lui. Seuls le pistolet qu'il portait à la ceinture et l'écusson accroché à son pull crasseux, permirent au jeune homme de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un policier. Il avait plutôt une dégaine particulière, avec ses cheveux trop longs et sa barbe mal rasée. Il avait aussi de petits yeux bleus fanés tirant sur le vert, qui fixaient Gohan avec une certaine méfiance. Le lycéen hésita une seconde.

- Je… Non, je me suis trompé…

- Trompé sur quoi ? insista-t-il, de plus en plus suspicieux.

- Je me suis trompé de service… On m'a volé mon scooter.

Le policier croisa les bras et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Gohan avec un air sceptique.

- Allez au commissariat de quartier, on ne traite pas ça ici, finit-il par répondre froidement.

Il observa Gohan qui s'éloignait d'un pas indécis. Le jeune homme sentit le poids de son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait poussé la porte. A l'extérieur, l'attroupement avait encore grossi, et des passants s'étaient joints aux reporters empressés, qui encerclaient Hercule et sa fille. Gohan pouvait tout juste apercevoir sa chevelure noire au milieu de cette marée humaine. Il rasa les murs et entreprit de retourner à l'école.

Il reprit docilement sa place au cours suivant. Malgré les questions insistantes de Sharp, qui ne croyait pas aux raisons médicales de sa fuite précipitée du cours d'histoire, malgré la liesse de ses camarades, quand ils apprirent la libération de Videl, sa petite visite au poste de police le laissa d'une humeur maussade et taciturne. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait tu son nom. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'il était un monstre ? Qu'elle ne serait jamais allée vers lui si elle avait su ? Ces paroles l'avaient déchiré. Elles lui avaient fait tellement de mal, qu'il aurait trouvé logique qu'elle lui fasse payer. Il aurait préféré qu'elle le fasse, ça aurait été une façon de remettre les compteurs à zéro, un espoir d'obtenir son pardon en payant sa dette. Et l'expression irritée, qui s'était affichée sur son visage quand elle l'avait aperçu, sa façon agacée de lui chuchoter « Dégage », discrètement mais fermement, laissaient entendre à Gohan qu'elle était toujours en colère. Que cherchait-elle ? Devait-il se livrer pour regagner son estime ?

- Cache ta joie, Gohan !

Gohan sortit lentement de sa méditation et consentit enfin à lever les yeux vers Sharp qui mangeait, attablé en face de lui. Sharp le fixa un instant. Gohan s'attendait à un sarcasme ou à une blague mais il garda le silence, scrutant son ami avec une certaine gravité, sa cuiller suspendue au-dessus de son yaourt. Sharp baissa les yeux sur le plat intact de Gohan, et soupira. Il reprit son repas sans un mot. Gohan lui fut intérieurement reconnaissant de s'abstenir de tout commentaire.

Erasa était absente aujourd'hui et il y avait peu de chance que Videl se présente en cours, de sorte qu'ils se retrouvaient en tête à tête. Depuis la bagarre avec Joon, Sharp n'avait plus tellement d'amis. Gohan soupçonnait aussi que ceux qu'il avait si assidûment fréquentés auparavant, s'étaient éloignés de lui en constatant qu'il appréciait la compagnie de Gohan. Il fallait bien admettre que Gohan n'était pas du genre très populaire au lycée. Sa réputation de génie le faisait par avance paraître prétentieux aux yeux des autres élèves. Et ceux qui auraient été intéressés à faire sa connaissance, étaient trop méfiants de le voir en si bons termes avec Sharp. Ils appartenaient à deux catégories d'élèves qui se mélangeaient mal, et ça les isolaient. Les quelques relations qu'ils entretenaient encore avec les autres lycéens étaient surtout cimentées par leur amitié avec Videl et Erasa. Quand elles n'étaient pas là, ils étaient seuls.

- T'as fini ? demanda Sharp en balançant son pot de yaourt vide dans son assiette.

- Ouais, grogna Gohan en repoussant son plateau

- Sortons une minute, je vais m'en griller une petite, annonça Sharp.

Gohan suivit son ami d'un pas docile et mécanique, jusqu'à leur endroit habituel derrière le gymnase. Il faisait froid encore, mais un soleil terne commençait à faire timidement son apparition. Il se réverbérait sur les étendues de neige qui recouvraient le gazon, et créait une luminosité jaunâtre, un peu irréelle. Sharp dégagea la neige sur le banc et s'installa pour entreprendre de se rouler une cigarette. Gohan s'adossa au mur du bâtiment en face de lui et l'observa silencieusement. Sharp ne releva la tête vers lui que pour allumer son œuvre.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

Gohan comprenait parfaitement le sens de sa question. _Alors tu es triste ? Tu t'es fâché avec Videl. _Il haussa simplement les épaules.

- Je te demande même pas ce qui s'est passé, marmonna Sharp, je connais par cœur… Mais tu pourrais au moins te réjouir qu'elle ait été libérée.

- C'est normal qu'elle soit libérée, elle est innocente après tout, grogna Gohan.

Sharp arrondit les sourcils et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Gohan. Gohan ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, aucun son n'en sortit.

- Ça, on le sait, coupa Sharp, toi et moi, on connaît Videl, et on sait qu'elle a rien fait mais avec les flics, tu sais… Et cette histoire est foutrement bizarre quand même.

Gohan pinça les lèvres et se tut. Sharp pencha la tête sur le côté sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Ça ne peut pas être si grave que ça, reprit-il, je veux dire, entre elle et toi. Vous vous assemblez trop bien, crois-moi.

- Tu crois ? souffla Gohan, sans grande conviction.

- J'en suis sûr. Elle est parfois soupe au lait. Ça retombera. Je vous donne une semaine.

Gohan hocha la tête pour donner le change. Il n'était pas si optimiste que Sharp. Mais Sharp ne pouvait pas savoir. Il vivait dans un monde normal et n'avait aucune chance de soupçonner la raison de sa brouille avec Videl. Il avait repris les cours depuis plus de deux semaines et Gohan l'aidait à rattraper son retard. Il ne s'en tirait pas si mal, même si Gohan doutait qu'il n'atteigne jamais le niveau pour passer l'examen l'année prochaine. Gohan n'avait jamais revu Erasa chez Sharp, et il avait plusieurs fois brûlé d'envie de lui poser des questions à leur sujet. Mais comme il appréciait que Sharp ne l'interroge pas sur les détails de son histoire avec Videl, il comprenait que Sharp n'ait pas envie qu'il fouine dans la sienne avec Erasa. Si tant était qu'il y ait vraiment une histoire à proprement parler.

Videl reprit le lycée dès le lendemain. Son regard froid et ses attitudes fuyantes confirmèrent à Gohan que la rupture était consommée. C'était d'autant plus insupportable pour lui que, dans l'enceinte du lycée, ils n'étaient jamais apparus comme autre chose que des amis. Il n'était donc pas censé exiger d'attention particulière de sa part. Mais même l'apparence de leur amitié se fissurait. Erasa était toujours malade, et, contrairement à une coutume en place depuis le premier jour d'école, elle ne se joignit pas à Gohan et Sharp pour déjeuner. Sharp suivait le mouvement avec philosophie et confiance, naturellement fidèle à Gohan. Tout ça allait retomber. Une semaine maximum.

Il fallut à Gohan attendre presque la fin de l'après-midi, pour surmonter sa douleur de constater que les jours qui avaient passé n'avaient en rien atténué la rancœur de Videl. Cette souffrance en lui était si inhabituelle, si indescriptible, comparée à la souffrance physique qu'il avait apprivoisée depuis bien longtemps. C'était comme un état de désespoir permanent, la conviction qu'il n'y aurait plus de lendemain. Gohan ne concevait pas que les choses finissent comme ça et son esprit finit par se rebeller.

Videl et lui avaient déjà discuté des raisons de sa colère, et elle avait déjà expliqué pourquoi elle entendait le rejeter maintenant, mais il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il n'était certainement pas un ange mais il n'était pas un monstre non plus. Et de toute façon, il était prêt à être exactement ce qu'elle voulait, dès qu'il aurait compris de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Et elle ne l'avait pas dénoncé… Peut-être tenait-elle encore un peu à lui. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer comme ça. Il n'avait jamais renoncé comme ça, même dans des situations autrement plus périlleuses.

Ils terminèrent leurs cours assez tard ce jour-là, et elle devait aller à son entraînement. Il parvint sans trop de mal à arriver avant elle au bâtiment des vestiaires. Il entreprit de l'attendre sous le porche, devant l'entrée. La nuit épaisse lui permit de passer inaperçu, à l'abri de la lanterne suspendue au-dessus de la porte. Les joueurs de l'équipe défilèrent devant lui, sans même le voir. Videl arriva dans les derniers en courant. Elle faillit ne pas le remarquer et se figea quand il l'appela.

- Videl !

Elle fronça les sourcils et plaça sa main sur la poignée de la porte mais il retint doucement son poignet. Son geste était calme et suffit à la faire suspendre son mouvement d'ouvrir pour s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix moins assurée qu'il ne s'y était attendu.

- Tu ne leur a rien dit, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as rien dit à la police ? souffla-t-il d'une voix sourde qui tenait presque du reproche.

- Tu le sais, sinon on serait pas là à en discuter.

- Merci...Mais, pourquoi ?

Elle retira sa main de la poignée de la porte et se tourna vers lui. Malgré le clair-obscur, il crut lire une ombre de panique dans ses yeux. Mais très vite, elle reprit le contrôle et la colère refit surface, de sorte que Gohan douta d'avoir déchiffrer son expression correctement.

- Pourquoi je t'ai pas dénoncé ? Certainement parce que je suis la personne la plus stupide du monde, Gohan. Je ne veux plus penser à tout ça.

- Videl, je…

- Tais-toi, je sens que tu vas encore mentir, coupa-t-elle.

- Videl, je n'ai jamais autant dit la vérité que l'autre soir.

- Quand tu as dit que tu avais tué Cell à l'âge de neuf ans, par exemple ? souligna-t-elle avec sarcasme. Les seules choses auxquelles je peux me fier avec toi, sont celles que je vois de mes yeux. Et ce que j'ai vu, c'est que tu as tué Zhang.

Il baissa la tête à court d'argument. Dans la pénombre, il crut déceler chez elle un mouvement imperceptible dans sa direction. Mais en fait, après un moment de silence, elle se contenta d'ouvrir la porte et de disparaître à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle avait parlé vite, avec dureté et agacement, comme si elle était pressée de dire un texte. Le claquement du battant qui se referma sur elle sembla marquer l'éclatement de son cœur dans la poitrine de de Gohan.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapitre 35**_

- Hey ! Videl ! Viiiidddeeelllle ! appela un chœur de voix à l'unisson.

Videl détourna les yeux du spectacle de la rue, qu'elle observait d'un air absent depuis un bon moment. Elle était attablée chez Barney avec d'autres amis. Sharp et Erasa faisaient partie du groupe, qui avait décidé de venir prendre un verre ensemble ce soir. En fait d'un verre, il apparaissait qu'il s'était agi finalement de plusieurs verres, et les jeunes gens commençaient à parler de plus en plus fort et à chahuter, sous l'œil vigilant de Barney.

Videl comprit qu'on venait de lui dire quelque chose, mais, perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu. Maintenant toute la table l'apostrophait en riant de sa distraction. Sharp passa lourdement son bras sur son épaule et la serra un peu trop fort contre lui.

- Vous moquez pas de Videl, elle est triiistee. Elle a un chagrin d'amûr, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte qui singeait la compassion et sentait l'alcool.

L'assemblée émit un gloussement intrigué tandis que Videl enfonçait son coude rudement dans les côtes de Sharp pour se décoller de lui.

- Ta gueule, Sharp, grogna-t-elle.

- Mais qui ? Qui c'est ? s'exclama une fille brune, Oh, Viiideell, dis-nous ! S'il te plaît !

- Personne, vous voyez pas que Sharp est bourré ? répliqua sèchement Videl en enfonçant son nez dans son verre.

Mais les lycéens ne considérèrent même pas sa réponse.

- Si Videl ne veux pas le dire, on va jouer à deviner, et Sharp arbitrera, OK ? lança un garçon de l'autre côté de la table.

Tout le monde applaudit et Videl serra les dents. Elle se pencha vers Sharp qui souriait d'un air satisfait, ravi de devenir le centre d'intérêt du groupe.

- Tu dis un mot, je te jure, je t'étripe, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il plissa les yeux et les tourna vers elle, sans se départir de son sourire.

- Quelle importance maintenant, puisque c'est fini ? Ton père ne risque plus de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, non ? marmonna-t-il vicieusement.

- Sharp, écoute-moi bien. Je vais te casser la gueule comme jamais, si tu fais ça, siffla Videl avec insistance.

Sharp se contenta de ricaner à cette menace. Il croisa les bras.

- Alors ? Qui commence ? demanda-t-il à voix haute à l'attention du groupe.

- C'est pas vraiment sympa, comme jeu, tenta faiblement Erasa, consciente de l'embarras de son amie.

Sa remarque fut accueillie par des huées réprobatrices et Erasa battit en retraite, jetant un coup d'œil désolé à Videl. Un premier nom fusa qui provoqua des rires gras, tant il paraissait improbable que Videl ait pu lui accorder son inclination. Videl observait ses camarades d'un air mauvais, en sirotant son verre avec insistance. Elle voulait partir, mais redoutait un peu de laisser Sharp totalement libre de ses paroles. Il semblait passablement ivre et elle savait que, dans ces moments, il pouvait être incontrôlable et imprévisible dans la connerie. Tant qu'elle restait à côté de lui, elle espérait qu'il serait moins assuré et qu'il n'irait pas au bout de ses révélations.

- Mais oui ! Je sais ! s'écria soudain la fille brune qui était une deuxième année d'une autre classe.

Elle était si excitée qu'elle se leva d'un coup. Tous les autres se tournèrent vers elle et suspendirent leur chahut instantanément. La gorge de Videl se serra subitement, coinçant un peu dans sa gorge, la bière qu'elle était en train d'avaler. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur la fille qui leva un doigt savant, pour mieux capter l'attention.

- Gohan Son, énonça-t-elle

Le silence se fit, tandis que les lycéens réfléchissaient à cette hypothèse.

- D'abord, ça expliquerait que Sharp soit si bien informé, commença à expliquer la fille, en comptant les arguments sur ses doigts, et puis, ils bouffaient toujours ensemble et ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Et puis, bah… ils étaient souvent tous ensemble…

- Ouaah, ce plouc prétentieux ? J'achète pas du tout, objecta un des garçons.

- Puis il est pas sportif du tout, franchement pas le genre de Videl, ajouta une fille.

- Sans compter qu'il passe son temps dans les bouquins, je suis sûr qu'il a jamais vu une fille à poil, souligna encore un autre.

Les jeunes buveurs commençaient à parler tous ensemble, discutant âprement la théorie de Gohan, sous le regard médusé de Videl, qui sentait des picotements lui monter aux joues. Soudainement, elle se leva avec brusquerie. Sans se contrôler, elle balança son verre sur le groupe, provoquant des cris de surprise et de protestations. Le brouhaha retomba aussitôt et ils se tournèrent vers elle avec irritation.

- Vous êtes tous des sales cons ! hurla Videl d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas elle-même.

Elle quitta la table sans prêter attention aux réflexions salées de ses amis. Quand elle passa la porte, elle les entendait déjà se calmer, pour se tourner avidement vers Sharp, en quête d'éclaircissement.

Elle laissa la porte du bar se refermer derrière elle avec un claquement. Elle s'immobilisa sur le trottoir pour prendre le temps d'ajuster son manteau et son écharpe. Le froid était piquant. Une lune ronde, qu'aucun nuage ne venait concurrencer, éclairait la nuit mieux que les réverbères de la ville. Videl se mit à marcher en finissant de nouer son écharpe. Elle sentait encore la fureur qui bouillonnait en elle, et elle le savait, il n'y avait pas que de la fureur. Agitée par une multitude d'émotions contradictoires, elle décida de rentrer chez elle à pied.

Derrière elle, la porte de chez Barney s'ouvrit timidement.

- Videl ! appela la voix d'Erasa.

Videl se retourna et fixa son amie.

- Ne lui en veux pas. Il…Tu sais comment il est, bredouilla Erasa.

Elle parlait de Sharp bien sûr. A cet instant précis Videl lui vouait une haine pure mais l'air piteux d'Erasa la calma un peu. Oui, elle savait comment Sharp était. Il aimait mettre les pieds dans le plat, il aimait parler fort et avoir raison, il aimait que les choses soient dites. En tout cas, quand il s'agissait des autres. Quand il s'agissait de lui, il n'aimait jamais les choses trop claires, la surface suffisait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Erasa, soupira Videl. J'imagine qu'il a raison, c'est plus si grave maintenant. Ne les laisse pas être salauds sur notre compte, c'est tout.

- Compte sur moi, Videl, répondit Erasa, tu vas bien ?

- J'ai envie d'étrangler Sharp, mais je vais bien, rassure-toi.

Videl se força à sourire. Erasa la regarda avec scepticisme mais finit par l'abandonner pour rejoindre ses amis dans le bar. Videl reprit son chemin d'un pas fatigué. Elle se demanda vaguement si Sharp était si bourré que ça quand il avait encouragé ce jeu stupide. Il aurait été capable de le faire comme une sorte de justice qu'il rendait à Gohan. S'il savait…

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas supporté de voir étaler si grossièrement son histoire avec Gohan, encore moins d'entendre toutes ces remarques stupides sur lui, toutes ces remarques d'imbéciles qui ne le connaissaient ni de près ni de loin. A mesure qu'elle avançait, la nuit glacée éteignait ses ardeurs et sa colère se mua en une simple irritation tandis qu'un autre sentiment prenait le dessus. Elle sentit des larmes se former au bord de ses cils, malgré ses efforts pour les refouler.

Elle se devait la vérité, elle devait admettre que ce qui avait provoqué sa réaction avant tout, avait été d'entendre parler si brusquement de Gohan. Il lui manquait terriblement. Si terriblement. Elle s'était aperçue que la colère ne suffisait pas à le chasser de sa vie. C'était pourtant ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire au départ, en prenant conscience de ce qu'il était. Comme une évidence, elle avait décidé de le chasser de sa vie. Peu à peu les choses s'étaient révélées ô combien plus compliquées, là où elles avaient paru si mathématiques sur le coup.

Quand on était venue l'arrêter au milieu de la nuit, elle avait paniqué. Il s'agissait de la mort d'un homme, il s'agissait d'un _meurtre_, Videl était la vérité et la droiture incarnée. Dame Justice.

- C'est une formalité, Mademoiselle Satan, nous ne croyons pas un seul instant à votre culpabilité, vous allez tout nous expliquer et vous rentrerez chez vous.

C'est ce qu'avait dit l'inspecteur qui lui avait passé les menottes. Il avait pesé chacun de ces mots, convaincu bien sûr qu'elle s'expliquerait très spontanément, qu'elle avait retenu et noté chaque détail permettant d'identifier l'assassin.

Au départ, il n'avait même pas été question de cellule. On l'avait directement assise dans un bureau et on attendit ses explications. C'était très simple. Ça tenait en deux mots, en une seconde. Gohan Son. Mais ses lèvres étaient demeurées scellées. Encore une fois, pourtant, c'était très simple : elle l'avait traité de monstre, elle l'avait considéré comme un monstre, il n'y avait qu'à se débarrasse de ce monstre. En deux mots. Là, devant cet inspecteur de police, deux mots suffisaient et ce serait définitivement réglé. De sa prison, il ne risquait plus de faire de mal à personne, ni à elle, ni aux autres. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à sortir une seule syllabe ? Son esprit était blanc. Elle s'était contentée de fixer l'inspecteur en face d'elle, raide sur sa chaise, l'œil vide.

Alors, voyant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à lui expliquer simplement ce qui s'était passé, il lui avait posé des questions. Videl n'avait pu que hocher la tête négativement ou positivement.

- Vous avez vu le tueur, n'est-ce pas Mademoiselle Satan ?

Combien de fois lui avait-on martelé cette question ? Elle avait envie de dire oui, elle avait presqu'envie de le crier à la face de ce moulin à questions, mais sa bouche restait collée plus sûrement que si elle était morte.

Et puis Gawin était apparu. Il était entré nonchalamment dans le bureau, cigarette aux lèvres, sans s'inquiéter du coup d'œil réprobateur de son collègue, et s'était adossé au mur derrière lui, plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Videl.

- Je crois qu'elle est en état de choc, lui glissa l'inspecteur qui menait l'interrogatoire jusqu'ici, elle n'a pas lâché un mot.

Gawin ne répondit pas et se contenta de tirer sur sa cigarette en hochant silencieusement la tête.

- Mademoiselle Satan, on vous a fait du mal ? Vous voulez voir un médecin ? demanda l'inspecteur en détachant chaque syllabe comme s'il parlait à une malentendante.

Elle leva les yeux vers Gawin derrière lui, qui attendait patiemment sa réponse.

- Je veux dormir, conclut-elle simplement.

Il était plus de trois heures du matin. On l'amena à une cellule relativement confortable et on la laissa tranquille. Bien sûr, elle ne put s'endormir tout de suite. Elle fixait le plafond sombre au-dessus d'elle, en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait exactement. Elle s'endormit avant de trouver l'ombre d'une réponse, et rêva de Gohan.

Elle se souvenait encore très précisément de ce rêve. Il lui avait paru si réel que son réflexe au réveil fut de chercher sa présence dans la cellule.

Il était devant elle et lui parlait sans qu'elle entende ce qui lui disait. Il émanait de lui une énergie réconfortante qui la réchauffait agréablement. Il saisit une de ses mèches collées sur sa joue, la lissa pour en extraire l'eau qui l'imbibait, et la remit derrière son oreille. Elle voulait lui dire quelque chose mais sa bouche restait obstinément close. Il continuait à parler sans un son. Finalement, il fit un mouvement pour refermer une porte béante derrière elle, une porte qui ouvrait sur un couloir sombre, noir comme un trou. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était debout devant cette porte, qui avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, et se sentit rassurée qu'il la ferme. Puis, il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle se redressa vivement sur son banc de prisonnière quand elle reprit conscience de la réalité. Elle se massa les paupières pour s'habituer à la luminosité, avant de se rendre compte que, de l'autre côté de la grille, Gawin l'observait. Il lui sourit en guise de salut, comme si il s'était contenté de veiller son sommeil. Elle s'abstint de lui rendre la politesse et planta ses yeux dans les siens avec méfiance.

- Vous parlez dans votre sommeil, Videl, nota-t-il en allumant une cigarette.

Elle tressaillit. _Videl_. Sans qu'elle s'explique pourquoi, l'utilisation de son prénom la rendit nerveuse.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que je raconte ? maugréa-t-elle.

- Apparemment, rien d'important, répondit-il calmement. Vous voulez un médecin ?

- Oui.

Tout sauf la salle d'interrogatoire avec Gawin qui la fouillait de ses yeux bleus-verts. En réalité l'état de choc suggéré par l'inspecteur pendant la nuit avait activé l'esprit de Videl. Elle avait trouvé sa version. Une version qui n'impliquait pas Gohan. Elle joua le grand jeu au médecin qui confirma un état post-traumatique, et lui donna des cachets qu'elle se garda bien d'avaler.

Quand elle se trouva à nouveau sur la chaise en face du bureau, elle réussit même à faire pleurer ses yeux. La fatigue et le stress, le souvenir de Gohan, facilitèrent grandement la mise en scène. A ses côtés, un avocat avait été dépêché par son père qui s'inquiétait qu'elle ne soit pas encore libérée.

- J'ai vu le tueur, hoqueta-t-elle. Je suis rentrée dans la chambre parce que j'avais entendu un bruit, et je l'ai surpris.

- Il était seul ? demanda l'inspecteur.

- Je crois. On s'est battus, j'ai essayé de l'empêcher de s'enfuir par la fenêtre, mais j'ai mal calculé, je suis tombé dans le vide…Après… Je ne sais plus. J'ai perdu conscience, je crois qu'il m'a assommée ou quelque chose dans le genre, et je me suis réveillée sur le toit d'un immeuble.

Elle observait la réaction des policiers au travers des larmes. L'inspecteur assis devant elle restait immobile avec un air sceptique. Gawin avait repris son poste derrière lui et son expression demeurait impénétrable.

- Il était comment, le tueur ? demanda froidement Gawin.

- Brun, souffla Videl, brun, avec un tissu noir qui masquait sa bouche et son nez. C'est tout ce que j'ai vu.

L'inspecteur se mit subitement à noter frénétiquement les réponses de Videl, comme si l'intervention de Gawin l'avait sorti de sa stupeur.

- Et… il volait ?

- Voler ? bredouilla Videl, comme un oiseau ? Bien sûr que non.

Gawin s'approcha du bureau et s'appuyant dessus avec détermination, se pencha lentement vers elle sans la lâcher des yeux.

- Il est sorti par la fenêtre, et sûrement aussi qu'il est entré par là. Au 20ème étage, sans balcon, comment expliquez-vous ça ?

Son collègue lui lança un œil dubitatif. Videl se mit à sangloter subitement.

- J'en sais rien, bégaya-t-elle, j'ai perdu conscience, je ne sais rien. Il avait une telle force, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer !

Elle s'efforçait de pleurer le plus bruyamment possible et, hormis Gawin, les hommes autour d'elle s'alarmèrent aussitôt de cette crise de larmes. L'avocat posa une main consolatrice sur son bras.

- Je crois qu'on en a fini pour aujourd'hui ou entendez-vous la mettre en accusation ? tonna-t-il sur un ton offusqué.

Bien sûr Videl n'avait pas été mise en accusation. Elle n'était pas sortie tout de suite mais elle était plutôt satisfaite de son jeu d'actrice. Et son père connaissait le maire. Zhang était un personnage sulfureux et son assassinat n'étonnait personne, l'hypothèse que Videl ait pu le tuer paraissait simplement surréaliste.

Si tout avait pu se jouer aussi simplement que cette partie-là, avec la police.

Tout ça remontait à presque trois semaines maintenant, mais, à la vérité, Videl ne s'expliquait toujours pas le verrou que son esprit avait posé sur le secret de Gohan. Avant de le connaître, elle arrêtait les bandits et les mettait en prison, sans une hésitation, sans l'ombre d'une question. Maintenant, elle les laissait libres et, mieux, mentait pour éviter qu'ils se fassent prendre. Ce qu'elle avait fait ce jour-là lui aurait paru inimaginable six mois en arrière. Et en plus de tout ça, en plus de le laisser faire, en plus de mentir pour lui, elle refusait qu'il se livre. Quand elle l'avait croisé, en sortant du commissariat, elle avait été prise d'une terreur insurmontable. Elle avait instantanément compris ce qu'il venait faire. Et il ne _devait_ pas le faire, il n'en avait pas le droit. Ah non ? Non. Elle ne voulait plus de lui mais elle ne voulait pas le perdre totalement. Toutes ses réactions et ses sentiments contraires la rendaient folle.

Ce soir chez Barney, Videl avait à nouveau fait l'expérience de ses contradictions, en réalisant à quel point il lui manquait, à quel point il lui était insupportable qu'une autre personne qu'elle ne le juge ou ne l'égratigne. Elle n'en voulait plus mais il était à elle seule.

Cela faisait plus de dix jours qu'ils étaient en vacance et c'était pour Videl un temps terrible. Au lycée, elle avait le loisir de le voir tous les jours. Elle savait ce qu'il faisait, et même si elle le rejetait, c'était encore une forme de communication. Depuis dix jours, elle n'avait plus aucun contact avec lui. Il était rentré chez sa mère et avait totalement disparu de son paysage, elle ne pouvait même pas lui adresser sa rancœur, comme s'il n'existait simplement plus.

Elle se gardait bien d'interroger Sharp qui semblait lui en vouloir d'avoir mis un terme à leur histoire. Et, sauf ce soir chez Barney, en la pire occasion qui soit, Sharp ne mentionnait jamais Gohan, comme s'il était devenu un sujet tabou. Gohan n'avait même pas essayé de l'appeler. Elle l'avait certainement repoussé abruptement, les quelques fois où il avait tenté de revenir vers elle, mais elle n'osait imaginer qu'il s'était déjà si définitivement détaché d'elle. Le résultat de tout ça était un vide persistant et angoissant en elle. Elle n'avait compris le sens de la rupture, _sa _décision, que depuis le début des vacances; et ça lui faisait si mal, que la discussion dans le bar l'avait écorchée vive tout d'un coup.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de mains et renifla discrètement en tournant dans la rue où elle habitait. Tout en se dirigeant vers sa maison, elle entreprit de lister les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne devait s'éloigner de lui.

D'abord, il était un tueur. Il disait n'avoir tué que des gens peu recommandables, mais il leur avait ôté la vie sans permission. Il ne lui appartenait pas de juger ceux qui devaient vivre et ceux qui devaient mourir; elle s'étonnait qu'il soit assez prétentieux pour le croire. En plus, il profitait de sa puissance pour le faire. Il ne s'agissait même pas d'un combat loyal.

Ensuite, il était le tueur de Preston Misk. Ce détail en particulier avait déchiré Videl. Preston Misk était le beau-père de Sharp, le beau-père de celui que Gohan avait continué à considérer comme son meilleur ami, même après son crime. Il trompait Sharp sans aucun scrupule il était venu à l'enterrement, il avait cotisé pour alimenter son compte chez l'épicier, peut-être même avec la paye du meurtre de Preston, il l'avait même accompagné chez le notaire pour faire face à Maya et il l'aidait maintenant à étudier pour réaliser la clause du testament… Cette duplicité faisait vomir Videl. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas l'assassin de Preston, mais il lui avait caché ce qu'il était vraiment depuis le début, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le soupçonner de vouloir masquer le fond de l'abomination en mentant encore à ce sujet.

Enfin, Gohan l'avait trompée. Ce qu'il avait fait, était dans l'esprit de Videl pire que s'il avait eu une autre petite amie. Il lui avait fait croire qu'il était un héros. Il n'était rien de tout ça. Et, profitant de son ignorance, il l'avait convaincue de le laisser entrer ce fameux soir dans sa chambre. Certainement, abattre Preston Misk avait dû finalement faire vibrer quelques onces de culpabilité dans son esprit et, l'espace d'un instant, il avait dû réaliser à quel point il était un misérable. Il n'était plus celui pour qui elle était tombée.

D'habitude, énumérer mentalement toutes ces bonnes raisons de se tenir à distance, renforçait la résolution de Videl, et atténuait le manque infatigable qu'elle ressentait. Mais ce soir, après qu'elle ait quitté ses amis chez Barney, ce ressassement d'amertume ne parvenait pas à alléger le poids sur son cœur, il n'arrivait même plus à allumer la colère qu'il faisait habituellement flamber en un instant.

Son père devait être couché déjà la maison était plongée dans l'obscurité quand elle entra. Elle se déchaussa avec précaution, et se débarrassa de son manteau et de son écharpe. Gohan avait dit qu'il avait tué Cell. En fait il avait dit tout un tas de choses invraisemblables, qui illustraient assez bien l'ampleur de ses mensonges. Il avait dit aussi qu'il n'était pas totalement humain. Elle avait écarté ces élucubrations de son cerveau, sans même prendre la peine de les analyser. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elles refaisaient subitement surface. La puissance de Gohan était très particulière. Videl était initiée aux arts martiaux depuis sa plus tendre enfance et elle savait jauger un combattant. Gohan était hors catégorie. Sa facilité à s'envoler, à déployer suffisamment d'énergie pour dépigmenter ses cheveux et ses yeux, étaient tout à fait uniques.

Elle se glissa dans le bureau de son père, une pièce qu'il avait tenu à s'aménager sans réelle nécessité, décorée d'acajou verni et de bibelots raffinés, qui laissaient entendre, à tort, qu'il était un grand intellectuel. En réalité, il venait ici pour regarder la télé, et siroter des whiskys de grandes marques en fumant le cigare, quand il avait un invité à épater. Pour compléter ses vitrines, il y avait aligné ses coupes et ses trophées, des photos de lui avec des personnalités célèbres. Il stockait aussi ses enregistrements de compétitions diverses, dont bien sûr, celui du Cell Game.

Videl ne l'avait visionné qu'une ou deux fois, il y avait longtemps. L'affrontement avec son père n'y figurait pas et la réalisation était merdique, finalement un film peu intéressant. Et puis, elle avait tellement soupé de la notoriété de son père, même si elle restait fière de lui, qu'elle avait brutalement cessé de s'intéresser vraiment à cette histoire depuis l'âge de douze ans. _Tu le sais, Videl_.

Elle s'agenouilla devant le meuble où Hercule entassait ses vidéos et fouilla un moment avant de mettre la main sur _le _combat, ou plutôt, ce qui avait pu en être filmé.

Elle enclencha le lecteur et l'écran géant illumina la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Fidèle à son souvenir, l'image était exécrable et Videl coupa le son aussitôt, agacée d'avance par sa qualité déplorable. L'entrée en matière était rude pour son père et ses disciples. Hercule lui avait expliqué mille fois comment il avait été pris au dépourvu à son premier contact avec Cell, et soulignait à chaque fois l'importance de ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire. Puis ce combattant inconnu était venu tenir tête au monstre. On ignorait son nom mais Hercule lui avait expliqué qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré lors de précédents tournois. Se pouvait-il que ce soit le père de Gohan ? Il lui ressemblait quand il augmentait son niveau d'énergie et que ses cheveux viraient au blond platine. Le film devenait rapidement extrêmement ennuyeux, du fait que le cameraman ne parvenait pas à suivre les mouvements du combat correctement. Videl avança rapidement le déroulement jusqu'à ce que le combattant abandonne et se tourne vers un gamin. _Un gamin_. Videl pressa nerveusement le bouton pause. Il y avait un gamin dans cette histoire, comment cela lui était-il sorti de la tête ? _Tu le sais, Videl._

Là, devant ses yeux éberlués, l'écran géant s'était figé sur l'image d'un garçon décoloré. _Gohan._ Cette image illuminait la pièce autant que le cerveau de Videl. Elle laissa tomber la télécommande, sans y prendre garde et porta sa main à sa bouche. C'était bien lui avec quelques années de moins, elle n'avait aucun doute. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment tué Cell ? Elle remit la vidéo en marche et suivit anxieusement la suite du combat. Tout ressemblait à Gohan, la puissance, l'endurance, un certain sens du sacrifice. Une boule se forma dans son ventre et elle s'assit brusquement en détournant son attention de l'écran. _Tu le sais Videl. _Son père n'avait pas tué Cell, aucun humain n'aurait pu le faire, c'était évident. Elle passa sa main sur son visage. Quelque part au fond d'elle, inconsciemment, elle avait certainement compris cette vérité depuis longtemps et c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle avait cessé de s'associer au culte de son père depuis toutes ces années.

Gohan était finalement bien un héros. Un héros _et _un tueur de sang-froid. Comment était-ce possible ? Cette découverte brouilla un peu plus son esprit torturé.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapitre 36**_

Malgré tout, Videl avait fini par s'endormir sur son lit, tout habillée, lumière allumée, dans une position impossible. Elle n'avait pas compté sombrer si facilement, mais la bière qu'elle avait avalée chez Barney avait dû induire son effet sournois.

Il n'y eut pas de rêve cette nuit-là, juste un sommeil abruti et total. Elle sursauta quand son téléphone se mit à bipper avec insistance. Elle mit un temps à s'y intéresser et se contenta de tirer son oreiller sur sa tête. Le son strident demeura indifférent à ses marmonnements de protestation, et continua à retentir infailliblement. Elle finit par entrouvrir les yeux et rampa au bord du lit pour localiser son agresseur.

Son réveil indiquait 10 heures 31 et elle jugea immédiatement que c'était trop tôt pour la déranger un matin de vacances. Elle allongea le bras vers le fauteuil sur lequel reposait sa veste qui contenait le téléphone brailleur. La sonnerie cessa.

Videl laissa retomber sa tête et son bras avec soulagement, mais un instant plus tard le bip reprit de plus bel. Cette insistance la sortit définitivement de son hébétude. On avait sûrement _vraiment _besoin d'elle. Elle précipita sa main en direction de la veste et bascula pour tomber du lit. Elle s'agenouilla avec empressement et parvint enfin à décrocher.

- Mademoiselle Satan, Dieu merci ! Je suis le chef du troisième district, mitrailla une voix paniquée, sans lui laisser le temps de formuler mieux qu'un grognement, peut-être êtes-vous au courant, il y a eu un terrible accident dans une usine au nord de la ville.

- Un accident ? s'inquiéta Videl d'une voix rauque.

- Les dégâts sont assez phénoménaux et les secours auraient besoin d'un bon coup de main. Je sais que vous intervenez plutôt pour arrêter les truands, mais… Vous vous en êtes bien sortie la dernière fois avec l'incendie, on pensait que peut-être…

- Si vous avez besoin de moi, j'arrive, encouragea Videl d'une voix plus claire.

- Merci. On essaye de rassembler le plus de volontaires possible. C'est une véritable catastrophe…

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, assura-t-elle encore une fois.

- Et…ahem… vous ne savez pas si le ninja doré pourrait…peut-être venir nous aider…

Videl retint son souffle. Le ninja doré ? Gohan ? Qui avait besoin de Gohan en de pareilles circonstances ? Il n'y avait personne à tuer, et personne à combattre après tout. Elle s'irrita aussitôt de la remarque du policier.

- Je ne connais pas ce mec, chef ! Mais je doute sérieusement qu'il se déplace. Moi, en revanche je rejoins les secours dès que possible.

Elle raccrocha sans vraiment réfléchir. _Connard_ grogna-t-elle entre ses dents. Elle se releva et entreprit de s'habiller pour se rendre sur les lieux de l'accident.

En volant en direction du nord, elle alluma la radio pour avoir un maximum d'informations sur les événements. Mais l'horizon la renseigna plus sûrement que les nouvelles. Un nuage d'une taille monumentale couvrait la zone sinistrée. Une usine de recyclage dont l'un des fourneaux avait littéralement explosé. Le nombre de victimes étaient inconnues mais le village voisin avait été touché par la projection de débris en flammes et d'éléments toxiques, qui avaient répandu des flammes incontrôlables et provoqué des accidents en chaîne.

Videl s'approcha le plus possible avant de se poser. Il n'y avait même pas de cordons de sécurité. Juste quelques camions de pompiers, quelques secouristes, éparpillés à une bonne distance du bâtiment qui avait dû être l'usine. Visiblement, aucune coordination n'avait été mise en place pour sécuriser l'endroit, et diriger les manœuvres des différents corps qui intervenaient. De leur côté, les pompiers s'affairaient autour du feu, tandis les secours ramassaient tous les blessés qu'ils trouvaient sur leur route, sans vraiment se soucier de s'engager dans des zones dangereuses. D'ailleurs Videl repéra une ambulance en flamme, qui finissait de se consumer un peu plus loin. Des pompiers étaient en train de se disputer âprement avec une poignée de policiers et des hommes en blouses blanches. Au loin, d'autres sirènes résonnaient et paraissaient se diriger vers une autre direction.

La jeune fille hésita un instant, saisie par le chaos ambiant. Elle finit par choisir les pompiers. Certainement, elle se sentait plus de taille à les accompagner pour sauver des gens, plutôt que de gérer la circulation ou de soigner les blessés. Elle s'approcha donc du plus gros de leurs camions.

- Vous voyez pas que le vent tourne ? Bande d'imbéciles ! Le vent tourne ! Virez moi ces crétins ! hurlait un homme que Videl décida d'identifier comme le chef.

- Excusez-moi, je suis Videl Satan. On m'a dit que je pourrais vous aider, annonça Videl.

L'homme tourna son visage noirci vers elle et la fixa avec des yeux ronds. Il la saisit rudement au col et l'écarta de son chemin.

- Eh, ben Videl Satan, si tu veux continuer à exister, bouge ton cul de là, le vent tourne.

Ayant dit cela, il sauta dans la cabine du camion et démarra. Videl resta un instant stupéfaite, mais elle eut le réflexe d'essayer de s'agripper pour grimper sur le véhicule avant qu'il ne soit trop loin. Un pompier qui se tenait à l'arrière attrapa son bras pour l'aider à monter. Il était plus jeune et avait lui aussi le visage noirci par la fumée.

Videl peina à se hisser complètement à l'intérieur et n'y serait pas parvenue sans son aide, d'autant que les manœuvres étaient brutales. Elle se cogna encore, une fois dedans, expulsée par un virage trop brusque. Le conducteur alluma soudainement la sirène qui provoque un bruit assourdissant. Totalement abasourdie par la scène, Videl prit son parti de s'assoir comme elle pouvait à côté du jeune pompier qui se retenait à une barre fixée aux parois du véhicule. Elle l'imita prudemment et il lui lança un œil bienveillant. Il se pencha vers elle.

- Le chef est un peu bourru mais il sait ce qu'il fait, lui cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit des sirènes.

Par la porte arrière du camion, qui était restée béante, Videl observait les gens qui couraient dans tous les sens. Elle constata avec une certaine horreur que le vieux pompier avait raison. La fumée et les flammes commençait à se rabattre précisément vers l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter. Quelques-uns des engins de secours suivaient le camion mais la plupart avait décidé de rester où ils étaient et commençaient à se faire prendre par le brouillard étouffant de la fournaise.

- Hey ! Il faut prévenir ces gens ! Ils risquent de brûler vifs, s'écria Videl en les pointant avec panique.

- On l'a fait, vous inquiétez pas, on a prévenu tout le monde. Personne ne nous écoute depuis le début, répliqua le pompier en se retenant de justesse d'être éjecté de son siège, c'est pour ça que le chef est furax.

- Mais…

Videl fixait avec horreur la débandade paniquée de ceux qui comprenaient enfin.

- Vous voulez nous aider, c'est ça ? reprit le pompier, sans prêter attention au spectacle qui choquait tant Videl.

Videl tourna les yeux vers lui. Il souriait et avait l'air tout à fait décontracté, il jubilait presque. Elle était un peu effarée par sa réaction mais hocha la tête.

- Prenez un équipement, indiqua-t-il en décrochant une panoplie et une batterie de matériel suspendues dans un coin.

Videl osa lâcher la coursive de sécurité, maintenant que la conduite du camion était devenue un peu plus calme. Les souvenirs du précédent incendie remontaient dans son esprit et elle s'aperçut qu'elle commençait à avoir peur. Elle avait vraiment cru mourir quand elle s'était retrouvée prisonnière dans l'immeuble en feu. Elle se trouvait un peu impulsive de s'être porter volontaire pour prêter main forte aux pompiers. Elle écarta ses pensées fermement, il n'était plus question de reculer. Videl Satan n'avait peur de rien. Elle enfila la combinaison ignifugée bardée de bandes fluorescentes. Le pompier l'aida à l'agrafer hermétiquement.

- Mon nom est Iko, annonça-t-il en se concentrant sur le démêlage du baudrier qui venait compléter le costume.

- Je suis Videl, répondit-elle en le laissant l'harnacher précautionneusement.

- Bon, Videl. Tu as déjà fait ça, alors ?

- Oui… En quelques sortes, marmonna-t-elle timidement.

Il lui sourit de nouveau.

- En quelques sortes ?... répéta-t-il.

- Je suis déjà entrée dans un immeuble en feu pour sortir des gamines, précisa-t-elle.

Il pencha la tête.

- Tu cours vite ? interrogea-t-il.

- Je crois.

- Tu es forte ?

- Assez.

Il se détourna et saisit tout un tas d'ustensiles qu'il accrocha au baudrier, expliquant à chaque geste, comment et dans quels cas s'en servir. Videl enregistra mentalement chacune de ses paroles.

- Alors voilà, Videl. La plupart des pompiers sont mobilisés dans le village à côté. Autour de l'usine on est peu nombreux. Le mot d'ordre pour nous est de sortir un max de survivants. Le chef va nous déposer près d'un bâtiment qui n'est pas encore trop touché. Lui et un autre pompier vont essayer de circonscrire le foyer de l'incendie et nous on rentre et on ramasse le plus de gens possible.

Le camion tressauta sur une ornière et Videl faillit perdre l'équilibre. Elle se rattrapa _in extremis_ et s'aperçut à cette occasion que son équipement semblait peser très lourd. Elle comprit pourquoi il lui avait demandé si elle était forte.

- Tu me suis, tu fais tout ce que je te dis, OK, Videl ? insista Iko qui avait été à peine déstabilisé.

- Je suis prête.

Il acquiesça gravement et lui posa un casque sur la tête.

En fait, Videl ne se sentait pas si prête. Iko lui avait énuméré toutes les situations d'urgence les plus classiques, en lui confiant chacun de ses outils. Toutes une série de situations auxquelles elle n'avait jamais réfléchi. Il l'avait aussi informée des réflexes de base à avoir, des réflexes qu'elle n'aurait jamais eus en temps normal. Elle percevait un peu plus nettement, peut-être un peu trop nettement, le danger vers lequel elle était accourue si vaillamment, et si inconsciemment. Et avec cette perception, revenait, inlassablement, le souvenir de cet appartement dans lequel elle était restée bloquée avant que Gohan ne vienne l'en tirer. Son ventre était noué et elle se rappelait maintenant qu'elle se contentait d'habitude de mettre les bandits sous les verrous.

Mais la désorganisation des secours l'avait marquée et son tempérament intrépide et inflexible la poussait à ignorer ses craintes.

Iko sauta du camion dès qu'il s'immobilisa et elle le suivit sans hésitation. Elle faillit s'étaler à l'atterrissage, prise de court à nouveau par le poids de son chargement. Iko s'était déjà mis à courir vers l'entrée d'un bâtiment, sans vérifier ce qu'elle faisait. Elle lui emboîta le pas. Elle le rejoignit devant la porte, transpirant déjà du fait de la chaleur des flammes et de l'effort déployée pour courir sous la masse du baudrier.

Iko finit de déblayer à coups de pied la porte, tordue déjà par la déflagration de l'explosion qui était à l'origine de la catastrophe. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall du bâtiment, où l'air parut instantanément irrespirable à Videl. Iko s'immobilisa et se tourna vers elle.

- J'ai étudié les plans des lieux. On va se séparer pour être efficaces. Pour éviter de te perdre, tu vas monter, il n'y a qu'un seul couloir. Pour l'instant, l'incendie est de l'autre côté. Ça va aller ?

La voix d'Iko lui parvenait bizarrement avec le casque. Elle voulut lui répondre mais elle se trouva incapable de prendre suffisamment d'air pour le faire et se contenta de hocher encore la tête. Il eut l'air de comprendre son problème et sourit avec une sorte d'amusement. Elle était ahurie qu'il soit parvenu à dérouler une aussi longue phrase. Il leva son pouce et s'engouffra dans un couloir où il disparut bientôt.

Videl avisa les escaliers avec désespoir. Elle mourrait de chaud, le poids de son équipement semblait augmenter à chaque seconde, et elle peinait à respirer. Elle entreprit de monter les marches malgré tout, consciente du ralentissement de ses mouvements, malgré sa force et son endurance.

Le dallage métallique claquait sous chacun de ses pas mais elle finit par arriver à l'étage. L'atmosphère était encore plus saturée, mais elle continua à avancer, en s'efforçant de respirer calmement. La première porte qu'elle ouvrit donnait sur un bureau vide. Elle poursuivit jusqu'à la seconde. Elle était bloquée, les montants avaient dû être déformés par la déflagration ou par la chaleur. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces. Rien. Elle se recula et, prenant son élan mit un coup d'épaule dans la porte. Elle frémit à peine. Videl ferma les yeux et essuya son front en sueur. Elle renouvela l'expérience en y mettant le plus de rage possible. Cette fois-ci la porte céda de mauvaise grâce et Videl entendit un cri.

Une femme en tailleur maculé de noir de fumée et de poussière l'accueillit en lui sautant dessus.

- Dieu soit loué ! Sortez-moi de là, par pitié !

Videl vacilla sous l'assaut de la femme. Sa voix avait des intonations hystériques mais rapidement une quinte de toux la fit taire.

- Economisez votre souffle, haleta Videl en lui prenant le bras.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, étant dépourvue de fenêtre et d'électricité. Videl n'osa imaginer l'angoisse qui avait dû être celle de la femme, enfermée là depuis plus de deux heures.

- Vous êtes seule ? chuchota Videl, qui n'arrivait plus à parler normalement.

La femme n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle et se contenta de pointer le sol derrière la table. Videl s'avança et vit un corps. Elle s'approcha, c'était un homme en costume, d'un certain âge. Videl s'agenouilla et s'aperçut qu'il avait la main crispée sur un objet. Elle s'en saisit. Ventoline. Le sang de Videl se figea. Si cet homme était asthmatique et encore en vie, il fallait l'évacuer très vite. Elle chercha maladroitement son pouls dans la pénombre et ne le trouva jamais. Elle était si nerveuse que ses idées se brouillaient. Elle le chargea sur son dos et se releva. Il lui sembla immédiatement qu'on venait de poser une tonne sur ses épaules.

La femme l'observa sans réagir, subitement immobile, tandis que la jeune fille se dirigeait d'un pas chancelant vers la porte. Videl lui aurait crié de dégager le passage et de se barrer si elle avait pu crier. Mais finalement la femme parut se rappeler à la réalité et déguerpit sans même l'attendre, sans même esquisser un geste pour l'aider. Videl entendit ses pas saccadés dans l'escalier.

Elle ne sut jamais comment elle réussit à porter l'homme au dehors. Elle trébucha plus d'une fois et faillit les précipiter au bas des marches, mais dans un effort ultime qui lui parut surhumain, elle parvint jusqu'à la sortie.

Elle laissa tomber le corps sans ménagement, à bout de force et aspira goulûment l'air frais de l'extérieur. Ses poumons brûlaient littéralement et elle fut prise d'une toux incontrôlable.

Elle tomba à genoux, ôta son casque et laissa sa respiration reprendre son cours normal. Quand elle releva la tête, le dépit s'empara d'elle. Il n'y avait pas une ambulance à l'horizon. Quelques pompiers s'affairaient un peu plus loin, vers l'endroit où l'incendie faisait rage. La femme avait disparu et Iko était apparemment encore à l'intérieur.

Videl saisit le talkie-walkie qui faisait partie de son équipement et le régla sur la fréquence des secours, comme Iko le lui avait montré.

- J'ai un homme asthmatique en mauvais état, là ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un ! aboya-t-elle.

Il y eut un grésillement, des bribes de conversations qui ne la regardaient pas, puis une voix nasillarde se fit enfin entendre.

- Vous êtes où ?

Videl arrondit les yeux et réfléchit un instant.

- A l'entrée du bâtiment où se trouvent les bureaux ! Dépêchez-vous ! répondit-elle.

- On va voir ce qu'on peut faire, crachota le talkie.

- Quoi ? Bougez vos culs, nom de Dieu ! hurla Videl.

Mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne pour lui répondre, que la friture de la ligne. Elle coupa l'appareil avec un soupir agacée et baissa les yeux sur l'homme étendu un peu plus loin. Elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour écouter son souffle. Elle crut percevoir une très faible respiration. Elle dénoua la cravate et défit les premier bouton de sa chemise, sans savoir si c'était vraiment utile.

Subitement un bruit assourdissant retentit. A quelques mètres, un autre bâtiment pris par les flammes venait de s'affaisser. Elle prit le souffle de l'effondrement en pleine figure et leva aussitôt les bras pour se protéger. Quelques débris enflammés furent projetés autour d'eux, mais aucun ne les atteignit. Elle entendit quelques éclats de voix et se retourna instinctivement vers le bâtiment dont elle venait de sortir. Il y avait probablement encore des gens à l'intérieur. Elle saisit son casque avec résolution, le planta sur sa tête et repartit d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée.

Elle ne se laissa plus surprendre par l'air irrespirable et économisa son souffle. Le matériel lui semblait moins lourd maintenant, elle commençait à s'y habituer. Elle remonta au premier étage en se demandant vaguement où en était Iko. Elle passa plusieurs pièces vides et continua à s'éloigner de l'escalier.

La transpiration dégoulinait à nouveau sur ses yeux et dans son cou, elle sentait les flammes beaucoup plus proches. Soudainement, elle entendit des coups étouffés. Elle peinait à les localiser mais y répondit en frappant sa hache contre le mur. C'était un truc qu'Iko lui avait donné. Les coups reproduisirent le rythme qu'elle venait d'induire, ce qui lui confirma qu'ils étaient donnés par des gens. Elle plaqua son oreille aux murs et engagea un dialogue en répliquant à chaque fois aux coups par des coups. En avançant, elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait un ascenseur. De là partaient les appels. La porte était close.

Videl engagea le tranchant de la hache dans l'interstice des deux battant et fit levier en utilisant le maximum de sa force. Cela lui demanda un effort incommensurable parce qu'elle disposait de peu d'oxygène, et le poids de son matériel monopolisait déjà ses muscles. Elle finit par se suspendre carrément au manche. La porte se tordit à peine et le hache se déboita brusquement de son logement faisant chuter Videl lourdement sur le sol avec un grognement étouffé. Elle fit une pause et se releva péniblement. Elle entreprit de détacher son baudrier. Iko avait dit de ne jamais faire ça. Il avait dit que c'était violer une règle de sécurité élémentaire. Mais Videl avait besoin de sa liberté de mouvement et de son énergie.

L'équipement tomba sur le sol comme une masse à ses pieds. Elle se sentit immédiatement plus légère. Elle se massa les épaules une minute, puis, prenant la hache à deux mains la planta de toutes ses forces entre les deux montants de la porte. Prenant son souffle comme elle put, elle fit à nouveau levier en y mettant l'énergie du désespoir. Cette fois-ci la ferraille céda, probablement ramollie par la chaleur, et elle parvint à entrouvrir la porte.

L'entrebâillement était étroit mais Videl pouvait y passer de profil. Elle agrippa la lampe torche fixée au baudrier et se pencha pour éclairer la cage d'ascenseur. La cabine se trouvait immobilisée un peu plus bas. Deux types en combinaisons de travail avaient ouvert la trappe d'accès et l'un d'entre eux s'était hissé sur le toit.

- Aidez-nous ! cria-t-il.

- Vous êtes blessés ? demanda Videl d'une voix enrouée.

- A peine, juste prisonniers.

- Vous êtes combien ? demanda-t-elle encore.

- Deux !

Videl se redressa et scruta le baudrier. Elle disposait juste d'un filin et de quelques mousquetons, mais l'ascenseur n'était pas très loin. Celui qui était sur le toit arriva avec peine à faire monter son collègue et elle leur lança le filin. Le premier parvint à monter sans trop de problème mais le second paraissait nettement moins à l'aise et ils durent le tirer sur une partie du trajet. Videl nota que la température était montée de manière inquiétante et elle était pressée maintenant. L'énergie qu'elle dut déployer pour sortir le deuxième homme de la cage d'ascenseur, même avec l'aide du premier, lui laissa le souffle coupé. Elle jeta un œil aux deux ouvriers. Ils étaient sales, l'un d'eux saignait de l'arcade sourcilière, mais ils avaient l'air intacts.

- Vous savez sortir ? souffla-telle.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête. L'autre étouffait à moitié, pris à la gorge par la chaleur qui régnait à l'étage. Elle leur fit signe de dégager. Le plus jeune sembla hésiter à la laisser là mais finit par obéir.

Quand ils eurent disparu, elle s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Elle ne parvenait plus à retrouver un souffle calme et ses poumons avides soulevaient sa poitrine avec insistance, s'irritant de ne pas trouver l'oxygène nécessaire. Elle avait sauvé quatre personnes déjà et certainement, d'autres attendaient son arrivée. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir aller plus loin mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à rebrousser chemin pour se reposer. Elle sentait que l'incendie était proche et si elle ressortait du bâtiment, peut-être qu'il serait trop tard. Iko lui avait dit que si le moindre danger se présentait pour elle, il l'avertirait par talkie. L'ordre d'évacuation définitive devait venir de lui. Elle s'était engagée à l'exécuter dans la seconde où il serait donné. Donc tant, qu'il n'était pas lancé, elle considérait qu'elle devait continuer.

Elle se remit debout en chancelant et attrapa son baudrier, sans trouver le courage de l'enfiler à nouveau. Il était moins pesant, trainant sur le sol derrière elle.

Un craquement imperceptible monta progressivement sous ses pas. Elle ne le perçut pas tout de suite, l'esprit embrumé par le manque d'oxygène. Mais très vite, il se fit plus fort. Elle se figea, sans comprendre ce qui arrivait. Brusquement, elle prit conscience que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Elle le fixa avec incrédulité et eut tout juste le temps de comprendre qu'une partie de l'étage s'affaissait. Elle fut happée vers le bas et tenta de crier par réflexe. Une bouffée d'air chaud et saturé la bâillonna, lui laissant l'impression que toute sa poitrine prenait feu. Elle voulut essayer de voler. Un peu. Dans son état, c'était purement fantaisiste et elle glissa brutalement, tandis qu'un pan du sol basculait pour former un cratère géant. Déséquilibrée par le choc, elle tomba sur le flanc et son casque chuta, avec un écho régulier et inquiétant, jusqu'au fond du trou. Tandis que Videl voyait son mouvement vers le vide s'accélérer dangereusement, une main la rattrapa au col.

Elle ne se laissa pas le temps de la surprise et se tourna vers cette présence providentielle, s'attendant à voir Iko. Gohan était en face d'elle, en sueur, le visage noir. Il s'éleva pour éviter qu'elle ne soit entraînée par l'effondrement des plaques du revêtement. Videl se raccrocha à son bras sans hésiter, et il la prit par la taille pour assurer sa prise.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapitre 37**_

La vision de Videl se brouilla, ses yeux commençaient à l'irriter. Elle ferma ses paupières pour atténuer cette sensation désagréable, et laissa Gohan les diriger vers la sortie. Elle se concentrait sur sa respiration, qui redevenait peu à peu un plus normale. Autour d'eux, des bruits de craquements inquiétants et de fracas métalliques montaient depuis l'endroit où le sol s'était effondré. Les bras de Gohan autour d'elle avaient calmé sa panique, mais elle n'avait plus ni le courage, ni la curiosité d'observer le spectacle. Il avait précautionneusement placé sa main sur sa tête, pour veiller à la protéger de projectiles éventuels qui fusaient du plafond abîmé au-dessus d'eux.

En réalité l'étage ne s'était que partiellement affaissé. L'escalier et le hall d'entrée demeuraient intacts pour l'instant. Il atterrit dans l'entrée et sortit en marchant par la porte, portant toujours Videl, recroquevillée contre lui.

Au contact du vent frais de l'extérieur, elle rouvrit ses yeux, et pressa légèrement son bras pour qu'il la dépose au sol. Dès qu'elle fut debout, ses jambes furent agitées de tremblements et elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Une ambulance était finalement arrivée, et des secouristes s'occupaient de l'homme asthmatique, sous le regard préoccupé du plus jeune des ouvriers que Videl avait extraits de l'ascenseur. Le second était assis par terre, un peu plus loin, et paraissait sangloter, le sang dégoulinant toujours de son arcade sourcilière.

Quelques pompiers couraient de loin en loin autour des bâtiments. Comme Iko l'avait déjà souligné, ils n'avaient pas l'air très nombreux. Videl enregistrait tous ces détails en haletant à un rythme de plus en plus régulier. Elle essuya son front humide, collant négligemment ses mèches rebelles sur son visage.

Gohan s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

- Ça va ?

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Elle voulut parler mais ne put sortir qu'un râle rauque. Le visage de Gohan était sale, et ses vêtements, crasseux et abîmés. Il devait naviguer dans cette fournaise depuis un certain temps.

- Ça va, souffla-t-elle, après s'être éclairci la voix.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là. C'est dangereux, dit-il gravement.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Moi, je m'en sors toujours, comme tu sais, répliqua-t-il en se levant.

Il se retourna et commença à se diriger vers la porte par laquelle ils venaient de sortir. Elle comprit qu'il y retournait.

- Gohan ! appela-t-elle avec une pointe de panique, où vas-tu ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

- Tu t'inquiètes ? répliqua-t-il malicieusement.

- Tu viens de le dire, c'est dangereux ! L'étage est en train de s'écrouler ! Arrête de jouer les héros !

Il pencha la tête et la fixa de ses yeux noirs et impénétrables. Elle n'aimait pas du tout son expression, cette expression si éloignée de sa bonhommie et de sa gentillesse habituelle.

- J'ai un truc à faire, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il reprit sa marche vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle essaya de se lever pour le suivre mais ses jambes se dérobèrent brusquement, et elle trébucha, avant de retomber à genoux.

- Gohan ! Attends ! cria-t-elle encore sur un ton, à la fois implorant, et à la fois furieux.

Mais il ne l'écoutait plus, et pénétra dans le four de l'immeuble en feu. _Sale con._

Videl reporta son attention sur les secouristes, qui remontaient dans leur ambulance avec le corps de l'homme asthmatique.

- Hey ! Il va s'en sortir ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant péniblement.

- Trop tard ! se contenta de répondre un des infirmiers, avant de claquer brusquement la porte du véhicule qui démarrait déjà.

L'estomac de Videl se contracta, en observant les secours qui repartaient vers d'autres missions. Instinctivement, elle se mit à masser et étirer distraitement ses muscles endoloris pour les assouplir, sans quitter des yeux l'ambulance qui disparut bientôt de sa vue. Le chef des pompiers, le mec bourru qui conduisait son camion comme un malade, arriva en courant.

- Où est Iko ? cria-t-il en la voyant.

- Il n'est pas ressorti ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se tourna avec empressement vers l'ouvrier qu'elle avait sauvé de l'ascenseur.

- Vous avez vu un autre pompier ressortir sûrement ?

L'homme écarta les bras pour marquer son ignorance, et se dirigea d'un pas résigné, vers son collègue plus âgé, qu'il aida à se relever pour s'éloigner de cet endroit dangereux.

- Bordel, il est où ce con ? marmonna le chef.

- Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose ? s'alarma Videl.

- J'espère pas, mais vous inquiétez pas, il connait son boulot. En tout cas, si vous le voyez, vous me l'envoyez. J'ai deux hommes blessés maintenant, on va pas éteindre ce feu en pissant dessus, nom de Dieu !

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Videl et repartit, courant à nouveau, sans cesser de jurer dans sa barbe. Videl massait toujours distraitement ses jambes en fixant le bâtiment avec inquiétude. Elle était seule maintenant.

Iko connaissait son boulot. En réalité cette simple phrase avait allumé un mauvais pressentiment dans son esprit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas déjà ramené des survivants ? Elle avait eu le temps d'évacuer quatre personnes alors que lui n'était pas reparu une seule fois. Peut-être n'avait-il pas trouvé de survivants, ou peut-être…

Videl considéra la façade devant elle. Le foyer de l'incendie se situait à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Elle pourrait certainement, au moins vérifier si elle trouvait Iko dans la zone qui n'était pas encore vraiment ravagée. Elle ne s'aventurerait pas trop loin. C'était toujours plus utile que de rester sans rien faire ici. Et peut-être rencontrerait-elle encore des gens coincés, qui lui seraient reconnaissants de lui venir en aide. Evidemment, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

Elle inspira profondément et retourna dans le hall. Elle évalua la direction du danger, et s'engagea dans le couloir opposé. Il faisait chaud, il faisait presque noir, sauf les percées de lumière de quelques fenêtres rares et crasseuses, et bien sûr, l'oxygène manquait un peu, même si c'était plus respirable qu'au premier étage. Des bruits de choc lointains faisaient écho jusqu'aux oreilles de Videl, la rassurant un peu sur la distance qui la séparait de l'incendie. Elle laissait le bout de ses doigts courir le long du mur pour mieux se guider.

Cette partie-là du bâtiment abritait vraisemblablement l'unité de production. Elle finit par déboucher sur un grand hangar encombré de machines à l'arrêt. Une lumière grise filtrait par des verrières hauts placées. Videl essaya d'appeler, mais sa voix mourut dès la première syllabe. Elle tendit alors l'oreille.

Il lui semblait entendre un cliquetis qui résonnait sous le haut plafond. Il était faible et difficile à localiser. Elle erra entre les engins de production, dont les masses alignées et immobiles formaient un dédale lugubre. Finalement, son cœur bondit quand elle repéra les bandes fluorescentes de la panoplie de pompier. Iko était coincé sous une machine et seuls ses pieds dépassaient. Videl accéléra le pas en comprenant qu'il était totalement immobilisé, et certainement blessé, bloqué par l'enchevêtrement de ferraille. Elle appela son nom d'une voix rauque.

Brusquement, derrière elle, quelqu'un lui saisit l'épaule et stoppa net sa course. Elle eut un petit hoquet de surprise et se trouva nez à nez avec Gohan. Il avait placé son doigt sur sa bouche et secouait négativement la tête.

- Gohan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota-t-elle avec stupéfaction. Il a besoin d'aide.

Gohan la repoussa sur le côté, sans lui lâcher l'épaule.

- Pourquoi tu es revenue ? marmonna-t-il.

Elle se débattit énergiquement.

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Il faut lui porter secours !

- Non, claqua la voix de Gohan qui la maintenait toujours fermement.

- Mais enfin t'es taré ?

Videl fut interrompue par un mouvement d'Iko, et elle s'aperçut qu'il était en train de s'extraire de l'endroit où elle l'avait cru coincé. Il ramassa son casque et le replaça sur sa tête.

- Iko, tu vas bien ? demanda Videl avec empressement, tandis que Gohan la libérait.

Elle s'avança vers lui et il lui sourit.

- Videl ? Je t'avais dit de rester au premier, tu risques de te perdre ici.

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi, expliqua-t-elle, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Et tu as viré ton baudrier et ton casque, c'est vraiment pas sérieux. Tu aurais dû m'écouter, sermonna-t-il gentiment.

Subitement il s'aperçut de la présence de Gohan derrière elle.

- Oh ? Tu as trouvé un survivant ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas vraiment, coupa Gohan.

Il se rapprocha de Videl et lui saisit le poignet. Il sortit une photo de sa poche, et la leva à bout de bras devant lui pour comparer, un œil fermé, le visage d'Iko et celui du portrait. C'était le même.

- Gohan, protesta Videl faiblement.

Elle était déroutée par son comportement. Et il avait une photo d'Iko ? Il le connaissait ? Gohan lâcha la photo qui tomba en virevoltant sur le sol.

- C'est toi qui as provoqué l'explosion, annonça Gohan calmement, en pointant le pompier.

Videl se figea et écarquilla les yeux. Iko ne parut pas particulièrement désarçonné, il élargit même son sourire.

- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? On se connaît ? répliqua-t-il avec amusement.

Gohan ne répondit pas et commença à scruter le hangar précautionneusement.

- Videl, ça fait combien de temps qu'il est ici ? demanda Gohan.

- Bah… euh… une heure je dirai, bafouilla Videl, qui se sentait un peu perdue.

Il la tira vers lui brusquement.

- Tu en as mis d'autres, hein ? T'as posé d'autres bombes ? cria Gohan d'un ton menaçant, à l'attention du pompier.

- Ça manquait d'action, répliqua Iko.

Videl agrippa instinctivement le bras de Gohan en réalisant que ce qu'il racontait était vrai. Et il y avait des bombes, ici aussi.

- J'ai rajouté un petit accélérateur pour bien faire, précisa Iko. Alors, maintenant, soit on sort tous les trois gentiment, soit on meurt tous. Dans tous les cas le feu d'artifice est programmé dans moins d'une minute.

Iko scruta sa montre en singeant le bruit d'une aiguille d'horloge.

- Videl, va-t-en, ordonna Gohan d'une voix dure.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Il baissa ses yeux noirs sur elle. Il avait à nouveau cette expression qu'elle n'aimait pas.

- Je ne vais pas le tuer, tu veux que je le sauve ?

Videl fronça les sourcils, prise au dépourvu par la question. Elle hésita.

- Sauve nous tous, Gohan, bégaya-t-elle

- Ça, je ne peux pas. Tout va cramer dans moins d'une minute.

Subitement les pas d'Iko, qui détalait à la faveur de leur discussion, éveillèrent leur attention.

- Il s'enfuit ! s'écria Videl avec panique.

Gohan jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Trop tard, annonça-t-il.

Il saisit Videl par la taille et s'éleva d'une traite jusqu'aux verrières. Il généra un écran protecteur pour les pulvériser et passer au travers. Ils étaient juste au-dessus du toit du bâtiment, quand le feu commença à se déclencher dans l'un des coins du hangar, rapidement relayé par d'autres foyers, qui s'allumaient un par un, créant une farandole, qui se transforma rapidement en brasier. Videl hurla, à la fois de peur et de colère.

Gohan se recroquevilla sur elle pour la protéger du nuage de fumée âcre qui s'éleva rapidement jusqu'à eux. Il accéléra son vol et s'éloigna à une vitesse vertigineuse de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ils volèrent un certain temps en silence. Videl pleurait, le visage enfoui contre lui. Elle tremblait aussi.

Gohan ressentait une certaine frustration. Il n'avait sauvé personne, et peut-être même avait-il, en fait, tué tout le monde. Il n'avait pas exécuté le contrat de M. Il avait été censé le faire plusieurs jours auparavant. Au lieu de ça, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'observer Iko. Il avait été surpris de découvrir qu'il était pompier. La première idée qui était venue à l'esprit de Gohan, fut que M avait voulu le flouer en lui faisant assassiner quelqu'un qui ne rentrait pas dans le critère des cibles convenues. Gohan ne tuait que des gens nuisibles. Pas des pompiers. Ainsi, il avait abandonné son espionnage rapidement, furieux contre M, convaincu qu'il avait essayé de le manipuler. Il se demandait aussi si c'était la premier fois qu'il le faisait.

Quand il avait appris, par les nouvelles du matin, la catastrophe dans cette usine, il avait mis un temps à faire le lien. Puis il s'était souvenu avoir suivi Iko dans cette ville perdue au nord de Satan City, et un doute angoissant s'était allumé dans son estomac. Il avait eu besoin de savoir.

Il s'était arrivé sur les lieux, le ventre noué. Il n'avait pas trouvé Iko, mais il avait repéré les collègues de son unité. Pour vérifier son intuition, il avait recherché le pompier, sous les traits duquel se dissimulait peut-être un pyromane dérangé.

Il n'avait pas tué ce mec. Il avait pensé à Videl, à ce que lui avait dit Végéta et il avait trouvé suffisamment de ressources en lui pour refuser de le tuer. Mais cette victoire s'était avérée amère. La seule chose qui le réconfortait un peu, en cette minute, était de sentir la chaleur de Videl contre lui, de penser que s'il n'était pas venu, il aurait perdu toute chance de sentir à nouveau ce corps contre le sien. Son corps menu, enrobé dans cette combinaison trop grande, tremblant doucement, docilement blotti contre lui. Il n'avait pas tué ce mec, il n'avait pas su l'empêcher de nuire, mais il avait sauvé Videl. Il se demanda si elle lui pardonnerait, si elle saurait voir à quel point il avait besoin d'elle.

Il se posa dans un champ désert. Les plantations n'étaient encore que des herbes rases et ternes en cette saison. Au milieu, quelques arbres formaient un maigre bosquet de branchages nus. Il déposa Videl sur le sol au pied de l'un des arbres. Elle n'avait plus le courage de se tenir debout et s'assit immédiatement, prostrée et indifférente à humidité du sol.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle avec tristesse. Il comprenait le choc. Certainement, elle n'avait jamais vu personne mourir si brusquement, elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu la violence, la volonté gratuite et inexplicable de destruction, qui avait animé Iko. Elle n'avait même peut-être jamais pensé que ça puisse exister. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que le monde pouvait parfois être si injuste. Elle lui avait demandé si naïvement de _tous_ les sauver.

Gohan connaissait tout ça par cœur depuis longtemps. La brutalité d'une mort inattendue, à la faveur d'un esprit malade et pervers. Il se souvenait tout particulièrement de la façon dont Freezer avait éliminé Krilin sur Namek. Il avait vécu beaucoup d'horreurs, mais cette scène-là avait marqué son esprit et il en avait rêvé très longtemps. Il s'accroupit et caressa doucement la joue humide de Videl pour relever sa tête.

- Peut-être… Peut-être que tu aurais dû le tuer…murmura-t-elle.

- Non, coupa Gohan. Ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable et je ne veux pas être impardonnable. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, je ne veux pas devenir ça.

Elle cilla et enroula ses doigts autour de la main de Gohan sur sa joue.

- Tu as tué Cell, dit-elle.

- J'ai tué Cell et pleins d'autres montres en tout genre, admit Gohan. Et…j'y ai pris une sorte de plaisir malsain. C'est comme…l'impression d'être le maître du monde à ce moment-là. Mais maintenant, je comprends le prix à payer. Je ne veux plus le faire.

Il avait parlé avec détermination. Il retira sa main de sa joue et sonda ses yeux bleus cristallins.

Elle eut subitement l'impression de le comprendre et de le connaître. C'était un sentiment étrange, foudroyant et étouffant, comme une évidence, qui était sous son nez depuis le début, et qui surgissait dans toute sa splendeur. Il était si puissant. En cet instant, elle réalisait tout à fait à quel point sa puissance n'avait rien de naturelle, rien d'humain, rien de comparable, à quel point cette puissance n'était pas seulement la bénédiction qu'elle avait crue depuis le début. Elle lisait la peine et la détermination dans ses yeux, elle voyait aussi le démon qui s'y reflétait. Le démon en lui, le revers de la médaille. Gohan avait toujours été seul avec lui, c'était clair maintenant. Toujours seul. Elle avait l'impression de recueillir à ses pieds un guerrier fatigué par des années de lutte solitaires, un guerrier qui acceptait pour la première fois qu'on l'aide et qu'on le soigne.

Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il tressaillit mais la laissa l'embrasser lentement. Elle emprisonna ses lèvres entre les siennes avec une précaution infinie, comme pour éviter de le blesser. Puis, plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre de son crâne, elle ramena la tête de Gohan vers elle, et approfondit son baiser, introduisant doucement sa langue dans sa bouche chaude et humide. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui avec une énergie inattendue et désespérée, avant de lui rendre son baiser avec une passion débordante. Son impulsion la repoussa contre le tronc de l'arbre derrière elle. Elle eut un grognement étouffé mais lui rendit son élan en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant encore plus près.

Elle sentait une chaleur inhabituelle qui émanait de son corps. Il rompit le baiser et fit courir avidement ses lèvres humides sur son visage et dans le creux de son cou, comme s'il cherchait à s'enivrer de son odeur et de son goût. Elle ferma les yeux et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, de la base de sa nuque jusqu'au sommet de son crâne.

Le bruit du scratch qui fermait la veste de sa combinaison crissa, et elle sentit sa main s'engager sous le tissu ignifugé, et glisser sur ses côtes et le long de son dos. Il écarta les pans de la veste et les tira pour la lui retirer. Elle se souleva pour faire passer les manches du vêtement. Elle aurait dû sentir le froid hivernal au travers de son pull léger mais la chaleur de Gohan la réchauffait largement. Il avait appuyé sa tête sur sa clavicule, et s'était blotti contre elle. Cette présence contre elle la rassurait. Elle ne pleurait plus, elle ne tremblait plus; elle n'arrivait même plus à s'imaginer ce qu'il était advenu des secours, et des gens emprisonnés peut-être dans le bâtiment en flamme. L'odeur de Gohan la submergeait, mélangée à une vague effluve de fumée. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour eux, là-bas, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait encore veiller sur lui. Elle voulait le faire, elle ne voulait plus le quitter, elle ne voulait plus de cette tristesse résignée dans ses yeux. Elle avait envie de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, pour l'aider à dompter ce terrifiant démon. Elle fit descendre sa main le long de son dos et la passa sous son pull souillé de cendres. Sa peau était d'une douceur et d'une chaleur surprenante. Elle laissa ses doigts effleurer la saillie de chacun de ses muscles. Il s'écarta un peu pour laisser plus d'espace à son exploration. Il appréciait le contact curieux de sa main rafraichissante sur son corps, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant. Il eut un soupir rauque et sentit son désir croissant prendre plus de vigueur, quand elle commença à passer sa langue dans son cou. Il la laissa manœuvrer quand elle lui fit enlever son pull, et se retrouva agenouillé face à elle, torse-nu, indifférent au froid qui ne l'atteignait pas, et à la terre humide qui imprégnait son treillis.

En redécouvrant si totalement son corps nu, dont elle était privée depuis si longtemps, elle ressentit le besoin irrésistible de s'en approcher et de joindre au contact de ses mains impatientes, celui de ses lèvres. Elle se redressa et s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux, pour se rapprocher au maximum. Elle passait sa langue sur sa peau salée, encore légèrement voilée de sueur. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et grogna doucement en la ramenant encore plus près de lui.

Elle s'aperçut alors seulement à quel point il la désirait déjà. Elle se détourna de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, pour s'intéresser à son entrejambe. Elle descendit lentement sa main sur le tissu du pantalon et caressa l'endroit avec insistance. Il balança imperceptiblement ses hanches en cadence, pour optimiser le frottement délicieux. Elle était fascinée par sa dureté implacable, qui éveillait ses sens et son désir. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres humides et défit les boutons du pantalon pour plonger sa main à l'intérieur sans hésitation. Elle l'empoigna doucement mais fermement et engagea un mouvement de haut en bas. Il crispa ses doigts sur son épaule. Il sentait qu'il ne tarderait pas à perdre le contrôle et c'était une torture délicieuse qu'elle engageait, sans vraiment se rendre compte. Déjà le souffle de Gohan se faisait plus rauque. A chaque manifestation de son plaisir, elle sentait son propre désir prendre corps, et elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait elle-même accélérer sa respiration pour l'accompagner.

Subitement il l'attrapa par les hanches et la souleva pour l'assoir en face de lui, sans se préoccuper de maculer son pantalon de boue. Elle lâcha prise et fut obligée de planter ses mains dans le sol derrière elle pour éviter de basculer complètement en arrière. Il saisit la taille élastiquée de sa tenue ignifugée et la tira à deux mains pour la lui retirer, forçant les scratch à céder sans ménagement. Elle se souleva pour aider au mouvement et entreprit aussitôt de défaire elle-même sa ceinture de ses doigts nerveux et impatients. Elle commença à retirer son pantalon, alors même qu'il n'avait pas fini de se débarrasser complètement du vêtement de pompier. Elle sentait une avidité en elle, une faim qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, comme si sa vie en dépendait, indifférente à la terre collante sur sa peau, à la brise fraîche qui caressait sa peau nue, au ciel blanc et menaçant au-dessus d'eux. Elle ne voyait que lui, ne sentait que sa seule présence, sa seule chaleur, sa seule odeur. Et son esprit jubila férocement en le voyant revenir vers elle à la façon d'un prédateur avançant sur sa proie. Ses prunelles sombres brillaient d'une lueur presqu'animale.

Elle se mordit les lèvres quand il la repoussa doucement en arrière. Elle se retrouva adossée au tronc d'arbres. Instinctivement, elle avait écarté les jambes pour le laisse s'approcher le plus possible d'elle. Il frôla son entrejambe de sa cuisse et une décharge de plaisir inattendu remonta le long de son échine. Elle ne parvint pas à retenir un faible gémissement, surprise qu'un contact si léger génère une telle sensation. Il baissa les yeux sur elle, et plaqua sa main sur son abdomen, à même la peau. Il remonta très lentement sa paume, jusqu'à son cou, entraînant et soulevant son pull dans son mouvement. Elle sentait l'air frais sur sa poitrine et fut prise de chair de poule. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Elle leva une main pour l'enlacer et le presser de venir plus près d'elle, mais il emprisonna son poignet, lui interdisant tout geste. Il laissait perfidement son impatience grandir. Il avait rêvé de cet instant plus d'une fois, il voulait que ça dure autant que possible, et il savait que s'il répondait à l'empressement de Videl, il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Il savait aussi que de l'attente, venait l'intensité du plaisir et il avait faim de son plaisir, autant que de son corps. Plus d'une fois, il avait perdu l'espoir de son pardon.

- Gohan, souffla-t-elle d'un ton implorant.

Il avait gardé sa main sur son cou, dans la même position qu'un étrangleur. Il ne serrait pas bien sûr, il ne gênait Videl en aucune façon, mais cette posture étrange, qu'il avait adoptée tout à fait inconsciemment éveillait une sensation étrange et agréable en lui. Videl n'essayait pas de se dégager et il laissa sa main plaquée au niveau de sa pomme d'adam. Il sentait son souffle, sa vie presque, qui battait sous sa paume. Elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens. La lueur qu'il connaissait bien maintenant, s'était allumée au fond de ses prunelles et brûlait avec ardeur.

Il lâcha son poignet, qu'il tenait toujours dans son autre main et finit de défaire les boutons de son treillis pour libérer son pénis. Il s'étonna de sa propre maîtrise et constata que c'était Videl qui paraissait perdre pied. Cette situation augmenta encore son désir qui commençait à devenir douloureusement urgent. Il plaqua sa main entre ses jambes. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de plaisir et se cambra subitement. Il maintint sa pression fermement et elle serra les dents dans une vaine tentative pour étouffer un nouveau gémissement.

Il remonta sa main sur son abdomen et, saisissant l'une de ses hanches, tandis que sa seconde main empoignait toujours doucement son cou, la positionna de manière à se retrouver, juste au bord de l'entrée de son corps. Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, attendant qu'il s'engage enfin.

Il prit son temps pour la pénétrer. Videl l'accueillit presqu'avec soulagement, submergée par l'impression que le plaisir qu'il propageait sur son passage se diffusait dans chacune des molécules de son être, l'impression qu'il comblait un vide en elle, dont l'existence lui avait échappé tout ce temps. Le mouvement de Gohan était lent, mais le frottement tout le long, incroyablement délicieux. Il râla sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, enivré de l'accueil avide du corps de Videl, humide et chaud. Il sentait le plaisir en elle et cela éveilla en lui une force incontrôlable qu'il eut du mal à réfréner. Il parvenait tout juste à garder à l'esprit la vulnérabilité de Videl, comparée à sa propre force. Comme quand il manipulait un objet délicat, il devait faire attention. Il accéléra rapidement, peinant à garder le contrôle sur son instinct redoutable.

Elle tenta d'abord de maîtriser les sons qui s'échappaient de sa bouche, mais finit par rendre les armes, prenant vaguement conscience qu'ils étaient dans un champ désert et que tout ça était sans importance. Pour la première fois, elle put se laisser aller totalement, toute discrétion s'avérant inutile. Lâcher prise doubla étrangement son plaisir, ce qu'elle n'avait pas cru possible. Elle remarqua que Gohan était plus brusque que d'habitude, mais se surprit à aimer ça, comme si son ardeur scellait un peu plus leur communion.

Elle jouit brutalement. Son cerveau était totalement noyé. Seuls ses nerfs enregistraient les sensations intenses qu'il induisait en elle. Le plaisir dura plus longtemps que d'habitude et elle se demanda si il retomberait jamais. Elle avait appuyé sa bouche sur sa clavicule et fermait les yeux en essayant de reprendre son souffle tandis que la cadence de Gohan se poursuivait inlassablement, relançant son plaisir envahissant. Elle le sentait proche de jouir à son tour. Elle percevait avec une précision inouïe chaque détail du moindre de ses mouvements en elle; c'était à la fois troublant et incroyablement excitant. Elle l'accompagna par un mouvement de bassin et, modifiant ainsi légèrement leur position, ajouta à ses sensations, celui du frottement de son entrejambe contre son bas-ventre.

Il grogna longuement et bruyamment en se libérant soudainement dans un dernier balancement. Entendant et ressentant sa jouissance, associée au frottement insistant contre elle, Videl fut prise d'un nouvel orgasme, moins intense et différent du premier.

Il crut ne jamais finir de se déverser en elle. Il crut ne jamais reprendre ses esprits, perdu dans la transe de l'instant. Il fut presque étonné de découvrir le champ désert, sous le ciel blanc, en ouvrant les yeux. Il regarda Videl. Elle l'observait, les yeux mi-clos, la tête appuyée sur le tronc d'arbre. Sa respiration était encore saccadée. Il lâcha aussitôt son cou, brusquement inquiet de lui avoir peut-être fait mal, sans le vouloir. Mais il n'y avait pas de trace et elle ne paraissait pas gênée. Il se retira doucement et se souleva pour la laisser reprendre une position plus confortable. Elle lui sourit et rabattit complètement son pull, elle avait un peu froid maintenant. Il se pencha et pressa le bout de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- J'imagine que c'est un pardon ? avança-t-il malicieusement en reboutonnant son pantalon.

- Tu es _ssiii_ intelligent, Gohan Son, répliqua-t-elle avec ironie, mais ne t'avise plus de traîner tes boulets sans moi.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


End file.
